Adrian Spook
by Linariel
Summary: Being the son of a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be. At times the kid tends to resent the world or even their parents for leaving them in the shadows. Meet Adrian Devin Fenton the son of Danny Phantom
1. Prologue

**Linariel: I will change the name of the story later on. Yes I know you've probably seen many stories written on Danny, and Sam's kids or just Danny's but this is different if you know me from deviant where I go by the same name you know of the three kids I created to be their future children. I promise you I try my best to make it new fresh and to keep my characters from becoming Mary Sus/Gary Stus. I'm showing this on dA but I thought I'd show it here too where the readers come to play…**

****Updated and fixed up on 4/9/11 - I have a Betareader now and she's working through the chapters they should be better then ever thanks to her. There pretty much the same but some stuff is added***  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others.

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

Prologue**  
**

* * *

**_Since the day I was born, my eyes have beheld the Ghostzone…_**

The air was freezing. All around, voices whispered from shadows, their owners trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening in the abyss below. A silence fell over the area, a new cry echoed into the depths of the Ghostzone. The gathered spirits murmured excitedly. It had actually happened; the halfa's offspring had been born in the middle of the realm of the dead.

Sam Fenton held a little bundle in her arms as her amethyst eyes darted around, catching glimpses of nearby ghosts. Warily she clutched her precious cargo closer to her chest. Inside the soft blankets, two small eyes stared curiously at the surroundings. The child was a newborn, and the world he now saw was an awe-inspiring mystery to him.

The mother of the little miracle looked to her husband worriedly. "I still can't believe he was born her in the Ghostzone… Doctor Patterson said our child would be born next week, not this…"

Danny Fenton currently in ghost-mode in an attempt to scare of curious specters, shook his head. "What does he know? Remember what Clockwork said? He cautioned us that our kids would have ghost DNA, and even if it's just a little, that changes things." He smiled weakly. "No one knows how long it takes for the kids of a half-ghost to come into the world…"

Holding up a glowing hand, Danny shooed another ghost away. The infant wasn't even in the first days of life and Danny already felt a strong bond with his son. He wanted nothing bad to ever happen to any of his children… But then the Spectral Speeder died on them and in the chaos Sam's water broke, so they were forced to remain in the Ghostzone while their little boy was born. Though he would never admit it, Danny was still worried about the effects the Ghostzone could have on the newborn.

Looking down at their child, however; the little one he and Sam had created from their love, Danny couldn't help but smile widely. The precious gift of life had been given to them and they would treasure him, here and at home. The baby had his mother's gentle eyes and small wisps of raven hair on his head like his father. Though his expressions seemed to mimic Sam's, Danny could see a little of his own facial structure, especially around the young ones eyes. He was without a doubt a baby to be proud of.

"What should we call him?"

Danny stopped his daydreaming, and glanced up at his wife. A determined smile planted firmly on her face, proving that no matter what circumstances were, Sam was just as proud of their son as he was. Danny smiled back fondly before his brow creased a little, as it always did when he was in deep concentration. "I don't know… We went through so many names. Let's see, there was… Danny Jr., Maxamillion, Travis, Justin, Micah, Leo, Timothy, Titus, Robert, Adrian…"

"Adrian," Sam said suddenly, cutting him off. "I like that one best. It has a bit of a dark charm to it." She gazed at the little boy whose eyes were staring out into the Ghostzone. "Adrian Fenton."

"Adrian _Devin_ Fenton." Danny added with a small laugh, choosing the middle name himself. He received a nod of approval from his wife. Still keeping an eye on the area around them, he brought his hand up ruffle his son's hair. "Welcome to the Fenton family, Adrian."

**_Only I didn't know at first what it was…_**

* * *

**_I met my best friend at age 2…_**

Time passed, both slowly and not slow at all, and Adrian started to grow. He now had a full head of messy raven hair, and his little amethyst eyes never changed from their original color. His first word was, 'Momma.' much to his dad's disappointment, but 'Dada' was next, and soon it was hard to get him to stop talking. He was constantly asking questions. The only one who seemed to be able to handle, the chatter was his grandfather Jack Fenton, who liked to say, "Adrian takes after me with his genius! Just watch my grandson; he will never stop being an adventurer. He's a Fenton after all. All of us Fentons' have a mind to learn."

It turned out his grandpa was right. As he got older, Adrian was getting more and more curious about the world around him. He explored every nook and cranny he could get to in the house. Sam and Danny eventually had to block off the more dangerous areas, including the attic lab where their ghost hunting gear was. Adrian's excited mind never seemed to cease working.

It was also hard to keep him still for one moment. He was a fidgety kid, and as soon as he learned to walk there was no stopping him from causing all types of mischief. After a while, his parents decided they needed to find Adrian a playmate with enough energy to keep up with him. Fortunately, Tucker and Valerie Foley, their childhood friends, were already on the case.

"Adrian I'd like you to meet someone." Valerie said gently. She smiled for the little one's sake; he still was getting used to his parents' friends. The lady pushed a chocolate brown skinned girl with dark curly chestnut hair and soft doe-like eyes towards him. "This is Alicia." He watched curiously as the little girl dug her heels into the carpet. She tried to resist her mother, but finally she was standing there in front of Adrian. The children looked at each other with confusion, then interest.

Sam saw this as a good sign. She kissed her son on top the head, ignoring his little cry of complaint and smiling soothingly at the two of them. "You play nice, Adrian, while Daddy and I go with the Foleys to discuss something."

Adrian nodded, still at lost for words. He kept staring at the girl. She looked nice, but he had mixed feelings. After all she was a girl, and girls were nothing but ponies and rainbows stuff that didn't really appeal to him.

The girl seemed to have the same thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Wanna playyy racer cars with me?" Alicia asked motioning to her bag nearby. Adrian looked over and noticed that it wasn't stuffed with dolls and girly stuff. There were a few ponies, but he did see there were cars.

That was good enough for Adrian. He decided he liked her, or at least could tolerate her. She wasn't being all girly like most other girls he met. She was different, and he liked that. He nodded eagerly, leading the way into the living room where his track was already set up.

**_I never really understood what they were going off and doing…_**

* * *

**_The doctors treated me differently, even at that age I could tell. They seemed almost afraid or excited whenever I came in for a checkup…_**

The doctor pulled the stethoscope away from his ears and turned to type a few notes on his data pad. He then turned his attention from the rambunctious three-year-old sitting on the exam table to Danny. "So he's not showing any signs of _transformation_?"

Adrian stopped swinging his feet and cocked his head, looking between the adults, confused.

Danny turned to glare at the doctor with frustration. It felt like this was the only question he was ever asked these days. No matter how many times he took Adrian to the doctor, the question of ghost powers was always brought up and quite frankly, the halfa was getting sick of it. "No, he hasn't. I don't think he ever will. He probably will always be a _normal_ boy."

"But he is the son of an _abnormal_ human! You must understand. Mr. Fenton, that everyone is asking about him." The doctor motioned to Adrian, who had taken to staring at the dinosaur stickers on the ceiling. "He wasn't even born at the hospital. We don't know for sure what he is capable of. If you'd let us run a few tests…"

Danny grit his teeth in frustration. He couldn't take this kind of talk anymore… He was already struggling to keep the Guys in White off his back; now he had to deal with these quacks who would probably try and stick pins in his beloved son if given the chance. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he hasn't yet phased through our wall." Danny snapped, his eyes gaining a green tint in fury.

"Dada?" Adrian asked, puzzled. He didn't know what the word 'phased meant, but it obviously meant something to his father.

"Just a few tests…" The doctor persisted "Then maybe…"

"NO! N.O." Danny nearly shouted, raising his voice, and looking the doctor straight in the eye. "Do you hear me? You touch one hair on my son's head, and you'll pay. Adrian is normal as normal can be. And even if he wasn't, I wouldn't let someone like you run tests on him! He's my son! Good day!" He scooped Adrian up off the table and stormed out of the room.

The doctor wasn't giving up just yet. He followed Danny out into the hallway. "Other doctors will come after you too, you know. You won't find one physician who won't take an interest in your son, or your little girl for that matter. They really are simple tests… mostly harmless..."

Danny snarled and turned to the doctor, eyes glowing neon green. "There is nothing for you to test. The end. Now leave me and my family alone…" With that, he turned and marched out of the doctor's office, mumbling darkly as he buckled Adrian into his car seat.

Adrian's eyes darted around the car. He was scared. He'd never seen his father this mad before, and his eyes looked strange. They weren't the usual sky blue he was used too. "Dada?"

Danny sighed trying to calm down. "It's alright, Add." He said affectionately, using his son's special name to comfort him. Taking a deep breath and smiling softly, he ruffled his hair, causing Adrian to giggle. "I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured, voice barely above a whisper. "I promise."

**_We never saw that doctor again, but he still stuck out in my thoughts, I couldn't help but wonder what they had been talking about…_**

* * *

**_When I was stolen from my bed at age 4, I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do… but the place I was brought to was strangely familiar…_**

It was cold, so very cold. Adrian sobbed, and shivered as he lay there, two large shadows looming over him and watching his every move. He shuddered, eyes frantically darting around the area in hopes of seeing something he recognized. The two people who had grabbed him were glowing and floating, and that was not normal. No one even knew he was missing… He looked around as he cried, hoping to find a sign that his parents would notice he was gone and come save him.

"Silence, child!" the floating person with silvery skin, glowing green eyes, and flaming green hair barked. Even after yelling at him, there was a grin on its face. It seemed to be enjoying his pain.

This made Adrian scowl slightly. He'd seen enough comic books to know that these two were bad guys. He stopped sobbing, not wanting to give the silver one something to smile about. "You're meanie!" he cried out angrily. Then he called out for his parents. "Momma! Dada!" They had to come and rescue him, they just had to.

The other bad guy, a girl with flaming blue hair and icy blue skin, looked down at him and snickered. "I don't believe this. He has his mother's attitude alright. Just look at the helpless little guy. He's not even groveling." She rolled her eyes.

Adrian cocked his head. _'Mom? What do they know about my momma?'_

"Quiet, Ember," the bad guy made of silver snapped. "We must find a way to silence the child until his parents meet our demands."

Ember rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, Skulker-baby, I'll just lull him into silence…" She strummed her guitar softly. A sickly sweet note came out of the instrument and turned into a ball of green goo, which attached to Adrian's mouth, effectively cutting off his crying. "There, see? My music can fix anything…"

Skulker smirked. "At least the child is quiet now…" he said, sounding bored. He went back to sharpening his blade, while Ember kept an eye on their little prisoner.

Adrian's eyes were wide with terror. What were they planning to do with him? Why were they after his parents? Where were mom and dad?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?" A voice bellowed.

Both bad guys turn to smirk at the owner of the voice.

Adrian stared at the newcomer with both awe and confusion. Who was he? There was something vaguely familiar about his appearance… The boy squinted, trying to get a better look at this new floating person. He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and was dressed in a silver and black jump suit. But the real thing that caught Adrian's attention was the silver DP emblem on his chest. The little boy couldn't help but grin, knowing exactly who the stranger was. It was Danny Phantom! He was a hero, like the ones he had seen saving people in the comics his mom read him! A superhero had come to save him! Adrian was busy staring at the ghost-hero that he didn't even catch the part when the figure said 'my son.'

Ember floated forward with her hands resting on her hips. "Well, well. It looks like you finally came out to play, Baby-Pop!" She winked at him. "We should hang out more often."

"Zip it, Ember." Danny snapped, gathering a ball of ectoplasm in his hands. "And back away from Adrian."

The musician just smiled darkly. "And if I don't? You owe us a lot Phantom. After ruining my career..." She held up a glowing hand and brought it close to Adrian's face, the ectoplasm within inches burning his skin. "What's wrong with a little revenge?"

She really shouldn't have done that. All Danny could hear was his blood boiling as her flaming hand moved dangerously close to his son. His children should never be part of revenge schemes… Most ghosts knew by now that the halfa would fight to the death to protect the ones he held dear. "Now you've asked for it…" he snarled, voice low.

Ember immediately regretted threatening the kid. It wasn't very often a ghost got to see Phantom this angry, but when they did, they knew there was no way to beat him. Still Ember wasn't one to back down from a fight… Strumming her guitar, she nodded to Skulker, who had been lurking in the shadows, and they attacked the ghost hybrid together.

In the end, Phantom was victorious, as predicted. The two ghosts fought hard, but they eventually found themselves tied together with phase-proof ropes. Both were covered in a fair amount of bruises or dings, and Ember had a fat lip.

"Last time I listen to one of your plans." Ember muttered from her awkward position tied to the mechanical ghost's back. " 'We'll just grab the ghost-child when comes for his spawn.' Ha."

Skulker growled, his escape hatch welded shut with ecto-goo. "We would have had his pelt if you hadn't threatened the child!"

"Oh shut it, You know he was going to get mad and attack either way."

With a satisfied huff Danny brushed his hands together, eyes slowly returning from their neon color they been glowing to the slightly dimmer green they usually were. He was glad he had been able to keep Adrian safe, but he didn't enjoy the amount of violence it had required. He drifted slowly to where his son sat still, his amethyst eyes wide with fear. It pained Danny to see that much terror on his only boy's face. He would have to find a way to change that…

Ever so gently he picked up his son in his arms and flew back towards their portal.

Adrian shivered a bit in the strange man's cold arms. Though Danny Phantom was a hero, the way he had just fought kind of reminded the boy of a villain, and didn't know what to make of it. He glanced up at the man who held him, puzzled. "Who…?"

Danny forced himself to put on the friendliest smile possible. He had to tell Adrian the truth. He had been taken to the Ghostzone after all, and he deserved to know why. "It's me, Add, it's your dad."

His appearance may have been different, but Adrian could definitely recognize his father's voice. He blinked in astonishment. The signature lopsided grin played out on the man's features convince him. "Dada?"

Danny's grin widened. He was glad that Adrian could still tell who he was. "Yup." He ruffled his son's dark hair out of habit, causing the boy to giggle like always.

"What happen' to you?" Adrian asked, suddenly. "You're white."

"Uh… Well you see, Add… I'm half ghost…"

**_And that's when I learned my family's secret…_**

Jack Fenton slowly brought the Fenton Ecto-Counter up to Adrian's chest, checking the dial repeatedly for any signs of ectoplasmic energy. The device beeped faintly, but the boy seemed to be clean. Danny had insisted that his son be checked to make sure that his trip into the Ghostzone hadn't done anything negative to his molecular structure. They still didn't know what, if anything, Skulker and Ember had done to Adrian, and Danny wanted to be extra sure his son was safe. The boy didn't seem to mind, he had been asking all sorts of questions the whole time his grandpa was working.

"So dada a ghost?" Adrian asked his grandfather as he sat on the exam table in Fenton Works.

"Your dad is _half_ ghost, little Adrian. There's a difference." Jack corrected him.

Adrian contemplated his grandpa's words for a long moment before looking at him in confusion "What different?"

"Well, whole ghosts live in the Ghostzone…"

"That the place I was capshured?"

Jack couldn't help but grin broadly. His grandson was very intuitive. "Exactly. That's where you were born, too."

"Weally?" He'd never tell his grandpa, but that might explain why the place had seemed familiar to him.

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yup." He finished the exam with a florish. Adrian check out fine, so Jack pulled his grandson down onto his lap, and begun explaining things carefully. "You see, people are alive and ghosts are already dead. Half ghosts aren't really dead or alive, they're in between the two. Your dad was in an accident when he was fourteen that changed him into a halfa."

"Why they not tell me?" Adrian asked with a frown. He didn't like secrets being kept from him, especially if they were about his family.

"We didn't think you were old enough to handle it." Jack said gently. "Your parents were going to tell you when you got older, Adrian." It was true, they had been planning to tell him in the future…

"Does Jen know dis?" he asked referring to his baby sister.

His grandpa chuckled. "Not yet, but you and I can tell her together when she gets older, Adrian. Let's just keep this our little secret until then, okay?" It was true they had been planning to tell him in the future…

Adrian slowly nodded. While he didn't like keeping things from his little sister, he was beginning to understand it would not be a good idea for her to find out about their dad's powers yet.

* * *

**_After that I took every opportunity I could to see my dad in action…_**

"Daddy!" Adrian whined, using the pouting face he reserved only for getting his parents attention. He was helping his mother dry the dishes when his dad came back into the kitchen. His father had been checking on his sister, Jennifer, who no doubt was still sleeping upstairs in her crib. Adrian still didn't understand why babies slept so long, but right now he had other things to think about. He didn't want to miss a chance to ask his dad what he'd been thinking about for so long.

Danny smiled at his son, noticing the pout. "What's up, Add?"

"Can we fly now please?" he asked, his amethyst eyes sparkling with hopefulness. Ever since the Ghostzone experience, he'd wanted to go flying with his dad again. Being up above everything else looked like so much fun!

Danny looked to his wife with a questioning gaze, Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead and take him. He hasn't been too much of a help with the dishes anyways."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "He keeps breaking them," she explained with a smirk. "He's just as clumsy as his father was…"

The halfa's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I-I wasn't that bad," he protested. The amused smile remained on Sam's face as she turned back to the sink. Danny sighed, and turned to his son, ruffling his hair. "You want to go flying huh, Add?"  
Adrian nodded excitedly.

Danny laughed hoisting his son onto his shoulders and walking out of kitchen. "Okay then." Two rings of light surrounded his torso and split, slowly transforming Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. Adrian watched with awe. "Let's go!"

With gasp, Adrian felt his whole body go almost weightless. This had to be that in-tan-gi-whatever thing his grandpa had been talking about. It felt really weird and made him bit light headed, but he also sort of enjoyed it. Danny phased them straight through the walls, Adrian clinging tightly to his father the entire time. He doubted there would be an end to the amazement he felt towards what his dad could do with his powers. In a few quick seconds, they had passed through the roof and were looking down at their quaint three-story house.

They drifted away from the house, and out over Amity Park , their hometown. Adrian laughed in delight as they flew past a skyscraper and he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the window. He squinted and looked at the tiny solar cars on the street far below them before his father lowered their flight path. Now that they were closer to the street, every once in a while a stranger waved at them or snapped a picture. Sometimes Danny waved back, other times, he would glance back at his son. The little boy seemed to be enjoying himself, so Danny was happy to share this moment with his son.

Adrian took in everything with excitement and wonder. "Dad?"

"Mmm?" The halfa murmured, obliviously enjoying the sights as well.

"Will we be able to fly together forever?"

Danny laughed. "Of course, Add."

"Promis'?"

"I promise."

Adrian's eyes shone with happiness as he hugged his father tightly.

**_That was the promise he made me… _**

* * *

**_Unfortunately, promises can't always be kept…_**

"Where's dad an' mom?" Six-year-old Adrian asked his Aunt Jazz scowling slightly as he realized that his parents weren't home yet. His sisters didn't notice, but it was bothering Adrian.

Jennifer didn't seem to care about their parents' absence; she was happily brushing her dollies' hair. Lilith also seemed oblivious, but then again she was still young. The youngest Fenton was currently napping next to Trixie, their silent yet dependable German Shepherd. Jazz was sitting in the rocking chair, her son, Benjamin, in her arms cooing softly. When she heard Adrian's question she frowned slightly, not really wanting to tell him the truth.

Jazz looked up at her nephew and sighed. "Your mother is busy with a case. She called and said she was going to be late." Sam was a lawyer but she had taken a few years off to have her kids. Now she spent a lot of time with them, but still had to work on cases ever so often. As for Danny… "…and your father was called into 'work'…" Jazz said softly. That meant he was off saving the some town from ghost attacks, again.

"Buhh today's flying day… Dad never misses flyun' day!" Adrian exclaimed, feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry Adrian… He's in another town." Jazz replied as she tried to calm her own son down. He had begun crying again.

"But… he promised." Adrian insisted, tears of mixed anger and confusion trickled down his face. "He promised…"

**_I soon learned that there was no getting around how popular my father was…_**

"Dad's always gone now." Eight-year-old Adrian complained to his best friend Alicia as they worked on a model dinosaur together. He was starting to resent how little he saw his father these days. It felt like Danny was always off saving some town or another.

"He's just savin' the world like those superhero guys in the tel-vision do." Alicia said with a shrug, placing another bone on their masterpiece.

"Why can't he be home anymore? It isn't fair…" Adrian whined as he kicked at a nearby racecar, sending it skittering towards the wall.

"Don't break that Adri, it took forever to earn it!" Alicia whimpered, scampered over and picking up her slightly bruised toy.

"Sorry… I'm just mad 'Licia." He said with a scowl.

"Why don't talk to him? Tell him how you feel."

"Every time I try, he's too busy to talk about it. Ever since I got bigger he's been like this. He doesn't talk to Lil' or Jen that much either."

"Just try! You never know…"

Adrian sighed, but nodded slowly. "Alright… I'll try."

* * *

It took nearly an hour for Adrian to find his dad; which was a bit weird because their house wasn't that big… He finally found his father in the kitchen, munching thoughtfully on a ghost shaped cookie from the batch Sam and Adrian had made earlier. There was no denying that their family revolved around ghosts, in any case. The halfa had a dreamy half-awake expression on his face as he chewed, day-dreaming.

Taking a deep breath, Adrian cleared his throat and spoke up. "Dad, can I talk with you?"

Danny looked over at his son, smiling warmly. "What do you need Add?" he asked cheerfully, taking another bite of the cookie and offering another to his son.  
Adrian accepted the cookie, but he didn't eat it. Instead, he stared at the green frosting, trying to figure out the best way to start this conversation. Finally he spoke. "I just…"

A familiar long beeping sounded through the room, cutting off the boy. Both father and son turned to the fridge magnet with a DP symbol flashing three times. Adrian felt his heart sink. One meant a minor ghost disturbance, twice was a normal attack, but three flashes meant it was an extreme emergency that Danny needed to take care of fast.

"Sorry, Add. Can you hold that thought? I need to handle this…"

Adrian watched as his father transformed went intangible, and flew out through the ceiling. "I just wanted to see if we could hang out," he muttered to the empty kitchen. Then he threw his cookie to the ground and let out a bitter, frustrated sigh. "'Licia is wrong. This isn't gonna change."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Adri, can you get that?" Jennifer's young soprano voice sounded from upstairs.

The ten-year-old boy answered the door with a sigh. He was startled to find a kid who looked only a few years younger than him standing on the front step. "Who are you?"

The boy was all business. "I'm Brandon Baxter," he said shortly, pulling out a notepad from his backpack. "I'm here to meet Danny Phantom. I heard he was signing autographs today." He looked past Adrian eagerly.

"No, he's not here." Adrian replied with a shake of his head.

"What? Hey aren't you their first kid? Aden, or something like that…"

"It's Adrian."

"Yeah, well… You have to know where he is, right? Don't hold out on me kid!" Brandon demanded.

Tears of anger formed in Adrian's eyes. "I _don't know_ where he is. He left a while ago… Off to save the world or something. Now good bye." He slammed the door violently in Brandon's face.

"Who was that at the door?" Aunt Jazz asked from the top of the stairs. She was currently watching them while Danny and Sam were away.

"Nobody important, just more of dad's _fanclub_." Adrian said with an irritable sigh.

* * *

**_As I got older, I started to resent my dad's powers and what they meant for me…_**

"And why am I here again?" thirteen-year-old Adrian asked dryly, glaring at the putrid ghost that decided to snag him from school. This was the fifth time this year he had been kidnapped. _'Wow a new record.'_ Adrian thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"You are here to lure your father, the ghost boy to his DOOOOM!" cackled the weirdly dressed ghost.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, Tech-butt… Yeah his doom… You do know how protective my dad is, right? Even if we were having a tea party when he got here, he'd still kick your butt for abducting me."

"He will not escape me this time!"

Adrian sighed, shaking his head. _'When will the ghosts ever learn?'_ "It's been nice knowing you…"

Out of seemingly nowhere, a very angry Danny Phantom appeared, his eyes glowing neon green in rage. He instantly turned to Technus shooting ectoblasts at every weak spot he knew the ghost possessed. Technus could barely avoid the blasts, let alone counter-attack. Danny was not only annoyed that Adrian had been kidnapped again, but Technus had chosen to attack on the one day when Danny was finally going to have some time alone with Sam. The poor technology ghost didn't know what hit him.

Adrian almost felt sorry for Technus… almost. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He taunted as the two ghosts fought.

Once he had dealt with Technus, Danny turned to his son, concerned, "Add are you okay?"

Adrian had had enough. He was tired of ghosts, he was tired of being kidnapped, and he was tired of his dad never being around. "Don't call me that, Dad!" He shouted, loosing it. "I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE! THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER SHOW UP IS WHEN A STUPID GHOST DECIDES TO USE ME AS LEVERAGE AND YOU HAD TO COME SAVE ME." Tears started falling down his cheeks. "I see you more when you're Danny Phantom than when you're my actual father, and that's NOT okay." Huffing in frusteration, Adrian wiped his face, and tried to catch is breath. "Let's just go home.."

**_Really, I just miss my dad. I don't care if he's a halfa and a hero, I just want him back… And this is where my story really begins, half a week before my 14th birthday and before my life changed forever._**

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter I will give you a better idea of his sisters' appearances. So this is Adrian's story the prologue is basically his memories from the past things that had significance in his life though I'll tell you there is a lot more then that I just am covering the basics till he was 13 and a half this is going to be big for him.  
**

**If your curious what Adrian looks like and want more then a description I'm a pretty good artist I've been drawing him and the others for a while: **http: / www. linariel. deviantart .com

**Take out the spaces for it to work.**


	2. The Unluckiest Number, Part 1

**Linariel: Yes it's been a long time but I haven't really had the time nor the inspiration to continue and with me stories I'm a bit hesitant posting things till they are complete in my mind. Well now this is practically so I decided to take a whack at it. So any ways I somewhat doing these as episodes only some will be one chapter others 2 or so. So expect long chapters when I update.**

****Updated and fixed up on 4/11/11 - I have a Betareader now and she's working through the chapters they should be better then ever thanks to her. There pretty much the same but some stuff is added*****

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others.

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**The Unluckiest Number**

**Episode Summary:**

Adrian finds his day going from bad to worst thanks to The Ghost Punks. It just so happens to be the day he celebrates his 14th birthday. That doesn't top it though he gets a little more for it then he wanted. Including inheriting his father's genes.

Part 1

_Things just keep going from bad to worse_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Adrian as he slowly followed his father up the front steps. Danny had remained quiet the entire trip home, and that could only mean he was hurt deeply by his son's words. The young teen couldn't help but feel some sympathy for his dad, but he felt like his outburst was justified. After all, he was still mad at Danny for not being around very much, and the fact that Adrian and his siblings got kidnapped every couple of weeks and had to be rescued just made him feel more bitter and frustrated. He sighed as he trudged through the door.

Before he was even all the way inside, a usually soft voice assaulted his ears with an excited scream. "BROTHER!" The next thing Adrian knew, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he could barely keep stable from the sudden added weight.  
The boy glanced down to see his littlest sister, Lilith Ann Fenton, hugging him tightly. She was dressed in her usual pair of red and blue sneakers, blue cotton pants, and a baggy red sweater. Messy auburn hair peeked out from underneath her puppy-print bandana, the little pony tail in the back held in place by a red flower scrunchie. She smiled up at him, her lavender-blue eyes sparkling. Adrian shifted slightly to remain balanced, which only caused her to tighten her grip. "We so w-w-worri… we missed you! Don't scare me again, kay?"

Adrian sighed, letting a rare smile grace his face. His sister relaxed her a bit, allowing him some breathing room. Pulling her into his arms, he grunted slightly at the weight. "Lil, have you put on a few pounds or something?"

"You know how much she eats, Adri... I think she's getting fat."

The teen turned slightly to be greeted by his middle sister, Jennifer Renee Fenton, who had a warm smile on her face. Two jet black locks framed her face, having been pulled out of her high pony tail. Unlike her younger sister, Jennifer was wearing a pretty girly outfit. She was dressed in a lilac skirt and a tie-died tank top of dark and baby blue. Everything matched, even her barrette fit nicely with the tank-top. The only thing that looked out of place was her golden yellow moon pendant necklace, but she was never seen without it.

Lilith stuck her tongue out. "I'm not fat; I'm the skinniest one in the house next to mom!"  
"Also the shortest," Jennifer teased, receiving a glare from her sister. She ignored it and looked to Adrian. "So it was your turn to be rescued by dad, huh?"

Adrian's eyes hardened and he looked away from his overly insightful sister. He fiddled with Lilith's ponytail as she relaxed in his arms, her lavender eyes starting to droop as she began to fall asleep. "I don't want to talk about it, Jenn."

Jennifer sighed. "You have got to get over this, Adri. You can't keep giving dad the silent treatment."

"I don't want to talk with him!" he snapped. He took a calming breath when his little sister stirred in his arms. "Not right now…"

"Fine. But you're going to have to start talking to him again sooner or later," his sister said, determined.

"Since when did a twelve year old like you get so smart, anyways? Have you been reading the encyclopedia again while I was gone?" Adrian asked, cocking his head and changing the subject slightly. His eyes lit up as he suddenly understood. "You've been watching Aunt Jazz's talk show, 'Sunny Feelings,' again, haven't you?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I think it's fun to watch. Some of the things she talks about really help me deal with problems at school."

He rolled his eyes at that remark. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Being popular puts so much pressure on you…"

"It's not as easy as it looks," she protested angrily. "You have to work to keep people happy!"

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, Jenn. I'm going to take Lil up to her room and go to bed." He wasn't in the mood to argue with his sister. Knowing her, she'd turn this little disagreement into a huge debate that would last for most of the night. Jennifer was one of those people who just had to be right about everything, no matter what.

* * *

He stalked quietly up the stairs, leaving Jennifer on the main floor to stomp off to her own bedroom. Adrian, Lilith, and their parents had rooms upstairs, but Jennifer had refused to have her room on the upper story. Adrian figured it was because she was afraid of heights, or something ridiculous like that.

As soon as he reached the top of the staircase, Adrian took a left and went straight for the door with a carved cat saying 'Welcome.' He turned the knob and pushed it open, then set Lilith down on top of her bed. He shook her gently, causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"I'm sleepy… Can you help me, brother?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes. This was routine. If Adrian was taken hostage, his little sister tried to spend as much time as she could with him afterwards. He didn't mind; it was comforting and really sweet that she wanted to be around him and make sure he was okay.

He smiled and nodded, turning to fish through her dresser for some pajamas. Selecting a long baggy shirt with puppy dogs on it, he placed it on the bed turned away so she could change. Once she was ready for bed, he turned back to her and tucked her in. She sighed happily, snuggling into her sheets and closing her eyes. Satisfied that she was going to be okay, Adrian slowly got up and tiptoed towards the door.

"Adri!" Lilith whispered loudly.

_'Shoot I thought she was already asleep,'_ he thought to himself. He scowled a little as he turned back around, not really wanting to deal with any questions she might have about what had happened earlier.

But Lilith didn't seem to notice his discomfort. "Can you get Milo for me? He's on the shelf. Mom put him there when we were clea- clea- making things nice…"

Adrian sighed with relief. Lilith could never sleep well without her black stuffed kitty cat, Milo, although he barely looked like a cat anymore. Lil had had him since she was a baby, and you could tell he'd been through a lot of love. There were plenty of mud stains, grass shavings, and scorch marks all over the poor cat. Adrian stood on his tippy toes to grab the toy before approaching the bed and placing the plushie in his sister's waiting arms.

"Thanks bro-ther," she murmured, snuggling up to her stuffed toy as she drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure she was out like a light, Adrian exited the room and tip-toed to his own.

* * *

With a sigh, Adrian flung himself onto his bed and reached for a notebook. Pulling out a pen, he started writing a new poem…

_'As the night fell,  
The world was swell.  
Or at least it would have been  
If it weren't for the ache in Jason's heart he felt about his sin.  
The wrong he'd done  
To the one  
That changed him from the outside in.  
It was alright, he supposed, he'd gotten better.  
Though sometimes….'_

He paused mid–sentence as his ears picked up the sound of the creaking of the door. He glanced up from his notebook to see his mother in the doorway, a rare melancholy look on her face. Adrian turned his eyes back on his paper. _'Here it comes yet another talk… Dad must have told her about my outburst,'_ he thought grimly. He gripped his pencil tighter as he worked on his poem, trying to ignore his mother's gaze.

Sam was not going to stand there and let her son ignore her. Unlike Danny, she wasn't above administrating tough love when situation demanded it. Sitting down on the bed, she swiped the pad out of the teen's reach. Adrian opened his mouth to protest, only to be met with an icy glare.

"We need to talk, Adrian _Devin_ Fenton."

Adrian flinched. His mom only used his full name when she was mad or upset with him. "Now..?" he asked, meekly.

"Yes, now!" she said, crossing her arms.

Taking a deep breath, Adrian cautiously looked his mother in the eye. "…What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you yell at your father today?" Sam asked her voice gentle but firm. She fixed him with a look that said 'you should tell me the truth because I'll figure it out eventually.'  
Adrian grumbled and looked away, shaking his head. "Did he repeat everything I shouted at him?"

His mother nodded. "You know he has a very good memory when it comes to things like this. You should never raise your voice at your father, no matter what the circumstances are. It's disrespectful and not fair to him."

"I'm just sick of it, mom!" the boy said with a frustrated sigh. "He's gone too much! It feels like the only time I see him is when he's rescuing me… I wasn't really mad at him," he added in a softer tone. "I just took my anger out on him."

Sam gently gripped his shoulder. "What are you really mad at?"

"The world." His eyes hardened as he spoke. "If it wasn't for the world and all those stupid ghosts, Dad could be here with us. He wouldn't get called out to help people all the time… He could have a regular job, and spend time with me, with us."

"Your father is home a lot now, Adrian. It seems like it is you who keeps avoiding him. You don't talk to him anymore."

"I don't want to be disappointed again, Mom. Every time I try to talk to him, he gets called away and has to go do something else. Why should I even bother anymore..?"

Sam sighed. "Your father is constantly hounded by the ghost council, the public, the media, and way too many government officials. Everyone looks to him for protection and he does his best because that's the kind of person he is. Your father is good man, and he loves you and your sisters and me very much. I know he wants to spend more time with his family. He misses being your dad… Just try to understand that he has to be a hero too." She stood up, shook her head and started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and before I forget, you're grounded for shouting at your father like that... No sweets or dessert for the rest of the week. We'll make an exception on your birthday."

Adrian flinched. He didn't like the sound of that… Despite being a teenage male, he had a real sweet-tooth, and he thrived on sugarcoated goodies. He was going to argue, but the look on his mother's face told him there would be hell to pay if he disobeyed her. "Got it," he muttered. "Sometimes I just wish Dad was normal. Maybe then I'd get to see him more."

"You know he's given up a lot to do what he does," Sam said softly from the doorway. "Don't hate your father for what he is. If he wasn't Danny Phantom, you and I would not be here now. Keep that in mind, son…" She shut the door behind her, leaving Adrian to contemplate her words.

Everything his mother had said made sense, but Adrian had inherited Sam's stubborn, independent streak. He wasn't going to just accept everything like that. Adrian knew his dad loved him, but he still found it hard to get over the resentment he felt towards what his father's ghost powers meant for him. Getting kidnapped every-other-day was getting old…

* * *

"So what happened next?" Adrian's best friend, Alicia Foley, asked.

It was a few days later, and the two friends were sitting in a booth at The Ghoul Café. The Café was one of the newer spots in Amity Park that actually allowed both human and ghost customers. Ghosts were beginning to be able to walk the streets and hang out in various places through-out the city now that a Peace Treaty between the Ghostzone and Amity Park had finally been signed.

"The usual… Mom lectured me on the importance of respecting adults and why Dad does what he does," Adrian replied dryly, fiddling with the straw in his two-toned, sugar-free drink.

"You didn't really pay attention, did you?"

Adrian sipped his drink, grimacing slightly at the taste before shrugging. "I listened! I just tuned out what was the same."

Alicia sighed. "You know, sooner or later that's going to come back and bite you…"

Her friend just snorted.

A loud crash echoed through the building as the front doors flew open. Almost everyone turned to stare at the new comers, and most of the patrons carefully picked up their drinks and edged their way out of the café once they saw who it was. Four ghosts with matching tattoos on their left arms made their way inside and glared at anyone who dared to stick around and make eye contact.

"Don't look now, Adrian, but we've got company…"Alicia whispered.

"Who is it this time?" he asked, turning to look.

Growling in frustration, the girl pulled him under their table. "You know, sometimes I think you actually enjoy getting kidnapped and tormented by ghosts."

"Hey!"

Alicia shoved her hand over his mouth. "Shh! Maybe they haven't seen us yet..."

"I don't see why we're hiding… Don't you always have a bag full of ghost equipment from your overprotective mother?" Adrian asked, reaching for her belongings.

Pulling the bag out of his reach, the girl glared at him. "We can't just attack them, Adrian! Violence never the only option..."Seeing the look he gave her, she shrugged. "Besides, I saw one of the waitresses push the distress signal. Mom and her G.P.A. team should be here soon." Alicia's mother, Valerie Foley, was the founder and commissioner of the Ghost Protection Agency. When there was ghost trouble in Amity Park, people turned to the G.P.A. for help. "Let's just lay low for now…"

A ghost with a steely gray complexion, glowing yellow eyes and spiked electric blue hair walked into the middle of the room, his arms crossed. His name was Butch and he was the leader of the Ghost Punks, a gang of misfit ghosts that just loved to cause trouble. "We're lookin' for Phantom's kid. Is he here?" he barked .

The few customers still in the café shook their heads and turned to leave.

"Yeah. Is he here?" repeated the Ghost Punk with green skin, orange messy hair and wild orange eyes. His name was Lol and he prided himself in being Butch's right-hand man.

Butch growled, grabbing his sidekick by the shirt collar. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit repeating everything I say?"

"Uh… a million..?"

Butch threw Lol away in annoyance, smirking as both Lol and the table he hit went crashing to the ground. "Spread out! He's got to be here somewhere... I can smell his tainted signature…"

Alicia groaned. "Of course they can smell you… Why wouldn't they be able to?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that the little hybrid DNA I did inherit from my dad can be sensed by ghosts." Adrian replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

Despite the danger, Alicia couldn't help but snicker. "Yeah. It says 'Here I am! Come and beat me up because my father wronged you.'"

Adrian snorted. "Ha-ha. Real funny, 'Licia." He shifted, hoping make an escape when two ghostly tails appeared, blocking his exit. "Uh oh…"

"Ah ha! I found you, you little freak!" exclaimed Butch with a smirk. He turned to the muscle-bound ghost next to him. "Topkick, would you do me a favor and go fishing for the Phantom-spawn?"

The one called Topkick had blue skin, red eyes and the long purple hair pulled back in a pony tail. He cracked his knuckles with an eager grin. "My pleasure," he said, turning his hands intangible and reaching through the table to where the two teens were hiding.

"Remember to be careful with him, Top'!" the last of the four Ghost Punks, Rook, said with a yawn. He was a milder looking ghost with fangs, slate gray skin, purple eyes, and cropped brown hair. He pushed his spectacles closer to his face and continued to read a book called 'Hunting Halfas for Dimwits, By Skulker'. "He may not be half ghost, but he's still Phantom's brat…"

"Adrian, we have to get out of here," Alicia pleaded, staring at the two large hands that had just phased through the table. Topkick was taking his time 'fishing' apparently… "We have to…"

Adrian cut her off by pressing a hand to her mouth, ignoring the glare she gave him. "Here's what we're going to do; I'll distract them and you make a run for it." Alicia looked like she was going to protest. "I can handle these guys, 'Licia, I have before. And the G.P.A is on the way, remember? I'll be fine! Now get ready to go…" Hesitantly, she nodded and Adrian moved away. He ducked out of the way of one of Topkick's hands and took a deep breath. Time to be the bait…

Butch tapped his fingers impatiently on the tabletop while Lol and Rook kicked the rest of the café's customers out and Topkick continued to feel around under the table. "What's taking so long, you nitwit? He can't be that hard to grab…"

Topkick's face turned to triumph as his hand wrapped around something warm and fleshy. "Boss, I do believe I have him." He turned the object in his hand intangible and pulled. Suddenly, Adrian Devin Fenton was sitting on the table instead of underneath it, Topkick still gripping his forearm.

"Oh hey, Butch! What brings you here?" the boy asked innocently, acting as if it were a regular occurrence for him to be pulled through pieces of furniture. Ironically, it was…

The leader of the Ghost Punks sneered at him, snatching him away from Topkick and tossing him towards the opposite end of the café. He landed hard on his back on another table. Adrian moaned, feeling like his ribs had been bruised. He tried to sit up but instead found himself pressed back down onto the tabletop by Butch, who was almost nose to nose with him.

"So, ya know why we're here, kid?"

Adrian sighed, knowing the routine all too well. "Probably to exact some kind of revenge on my father for spoiling your fun again…?" he said, sounding bored.

"No, actually we're here to…" Butch stopped mid-sentence and glared at him with snarl. "Hey, that was my line, Phantom-spawn!"

"Yeah, that's his line!" the ever faithful Lol repeated.

Butch's eyes closed for a moment before he slammed Adrian down again and turned to his sidekick. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times… STOP COPYING ME!" Butch's hands started to glow with ectoplasmic energy and he was about to punch Lol in the face when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Rook was floating there, looking slightly concerned. "Um…boss?"

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" Butch snarled, picking Lol up by the collar again.

"The boy is getting away…" Rook explained with a sigh.

"Oh, duh." Shoving Lol away, the ghost turned to see Adrian making a run for the door. "Can't let that happen… I want to see the Phantom-spawn squirm. After him!"

Adrian was cheering mentally. The Ghost Punks really were a bunch of idiots. _'I told Alicia I'd be fine',_ he thought as he snuck away from the ghosts and towards the exit. He was about to go through the door when an ectoplasmic shield formed over the door, trapping him. "Well crap." The teen turned to see all four Ghost Punks grinning down at him maliciously. "And here's yet another reason why I would be perfectly happy if my dad wasn't half ghost."

* * *

Test tubes and beakers were scattered all over the ground of the old lab. Tables were over-turned, and scorch marks burned random places on the walls. A couch near the entrance was torn to shreds and little pieces of glass, fabric and paper were everywhere. It was going to be impossible to find any clues as to what had really happened to cause the destruction. Floating above the mess in all his black spandex glory, Danny Phantom let out an annoyed sigh.

The world famous 'ghost boy's' appearance hadn't changed very much in the years that had passed since he was fourteen. His face looked older, and while he had developed more muscles, let his snow-white hair grow to shoulder length and now had stubble on his chin, his glowing green eyes hadn't changed at all. His suit had had a few minor changes over the years, the shiny G.P.A utility belt wrapped around his waist being the most noticeable, but he was still recognizable as the hero of Amity Park.

Concentration was present in Danny's gaze as he continued to scan the area below; cringing when he recognized what had to be blood floor. _'Well this doesn't look good…'_ He shook his head sadly. Danny had been called in by the G.P.A. to look into 'an attack at the Millers' as reported by a concerned neighbor.

It looked as if who- or whatever had done all this damage had fled long before Danny had arrived. The Millers were currently in G.P.A. protective custody and hadn't been home when the neighbor called, so there was no chance any of them had been hurt. _'Which means yet another unknown victim has been targeted by this guy.'_ Danny thought, clenching his gloved fists in frustration. He had no idea why, but this particular ghost was causing him a lot of grief… He always seemed to be about three steps behind the spirit, and it was driving him crazy._ 'Hopefully whoever that blood belongs to is alright.'_  
A faint beep rang out from the pair of high-tech Fenton-Phones in the halfa's ears. He sighed and spoke into the microphone. "Phantom here."

"Hey Neil Armstrong, what's the 4-1-1 on that case?" the voice of Valerie Foley, commissioner of the G.P.A. asked.

Danny shook his head, amused by her use of an old nickname. "The Body-Snatcher strikes again."

"Really?" She seemed a little hesitant. "You're sure about it this time…?"

"Positive, Val." Danny said, scanning the room with his infrared vision. "His ecto-signature is all over the place."

"Any victims this time?"

"Yeah, from what I can tell I'd say at least one. No one has heard from the neighbor since she called, right? He probably snatched her."

Valerie growled on the other line. "This isn't good. He seems to be targeting people who work for Tucker's company… The neighbor should show up soon though; he doesn't keep his victims for very long." She sighed. "I still feel like there's something really fishy going on here."

"I agree…" the halfa muttered, noticing the anger in Val's voice. Clearly, she was taking this case personally… Tucker was her husband and the father of her children, after all. "But other than that, this case seems to be closed…The Millers can come home," Danny added.

"Yea, closed for now…" Valerie said in a tone that clearly said she wasn't going to let this go. A sudden loud alarm sounded in G.P.A headquarters. "Hang on, Danny; I've got a message coming in." Before he could say anything, he heard Valerie scrambling from her desk, and the clattering of the keys on her keyboard.

Danny couldn't help but be curious. "What's happening now? Another ghost trying to rob a bank?"

"No… actually it's a pretty mild threat. You might remember them… The Ghost Punks?"

"How could I forget…" Danny said with amused smirk. A while back, the adolescent ghost gang had tried to take over the biggest dance club in the city, proclaiming it as their headquarters. Danny just happened to be flying by when the screaming had started, so he was able to rescue the many club-goers before they were forced to do the chicken dance. The Punks didn't put up much of a fight after they realized exactly who he was, but ever since then they had made it their mission to annoy him. He always defeated them in the end, but still… "What did they do this time?"

"They're holding up The Ghoul Café." Valerie spoke dryly, clearly not intimidated by the gang either. But after a pause, her voice turned somewhat concerned. "DP, I think you might want to get your ghostly butt in gear and take care of this."

As much as Danny was sure he would enjoy kicking the Punks' collective tails, he had promised Sam and Jazz that he would get home to help get things ready for Adrian's birthday, and that wasn't something he would miss for the world. "I can't… What about the G.P.A. Strike Force? I mean, they can easily take care of that little ghost gang."

"True, but I feel like you'll probably want to be the one take care of the Punks once I tell you who the hostages are…"

Oh no. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"It seems Adrian is caught in another mess." Valerie cut in, her voice urgent now. "And apparently he's dragged my baby girl into this too. You had better get down there before things get bad, or I will personally kick your butt and lock you in a Fenton Thermos for a week..."

"Fine, I'll handle it," Danny sighed, shaking his head. It seemed that Adrian was a trouble magnet, just like Danny had been as a teen… What was it with Fenton boys and ghosts troubles, anyways? With a determined look on his face, Danny turned intangible, flew through the roof of the Miller's lab and shot like a bolt of lightning towards the Ghoul Café and the mess he was sure was waiting.

* * *

"Don't let him escape! We haven't given him our parting gift!"

Adrian groaned as he ducked behind the front counter to avoid another barrage of attacks. Rays of ectoplasmic energy shot in every direction, but luckily the Ghost Punks didn't have very good aim. The few other people who had been trapped in the café with Adrian were huddled in a corner, unable to do anything to help.

Something nudged him from behind and he kicked at it in defense. A female yelp sounded, causing Adrian to jump. He turned his head to see Alicia scowling at him. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "I thought I told you to get out!"

"What, and leave you to be beaten to a pulp by Butch and his gang yet again?" she looked at him, shaking her head firmly. "I don't think so, Adri. That's not what friends do. I'm staying."

"Of all the times for you to be stubborn…" he growled, but beckoned her to follow him anyways. "Come on, we need to see if there is a back entrance to this place."

"You aren't going to fight back?" she asked, fairly surprised "You usually do…"

"Yeah, but…" he flinched and ducked as a green ray nearly singed his arm. "I can't fight them. I don't have any ghost powers, remember? That's my dad's job…"

Alicia sighed. "Sometimes I wish you did have ghost powers… That way you could stand up for yourself. Aren't you tired of always running away or getting kidnapped?"

"This coming from the girl who hates violence and wouldn't let me borrow a ghost weapon earlier," Adrian said with a snort. "Don't forget what your dad told us about saying the words 'I wish'."

"Desiree is currently locked up in Walker's Prison... It was your mom who made very sure she won't be getting out for at least two years," she added teasingly.

Adrian opened his mouth to retort but yelped instead as he felt collar of his black shirt pulled hard, jerking him out from behind the counter they had been using as shelter.  
"ADRI!" Alicia gasped, watching as her friend was dragged back to Butch by, of all ghosts, Lol.

"Did I do good, boss?" the obnoxious sidekick asked, looking to his leader for praise.

"Yea, sure, whatever." Butch grunted, not giving Lol the compliment he wanted. Then his yellow eyes darted to girl who had shouted and he smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the G.P.A. Commissioner's daughter. This is just too sweet… Twice the revenge in one haunting!"

Alicia didn't like the sound of that. Quickly, she got up and ran for the kitchen, hoping to take shelter there. _'I shouldn't have left my ghost hunting gear at the table,'_ she berated herself with a growl. _'What was I thinking?'_

Butch sighed. "Why do they always have to run…?" Nodding to Topkick, he smirked. "Go get her…" The muscled ghost cracked his knuckles and floated towards the kitchen without a word. "In the meantime, you and I need to have a little chat, kid." Butch snarled eyeing his current punching bag.

"Don't you mean that you're going to rant to me about my dad, then beat me up and leave me so my dad can find me, get even more upset at you, hunt you down and give you your just deserts?" Adrian listed off dryly, he was tired of this game of cat and mouse.

The Ghost Punks leader's eye twitched, getting fed up with the way the stupid kid was acting, like he wasn't at all frightened by the self-proclaimed toughest ghost in the Ghostzone. Butch turned to see that Rook and Lol were both looking surprised as well. Butch snarled. No one outclassed him, especially not Danny Phantom's freak of a son. "Oh you're going to pay for that, little boy. I'm going to make you scream…"

Adrian rolled his eyes, not at all intimidated. "I'm not too much younger than you, Butch. And I've been around enough ghosts that your threats don't bother me."

"Oh, but I know how to make you squirm." Butch said with a cocky smirk. "How would you feel about a nice dose of ectoplasm, followed by a cool dip in the lake?"

Adrian's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." How had Butch figured out his secret fear? He'd kept it from everyone, even his parents. The ghost's threat pulled Adrian into a state of panic, and he started to struggle against Butch's hold.

"Oh I dare," the leader said with a cold chuckle, letting his fists start to glow. "AND I WILL!" he shouted bringing his glowing hand down. Instead of blasting the boy, Butch yelped when a different shot of ectoplasm hit him painfully in the arm. Looking up, his glare turned into a fearful grimace when he made eye contact with the owner of the blast.  
Floating in the middle of the Ghoul Café was a very angry looking Danny Phantom.

"You know, Punks… you aren't going to make very many friends if you keep threatening people…" Danny said casually, his tone threatening.

Lol and Rook flinched when the halfa addressed them. Where was Topkick when they needed him?

"Now then…" Phantom turned to Butch and eyed the way the ghost was holding his son, his expression growing darker. "Is that a bruise on Adrian's cheek?"

"No…no… It was just a smack…" Lol said, trying to help his boss. "Yeah! Just a little smack."  
That was definitely the wrong thing to say. The halfa's hands begun to glow dangerously, and Butch dropped the boy, moving away from him quickly. Adrian sighed and sat up, knowing what was coming next. Kidnapping was one thing, but if you harmed one hair on his children's heads, you were considered lucky if you could move when Phantom was finished with you.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Danny started, his voice cold and threatening, "QUIT MESSING WITH MY KIDS!" With a snarl, he flew at Butch and grabbed the ghost by the throat. He threw him towards the shield on the door, which bounced Butch back right into Danny's waiting fist. He pounded the ghost in the stomach, barely even noticing the punk's feeble attempts to fight back. It didn't take very long for the ghost to just give up and take the punishment the halfa was raining on him. Finally, Danny turned and, with a fist charged with ectoplasmic energy, nailed Butch right in the eye.

"MY EYE!" the punk screamed, clutching at his face as green blood started seeping from the wound. Because Butch was a ghost, it would heal eventually, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

With Butch wallowing in self-pity on the ground, the shield he had placed on the doors slowly fell. Lol and Rook looked at their leader, wondering if they should try and help him or just leave him there. They really didn't want to make Phantom any angrier… Finally, Butch snapped. "Just get out of here, you useless idiots." Permission granted, the two lesser ghosts shot out of the window and vanished. With his lackeys gone, Butch closed his good eye and waited for Danny to lay the final blow…

The halfa just glared at him. "Get out, now… Next time, it won't just be your eye."  
The ghost punk fled as fast as he could, not waiting around to see if the halfa would change his mind.

Watching Butch leave, Danny sighed and shook head. He'd done it again… He'd let his anger get the best of him. He knew that Butch deserved every hit, but he also knew it wasn't the right way handle the situation. He needed to get control of his temper, or he was going to end up killing someone… and that was something Danny vowed he would never do.

Danny floated over to his son cautiously, still in Phantom form. He looked Adrian over and saw that his son was shaky as he sat there, no expression on his face. It kind of reminded Danny of Sam when she was in one of her moods… "Everything alright, Add?" he asked before flinching, remembering what had happened the last time he'd used his son's special nickname.

But Adrian didn't seem to notice. He shrugged. "Fine. I'm fine Dad. Nothing I can't handle," he said stubbornly, shakily standing up and folding over his arms over his chest.  
"I can see that." Danny said with a sigh. _'This is not the way I wanted to start your birthday.'_ He glanced around the cafe. "Where's Alicia?"  
Adrian's eyes grew wide and he groaned. "Oh no! Topkick went after her for Butch!" Ignoring anything else his father might have to say, he rushed to the kitchen to help friend. Once he burst through the doors though, he found something he didn't expect.  
The hulking muscular ghost was on the tiled floor, rolling around in fit of laughter. Alicia Foley was holding a long feather to his chin from a good distance away, tickling him mercilessly.

"Well, that's definitely new…" came Danny's voice from behind Adrian. "I was not excepting to see something like this when I came to rescue you two…"

Topkick spoke up between his fits of laughter. "Please…. Phantom… ha… make… ha–ha-ha… her… Haaa-ha stop!"

"If you promise to come quietly…" Danny held up a spare Fenton Thermos with a smirk on his face.

"Yes… ha ha ha…." Tears were in Topkick's eyes from all the laughing. "Just… ha-ha-ha… get… her … away from … me ha-ha!"

Danny shrugged, unscrewing the cap of the Thermos while the ghost continued to laugh. With a deep breath, the halfa channeled his energy into the Thermos, causing the ghost-catching device to glow and suck Topkick inside. Danny twirled the Thermos around his finger once before clipping it back onto his belt. He then turned back to the teens. "Nice job keeping him busy, Alicia. I haven't seen a ghost laugh like that in a long time."

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Alicia smiled brightly. "It was nothing, Mr. Fenton. I just used some basic common sense and bam, instant vulnerability."

Chuckling, Danny shook his head. _'Tuck and Valerie will be proud of her.'_ "Well I'm glad you guys are alright now…" He suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. _'Shoot! I need to get back home and make sure things are set.'_ "Uh… I need to go take care of another problem… Will you two be okay?"

Adrian was about to say something, but Alicia put her hand over his mouth and smiled brightly. "We'll be fine, Mr. Fenton! See you later." She winked at him, knowing exactly what Danny had to rush off and take care of.

He nodded with smile. "See you two later." He then went intangible and phased through the wall, leaving the two teens in the kitchen of the café.

Only once Danny was gone did Alicia remove her hand from her friend's mouth. Adrian glared at her and huffed. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you keep me from saying something to my dad?"

"Because I knew you were going to say something mean," Alicia explained, looking at him sternly. "And like or not, he's your dad. It doesn't matter that you're mad at him or whatever; you can't back sass your dad, Adri."

Adrian laughed because she was exactly right. "You just read me like a book, 'Licia."

"I know, and I'm glad I can," Alicia said with a grin, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on! Let's go to the arcade and play a few rounds of Ghost Catchers 0.7 before we have to be home."

Allowing the overly excited girl to drag him out of the café, Adrian found himself starting to smile. He liked her idea… He definitely needed to let off some steam, and what could be better than knocking out a few ghosts? In the digital world that is… There was no way he'd ever be able to do that in real life.

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 2 of_

_The Unluckiest Number_

**A/N: **

**Here I introduce a few new characters including the annoying gang called The Ghost Punks think of them somewhat like the box ghost save a for a little bigger of a threat. I'm sorry there isn't too much in the description I've got character sketches on all of them.**

A bit of a peek into Danny's life before his children, and some into after. I wrote up a whole back summary on each so they can be original.

Just to make it a bit easier I'll give you a little preview.

Danny is the ambassador to the Ghost Council and the co-founder of the G.P.A., in his spare time he is a part of NASA, and a loving father  
Sam is a lawyer and one of the first to take on cases for ghosts clients, in her spare time she is an activist for environmental rights, but in the end she is a mother  
Tucker is the Mayor and Founder & Owner of New Tech and technological advancing company which used to be Dalv before he bought it out through some stock investments that made him filthy rich  
Valerie is the Founder and Commissioner of the G.P.A. (which is explained in this chapter a bit)  
Jazz is a physiologist and a talk show host for her feel good program 'Sunny Feelings' where she helps others with their problems

**More to come later on.**

**Reviews are like little promises they help the story go along**


	3. The Unluckiest Number, Part 2

**Linariel: Okay here's the next part I really hope this gets some more reviews. I'm planning to update sometime later this week with the next part after that or a little later but no less then a month I have a lot time now and a lot planned for this story. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others.

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**The Unluckiest Number**

**Episode Summary:**

Adrian finds his day going from bad to worst thanks to The Ghost Punks. It just so happens to be the day he celebrates his 14th birthday. That doesn't top it though he gets a little more for it then he wanted. Including inheriting his father's genes.

Part 2

_Things just keep going from bad to worse_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)

* * *

**

It was quiet, too quiet. Muscling around behind the broken pillar Alicia Foley cocked her blaster ready to take on whatever came towards her. Dressed in complete body armor she kept her eyes peeled for any disturbances. A whisper went across the breeze her reflexes kicked in and she aimed her weapon and shot at the direction of the sound. A bleep went out as numbers appeared **'2 specters terminated. 600pts '** Her suit glowed green as she grinned at her accomplishment. She was getting pretty good at this.

"Nice one Alicia!" said a voice from behind.

Out of instinct she flipped around and aimed his weapon at the new threat. Only to see her best friend Adrian in a more masculine version of the body armor with orange highlights. She glared at him playfully. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Adrian rolled his eyes and said dryly. "I just couldn't resist you looked all tense and everything thing. You do realize this is only a game it isn't real." He motioned to the digital surroundings of remains demolished buildings. "We are currently hooked up to helmets which project the image to our brains."

She sighed. "Sorry force of habit. Remember my parents had a similar version I used for training along with my siblings. I still don't know why your dad didn't let you get involved."

"Maybe because he thought my self defense classes from my grandparents were enough." Adrian remarked with a shrug. He noticed a gray blob approaching his partner. "'Licia duck!" he commanded.

Alicia stooped down and allowed Adrian to go for his target. Hitting the ghost once but only halfway destroying its life points. He tried again but missed by a few inches. The ecto being cackled swishing its tail as if to mock him.

"Nice try Adrian but ya missed him." Alicia remarked teasingly.

With a groan Adrian glared at her. "I don't see you doing any better."

"Oh yeah?" Alicia said taking his words as a challenge she aimed her blaster directly at the specter and hit it dead on causing a bleeping noise and then it faded away. "Yes!" she pumped her arms in the air. "Direct hit to the ecto fiend!" A screen popped up and points kept going up till finally **'WINNER PLAYER 2'** was displayed on the screen. "Rockin I beat my high score!"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Whatever let's just finish this." He grabbed onto his glowing orange helmet carefully pulling it off as he did so it dimmed then he faded out of existence in the game world.

Shrugging Alicia joined him. Back in reality she saw her friend handing his helmet to the clerk then leaning on the counter as he waited for the man to come back with the total bill for that round. She strode over with a grin on her face, which was overly exposed, placed her own helmet next to his and stared at Adrian till he turned to look at her with a mild glare.

"What?" he asked getting a bit irritated by the silence out of anyone it was unnatural for his dramatic BFF to be quiet.

Alicia smirked and twirled her hands around on the counter. "Oh nothin' much just that… I won this round, and the last. I was the best 2 out of 3. You know what that means?"

Adrian blinked trying make sense of her words till they caught up with him and his eyes widened. "Fine I'll pay for your strawberry shake." Handing her a ten to give the clerk he strode towards the snack bar with his wallet only turning once. "But you know this is cruel and unusual torture."

She shrugged. "It's not my fault your mother banned you from sweets. Just don't breath it in and get yourself something sugar free."

_'Sugar Free... Who ever invented that concoction is going to pay some day.'_ Grumbling Adrian walked to the concession stand and waited for the person to turn around. The clerk was a slightly taller Hispanic that looked to be his age with puffy dark brown hair and navy blue eyes. His mind seemed to be on cleaning the counter behind them with a washcloth. Adrian coughed slightly to get his attention he waited for the response. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think the person looked familiar.

"Alright what can I get you. Our special today is nachos with ranchero sauce and plenty of zesty cheer. Of course there is also…" The person finally looked up and amethyst eyes met navy blue ones that did a double take.

They stared at each other for a long moment before rare grin broke out on Adrian's face. "Hugo long time no see." He greeted him warmly. Glad to see his only guy friend. He was a jock at Amity High but they'd been friends before that and never really lost it after their friendship afterwards. He hadn't seen him around in weeks. "When did you get back?"

"Hola Adrian mi Amigo the feeling is mutual." Hugo said grinning brightly. "Just yesterday from Soccer Camp. I'm supposed to be resting after all that training I know, but mi papa needed someone to watch the concession stand for him today, so here I am. You?"

Adrian shrugged slightly. "Nothing much just letting off some steam by playing Ghost Catchers 0.7 it's 'Licia favorite game."

Hugo looked away slightly with a blush. "Alicia is here too?" he glanced about trying to get a view of her. It was a known fact between the two of them that the jock was fond of her though he'd never gotten the guts to ask her out, since she usually turned down anyone who did so.

"Yeah she is you could come hang out with us if you want." Ideas already forming in Adrian's head how to make his friend finally stop being shy around her. "When's your shift over?"

Hugo seemed to consider it. "It's over in a few minutes actually. I suppose I could come…"

"Go for it my friend. Speaking of Alicia though… she won the bet."

"Ah I see where this is going." Hugo nodded all too familiar with his crush's antics. "The usual then?" He asked taking out a data pad from his drawer.

"You got it one strawberry milkshake for her and…" Adrian eyed the menu carefully.

Briskly entering the order Hugo looked up with a sly smirk. "Let me guess chocolate for you Adrian Sweets?" Teasing his friend with his own made up nickname for the strange sweet tooth he possessed.

Although his usual reaction would be to glare at his friend's teasing Adrian couldn't help but wince, and reluctantly shook his head. "Nah can't right now I'm banned from sweets. Make it a sugar free iced tea I guess." As tempting as that would be. Adrian could swear his mother followed him everywhere because he rarely got away with anything.

"Harsh." Hugo remarked looking sympathetic knowing how hard it was for his buddy to give up something he craved full time.

Ignoring the look Adrian shrugged. Then he watched as his friend worked on the two beverages slightly drifting off into his own world thinking about his issue with his father.

* * *

Across town Danny was doing the same thing only his point of view was different from his son's. He worked a little too vigorously on wrapping a package as he pondered the problem at hand.

"Daddy this thing isn't stic- it won't fit."

Danny Fenton glanced up from the packaged he was wrapping only to smile at his littlest daughter completely wrapped in bits and pieces of tape and ribbon. "It's okay Lilith. Looks like you got a little stuck." He begun to gently pull the pieces of tape off her face. "Are you helping dad wrap your brother's gifts?"

She nodded proudly. "Yup. I'm ex -… happy for brother's party!" Lilith held up a poorly wrapped package that was a mesh of different kinds of colorful paper. She looked up to her dad with expectant cute eyes. "Do you think he'll like it Daddy?"

"I'm sure he'll love it sweetheart." He said receiving a beaming smile from his child in turn. If there was one thing Danny knew he was sucker when it came to his youngest were her expressions they were downright adorable, always with this air of innocence. It almost made him forget about the incident he'd left just then. Almost…

Why were things so strained around Adrian? They'd always been so close when his son was younger but as time went by he became more distant. _'He seemed hostile too'_ Danny thought absently as he put is finger on top the ribbon so Lilith could tie a bow. This was a thing to be concerned about because Adrian rarely showed that much emotion, and very few people could bring it out of him. _'So why is it me whom he unloads his bottled problems on?'_

"All fin-…. fin…. done daddy."

Glancing up yet again he saw a pile of neatly wrapped packages and Lilith's patched up ones in two organized piles. 'How did it get like that?' He raised an eyebrow. Remembering a room scattered with gifts.

Lilith giggled. "Jenn came by while you were thi-thin- in thought. She or-… org-… made them neat."

Danny shook his head. His middle daughter was a neat freak, and a bit of an organizer. _'I still don't know where she got that from.'_ Though she did possess some of his and Sam's traits she was definitely her own person.

"Where's your mother Lily-Ann?" he asked (using the pet name he gave her that she only allowed him and a handful of others to use) as he begun picking up the scissors, tape, and other things. He needed to talk to Sam about this issue with their oldest before it drove him mad and he begun loosing control of his powers again. Which seemed to happen when he thought too much even with all his training.

Ever cheerful his daughter eagerly helped by picking up the scraps and throwing them in the trash. "She's prettying the cake. I think brother will like it!" she exclaimed.

Danny nodded with a smile Lilith was so naïve to any turmoil he was feeling. She rarely reacted to the emotions of others unless they were extreme. Other then that she was miss happy go lucky but she had her moments. Still she was young it was good she wasn't weighed down by the problems of life.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen the welcoming sweet aroma of baked goods filled his senses as he entered. Danny silently approached Sam and wrapped his arms around his unsuspecting wife kissing her on the cheek. "Mmm that smells delicious honey."

"Ought to it took three hours to make." Sam said sighed then turned ever so slightly to glance at him. "Okay what's bugging you Ghost Boy?"

Danny flinched he hadn't wanted to jump into that conversation right away. In fact he'd rather not speak about it. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that Danny…" she said with a sly smirk. "I've been around you long enough to know when there is something on your mind."

"Nothing is on my mind." He protested.

Sam looked him straight in the eye with doubtful expression.

"Okay fine you've got me." Slumping into an open chair nearby Danny gave into his emotions. He grabbed a cookie off the tray and fiddling with it as he tried to find the right words. "I'm worried about Adrian he's acting different now. And since it is his birthday…"

"You're beginning to notice more." She finished with a nod as she squirted icing on the cake and worked to make swirls around it. "Well he's going through a rebellious phase of life most teenagers do…"

"Just like you did." He teased but shut up when he saw the pointed look she gave him.

"Don't push it." Sam warned then concentrated on the finishing touches of her masterpiece. "Anyway we both know its bigger then that. I'm not completely sure either, what's up but I have a feeling it has to do with your lack of bonding."

Danny nibbled at the cookie it tasted a bit bitter or maybe it was just his mood. Swallowing the treat he came to the conclusion it was the lateral. "I've tried to bond with him especially now that I have more time. But I feel as if he just gives me the cold shoulder." It was true no matter how many times he tried to strike up a conversation or ask his son to hang out there was always this void, usually Adrian just made an excuse that he had no time to hang out.

Finally done with the cake Sam sighed and walked over to wrap her arms around her husband's neck in a comforting gesture. "Trust me Danny you need to keep trying sooner or later he'll cave. You're not the complete reason for his attitude. You're apart of it but not the main…"

"What is the main?" Danny asked finding his curiosity getting the better of him as he reached up to clasp one of her dangling hands with his own.

Squeezing his hand lightly his wife smirked. "It's not my place to say. Sooner or later he'll come around."

"I guess your right. Thanks Sam I needed that." He said finding his appreciation for the woman he loved ever growing by the days. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever was without her. She completed him.

Sam smiled genuinely kissing him on the cheek before she let go and went back to packaging the cake for the trip to their purposed party site. "I married you and we had three kids somewhere along the line I needed to learn how to be there for the four of you."

Danny blushed embarrassed but shrugged his shoulders. It was true. His kids were just as much a handful as he was minus the ghosts powers. Heaven forbid what it would be like if they had them. "Hopefully Adrian likes the party we're throwing him."

"He will." She said giving his hand a tight squeeze. "It might be a little more then he's used to but I think that this will be a day he'll always remember."

* * *

"Ouch!" yelped Butch as he felt the sting of the ointment evaporate into his skin. He seethed inside emotions as his fingers begun to glow with electric blue energy. This was not how things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to take care of Phantom's Spawn then leave his dear old dad to deal with a traumatized teen.

Instead he was nursing a black eye in an alley way at the edge of the city, and being subjected to Rook's minimal first aid experience as he worked quickly to stop the swelling. "Be more careful." he snapped at his goon.

Rook only rolled his eyes adjusting his spectacles. "You know I could just leave you to rot but then your eye might get infected being exposed to the human realm. And since you refuse to go the Ghost Zone…"

"I have some unfinished business." Butch snapped cutting his underling off.

But like always Rook was barely affected. "You might as well get the basic treatment to protect against the UV rays of the sun. Usually we are protected by a thin coating of energy but yours was broken into when you got hit so…"

"Blah… blah… blah." Butch said mimicking him with a hand like a puppet. "I don't care the reason I'm the boss and I don't like this." He hissed as Rook finished applying one more layer. "That smarts."

Rook sighed screwing the cap back on and letting his hand with the jar glow till it became intangible and he was able to store the item in a pocket of energy for easy use later. Turning objects into tiny molecules he could then gather, and later restore was one of the only abilities he possessed, and the reason Butch recruited him. "You know if you'd just left instead of engaging Phantom… Thee Phantom… you probably wouldn't have came away from this such a mess."

"And you're suggesting I just flee like a coward?" Butch asked advancing on his minion backing him into a corner with a threatening look on his face. "Shame the name of the Ghost Punks?" he pointed to his shoulder tattoo of a G intertwined with a P. Their signature mark. "And allow that half breed to get away with telling me what to do?"

His underling gulped backing away. "No… no… of course not…" Usually when things like this happen Rook was calm and used to his leader's temper. But there was something unstable in the way his eyes flashed as if he would do something really drastic to get his way. "But you should…"

"I'm back boss!" Chorused a voice Butch turned slightly away from Rook to glance at his ever faithful minion Lol.

Butch grunted shoving Rook away who landed in a nearby mud puddle so surprised he didn't have time to turn intangible. "Fine did you get what I wanted?"

Lol clapped his hands excitedly as he trotted towards them. "Absolutely I gotcha a nice hot beverage of ecto energy and as an added bonus some cookies!" He trotted towards him only to loose his footing, causing some of drink to slosh onto his leader's face. "Whoops."

Roaring in pain still sore from the treatment Butch attacked his minion with glowing hands. "Why you!" He grabbed Lol by collar just about to lay a punch.

"Ahem…" said a strange voice from behind. The trio turned to see a shadow figure with only red eyes showing not far off. "I couldn't help but hear you gentlemen had a run in with the renowned Danny Phantom?"

"Maybe…" Butch glared distrustingly at the figure. "What's it to you?"

"Yeah we did!" chirped Lol before Butch could shut him up. "He smacked us good… Even Butch's secret skills weren't a match for him."

"Secret skills?" the shadow said in an almost amused voice.

Lol nodded vigorously. "Yeah... he mph…" Cut off by Rook's hand the smart ghost gave his friend an apologetic look.

"He got the drop on me. I almost had his kid if _he_ didn't show up my revenge would have been complete." Butch amended.

"Ah but it wasn't and they got away with only a few scratches. You know that was barely one day I'm sure if you had the right timing and equipment you'd be able to make him suffer along with his offspring."

Butch couldn't help but take the bait. "I'm listening…"

"How would you boys like to attend a party?"

Lol clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh goody I love parties. Do you we need to bring a present?"

"Oh yes and I have just what you need to make this party a real blast…"

After getting the beverages, Adrian and Hugo walked over to see Alicia. They chatted for a while and caught up on this and that. Then out of the blue Hugo asked if they wanted to go to the park and shoot some hoops. Adrian didn't really see the whole fun in that plus he needed to get home to do his daily poetry writing. But Alicia was all for it and soon the two were ganging up on him to actually go. Outnumbered and tired of arguing Adrian agreed.

Which led to where they were now walking down the cement path to the old basketball hoop. There had been a newer high tech one installed but nostalgia came with the rusty old hoop for Hugo so they had used that one.

"So I said he should take his own advice and make himself the goal."

Alicia giggled in an unnatural way drawing out Adrian's suspicion. She never laughed this hard at Hugo's jokes when she did it just to humor him. Something was up. _'Now the only question is what?'_

"So what happened next?"

"Well…"

Adrian couldn't take it anymore he intervened before the conversation got any further. "As interesting as this all is can we just do what we came here to accomplish and leave?"

"You seem to be in a big hurry." Hugo said raising an eyebrow.

Alicia giggled knowing what was up exactly. "He doesn't want to miss writing before his dad comes home."

"'Licia!" he hissed.

Alicia shrugged innocently. "Well that's the truth."

Hugo couldn't take the silence much more and cleared his throat. Gaining Alicia attention he looked at her and gestured towards a direction that definitely went away from the basketball court. Alicia nodded and with a smile. Adrian watched their exchange getting more weirded out by the moments, a sound of rustling in the bushes made him turn slightly away from his friends. When he looked back expecting to see them there he saw the strangest sight Hugo and Alicia sprinting away.

They'd been trying to distract him that was the only explanation. Adrian growled in annoyance and took off after the two but was not able to match their pace. Alicia moved like a deer gracefully dodging all his attempts at getting near, and Hugo wasn't doing too bad himself probably thanks to being a dedicated soccer player at Casper High. Finally they stopped at the clearing in the middle of the park.

Panting a little out of breath being more inclined to use his head than his muscles Adrian finally caught up. "Alright…" he took a deep breath. "What was that… about?"

Both of them seemed to be sitting down Alicia was in a meditative stance and Hugo seemed to be ignoring his comment because he just yawned and tossed about the basketball he brought. "Took you long enough mi amigo."

"Why are you both on the ground?" Adrian asked folding his arms over his chest with a irritated look on his face.

"To distract you." Hugo said but then slapped his hands over his mouth with a deep red color coming to his tan face.

Alicia glared at him. So it was obvious that he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Huh?" Adrian asked raising an eyebrow perplexed.

"SURPRISE!" chorused many voice startling him. He looked around to find himself surrounded by his parents, his siblings, his relatives, and the Foleys. Silly string and streamers hit him in the face causing him to have to duck. Out came many decorations including a big banner that read. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIAN!" they shouted. Soon he was enveloped with many hugs.

"What?" he looked at them like they were insane. "It's not my Birthday."

Everyone laughed at this. His mother Sam hugged him tightly before moving away with a little smirk. "I'll never forget the day you came into the world my little man."

"But today is the 29th." Adrian said trying to get through to them.

His grandmother Maddie Fenton smiled gently. "Sweetie it's the 30th today now why would you think it's the 29th?"

Pulling his touch phone out his pocket he looked again at the date sure enough it still read the 29th. "My phone says it's the 29th." He paused looking harder the day was wrong while it said Saturday today was obviously a Sunday. Glancing about he noticed the obvious culprit his sister Jennifer whistling to herself with her eyes gazing upwards. He glared directly at her.

She glanced at him with a frown. "What I didn't do anything?"

"Sure Jenn." He said dryly rolling his eyes. Then glanced about at the party there was a smorgasbord of food, many decorations, loud music playing from the sound system an area set up with games that had already caught the Youngblood Twins attention.

'This is too much.' He thought to himself. After all he had been hoping no pushing for a small birthday with just a handful of people but it seemed all of his relatives were here along with the Foleys. Yet it could be worse for the most part people just handed him gifts and went off to do some activity he was pretty much left to enjoy himself.

Alicia came over and punched his arm. "See this isn't so bad."

Adrian shrugged rubbing his growing sore spot from her continues punching. "I guess it's okay."

"Happy Birthday Adrian." Came a series of completely new voices.

"Or not." Adrian said turning around to find that his mild Birthday come to pieces.

* * *

The central building towered over the pedestrians like a skyscraper reaching almost the uppermost height a building could in the city limits. The pristine tower shined like a large pearl in the business district of Amity Park. New Tech was known for producing some of the best software and business technology money could buy at affordable prices with its occasional expensive models. Once known as Dalv Corporation it had been bought out and reintroduced with a new focus. Since then it had become very profitable and all of this thanks to its founder Tucker Foley who not only ran the company for a number of years till he became mayor but took part in building the many inventions too.

Business was quiet today with it's CEO taking some time off to attend his best friend's son's birthday. Tucker being the laid back guy he was also allowed his coworkers some time off. All that remained in the building were the security agents who kept the company safe. Although he relied on technology for a lot things the techno geek found it was safer to have someone with a real intellect to safely guard his many plans, data, and papers from hostile competition.

Two men stood guard outside the front entrance dressed in unique armor, prepared for any threats. Which they highly doubted because despite many people wanting a piece of New Tech's design and technology the fact that Tucker was best friend's with world renowned half ghost Danny Phantom discouraged them from doing anything funny. That and the CEO's wife ran The G.P.A Program.

So it was a real surprise when a middle aged woman with a few streaks of white hair approached them. She came with slow steps slightly limping most of the way as if her hips were about to give out. Both raised an eye brow glancing from each other back to the lady before they both nodded and one of them approached her.

"Uh mam." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster from his powerful and usually forceful voice. "Here let me help you." He held out his left hand which she accepted with a nod which was the only form of gratitude he could get from her.

Approaching the other guard the man dipped his head slightly and stared at the women with a serious look devoid of any gentleness unlike his partner. "Mam this is a high security facility I must ask you to state your business."

She glanced up and he saw a pale face that seemed wrinkled with stress, and exhaustion. How she had the energy to keep standing he could not guess. "Of course Officer." The woman spoke in a scratchy voice that almost seemed to pause and continue after each syllable. "I'm here to see my son Julian he started working today in security I just wanted to know how he was doing." A small smile creased on her face.

The man relaxed his stance and grinned finally understanding why she seemed to be close to collapsing with exhaustion. Obviously she was worried about her son it made sense since it was a common case with some men. He didn't know Julian's mother lived in the area though. "Ah he's doing fine Mrs. Myers." As the last name of their newest recruits popped into his head. "I have to say he's a top notch young man always alert and ready for anything."

A wheezy chuckle came from the lady that didn't completely fit her she may be a mother of a thirty year old but she didn't look older then fifty. "That's my boy he takes after his father. Anywho do you think you could bring him down to see his old mother."

"Well... it's kind of against regulation to leave your post and he's not partnered with anyone currently." The officer tapped his chin thoughtfully then shrugged. "I suppose Drew here…" he pointed to the slightly more polite man. "Could show you to where he's stationed and you could meet him there."

The other man gently guided her towards the entrance. "Please step this way mam." They approach a large scanner that blocked the entrance. Getting a blank look from the lady the man shrugged. "Standard procedure for safety precautions is that we are both scanned for spectral anomalies." He demonstrated by walking through the entrance where another man was at the computer keeping watch. The machine beeped once in approval and the men gave him two thumbs up. He gestured for her to go through too.

Hesitantly the woman limped through the entrance. The machine gave off another beep of approval. After passing her driver's license to the officer for examination, lady turned around to glance at the entrance studying it a little more closely than just an average person then shrugged and turned back to him after retrieving her card. "I didn't know they still had that around. Didn't the peace treaty between ghosts and human eliminate those?"

"Yeah…" he raised an eyebrow surprised by her words. "But we got special permission from the council to keep stuff like this around being that New Tech is attacked by so many ghosts and all." Why was she asking this? Most average citizens couldn't care their time of day they just went with the flow. It impressed him a bit to see her thinking so critically. _'Julian's got one interesting mom.'_

They walked carefully half the time he had to guide her. Soon they came to a large door labeled control room with a glass window through it was a room completely filled with holo projections of every room inside New Tech even an outside surveillance. One young man sat in the middle with head phones tapping at different images as they went by while speaking into the mike. Telling the lady gently to wait outside the officer entered the room.

"Julian." He greeted the young man who glanced up. "How goes it?"

"Everything is peachy keen Drew no problems to report thus far." Julian grinned slightly turning back to his work. He was specifically hired by Tucker to takeover the job and the young man seemed to have a complex brain that thought things through. "But you could have paged me about that question, what's really up?"

Drew shrugged slightly with a smile. "Nothing much just a surprise for you?"

"Already getting into the initiation ritual?" Julian asked his eyes completely focused on the screen.

The man blinked. "You knew about that?"

"Had my suspicions." He shrugged innocently.

Finally the man shook his head. "Nah actually I have a surprise visitor for you."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Julian stopped for a minute and silence enveloped the room till he turned around to face him. "You're serious?" After receiving a nod from the other man he continued. "There is no way she came back as a ghost. She lived a healthy happy life."

"You mean your mother is dead?" Drew asked stunned.

"Yeah she died three years ago… of heart attack." Julian turned back to his screen without saying another word acting very solemn.

"But who is that woman then?"

"What woman?" He asked.

"The woman right…" Drew pointed outside only to find. "She's gone." The lady whoever she was had left the area.

"Huh?" Julian asked confused.

Drew pushed him aside and begun tapping buttons. "A woman came here claiming she was your mother Mrs. Myers. She wanted to see you…" He grunted in frustration finding it difficult to get a response to come through.

"My mother's last name was Keys as is mine." Julian remarked.

"No you don't understand thanks to a careless mistake we could possibly have a potential threat in the building." Drew said. "Get on the com and let everyone know we have an intruder."

Julian nodded and begun speaking. "Code red we have a breach in security initiate program Hydrid now, now, now," he received only static. "No one's responding."

"What?"

"I can't get through to any of our officers." Julian typed again only for everything to suddenly go pitch black. "She jammed the transmission…" But his eyes averted to the darkness where two red eyes emerged. He gulped. "Drew I think there's a… gho-"

He didn't finish his words before a large dome orb fell between them and two separate gasses one blue and the other yellow emerged making him drowsy. Drew only had enough time to see the body of Mrs. Myers on the ground and a large black shadow with red eyes floating over it.

"You securities really should stop being to soft hearted. Looks are always deceiving." A deep voice said with a wicked chuckle. "Two prey just ripe for the picking how can I resist." It took an ape like stance then sprang at them like a cat with a hiss. They didn't have time to even scream before everything went black.

* * *

This just wasn't Adrian's day. Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for a few tiny details and when he said tiny he meant big ones.

First the park area had been turned into teen hangout. There were decorations plastered over every inch of the tables, trees and just about anywhere they could get their hands on. A whole area was dedicated to games, and another had a big boombox set up that was just booming with music. True that a lot of the things were stuff that he enjoyed but that wasn't the point. The point was it was too much pizzazz not enough comfort.

Then there was the real downside, the park was completely over ran with people. Just about every member of his class was there including the ones that usually gave him grief. But then again he should have expected this seeing how anyone who was anybody would want to be invited to a Danny Phantom party regardless if it was thrown for the least popular person in the Casper High freshmen group. He barely even associated with half of these people only knew them vaguely by name. Why did they all have to come here?

Adrian was very much an introvert he had a set of friends and he didn't allow many others in his circle till he had time to judge whether they were trustworthy or not. He personally did not like the idea of having those whom he'd seen as the enemy or just not wanted to associate with there. If anything he'd wanted a birthday just with his family and a handful of people. That was it.

His sister Jennifer noticed the look of disgust on her brother's face and knew despite his grumpy mood he didn't show his emotions this outwardly. It concerned her. "Something wrong brother?"

"Why are there so many people here?" he asked staring on at the crowd.

"Oh dad invited them." Jennifer said with a shrug not really seeing what was wrong with it personally she thought her brother should be grateful for the attention. He acted like too much of an outcast as it was this was his chance to shine.

Adrian stared at her in disbelief he couldn't believe his dad would stoop to this level. "WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chill it wasn't his idea Aunt Jazz talked him into it."

"Oh that makes so much more sense." Adrian remarked dryly. His Aunt always seemed to be putting her nose in business she didn't belong in. She continued to insist he needed more physical contact that it wasn't enough to have his friends Alicia, and Hugo he needed more people in his life. Even though he'd been trying to make it clear to her that he was fine just the way he was.

Jennifer smiled slyly. "Just get with it this could land you on the A-list in no time Adri'! Quit being such a stick in the mud and have some fun." Getting no response she shrugged and trotted off to play with her best friend Chloe Baxter leaving him to stew over her words.

To which he barley did having ignored half of what she said. Knowing this would not get him on the A-list or anywhere near it. _'It's not like I want to be with that stuck up bunch anyways.'_ He thought to himself. Then turned to the matter at hand walking directly up to his two friends who were in the middle of getting refreshments, he knew they were just trying to avoid him about this.

Glancing up Alicia looked innocently at him. "Hey Adri… so what do you think?" Hugo too seemed to look at him expectantly.

Too caught up in his irritation to notice Adrian looked at the two of them critically. "That depends you two knew about this party the whole time?"

Glancing at each other as if sharing a private conversation with their eyes they nodded at each other then replied as one. "Yes." "Sí."

"And you helped with the festivities, and decorations…"

"Sí." Hugo replied proudly having been the one to put up a bunch of them.

Alicia started feeling a little nervous more used to her best friend's emotions then Hugo. "You do like that part right Adrian?"

"Oh sure that's fine." It wasn't completely but it wouldn't have been so bad... "But all of my least favorite people are here also? You two couldn't just make sure to warn my parents about this?"

"But we thought you didn't want them involved with your social life." Hugo replied puzzled.

"Well yeah sure but you guys know what I mean…" he glared directly at his enemy Malcolm who was currently dancing with a cute brunette from his group Debbie Storm. He sighed slumping down on a nearby picnic table with his face in his palms looking utterly miserable. "This is going to be the worst birthday I've ever had."

Okay that was it Alicia wasn't not going to put up with anymore of his junk. Getting in his face she grabbed him by the collar completely abandoning her usual cheery disposition even throwing him into shock.

"Listen here Adrian Fenton your parents…" she motioned to Danny and Sam who were currently accepting gifts for him and welcoming everyone. "Worked really hard on this birthday party they put a lot of effort and time into this. It wasn't just some random event they put their hearts into everything. Sure Mrs. Rivers…" she pointed Jazz along with her husband Lawrence or better known as Lars who was busy hosting the games for the kids. "gave them some ideas but that's no reason to treat them this way. You better get your act together and get positive or I'm going to make your day even less enjoyable…" she said giving him a threatening glare.

Hugo through this whole confrontation was a bit taken a back by her forwardness from the usually sweet Alicia he knew. He was not used to see her in such a fiery way it seemed so unlike her. He glanced about trying to decide whether to leave Adrian to his beating or stay by his side as a loyal friend should.

But Adrian made the choice for him. _'She's right I just need to buck up and ignore what I don't like. I guess I should be happy they put so much effort.'_ And yet he couldn't say he was. Still he did care about his parents... "Alright let's just get on with it."

She didn't seem thoroughly convinced. "So you'll stop being a sour puss and try to be more open today?"

"Yes." He said with a sigh admitting defeat there was no way he'd win against Alicia when she set her mind to something like this.

Alicia's face morphed abruptly taking Hugo off guard even more. She let go of him and gave him a big hug before smiling. "That's the spirit now let's go see what games they have to play."

_'Well at least she didn't recommend the dance area.'_ Adrian thought to himself wanting to stay as far away from Malcolm and his posy as he could.

Without another moment to think Adrian was dragged away by Alicia towards the game area. Though she tried to talk him into playing with her he declined knowing this would be a good chance to get the two lovebirds to notice each other. So he left Alicia and Hugo to a game of horseshoes and soon he found himself paired up with someone who looked familiar. He blinked no it couldn't be he hadn't really seen her since junior high. "Paige is that you?"

Putting on small smile the girl with blond hair a little past her shoulder, strongly tan skin and soft green eyes peaking out from beneath her bangs, shrugged her shoulders. "That's me. Hi Adrian isn't it?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah it is." He liked her somewhat even though she wasn't a part of his circle she had a nice personality and a general sweetness that he appreciated when they were partners. If it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't have made it through home ec. _'Maybe this day won't be so bad.'_

"Ready to play?" She asked expectantly.

"Well Alicia roped me into this without any chance of freewill in the matter. So sure I'm game." Adrian shrugged then looked about trying to get an idea of what they were doing. He asked her just this.

"Water Balloon toss." Paige said gathering a big pile of multi color balloons in her arms. They were noticeably squishy.

Adrian groaned in his head. _'Could this day get any worse?'_ The fact that he didn't like to mention was he was a little afraid of water. Not completely but having it thrown on him could send him into a state of panic quicker then anything. But there was no way he'd admit it to her. "Oh."

His partner looked at him analytically like she was trying to see right through his façade. Thankfully Paige couldn't he'd only met one person who could and that was Alicia. She smiled holding out a basket full of few balloons.

Slowly they begun tossing them back and forth. Paige seemed to put a lot of work in keep precision as they played against Jenn and Chloe. His little sister continued to look on at him with concern which he ignored the best he could. Adrian was so uncomfortable with the jiggly balloons he tossed them back his partner in record time never letting them stay in his hands too long. It was more of a game of hot potato if anything.

"You're really good at throwing with aim." Paige said impressed. "Ever think about trying out for the baseball or football team?"

Now that was something he had an obvious answer to. "No I'm not really the sports type writing it more my thing."

"But your really good." She insisted with a genuine smile. "I think you'd have a good as chance as anyone."

"I'd rather use my brain than try to use muscles I don't obviously have." Adrian said dryly.

She rolled having took his answer as offensive. "Well whatever you say I guess. I was just try to compliment you. I didn't mean to offend you sheesh." Tossing the balloon in the air but missing him by a mile she walked off.

Adrian couldn't help but want to hit himself he didn't mean to sound so unfeeling. "P-" he begun but a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Brudder!" A bouncing mass of red hair got into his view jumping as high as she could to get his attention. "Mom sent me to get you..."

Not about to make his little sibling cry on accident he glanced down at his littlest sister with a sigh. "Why Lil?"

"It's cake time!" she exclaimed waving her arms in the air excitedly. "You need to get over there im-me… now!"

Without another word she took over towards a big table in the center of the park area. Adrian sighed knowing that there was no way was getting out of this. "Might as well go and get it over with." He said dryly trudging over to the area that was slowly drawing in a crowd.

Danny came right up to him and gave him a hug. Before smiling brightly. "Happy Birthday Add. This is a big day for you huh? Stepping up into teenage hood."

The preteen nodded trying his hardest not to flinch when his father hugged him. He looked about and saw his siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, Along with every classmate in his school, but there was one person missing from the mix. "Where's mom?"

Smiling a little mysteriously Danny patted his son on the back. "Oh she's coming just you wait."

"Happy Birthday my little man." Came his mother's strong voice from behind.

Turning around completely Adrian couldn't help but grin at the cake his mother was carrying. It was a rich chocolate cake with marshmallow filling and black liquorish frosting on top his favorite kind. Okay this day had gotten just a little better. After all his mother promised he could have sugar on his birthday but he hadn't expected his favorite cake. "Thanks mom." He said softly with a rare large smile.

Sam nodded with a wink. Out of his two parents she understood him the best. Perhaps that was one of the reason's he was a momma's boy.

His father turned to their nearly forgotten audience. "Come on everyone let's sing for his special day."

The others cheered and begun singing their chorus… "Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…"

Adrian's eyes were glued on the cake but he smiled softly this wasn't so bad.

Sam smiled and whispered so barely anyone could hear. "Make a wish Adrian."

Adrian nodded closing his eyes. His mind thought of something he wanted with all his heart and let the wish become implanted in his mind as he waited for the singing to stop so he could blow out his candles.

"Happy Birthday dear Adrian…" the crowd continued.

A voice interrupted every one with a booming affect that broke the last line. "Happy Birthday to… youuuu."

Every single person turned to the left only to see the Ghost Punks minus Topkick all present. Butch smirked tossing the megaphone he had in his hands to Rook, it obvious from that alone that he'd been the one to breakup chorus. "Happy Birthday Phantom's Spawn." He said snarkily.

* * *

To Be continued in part 3 of  
_The Unluckiest Number

* * *

_

**A/N: **

**Okay the real reason this chapter took so long was birthday parties. They are not easy to write about. I did not want it to be the main focus but I needed to bring out in some way. I started out having it at the water park but I thought a more realistic place and Adrian centric would be the park.**

**As for all the little things happening at New Tech *smiles mysteriously* Refer to the last chapter hee hee hee. No that ghost is not an old one from before actually he's new and entirely my own creation. **

**Oooh and as a special treat I have up full bios of my DxS kids**

**(take out the spaces to view them)**

http : / / linariel. deviantart. com / art/ Adrian-Fenton-s-Profile-197704669

http : / / linariel. deviantart. com / art/ Jennifer-Fenton-s-Profile-192611015

http : / / linariel. deviantart. com / art/ Lilith-Fenton-s-Profile-193269555

**Reviews are like little promises they help the story go along**


	4. The Unluckiest Number, Part 3

**Linariel: I'm suffering from a stupid cold which makes me dizzy but I managed to finish this before it got worse. I'll probably go to sleep after I post this.  
**

**I can't tell you how excited it makes me when I get reviews you all are so sweet and awesome to post them. They really help spark my fire and keep me writing. This chapter I dedicate to all of you who've read thus far and I welcome anyone new who is reading this for the first time.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others.

_

* * *

_

**Adrian Spook**

In

**The Unluckiest Number**

**Episode Summary:**

Adrian finds his day going from bad to worst thanks to The Ghost Punks. It just so happens to be the day he celebrates his 14th birthday. That doesn't top it though he gets a little more for it then he wanted. Including inheriting his father's genes.

Part 3

_Things just keep going from bad to worse_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

All of their guests not including the Foleys, Fentons, Youngbloods, and Rivers just blinked still taken by surprise with the newcomers floating above their heads. They couldn't decide what to do. It was either run or ignore the ghosts though it wasn't easy to come to the conclusion on which was the correct action.

Butch shrugged then lifted his hands in the air and moved around in a stereotypical ghost like gesture. "BOO!"

Panic ensnared and those who were not used to ghost attacks begun running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The Ghost Punks just looked at each other finding the theatrics a little unnecessary but very amusing all the same. Butch took off into the sky blocking them. His hands glowed with electric blue energy throwing blasts right at each human who tried to get away. Rook yawned and continued reading his book as he sent rays at anyone who moved with direct precision despite not looking in that direction. Lol threw bunches of plasm everywhere but missed most his targets mainly hitting his leader who in turn hit him back with more force.

Danny couldn't believe this was happening not on his son's birthday. He'd never had this problem before._'I thought ghosts respected important days like this as they did Christmas!'_ But it seemed not all of them valued that code. "This is not good…" Danny said wincing as he watched random gifts being blasted. He turned to his wife and best friend both of them nodded having become used to these occurrences.

Tucker the mayor and founder of New Tech couldn't help but whine. "Man this is a new low for those guys."

"Yeah no kidding." Sam said dryly though her face was one of rage. She clenched her fists glaring at the ghosts. "They are so going to pay."

With a nod the senior ghost hero of Amity Park allowed two rings of light to surround his torso transforming him into his ghost half. "Tucker, Sam get the kids, and other adults to safety…" he turned to face the instigator of this mess. "I'll handle these party crashers." He took off into the sky heading straight for the gang.

Butch however wasn't looking their way. His eyes were focused on the chaos. If this didn't get his message across nothing would. "It's payback Phantom." He said with a smirk this was going better then he expected he should have thought of doing a haunting like this years ago. A tap on his shoulder made him turn abruptly hitting the intruder with a blast of plasm. Only then did he see it was Rook.

The nerd ghost groaned as he push himself off the mound of dirt. "Watch where you point that..." Rook said brushing off his pressed collar shirt. "You almost knocked me out boss."

Butch just growled. "Well you shouldn't approach someone from behind who is armed genius." He sent another blast in the direction of a table where some of the humans took refuge. "Don't you think everything is going beautifully?"

Rook shook his head and rubbing his shoulder trying to find the best way to answer this. "Well I don't know how to tell you this but…."

"But what?" Butch asked impatiently.

"They're escaping." Rook said passively, he still doubted if this whole plan was going to work.

But for once Rook was surprised to see an expression that radiated confidence on his leader's face. "Not for long." Butch said as he pulled a bag almost out of thin air. "Let's see what to use… what to use…" he dug through the bag till a satisfied smirk came on his face as he pulled out a glowing blue cube. "This should do the trick." He mumbled tossing the device into the middle of the park

Danny's attention was averted from his current target when the small cube headed straight at him ducking out of the way he made a sharp turn to follow the object's trajectory. It hit the ground bounced a couple of times before it settled. 'Well it seems that weapon is useless as they usually are.' He focused his attention back on the two ghosts just floating over everything while Lol was on the ground area making freaky faces at all the guests.

Butch was completely focused on the cube. Rook looked from his boss back to the device in question but received no response. _'So it's finally happened… he's cracked.'_ "I'm not…"

"Shush…" Butch barked cutting him off. He watched the blue cube presently a white light sparked from it. "Come on baby." Another spark and a blue light completely blasted out of the cube straight up. "Bulls eye!"

"What the heck?" Danny exclaimed as the once harmless cube shot out with blue energy as it reached a certain point in the sky (just about as high as the tallest tree in the park) it spread out. Soon it covered a space nearly as wide as a football field in clear blue energy. Half of the people in the park were now cut off from the rest of the town. Including our ghost hero's family.

* * *

  
"Jack are you sure you put our grandson's gift in the trunk?" Maddie Fenton, the mother of Danny and the grandmother of Adrian, and his siblings asked from outside the Fenton RV. She was still in her old jumpsuit but like most special occasions she didn't wear her hood this time. Both she and Jack were getting gray hair and looking older but thanks to all their ghost hunting they kept in good shape.

Jack Fenton popped his head out from the car with a determined look on her face. "I'm sure as the day we begun our lives as ghost hunters." Then a smile broke out on his face. "In the mean time I found ginger snaps!" He grinned holding up a bag of treats.

Maddie looked at him with a critical eye.

"I mean I'll keep looking." Sheepishly Jack said response to her gaze.

Both were so focused on finding Adrian's surprise that they didn't notice the blue dome that formed around the party area. "Let's see…" he went on from inside the car. "Nope that's not it." He tossed out a fenton ectogun. "Uhm maybe this…nope." He tossed out the fenton ghost gabber. "Ah ha!" proclaimed Jack's voice very triumphantly. Out he popped with a large package in black wrapping paper with a lot of spooks on it. "I've got it!"

"Great work honey." Maddie said with an affectionate smile hugging him. "You came through again."

"Ha ha I always do." Jack said as the two of them begun walking back to the party. "Whenever there is a problem at hand Jack Fenton will be on it quicker then butter on toast." He barely had enough time to stop before coming close to running into the blue mass of energy. "What the?"

Maddie gasped with her eyes widened. "I've never seen anything like this." Pulling her hood on she used the infrared in her goggles to examine dome. "It seems to be some kind of ghost shield only…"

"Hmmm…" Jack said reaching out to touch it only to be zapped back right into a nearby tree. "YOW!"

"Traps humans…" Maddie finished reaching over to help her husband to his feet. "Jack are you alright?"

Jack groaned shaking his head. "I'll be fine in a moment hun'."

"I wonder how this was done."  


* * *

  
Danny was wondering the same thing as he sent a blast of green ectoplasm at the ego enthralled ghost. "Okay Butch I know your not a whiz kid, how did you make the fancy light show?"

"Oh it's no light show Phantom." Butch said with a smirk neatly evading his next shot. He was so confident in the success of his plan that the punk was actually thinking clear enough to put up a good fight against the notorious halfa. "You know all those shields your parents made? Well I've got some goodies that will give ya humans and phonies a taste of your own medicine."

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Danny asked landing a punch on the ghost punk's arm knocking him back a ways.

Shaken but not down Butch shrugged. "You're all trapped here!" avoiding a right hook from the peeved halfa he went on. "Go on try and get out. I dare ya looser!"

Danny's eyes flashed neon green with those words. "Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. A. LOOSER!" Taking the dare he went straight towards the blue energy gathering a large ball of ectoplasm in his hand fed by the energy of his emotions and experience and tossed it at the shield. It barely even skimmed the surface phasing through and out into the middle of park where those watching from outside the shield had to duck to miss the beam. He winced at this mistake and then tried to place his hand on the shield but it didn't pass through as he thought only shocked him hard making him scream out in pain, causing those inside the shield to look his way.

Butch cackled enjoying the predicament. "Ha… ha… ha ha…ha! Did I mention that it is designed for both humans and hybrid ghosts. Only your ecto energy is getting through that bub."

Clutching his head Danny tried to get his bearings even though he was feeling dizzy from the shock. "How are you doing this?" he asked. It was his best bet to keep bombarding the cocky ghost with questions if he wanted to get his energy back and discover his weakness.

"Oooh oooh I can tell you.. I can tell you!" Lol said flying over to where the two of them were engaged in combat. "He used weird Ghost's goodies!"

"What ghost?" Danny asked suspiciously that was odd he didn't know any electronic capable ghosts besides Technus but he had a feeling it wasn't him. This wasn't his style.

Lol opened his mouth to speak but Rook flew up to stop him.

Butch cut into the conversation. "None of your business Phantom." Now that the famed ghost boy was down for the count he could execute part two of his plan. "Boys…" he said turning to his sidekicks he reached into the bag that appeared again out of nowhere and tossed each of them an odd looking blaster. "You know what to do weed out the heroes from the wimps."

Rook saluted him and went towards the area where Sam, Tucker, Jazz and her husband Lars were distributing ghost gear to all the adults left in the dome.

Looking from the weapon to his leader Lol had a confused expression on his face. "Uh boss… what's a wimp look like?"

Growling just about at the end of his leash with his minion Butch replied through gritted teeth. "Just go for those who attacks you dummy."

Lol looked at him for moment with a blank face then a smile came up as a light bulb turned on in his tiny brain. "Oh…" he took off for the area where the children including the fenton siblings were gathered.

"Don't forget to leave me Phantom's boy." Butch shouted with a cocky look on his face.

Danny could feel his blood boiling. This had just gotten personal. His powers reacted to his emotions and started to rush out fresh and ready. "Leave my son out of this." He snapped shooting a beam of green energy directly at him.

"Now Phantom…" Butch said rolling his eyes his ego going in full throttle. "Why would I do that?" he ducked another blast. "After all it is his Birthday…" he ducked a right jab. "can't I give him a little something to remember me by?"

Danny's eyes blazed neon as he went for him punching the ghost in the legs, and managing to blast him in the shoulder. "Somehow I get the feeling you're going to be remembered but not in the way you want."  


* * *

  
As she watched from outside the shield at the fight taking place Valerie's muscles itched as she longed to be in the middle of the current brawl. Yet at the same time her family was in there and nothing but the shield separated those Ghost Punks from the rage of the huntress. 'Calm down Valerie the only way your going to be able to help them is if you focus your energy on figuring out what's amiss.' A small smirk appeared on her face. 'Then you can show those ghosts not to mess with your people.' Relaxed after giving herself the peptalk she strode over to where the Fentons & Youngbloods had moved a RV.

Maddie's attention was entirely focused on her computer as she typed in codes and carefully looked over their scans of the transparent blue dome. "If my calculations are correct some one reverse engineered the shield so that it works not on ghosts but humans now."

"So I figured." Valerie said with her eyes deepening in a scowl.

Danielle Fenton, Danny's clone cousin, and the adopted daughter of the Fentons tapped her chin trying to understand things. "So did the Ghost Punks design this?"

Her husband Youngblood, the prince of pranks, snorted with shake of his head. "I doubt it the only thing those dweebs were ever good at was creating random mayhem. I've never even seen them make the weapons they used."

"Probably something given to them." Maddie said thoughtfully surmising through things. "If this ghost or person keeps giving this stuff out we could have a major problem on our hands kids."

The Red Huntress's fists clenched. "The point right now is we focus on the matter at hand. We need to find some way into there and fast."

Maddie nodded glancing to her husband who was already typing in the different codes that would help them get a better understanding of things. "Jack what is your analysis so far."

The usually bumbling Jack Fenton was gone replaced by a focused ghost hunter. "Near as I can figure this thing is a prototype which means there might be a weak spot in the inner armor of the shield like the ghost shield had. But I can't get a fix on it yet."

Just as Valerie was about to offer her input her wrist communicator went off. Buzzing in its loud irritating distress signal. The Red Huntress's eyes narrowed as she hit the intercom button. "Talk to me."

A scratchy voice broke in from the other line. "Commissioner Gray" They said using her professional name "there is a break in progress as New Tech. We aren't getting any response from your husband's security."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Valerie said sarcastically then sighed. "Send a squad out and I'll see if I can make it there soon." Turning to the group she was hesitant while her husband's company was important, her family currently trapped in the dome was more so. Her hands were tied on a decision it was either stay here out impulse or do her duty.

Danielle solved this problem for her. "Youngblood and I can go check out the disturbance for you. Right pirate?" she said playfully punching her husband in the arm.

"Yeah sure." Youngblood grunted then a small smirk grew on his face. "Sounds like a lot of fun and wicked action. I'm game." He was still a child at heart in a lot of ways.

"Thanks guys." Valerie said with a smile. A serious look replaced on the huntress's face. "Okay you two head down to New Tech and check on this disturbance if you have any trouble use these." She tossed them each a wrist watch with the official GPA logo.

The pair nodded. Two rings of light emerged from Danielle's torso spreading out and she transformed into her alter ego Dani Phantom still dressed in practically the same suit as when she was younger minus there was no belly showing, and she had a full figure now. She took to the sky only turning once to see if her husband had caught up yet. Youngblood grumbled slightly about being once again upstaged by his wife but she winked good naturedly and blew him a kiss. To which he smirked taking to the sky to chase her. The two laughed as they took off towards New Tech.  


* * *

  
A cold chill had settled around New Tech as the nameless ghost floated through the halls, smirking with satisfaction seeing that all the humans were currently incapacitated. This gave him just the amount of time he needed to implement the next stage of his plan.

"Silly mortals." He cackled going towards the elevator. "You barely put up that much of a fight and your boss calls you a well oiled machine. Tisk." He had gathered much from the different employees of New Tech but it was not enough. Which was the very reason he'd come here to the heart of its operation.

He was a patient ghost and knew his plan would take time it probably could take months. "But when I'm done the human race will no longer be the dominate species on this planet." Yes this would be tricky but he knew it would work fine. Why else would he keep over shadowing those disgusting creatures if not to reap so kind of benefit from the experience.

The elevator doors opened abruptly and he turned from his thoughts of the future to the task at hand. The office of CEO Tucker Foley lay right in front of him. But he knew for a fact it wouldn't be that easy to get into. Having skimmed hard through the blue prints of New Tech. Carefully he produced a small device from his position in the shadows tossing it right at the door. The little thing was shaped like a lizard and wrapped its mechanical body around the door handle. Little numbers came up and the countdown begun.

An explosion blasted through the room causing him to duck. Loud alarm bells sounded and a neon green light begun blinking. "Just perfect!" he snarled. There had been nothing in the plans about that particular alarm.

Flying to the room he went for his aim Mr. Foley's desk and quickly accessed his computer. Typing in the codes he siphoned from the technician Julian's brain he got access to the main network. Using the mouse he guided it carefully to a folder called GVHPA Doc1 and pulled out a memory chip from his pocket, and forced it into the computer. Clicking a few more buttons a green set of letters appeared on the screen.

[Download commencing estimated time ten minutes]

The mysterious ghost rolled his eyes and sat back watching the screen as it slowly fed the information from the hard drive to his chip.  


* * *

  
Inside the dome things were not going well. Lol and Rook had the children cornered near one edge of the portal as far away as they could get from the tussle between Danny and Butch. Unlike the average adults, the teens were actually handling the situation a little easier since a lot of them were born around the time ghosts begun to populate the city. Some of them weren't however all that okay with everything. The two ghost punks hovered over their quarries with their blasters aimed at the ready.

Now that they had the children in one area they honestly did not know what to do. It was Butch after all that made most of decisions not them. And there were just so many young teens and kids staring at them with wide eyes it was a little unnerving. Still they had a mission to do and they needed to come up with something to cause some mayhem or they feared Butch might take his frustration out on them later.

"Any ideas?" Rook asked his partner.

"Uh…" Lol made the ultimate decision purely by accident when he squeezed too hard on his gun activating the trigger. It spat out a silver metallic ball that went for a direct aim at a nearby adult who had been making their way to aid the children, it slapped right into the human and evaporating into mist. The mortal moved about in an odd circle holding his head and groaning till it spun around in a circle and plopped on the ground.

A few of the teens let out a gasp then looked at the ghosts who stared back at them then Rook smirked. Taking aim he pushed his own trigger and balls shot out from the barrel right at the children who screamed out in panic and ducked away, though not all of them were lucky in this case two went down. "This actually is kind of fun." He admitted but his gaze was drawn to one group of adults a very particular group some of them members of Team Phantom. They were up to something.  


* * *

  
No one had noticed Alicia sneaking away from the group. She ducked behind overturned picnic tables, rolled in the grass, and army crawled all the way to the pile of smoldering presents. She took no heed to the mayhem (having come to expect it on nearly a daily basis) and was determined to retrieve a particular gift before it got ruined. Her dainty hands tore through the packages throwing them this way and that.

Since she wasn't watching where she was aiming one of the present clunked Rook on the head. He yelped and turned around to face the girl. Not realizing it was strange that he was affected by the present it should have phased right through him. He aimed and clicked the trigger causing a ball to shoot directly towards the busy human.

Adrian happened to be near the vicinity having finally noticed she was gone. So when he saw Rook aim his gun he grabbed something small from his pocket and strapped it on shooting a beam of energy directly at the oncoming ball.

Only after the explosion did Alicia finally notice the danger, and she sheepishly smiled at her friend. "Thanks Adri if that thing got me I'd be down for the count right now."

He shrugged stuffing his custom made fenton wrist ray back in his pocket. "Now we're even." Adrian's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you'd do something this stupid 'Licia putting yourself in the line of fire like that. You know the Fenton-Foley rule 'Stay in a group or at least have someone else with you.'"

"Well excuse me Mr. Protective but I was trying to retrieve something very important." She snapped.

Adrian looked at her incredulously. "What could be more important than obeying our parents Ms. Goodie Goodie?"

"YOUR PRESENT ADRIAN _DEVIN_ FENTON!" Alicia shouted then folded her arms over her chest with a huff. "I spent a lot of time trying to find you the perfect gift and I'm not about to let it be ruined by those jerks." She then went back to digging.

A moment of silence fell over the two as they ignored the constant uproar in the background. Adrian's eyes softened as he frowned. "'Licia your life is worth so much more then a stupid present'. Besides…" he looked around and added dryly. "I think I'll remember this Birthday either way."

"Too late I found it." Alicia said with a grin now holding up a small package wrapped in sunflower patterns. It had her signature folding style and a big black bow on top. Adrian couldn't help but smack himself in the face about her one track mind. She tucked it under her arm and then gave him a side hug and pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Adri' that means a lot BF'."

"Guys there you are!" They both turned to find a wild eyed Hugo coming towards them. He seemed nearly out of breath which was different for an athletically fit young man such as himself. But they both knew unlike themselves he was not used to ghost attacks. "We need to get to shelter quickly." He grabbed Alicia and Adrian's hands without another word and they were off in a run.

Adrian had the hardest time out of the three keeping up. As he looked about more concern hit him. "Where are my sisters?" he asked Hugo since he seemed to be the most informed on everything.

"Back at a picnic table Jennifer's leading the others in a ghost drill." Hugo responded.

Ah yes the Ghost Drills. They were his grandparents own invention and since the disasteriod incident they were a continuously ran by Amity High and every district of the nations schools. Sure enough as they reached the area they saw Jenn's Best Friend Chloe handing out various shields and child safe equipment that the Fentons out of habit had brought to the party. Jenn stood in the middle of the small crowd (which thankfully did not consist of any of Malcolm's A-Listers who must have avoided getting caught in the shield). She was confidently instructing everyone on how to use the gadgets they'd been assigned to.

"-and this is a Fenton Pen-o-matic Shield." Jennifer held up a small pen. "To activate it click button on the side." She did so and a beam of enery projected out. "And the shield will protect you from most attacks." She smiled slightly when she saw Adrian and Alicia approaching but turned her face back into one of business. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I've got one." Said a kid in the back that happened to be Chloe's black hair little brother.

Jennifer sighed. "Yes Brandon?"

"When do we get offensive stuff? This stuffs all for defense. We can't fight ghosts with it."

Half of the others looked at her too with now narrowed eyes. "Yeah." "He's right." "When do we?"

"Uh oh Jenn's going to get angry now." Alicia whispered.

Adrian nodded. He had to agree with that. If there was one thing Jennifer didn't like it was people going against the spoken word of their parents. Or trying to get involved in something they shouldn't.

"This is no game." She said sternly in a cold voice that made them all stare at her. "We're not here to be some kind of superhero that's what my dad Danny Phantom is for. Now tell me do any of you have ghost powers?" she asked.

All of them did not respond but scratched their heads looking blankly.

"Then we don't get involved." Jennifer said in a firm tone. "Only other person who should is some one trained to handle an offensive weaponry. We stick together and use the emergency equipment only and that is that. Got it?"

They all nodded not finding any room to argue. Even Brandon Baxter the instigator of the whole argument backed off.

"Good." She said with a sigh then adjusted her stance to a more relaxed position. "Now it appears we're safe we just need to stay behind here until the specter notices we're gone."

The older ones were still unnerved by the way the eleven year old commanded attention but they couldn't argue with her. Adrian was impressed his sister was becoming more and more of a leader. She even could handle people three years her age. Glancing about he tried to find a glimpse of his littlest sister. But not a sign could he see of his perky sibling. He couldn't help but get worried. With a frown he turned to his sister. "Jenn?"

Looking up at her brother the eleven year old barely blinked. "Yes?"

"Where's Lil?" he asked still looking about the area.

"Lilith is-" Jennifer's eyes darted back and forth then she gasped. "Oh stars no!"

Adrian's fist clenched as he guessed the rest. "She strayed from the group… again?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was busy getting these guys to safety." Jennifer said panicking. "We need to find her now!"

"No kidding a Fenton kid all alone with no weapons is a prime target for any ghost." Adrian replied dryly. It wasn't a compliment either it was a statement of fact. In the fenton siblings eyes it was no good to attract ghosts attention, which they generally did, and he had every reason to be concerned for his little sister. She could easily get distracted, and no matter what kind of situation they'd gotten into (thanks to their dad's identity) and she continued to not get the meaning of danger. There was no telling what kind of situation their naïve sibling was in.  


* * *

  
It sat there in all it's culinary fine goodness. Something baked so tenderly with love and care. A complete masterpiece to any sugar lover's eyes and it was alone with no guarding it. Lol couldn't help it the temptation was too much, he may be a ghost but he could still appreciate the sweet taste. He sank his teeth into the untouched birthday cake. "Mmmmm…" he said with his mouth full of chocolate and marshmellowy goodness, and the black liquorish frosting just hit the right spot. His tail wagged as he soon his mind was completely distracted from the thought of following Butch's orders. He even tossed weapon gun on the ground with not another thought a mind filled with lots of sugar.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT CAKE!" Shouted a loud female voice.

Glancing up with his face covered in black frosting, and brown chocolate Lol tried to pinpoint the source of the disturbance. When he found nothing that gave him an idea of what it was he shrugged and went back to chowing on the cake.

"You asked for it you big bully!" The voice cried.

Lol only had enough time to say. "Wah?" before he was pounced on by a ball of raging energy, a small redhead, freckle face cute little girl with blazing blue violet eyes attacked him.

Little Lilith Fenton one of the sweetest kids you've ever met did something quite unlike herself she jumped on the ghosts back and held on tight as she hit him hard with his tiny fists. "You leave my brudder's cake alone that's his!"

Lol blinked surprised that she was telling him what to do. "Buh…"

"NO buts he gets the first pi- slice!" Lilith snapped with a growl she hit him hard on the head and without knowing it right on a tender spot.

"YOW!" Lol yelped as he tried to get the child off him.

But Lilith was determined to teach him a lesson and she held on hard, having not an ounce of fear about what she was doing or realizing she was fighting a ghost that should have been able to phase away from her. The ghost punk started to fly away from the cake bucking as he struggled to get the littlest Fenton off his back. By now he was petrified of the kid who he should have been able to take on but his brain wasn't completely there to do so. So instead he started screaming like a little girl.  


* * *

  
This was something Sam Manson-Fenton hoped she'd never have to face. But here it was. Begrudgingly after their pleas to help in some way she handed her parents ghost gear. Her mother Pamela received an ecto lipstick blaster, and her father Jeremy a fenton wrist ray. She then instructed them on how to use the devices and watched the after affect. Granted her dad wasn't bad with his aim but her mother was a hopeless cause. Still seeing they were okay and were keeping Rook a bit distracted she turned to Tucker, Jazz, and Lars.

"Okay…" she noticed Rook sneaking up from behind, Sam blasted at him with her own fenton wrist ray. "we need to find some way to get in touch with the others outside the dome. Tucker do you happen to have your PDA on you?"

"Now you know Sam I always have it on me." Tucker said grin pulling out his PDA.

Sam smiled slightly. "Great see if you can contact the Fentons through it."

"Alright I'll try." Tucker begun typing in different codes. "Hmm…uh…" he tried typing some more. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what does uh oh mean?" Jazz asked having remained for once somewhat silent till now. She couldn't believe how this party was going it was a total disaster. But she saw a bright side to this all at lest she dropped off Hope and Benjamin as a babysitter instead of bringing them to the party.

Tucker glanced briefly at her then back to his device. "I'm getting major interference from somewhere."

"Probably that large cube in the middle of this dome…" Lars said pointing to the beam of light shooting out of it then he went on. "Somehow the electronic frequency is making things disrupt." Allowing his mechanical know how to come out. He wasn't genius but when it came to anything to do with mechanics he was fairly smart in that area.

Jazz nodded catching on. "Yes it's altering the area and around us thereby subduing people." Glancing at Danny and Butch fighting she hadn't seen the ghost or the halfa go intangible once. "But it's also making everything in the vicinity solid including the ghosts. Which means there is probably a glitch somewhere in it's programming?"

Now having an idea of what they were facing Sam's eyes narrowed. "Tucker you, Jazz, and Lars try to figure out what can make the shields go down."

Tucker glanced up at his friend. "What about you?"

"I'll…" her eyes narrowed zeroing in on the mess her mother was making not controlling her laser lipstick very well she winced. "go help my parents keep the ghosts distracted." Glancing up at the sky as she went her thoughts went out to her husband _'I hope you can keep him busy Danny.'_  


* * *

  
After flying a short distance from his fight with Phantom, Butch glanced about to see how his men were doing. He bulked almost loosing his concentration as he saw Lol being beaten mercilessly by the halfa's youngest daughter, Rook engaged but not winning against Phantom's wife, and two other humans. He also noticed none of his minions were taking care of the kids. _'Can't anyone do something right.'_ He thought with a groan.

Butch missed Topkick that muscle bound Asian ghost would have kept Phantom's mate busy and then Rook would be after the kids not going up against people with years of experience. _'No I'm not down yet that ghost gave me a couple more gadgets one of them is bound to up my chances of winning.' _

Digging through the bag once more he pulled out a new gadget if he remembered correctly from the ghost that gave it to him it was.

_"…A heat sensory seeker it will go after any human in the vicinity but stay away from ghosts." The shadowy figured said still evading Butch any glimpse of what he looked like._

Butch was a bit intrigued and at the same time perplexed. "How come?"

"Because we ghost are beings of cold energy mortals are warm blooded. Now it's not fatal to any humans but it has the potential to put them to sleep for at least six hours."

"Good enough for me." Butch said with a smirk.

His face matched his last memories expression as he followed the procedure and hit the small dial on the top of the egg shape device. It beeped quietly forming rapid beeps as it begun to try to escape his hands. With a snicker he let it go and it burst forward with inhuman speed towards its target some warm blooded human. Then he tossed out more till at least a dozen different shaped missiles headed for the humans

As he watched a beam of green energy hit Butch in the chest driving him right into the ground. He pulled himself up and growled pouncing at Phantom with his own hands glowing in electric blue ectoplasm.  


* * *

  
So far Adrian was having no luck finding Lilith it was like she'd disappeared. But that wasn't possible still the area that covered the dome was a long distance so there was a chance she was further in. Alicia, and Hugo trudged behind him just barely able to match his pace. When he was on a mission it was like he had been possessed by someone with super strength, agility, or speed depending on the situation.

He cared that deeply about his siblings. Adrian after all was the oldest and he needed to look out for his younger sisters. As he was about to change directions a whooshing sound brushed right near his ear he was barely able to duck and roll out of the way when a small missile exploded nearby.

"Oh boy." Adrian said as he found himself again faced with another one he took off at the fastest speed he could leaving his friends in the dust.

Hugo and Alicia were taken by surprised with that. "What just happened?"

"A large missile went after our amigo and he ran like a pollo." Hugo replied to her comment.

Alicia sighed. "We'd better go help him."

Her friend was about to nod when he shook his head and blinked seeing what was behind Alicia. "Uh might not be the best idea Alicia."

"Why?" she asked not believing that her friend wouldn't want to aid their best friend.

Hugo gulped. "Many missiles heading right for us we need to ejecutar now!" he grabbed her hand without another word and practically dragged Alicia away in the middle of this she noticed the silver seekers heading towards them and matched his pace.

Alicia barely having time to throw herself on the ground in turn making Hugo fall down as well.

Meanwhile Adrian was having a hard time evading this particular seeker no matter how many people came into view it seemed fixed on him. "I hope this has nothing to do with the small amount of ghost DNA I inherited." He said dryly as he continued to jump over various obstacles including random smoldered presents.

Finally he noticed a punch bowl and got an idea. Dashing towards it he jumped quickly over it and the missile kept its aim steady but hit the bowl in the end shattering it to pieces. Despite the situation Adrian winced knowing that was his Aunt Jazz's good china. She was not going to be happy about that. 'But that's what she gets for bringing it here.'

A sniffling sound caught his ear he looked under the table to find to his surprise Paige Lewis shivering with fright the blond hair girl looked close to tears. He didn't know if this kind of situation really called for that screams of terror yes but shivering and crying he wasn't sure. "You okay down there Paige?"

Paige bolted upright hitting her head on the picnic table roof, she yelped but then rubbed her head, and nodded slowly, then shook it back and forth. "No I'm not okay… there's…."

"Yes?" Adrian asked expectantly.

"Ghosts out there!" she exclaimed looking around even more wild eyed then his friend Hugo.

"Oh is that all I thought that the heat seekers were more of a problem." He said dryly.

Paige shook her head rapidly. "No you don't understand Adrian… I'm not good with ghosts I…." she sighed as if admitting defeat. "I'm afraid of them."

Adrian was surprised well that was a new one. But he sighed and gently grabbed her hand. "You don't need to worry about that here those ghosts aren't really anything that terrifying in fact they remind me more of bullies, trust me on this one." He said dryly. Then he turned his attitude into one of business which he'd adapted from his training with his grandparents. "We need to get you to the others. We've got a little shelter there you'll be safer."

She sniffled then nodded, allowing him to take her hand. "Alright."

Adrian scanned the area as he tried to pinpoint the exact hiding place Jenn had picked out. Seeing what he assumed to be her makeshift fortress he begun to guide Paige carefully towards it ducking and running. As they went he could feel his body getting warmer almost like he was in a sauna. He pressed on but his current partner noticed the after affects.

"Are you sweating Adrian? It's not even that warm right now. Why are you doing this?" Paige asked growing concerned for his well being.

Adrian couldn't answer this but he could feel beads of sweat coming down his forehead yet as odd as it might sound it didn't feel like normal sweat. "I…" he panted. "have no idea." Why was he sweating this just wasn't right he knew that this wasn't normal especially for him. But he could feel the heat rising in his body to an almost unbearable tempt.

"Adrian look out!" Paige yelled.

He had no time to turn around before he found himself shoved to the ground by Paige. The missile flew straight over them and hit a nearby tree exploding. Adrian breathed a sigh of relief, a little coldness in his body now and the heat was slowing down. Only now did his cheeks start burning when he noticed the position he'd found himself in.

Paige blushed madly and rolled off of him. Adrian didn't say much else but brushed himself off and held out his hand which she gladly accepted and they both made their way back to the makeshift shelter Jennifer was working to fortify.  


* * *

  
Blast of ectoplasm met each other in unison. As the two specters fought for control. Danny was beginning to gain the upper hand having been trained in ghost fighting for a least half of his life, while Butch himself had barely any experience in that area and relied on his confidence and ego to win. While this was all good in the end the halfa was winning because of his strength and intuition.

The halfa sent a left hook his way and Butch was not able to evade it. He was sent back into a nearby tree. The ghost then attempted a brute force attack at halfa trying to push him back but Danny was ready for it and retaliated with a blast of ectoplasm right at his gut. The Leader of the Ghost Punks clutched his side in pain gritting his teeth.

Nothing was working now even his newest attack had seemed to be useless since the stupid devices exploded on impact with the first thing they touched. He sent a whip of blue energy at Danny it wrapped around the Halfa's arm but the hybrid grabbed it and pulled it off sending a blast of his own energy through the make shift weapon. Butch screamed out in pain and moved as far he could away from the peeved hybrid.

_'Come on one of these doohickeys has to help!'_ Butch thought as he dug through the bag with fast pace. But Danny was quicker shooting his hand with ectoplasm causing him to drop the bag as it fell he dived for it but the halfa was quicker and got a hold of it first.

"I'll be taking that Butch." He said pulling out his thermos to suck up the evidence.

Things were looking up now for Danny his opponent was starting to run out of moves as he predicted and the tides were turning.  


* * *

  
As the letters appeared on the screen and the code begun to make sense Maddie's eyes widened. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" Valerie and Jack asked at once.

Maddie's eyes didn't leave the screen as she pointed her gloved hand at the letters. "There." She pulled up a three dimension of the human shield. "Right in sector three dash five is a hole that's letting in energy." She then nodded to the screen. "Not only that but the shield still has some of its old faults that the being who messed with it failed to fix. It's still projecting enough energy to make ghosts within the shield tangible."

"So it's affecting Danny too?" Valerie asked taking things in with a critical eye.

Maddie nodded. "Precisely it's not too harmful but it makes this a lot easier." She turned to her husband. "Jack try and contact Tucker's PDA through that rip. I believe I know how to disable the cube."  


* * *

  
Sam had to admit her parents weren't doing too badly now that they'd gotten the hang of their weapons. Which was good because they were now having to deal with the odd bombs Butch threw their way. Surprisingly enough they exploded each time just as they touch the items. They were ghost made probably then. _'Which makes this a whole lot easier.'_ She thought.

Her son's two friends appeared out of nowhere both trying to escape another seeker. Hitting it with her wrist ray it blew up immediately.

Alicia turned and gave her a grateful look. "Thanks Mrs. Fenton."

She nodded. "Think you kids can use these?" she tossed them each a wrist ray from a nearby box.

Of course Valerie's daughter smiled brightly. "Absolutely Mrs. Fenton!"

"I think I can manage." Hugo said with a nod.

"Good I need you two to stay on guard with my parents till your father, Alicia, can get in contact with the others outside the dome."

She nodded with a determined look. "You can count on us."

Sam left Hugo and Alicia facing each other back to back as they hit the seekers with the weapons. Naturally the Foley's daughter was a clear shot and had no trouble at all but Hugo had some difficulty despite this he managed. Coming over to the growing science convention she tried to get an understanding of what was going on.

"Any luck contacting the outside world?"

Tucker didn't look up from his PDA but shook his head. "No we're still having problems. Wait…" he, Jazz, and Lars moved in blocking Sam's view a little. She would have chewed them out but she knew it was important to get this done.

_"Come in this is Jack Fenton calling Sam and co come in."_

Tucker handed Sam the PDA. "We read you."

"Yeah but the reception is a little scratchy." Tucker concurred. "If I can adjust the signal." He reached for the buttons.

_"Don't touch anything."_ Valerie cut in. _"We don't know how long this will hold."_

Tucker brightened with a grin. "Sweet heart is that you."

_"Always my techie."_ Valerie replied then her tone took on a different seriousness. _"We managed to isolate the disturbance in the shield. You might…"_

Jazz cut in starting to understand more and more. "Be able to cause a disruption that…"

"will devastate the shield." Lars finished.

_"Right I forgot the two geniuses were there."_ Valerie replied with a snort.

Lars shrugged. "I'm just good with mechanics it's Jazz whose the genius." He gave her loving smile, which caused her to blush.

"Back to the matter at hand." Maddie spoke up. "I need you to get as close to the cube as possible. Although the outer part is working against humans the inner still functions as a ghost shield."

Sam nodded and handed the PDA to Jazz who with Lars and Tucker walked towards the cube. She couldn't hear everything they were saying but she watched as Tucker's fingers now covered with ghost proof gloves carefully worked through the wires. As Jazz instructed him on things and Lars pointed out some parts the techno geek was unfamiliar with. They worked like a nearly well oiled machine. Soon a fizzing went over the shield and Sam watched in triumph as the blue ghost shield slowly shattered finally reconnecting them with the outside.  


* * *

  
As soon as the shield was down Valerie Gray-Foley rushed in like a caged bull. Swooping in on her glider her eyes darted about looking for her first target. She then aimed her cannons directly at Lol. The littlest fenton fell off the ghost punk and landed on the soft grass nearby. Completely enthralled in the action she cheered Valerie as she watched her take on the ghost.

Lol was already in panic thanks to the mini-Fenton so he was unprepared for her attack. If she was bad enough now he was really over his head with this particular ghost hunter. Instead of facing his opponent he took off as fast as his ghost tail could carry him which wasn't very fast at all thanks to Valerie's glider that quickly matched his speed. Her ray gun popped out of her wrist arm and blasted him out of the sky straight into the ground. The ghost went intangible phasing through surface. After a few moments his head popped, he looked about then pulled himself out of the dirt.

That was when the Red Huntress made her second strike. "Give it up ghost!" She barked at him.

Now shaking and shivering Lol whimpered as he froze still. "I give! I give! I'm done this is no fun!" He held his hands out to her.

Valerie smirked and slapped on a pair of phase proof handcuffs. "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to think about your actions in Walker's Jail."

The handcuffs themselves instantly glowed green and the ghost found himself knocked out. Valerie's blast shield came up from her helmet as she hovered over her quary. "One down…" she glanced up to see Team Phantom and Lars fighting against Rook, while Danny seemed to be having no sweat with Butch. "Two to go."

A tapping went on by the side of her rocket and she glanced down the see the youngest Fenton Lilith looking up to her with appreciative eyes. "That was so rockin!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. " You disci- punished the cake thief big time!"

Smiling amusedly at her biggest fan Valerie scooped up Lilith setting her on the back of her glider. "Come on kid let's go find your parents." The two of them came upon a fight between Rook, her daughter and Adrian's friend. She couldn't help but smile seeing how Alicia was gradually getting the geeky ghost cornered. "'Licia think fast." She yelled at her daughter tossing her the fenton thermos.

Alicia caught in her arms then looked about only to find her mother being the one who gave it to her. She grinned and waved at her. Then pushing the button on the side of the thermos she held it out bracing herself for impact when it heated up. . It was a known fact that anyone who knew how could use the thermos but half ghosts could handle the sheer might of it better then a human.

"Here's for ruining my best friend's party chump!" she barked. Then the thermos lit up and a vortex spewed out sucking Rook in as a he tried to get away from the beam. It pulled him in and she finally capped the lid.

After being set on the ground Lilith scampered off to find her own family.

Valerie dismounted her glider and gave her daughter big hug. "I'm so proud of you Alicia." she said before she moved her back to look her straight in the eyes with admiration. "You whooped his ghost butt big time I saw you out there you were holding your own well. I think will make a ghost hunter out of you yet." She said with a wink.

Her daughter blushed brightly looking down at her feet then shaking her head. "It was nothing mom I just did what you and dad taught me everything thing was fine." Alicia crossed her hands behind her back "I did what I had to do and that's all that matters."

Valerie shook her head her daughter was unbelievably modest unlike her father or come to think of it kind of unlike her. At least she knew that she was okay.

"And how is my family doing?" came a masculine voice from behind.

"DADDY!" Alicia exclaimed jumping into the arms of her father.

Tucker hugged her back. "A.J.!" he said using his nickname for their daughter. "My little sunshine and Val…" He held her close. "My fiery wife."

"You dog." Valerie said punching him in the arm, then she smiled and hugged him back. "What took you so long?"

He chuckled. "Well you know me I fist had to reconfigure the power and cut off the access grids so they couldn't realign after the shield turned off." He shrugged. "It was nothing to it." The three of them held each other glad to be out of separation again.

Watching the reunion of the small portion of the Foley Clan Hugo smiled softly then walked off to join the rest of the recovery party. He knew this was a private moment for them that wasn't really his business to get into.

* * *

Danny shot another blast of ectoplasm right at Butch pushing him back against the shield which soon faded away leaving nothing but air. The ghost punk barely had time to resume his footing. He looked around wide eyed seeing everything he worked for gone. He didn't notice the halfa being tossed an object by Maddie Fenton and waving to her thanks.

"Well Butch." Danny said with a smirk. "Looks like your plans are canned." He meant this literally too because the next thing Butch saw was…

"NOT THE STUPID THERMOUS AGAIN!" He yelped knowing just what it felt like to be in that thing. Only ghosts who were bad ever ended up in there and the occasional minors, it was tiny.

With a nod Danny ignored Butch's attempt to fly away and focused on putting his energy into the thermos. It hummed in an instant and it's mini twister appeared.

"This is not over Phantom I'm going to…..geeeeeeeeeettttttttttt outtttttttttttttttttt sommmmeee daaayyyyyyy."

Danny capped the thermos and breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

He started drifting back down to the ground. Once at level surface a bundle of energy pounced on him hugging him tightly, he couldn't help but chuckle and move stray bang out of his little Lilith's eyes as she clung to him. He noticed Sam and Jennifer approaching along with Lawrence and Jazz but something caught his attention which caused him to worry… _'Where's Adrian?'_ He asked with his eyes to his wife.

She looked away for a moment with a frown, then gestured towards a beaten path that lead towards their home. This could only mean one thing Adrian had left without them. Glancing around at the destroyed party, Danny sighed distributing his youngest from his arms into Sam's. The rest of the family watched as the halfa became weightless once more leaving them alone.

"So much for the ideal Birthday." Jenn says with a sigh.

"Do you think Adri is okay?" Lilith asked having for once noticed her brother's actions.

Sam patted her youngest holding her close as she looked to Danny where had left. It was obvious he was going alone to sort of his feelings. _'The one I'm more worried about is your father.'_ She thought to herself. She knew Adrian could take care of himself in this kind of circumstance and will shake it off in the end. But not her husband, not Danny, he'd worked hard on this party to make it special for his oldest and now it was ruined. It was going to take while to brighten his spirits after this. She could only hope he'd work things out in the end.

* * *

To Be Continued in Part 4 of

_The Unluckiest Number_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Lots of action and chaos. This chapter was a crazy one to write but I did it and I must say it didn't turn out too shabby. Yes there is a cliffhanger I couldn't resist besides this chapter alone is 21 pages approximately. I had to stop somewhere. Promise you the next chapter is the last of this episode but then we go to the next trust me I have a lot in store for our heroes.  
**

**Oooh and as a special treat I've got some pictures of the crew that you might enjoy looking at. Including a Title Card for this episode!  
**

**(take out the spaces to view them)**

http : / / linariel. deviantart. com / art/ The-Unluckiest-Number-TC-200362312

http : / / linariel. deviantart. com / art/ Our-First-Miracle-194422797

http : / / linariel. deviantart. com / art/ Love-is-so-complicated-198972799

**Reviews are like little promises they help the story go along**


	5. The Unluckiest Number, Part 4

**Linariel: I apologize for the wait I didn't think it would take this long to get it done. But life outside of here kept me busy. So anyways here's the next chapter. The ending chapter for this episode actually and then we'll go onto the next.**

**Oh and one more thing I now have a betareader so I encourage everyone reading to go back and read the first 2 chapters again they've changed and the grammars been corrected. Sorry about that I'm trying my best to get better.  
**

**Please review this one at least if your watching this. Anything will do I just want to know how everyone likes this. Comments go a lot further then just favorites trust me.  
**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others.

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**The Unluckiest Number**

**Episode Summary:**

Adrian finds his day going from bad to worse thanks to The Ghost Punks. It just so happens to be the day he celebrates his 14th birthday. That doesn't top it though he gets a little more for it then he wanted. Including inheriting his father's genes.

Part 4

_Things just keep going from bad to worse_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

As he flew Danny's mind was a windstorm of emotions. A mix of hurt, pain and disappointment welled up inside him causing him to ache and remorse. Guilt was the worst of these emotions, he'd tried so hard to give Adrian the party he'd always thought that his son deserved. He'd hoped that through it he'd start breaking down his son's barrier and regain that connection they'd lost after he became overwhelmed with his dual identity.

It was times like these that he doubted his choice of becoming half ghost for the rest of his life. After all it was because of him that his children were constantly terrorized by spirits maybe things would have been better off if he'd just said no.

This brought back the memory of the time Clockwork had given him the choice before he went to NASA if he wanted to become a regular human again or remain half ghost. He'd warned him that whatever choice he made would be his final one. That there was no third chance if he became mortal again he would stay that way. Sometimes he still wonder if his choice was correct and what would have happened if he'd decided to become normal.

But that was the past and as much as he sometimes had these feelings he could never honestly relinquish his ghost half. It had become so ingrained to him that he relied on it for almost everything. It was apart of him. To loose it would be like becoming a mere shadow of himself.

A glimpse from down below showed he was nearing the house. Turning intangible he flew through the wall, once in two rings of light went around his torso changing him back to normal. A growling from his stomach alerted him to an even more pressing issue.

He strode into the kitchen only to find a surprise waiting for him. There was Adrian at the breakfast table fiddling with a cookie. Despite the fact he was allowed to have sugar at the moment he didn't appear to be eating the treat. He just moved it around with his fingers staring at it aimlessly.

Danny didn't know what to say his son didn't seem to notice him. Clearing his throat he tried to get his attention. Looking up their eyes met. Adrian's seemed void almost unreal, there was not really anything expressive to be seen in his gaze. Danny felt worse fearing the experience might have traumatized him. "Add'… I'm so sorry."

Adrian turned his head slowly away. He moved the cookie around in his palms once more, before setting it down. He shook his head and didn't say anything. Pushing his chair away from the table it made a creaking sound causing the halfa to flinch.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" he asked him hopefully. Maybe if he could understand things better he'd be able to make amends.

Adrian shook his head slowly then moved past his father not speaking a word as he left him.

Danny could hear the patter of his son's feet on the steps as he went up the stairs. The halfa didn't know what to do. Adrian rarely reacted this way he could not make sense of his emotional turmoil. Usually the boy would make an outburst right about now. This move by Adrian was unpredictable.

Determination swelled up inside the half ghost as he turned intending to follow Adrian upstairs and finally get to the bottom of things.

As he walked to the stairs with a mission on his mind, a familiar beeping came from his wrist watch. Rolling his eyes in frustration. Danny clicked it on. "Yes?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. "I'm kind of busy here." He could hear Adrian's door slam shut making him wince.

"Sorry DP." Came Valerie's voice on the other line. "But we have a major crisis at G.P.A."

Danny raised an eyebrow. _'Again?'_ he thought his mind was now only half focused on his son. "What's the problem?"

A pause on the other line came before his partner spoke. "I can't talk about it on here. We don't know if someone is tapping into the network."

Glancing up from his spot halfway from the second floor Danny was hesitant. "Is this really so important that I need to be there right now?"

"Yes." Valerie's tone was final and left no room for argument.

Taking one more glance up at the shut door Danny's heart sank. "Alright I'll be right there." His appearance changed back to his ghost half and he took off into the sky leaving one of his only chances to talk to his son behind him.

* * *

Adrian laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. His eyes closed as he listened to his father's footsteps then the abrupt halt. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. In the end what he could gather was his father was leaving again. Truthfully apart of Adrian wanted his dad to come after him. But of course noble, heroic dad was going to save the day again… and he'd probably forget about what just happened.

Then again why should he care? It was obvious the reason those ghosts came was to get at his dad. Grumbling in frustration he didn't know what to think. Many thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind on how things should have worked out, but in the end he drew up the same conclusion… It was better they transpired the way this way rather then become even more a mess. Still he was upset and he just wanted to be left alone.

A creaking sound reached his ear pulling him away from his tangle of thoughts and emotions. He glanced up to see his best friend's soft brown eyes peeking through the door.

"I don't know how you got through the door was locked 'Licia. But don't come in." Adrian said firmly.

Alicia completely ignored his advice. Opened the door, entered inside then shut it. Turning back to her friend she rolled her eyes. "Oh please Adrian I learned the secret to unlocking your door a long time ago." She held up a bobby pin to demonstrate then adjusted it back in her head of curls. "Honestly I don't see why you lock it because your dad can get through using his ghost powers anyways."

"We have shields on all the bedrooms in the house remember?" Adrian pointed out. It was true they'd been installed after the fenton siblings had been abducted from their room continuously it gave them a little bit of freedom.

"True but your dad also has the only remote to the shield." She concurred then pulled up a swivel chair from the nearby computer. "Now down to business."

With a humph the oldest child of Danny and Sam turned away from his best friend. "Leave me alone I don't want to talk about."

"Is that your answer to everything Adri'?" Alicia asked as she fiddled with a lock of her dark chestnut hair, a habit she used employed when she was impatient or bored. Receiving no answer like she already predicted she shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I just came by to bring you your present." She produced the slightly dusty packaged from her shoulder bag.

Adrian's eyes hardened as he glanced from her to the present then back. "You mean the thing you risked your life to get out of stupidity?" he asked dryly. After receiving a hesitant nod from his friend, he looked away again. "I don't want it."

With a sigh her friend shakes her head. "You know you need to get over this. It's not healthy to just mope around."

"It suits me just fine." Adrian said with a shrug turning away slightly attempting to shut her out.

A moment of silence came into the room. Before Alicia spoke her tone was deep and demanding. "Adrian Fenton you need to quit bottling up your emotions…" he turned slightly eye were with an raised brow. "Don't give me that I know exactly what I'm talking about. You hide your emotions so well you think but I can see how much they mess with you. It makes you lash out with so much rage it turns you into a creep." Throwing the gift straight at his gut then she hmphed. "Well if you won't take my advice at least open that. It took me forever to find something that suited you. And you better like it Adrian Devin Fenton because I worked hard to get it." Turning away from him she slammed the door shut.

Still shaken from his BFF sudden outburst he stared at the door for a long moment before looking to the package that nearly knocked the wind out of him. He paused then his eyes narrowed and he pushed the gift off his chest onto the ground, where it landed with a thud.

* * *

Danny flew towards a large building near the less busy section of Amity Park. It covered at least twenty acres of land with a wired fence surrounding the area. The Ghost Protection Headquarters itself was a five level building with basement where things of the utmost secrecy were kept. It might remind someone of a government facility. But despite the Guys in Whites insistence at collaborating Danny, and Valerie refused to join forces with them. They still couldn't get over the way the agents handled things in the past and how unpredictable they could be.

Landing on the ground in front of the building he changed back into Danny Fenton. Receiving a salute from the security officer he walked through the green shield. He couldn't help be taken aback by how much security was in place. But a more pressing matter was on his mind so he left that little warning bell alone, and headed towards the med room where Valerie had told him she'd be. Once inside that particular room he was greeted by the sight of her, Youngblood, and Danielle. It seemed like he'd come across a conversation already progress although he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Clearing his throat he got their attention. Valerie gave a weak smile but it was obvious that it wasn't very real. He knew he'd regret asking what happened but Danny did anyways.

Valerie blinked then her face set as she gave him a summarized version of what she found when she arrived at New Tech. From the fact that everyone passed out to the mess they'd found in Tucker's office. They'd managed to find every member of the security team except Drew Piper. Along with the woman who had been missing after the body snatchers escapade. "…the weirdest part is save for the vandalism and the missing officer the ghost didn't do anything major. Our squad combed through the entire building but everything was accounted for."

"That is odd." Danny murmured then turned to his sister/cousin who was currently on the examination table her left arm was wrapped in a cast. "Looks like he did some damage on you Little D'." she nodded with a wince. "Any chance you can tell me who did this so I can make sure they get a dose of their own medicine."

Danielle exchanged glances with Youngblood then turned back to her sibling. "Well to be honest everything's a blur I can't remember much…" for a moment she paused contemplating her next words. "All I've got are bits and pieces of what happened but after Tucker's office I can't recall anything..."

"She's right I'm in the same boat. Heck I can't even describe to you guys what that ghost looks like." Youngblood said with a nod.

Valerie nodded motioning to the nearby monitor. "From what we've been able to gather from the scans… we think the ghost has some kind of power that takes away memories."

"So what do you need me here for?" Danny asked even though this seemed bad it didn't seem like anything Valerie couldn't handle on her own.

"This is serious DP if that ghost did that much damage alone at New Tech then he's no minor threat like we first though. You're the best person to try and get anything out of our spooky witnesses. And well… you are the ambassador to the Ghostzone." The commissioner concurred. "It would have damaged the treaty if a normal human was to be present for the interrogations."

Ah yes that rule. The treaty had been a delicate process and some of things between the two were flawed but he supposed important. "So you have the Ghost Punks I'm guessing?"

With a smirk she smiled. "Oh yeah and I have a feeling they were merely a distraction."

"But you suspect that they might give us more information on the body snatcher?" Danny guessed. That made some sense. "Then by all means Commissioner Gray lead on." He said transforming back into his phantom identity.

Danny followed her towards a nearby elevator. Pressing the on button presently the doors opened allowing them in. After a few minutes in the elevator they found their way to the basement floor of the whole G.P.A. building. It was an area dedicated to their more delicate work of interrogation on the captured ghosts. It wasn't used often though most of the time they just send them back to the Ghostzone.

There was also one carefully guarded secret in there. A new portal, created by the fentons, nearly identical to the one at FentonWorks, save for a few modifications. No one except for level 1 operatives and the original team knew of it's existence it was in room off the east wing of the underground complex locked up tightly with a genetic code set only for Fenton or Foley DNA to access it. If the ghosts knew they had it there could be a serious problem on their hands.

Reaching the containment cells they saw Lol flying about aimlessly, Rook on the other hand was just sitting there with a book, he'd no doubt made appear from thin air before being locked inside. Their leader Butch was slumped on one of the bunks in the cell his face turned away from view, they couldn't tell what he was doing.

Valerie strapped on a pair of phase proof gloves, and morphed into her armor. Then approached the door and a hologram keypad appeared then she quickly a twelve digit code, presently it beeped and a hissing sound emerged. Once open the Red Huntress and Ghost Boy entered into the cell. The energy shield quickly engulfed behind them leaving no room for the captured ghosts to escape.

The Ghost Punks glanced from what they were doing slightly interested but when they saw who it was they glared and looked away. Or at least Butch, and Rook did, Lol just cocked his head to the side puzzled.

For once Danny decided the delicate process was not going to get the job done. Looking about he carefully chose his target, then gestured to Valerie. She slapped a pair of handcuffs on Rook and pushed him over to Phantom. "Okay we're going to make this simple. I need you to tell me how your boss…" he motioned to Butch who still hadn't turned around. "Acquired all those anti equipment?" He knew if any of them would talk it would be the geek ghost because he wasn't one to cause much conflict, in fact he was harmless… most of the time.

Rook glanced towards his boss but getting no answer he turned back. Figuring if he gave them what they wanted they'd be able to go the Ghostzone again in peace he replied. "All I can at this present time divulge is that another ghost appeared out of nowhere. Gave Butch the idea…" he hesitated seeing the glare he was getting from his leader but knowing out of the two it was better to be clear with Phantom. "…to crash your son's party. He also supplied us with all of the equipment we used, and instructions on how it would work."

So it was Valerie had suspected someone else had been pulling their strings. "But what did the ghost look like? We need a description have you ever seen him before?"

"No." The ghost said with a sigh, adjusting his glasses. "I've never seen him before. Actually I think Butch…" he gestured to his boss. "Was the only one who really got a good look at him..."

Danny nodded and he and Valerie approached Butch though neither of them restrained him.

The Leader of the Ghost Punks grumbled obviously stewing in his defeat. "Go away Phantom I aint saying nothing."

"We need a description of the ghost who gave you your little toys Butch." Valerie cut in with a bit of snarl. Obviously she was getting impatient.

"Oh that guy…" Butch smirked slightly. "Eh never saw him." He said with a shrug.

"Why you…" She snarled ready to tear him apart.

Phantom the obvious the peacekeeper pushed Valerie back away from the growing quarrel. Then the halfa stepped in the middle and calmly as he could addressed Butch. "We need a clear idea of who the mystery ghost is. If you give it to us then you can go back in the ghostzone and forget about this whole thing."

"Look…" Butch said with a huff of frustration. "I have no idea what the guy looked like. All I can remember is he had red eyes but most the ghosts who've died are that way. Including Topkick." He looked away with a grumble. "He kept to the shadows… I didn't get a clear look at him. He looked like a real wimp but then again I didn't actually see him."

The two G.P.A. leaders exchanged glances and looked back. "And you listened to someone you couldn't see?" Valerie asked she had thought the Leader of the Ghost Punks was a little smarter then that.

Butch huffed folding his arms over his chest. "It was a good plan. What can I say…" he turned to smirk at the halfa. "I'm a sucker for anything that will rake your nerves Phantom."

_'That wasn't the best move.'_ Valerie thought already seeing her partners eyes  
turning a shade of bright neon green, showing his build up rage. Grabbing onto Danny's arm she pushed him towards the entrance. Once he was outside she turned to address the punks. "We'll return you to the Ghostzone in roughly three hours. There you will await your parole assignments under Wulf. Do what he says and everything will be just fine." She smirked slightly seeing the frightened look on their face. She didn't blame them no one wanted to be on the bad side of dimension tearing ghost.

Once she was outside the cell she had to duck as a beam of ectoplasm went past her and bounced off the cell. She glanced up to see Danny Phantom floating near the ceiling his eyes blazing with an un natural amount of rage. "Calm down Neil Armstrong and get your ghost butt down here. You need to transform before you level another area of the complex with your ghostly wail."

Danny slowly alighted back on the ground as his eyes dimmed. Once he had enough control of his emotions he transformed back into his old raven hair, blue eyed self. He sighed. "Sorry Val' you know how that gets to me." He clenched his fists. "I can't control myself when that happens."

"Oh it's fine Danny." Valerie said with a small smile. "Just doesn't go so well for the insurance bills. Believe me I can understand your emotions. If this was about Alicia I'd be angry too. But you're the one with the ghost powers." She reminded with small chuckle.

Sheepishly the halfa nodded then set his mind to business. "So they were definitely a distraction. But the question is..." he placed his hand on the nearby wall. "For what?"

"I'm just as lost on that one as you are Danny." The Red Huntress said with a huff as she removed her ghost gloves and set them in a nearby locker. "But it's not like we can turn back time and get an instant replay."

A thought crossed Danny's mind at her words and his eyes brightened a little. 'No but I know who can.'

It was mocking him. That's what Alicia's present was doing. All wrapped up in sunflower print with a big black bow. It dared him to open it but Adrian refused to give into the temptation. It had already caused him enough annoyance. He glared at it then turned away there was no way he'd follow his best friend's footsteps and actually unwrap the thing she'd risked her life to get him. No matter how rude it sounded.

Pulling his headphones out of his pocket he turned the volume on high and just stared aimlessly at the ceiling as hard rock filled his mind. A glance once more at the package made him nervous. _'She wouldn't have gone after it without a good reason… right?' _He sighed turning off his music and scooting off the bed he went and picked up the package, then sat back on the bed cross legged with it in his lap.

Miraculously the gift didn't seem to be any worse for wear from the ghost fight. He shook it but soon realized it wasn't hollow. "I must be insane for even doing this." He mumbled out loud. But with great care he tore at the wrapping pulling it apart with painstaking slowness. He was still fighting the urge to leave it alone.

A large book fell out of the wrapping onto his lap. His amethyst eyes widened as he read the engraved inscription on the left hand side 'Adrian Devin Fenton' the middle read 'My Journal'. For indeed that's what it was a tan leather bound diary he didn't even think they made them anymore. It was hard enough to find normal paper to write on now that data-pads had taken over the world. It was the old school way to write but Adrian couldn't think of a better way. He enjoyed the smooth feel and the earthy smell of paper over the warm electronics. It inspired him to no end. Apparently his best friend had gone out of her way to buy one.

Opening the cover there was an inscription on the inside of it.

_Hey Adrian,  
I found this at a retro shop and thought of you. I know you'll like it. As hard as it is to admit it I bet your drooling over this thing right now. I still can't understand your obsession with paper. You always told me you were sick having your papers get mixed up an out of order when you were writing down your thoughts. So I thought instead of having them all on separate sheets maybe one big one will be fine. Who knows you might look back on this and laugh. Either way Happy Birthday Adri', this is for you. You better enjoy it. I'm kidding, I know you will.  
Love your BFF forever,  
Alicia Foley  
P.S. There should be a lock and key so you can keep it private I knew you'd like that feature._

Sure enough there was a key and lock taped on the inside, right next to her writing. He carefully pulled them off and put them in his pocket. He was in complete awe over her gift. A small tear fell from his eyes touched by the gesture. This was the most thoughtful present anyone had ever given him. He completely forgot the painstaking work that it taken his friend to obtain it. A foreign soft smile came on his face. If anything this made his birthday special.

Skimming through the pages he found them intact and not even a pencil mark insight save for the inscription on the inside cover in Alicia's familiar handwriting. There wasn't even a page pulled out either. His hands twitched as ideas, rants, and thoughts filled his mind. The urge to write was fierce he could feel his mind forming sentences which he knew if he didn't write down soon would escape him.

Quickly he headed for his desk and pulled open a drawer. Inside was his stash of many assortment of pencils, pens, and one quill with ink his Aunt Jazz had been kind of enough to buy. Grasping a pen in his hands he turned back and flopped onto his bed opening a page in his new journal to begin writing.

_There are days where you just want to write down everything you feel…  
And days where you want to escape into another world.  
Writing gives this entrance for me.  
I don't know exactly what I'll write about from here but it will be only my most guarded thoughts…  
Here I will question…  
Here I will learn…  
Here will be the reflection of my memories and mine alone…  
Let's begin…_

Turning the page satisfied with his introduction Adrian's pen pressed down on paper as he wrote out his feelings of this day.

_September 30th  
Today's my birthday… Whoopee. Harsh right? I know. I should be happy about today. I'd love to fill it with my excitement and joy but really I can truthfully say there wasn't much good about it. True I did get to hang out with my two best friends Hugo and Alicia, I also got this journal my first in a long time. The last one I had was when I was really little a gift from my Aunt Jazz ironically.  
But let's cut from the sweet stuff and get to the bitter truth. This had to be the worst birthday for me in the history of birthdays. All of my least favorite people were there. But that wasn't the icing on the cake I also had two run-ins in one day with the Ghost Punks. There a band of ghosts who use me or my siblings as a punching bag whenever my dad messes with their fun.  
Before a lot of confusion comes up my dad is half ghost. I won't get into the details right now but he is superhero saved the world a few times I guess. Most people dream of having a superhero parent. But I'm telling you it's not as sweet as you think and you who want it need to rethink you're life.  
So anyways to summarize it my birthday or lack there of was ruined. And I just wanted this day to end…_

He paused as he felt a rush of emotions.

_I just want a normal life with my dad one that doesn't involve me sharing him with the rest of the world. Sounds selfish I guess but when you've been through what I have, you just reach a point where the thread snaps, and you could care less that your parent is a superhero. You just want to regain that bond you already have. But you want him to take the first step to do so. I don't know I'm still trying to understand life.  
I HATE MY DAD'S POWERS! Yes sometimes I do I want him here as father sharing him just… just…_

Adrian's heart sank and he couldn't finish the page. It was alright he'd made his point. He yawned as eyes started drooping. It had to be the added stress and excitement had made him tired. He really needed a nap if anything. Maybe that would clear his head. It already was afternoon. One nap would be alright. After locking his journal and stuffing the key into his pocket he carefully set it on the nightstand. Then kicked off his shoes and pulled his throw blanket over his body turning onto his stomach he shut his eyes and gave into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Valerie's remark sparked Danny's memory of the one ghost who might be able to help them… Clockwork, the reclusive ghost who dwell in the outskirts of the Ghostzone. Not many humans knew of the Master of All Time only the original Team Phantom, and Jazz. Along with the children of the halfa, and this was only because the Time Ghost agreed to be their guardian. But of course the fenton siblings did not know the truth behind their supposed god-father's work nor did they see him much. Only rarely so he was not a clear memory to anyone but Jennifer because of her direct conversation with him and the crescent moon pendant he'd given her.

The Time Ghost wished to not corrupt the time stream by allowing those inside it to know of the being who watched over things. Too many questions would arise and the mortals would be afraid and hesitant to go on with their lives. Fearing they might be puppets on a string. They'd try to make sense of that which was not their place to know, and things would fall apart. Thus why an oath of secrecy was taken and the mystery of time remained unsolved.

Standing firmly on the ground in the Time Ghost's lair surrounded by many different clocks of various shapes and sizes, the halfa waited patiently for Clockwork's response to his question.

"No Daniel… I cannot allow you to go back and view what has already happened. Only the eyes that can view are those who have seen." Carefully he adjusted the clock's dials and passed left hand glowing over a nearby portal. "Remember what happened the last time you corrupted the time stream, and the ill deeds it brought." He shook his head. "Has it taught you nothing of what can happen when you mess with the balance of the universe?"

"Believe me, I remember all too well Clockwork." Danny could understand what the wise ghost was speaking of in vivid detail from Vlad marrying his mother, and his dad having powers it was a nightmare. But there was something else cryptic in the answer that just might be a clue to another route he could take. "You're saying someone else was present at their exchange… who?"

The Time Ghost sighed and shook his head solemnly. "I cannot tell you, I have given you too much to ponder already. What is to come in the present and future is up to you alone." With this he turned into his elder form that represented the future.

"So that's it then…" The halfa could recognize a closing in his words. "You're not going to help me with the crisis at New Tech? I need something else to go on. This is getting more serious by the day. I thought this ghost was just a mild threat but I have a feeling he's more then that. Can't you help me in anyway?"

Turning his back to the halfa the ghost adjust the dials on his staff, he turned into his child form that represented the past. "I've helped you in more ways then I should. Everything happens for a purpose. What is to ensue must occur and I can't give you any other course to take." He turned back to him. "If you want to take another you must figure that out for yourself. I am sure you're heart will show you the best path."

Danny sighed with a nod knowing Clockwork was right. He usually was. Today though the Time Ghost seemed rather distant more then usual. But he knew from experience everything the ghost spoke had a purpose. Sometimes his words brought a solution even when his answer was no. It was good thing he had had a long memory he'd need to write everything down, then discuss it with Sam and Tucker perhaps between the three of them they'd make sense of it. "Thank you Clockwork." He said with small nod of the head then turned to leave the Time Ghost's lair.

"That is not all you wanted to speak to me about was it Danny?" Clockwork said as he transformed into his original form that represented the present. His back was still turned but the robed ghost's words struck and cord. The halfa returned to stand in front of him with a reluctant nod. The Time Ghost approached him putting a hand on his shoulder in an almost grandfather like gesture. "You worry about your children don't you?"

How Clockwork could read him so well he did not know but he appreciated the fact that it took few words to get to the points with the Time Ghost. "Adrian mostly… I'm getting no where with him. I'm trying to make up for the time we lost but all he does is push me away. I don't know maybe those guys at NASA were right maybe I'm not cut out to be a father." He didn't reveal this to anyone not even Sam but for some reason in the presence of the ghost who watched over his entire life he felt like he could converse to him his worst fears. Maybe that was because the Time Ghost already knew what was up.

Morphing presently into his elder self the Time Ghost smiled at him gently. "The future is unwritten what you do today affects the course of things to come. If you work hard you shall gain that bond back with your son." Transforming into his child like image spoke again. "But only if you fight for it."

Danny nodded feeling an immense amount of weight fall of his shoulders with Clockwork's words. "I better get going… Sam's probably wondering where I am." He said sheepishly starting to sound like his old self. "Thanks for the help Clockwork." The halfa said with a nod and flew out the door towards the hidden portal connected to the G.P.A.

Back at the lair of the Master of All Time Clockwork turned shortly back into his present self and shook his head. His gaze turned slightly to his nearby dark colored feline ghost companion, who had made himself scarce while the halfa was about. "Sometimes I wonder even with what I know if I do the right thing my friend."

That cat said not a word but rubbed up against him. Although he could speak Clockwork knew that his feline friend preferred using body language to get his point across.

The Time ghost chuckled. "Yes I suppose we shouldn't worry about what is already to come. Things will play out on their own." He gently rubbed the ghost cat's fur gaining a purr from the little one. He'd never saw himself getting a companion or a partner for that matter. But the little guy had grown on him and his abilities alone came in handy at times.

Hair raised up on the cat's back at the moment and it hissed ducking away into the shadows. Leaving Clockwork to face who he'd known would already be coming. "You spare no time to question my work, do you?" he asked courteously.

Out of the shadows came two identical green skinned beings with robes both had one giant red eye in the middle of their face. No mouth was present but their voices filled the room either way. "You forgot your place again didn't you?"

"I did not." Clockwork said honestly his form taking that of his elder self. "I said what was supposed to be said. It will take a few months before Daniel understands the extent of my warning…" his hand glowed as it passed over the portal. A view of many adult humans some looking like they didn't belong there were dressed in strange armor they appeared to be facing a fight of some kind. Then the screen faded to black "By then it will be too late but perhaps they will now be able to face what is to come."

The two observants for that is was what they were exchanged glances before the next spoke. "You care too much for that boy, too many loopholes have you taken…"

"If things did not go the way they did then the future would be as corrupt as the one imprisoned in this room." He gestured to a thermos that seemed to appear out nowhere shaking slightly with an evil face printed on it. "Daniel made all those choices on his own. I merely showed a path and he chose from there what was to be taken."

"But the part that troubles us…" for the observants would never admit their confusion. "…is you warned the halfa that his offspring would have ghost DNA… but not of the rest to come with them."

Turning back into his present self Clockwork spoke with much finality. "From what I've seen this is the only way to repair ties, and bring about the future that ensures the survival of time itself. Daniel must find out on his own the truth. As for his children…" Passing his hand over yet another portal an image of Adrian tossing around in bed was present. The Time ghost's eyes narrowed. "…they must decide for themselves how they deal with what is given to them…"

* * *

Snuggled under his blanket Adrian slept silently in the position he usually took. It was not normal for a child to sleep on their stomach most were taught from birth to sleep on their back. However Sam refused to raise her children the traditional way and she saw no harm in allowing them to sleep how they wanted. He liked being on his stomach mostly.

Fast asleep with no one else in the room there were no witnesses present to see what occurred next. Adrian turned onto his side his eyes still shut. Beads of sweat started rolling down his chin and he kicked at the covers pushing them off his body. He jerked about as if struggling, he mumbled in his sleep turning fully onto his back. Then he pushed again turning towards the side of his bed. He rolled about till he fell off the bed with a hard thud. But surprisingly he didn't awaken.

He yelped and his teeth clenched as the sweat dissipated and he started shivering. By instinct he reached for his blanket but his hands did not feel the garment. He kicked at the ceiling and the lower half of his body jumped from the ground. Another yelp went out. Then a white light appeared at his stomach it slowly grew brighter and brighter. His eyes were clenched shut even though it seemed like he was struggling to open them.

It was as if the two halves within him fighting for dominance. The veins in his skin took on a bright tone of yellow. Then the white light completely engulfed him. He jolted still not waking up and screamed out into the night. Though to a human's ear it sounded like nothing more then a whisper, to a ghost ear it was like hearing the passing of another soul, that was about to join them in the realm of the dead.

Danny's ears picked up the sound as he was dressing for bed. He paused for a moment trying to pin point it. But as quickly as the ghost like wail begun it died off so he just took it as a soul was entering the plane of the dead. He shivered slightly he didn't enjoy have ears that could pick up spectral occurrences like that. Taking a moment he paused and remained in solemn silence for the deceased. Then he then began dressing into his night shirt and boxers.

Once he was finished he entered the room to find his wife already asleep in bed. Gently he caressed her cheek before walking away towards the porch that connected to their room. He couldn't sleep at the moment there was just so much going on. He'd arrived at G.P.A. via portal, informed Valerie on what he could without giving away Clockwork's identity then headed home, by the time he'd gotten back though it was late.

Partly because he made a detour check on Dani and Youngblood, they were doing fine none to worse for ware. But his halfa clone wanted to go beat the pants off her attacker. She hated being showed up by anyone. As much as Youngblood and wanted to join her in the quest he'd put his foot down for once knowing she needed to heal first. The two were going to be alright so he'd left them there.

Finally he returned home and spent some time with Sam, and their daughters. Adrian was already in bed when his wife had gone up to check on their son. The day had apparently stressed him into exhaustion. Danny wanted to rest too but there was just so much going on in his mind. He sighed pushing the glass door open that separated them from the porch and stepped out onto the deck to gaze at the stars.

A habit he'd developed from his time in space. He carefully mapped out different constellations with his eyes and for the longest time just watched them shining from above taking comfort in the activity. The only thing it was missing was Tucker, and Sam. He grinned. They used to spend nights on top the Fenton Ops with his old telescope gazing at the stars, chatting about life, and just enjoying time together. Those were the good old days.

"Couldn't sleep?" came a voice from behind he turned to his wife Sam in her night dress. She walked out onto the porch.

Danny smiled warmly then shook his head looking up at the stars. "Too much on my mind." He glanced back at her. "You?"

Sam shrugged and leaned against the porch rail. "Oh I suppose I could if it wasn't for the lack of my chilly husband."

With chuckle Danny shrugged. "I can't help it when that happens."

"Sometimes I swear you are like a popsicle in bed." Sam said shaking her head.

"But you love me anyways." Danny said playfully giving her a hug.

She smirked. "Yeah I guess I do." She kissed him on the lips gently before letting go. "So… I feel like I ask you this question every day now but…" Sam's eyes turned to full contact with him. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things…" Danny said with a sigh but then shrugged. "But I think we can leave it till morning I just needed some air is all."

Sam nodded. "You'll tell me then... After we get the kids to school." She said firmly, tomorrow was after all Monday.

"Sounds like a plan." He replied then he started to follow but turned slightly to gaze at the stars before that. Danny couldn't help but believe that seeing them shinning to high above gave him something that could never be taken away. Hope.

* * *

Light peeked into the room of the sleeping teenager. Soon the rays were hitting him dead on in the face. Grumbling he reached for his blanket and pulled it over his eyes. He didn't want to wake up yet he felt too exhausted. It was as if his body had over exerted beyond the normal amount. He shivered slightly. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead which he wiped away instantly, then settled down to sleep again.

His alarm burst into full tune startling Adrian into an awakened state. He finally noticed his position on the ground instead of his bed. He raised an eyebrow looking between the two. _'How did I get down here?'_he thought puzzled as he scratched his head. Barely noticing the cold feeling his fingers produced at they ran over his scalp.

It took a moment for his brain to register but then he realized something. He had school today… he didn't want to be late. LATE? Oh snap that would not be good. Quickly pulling himself off the ground and stretching his stiff muscles. He rushed to his dresser drawer and started rummaging through for his clothes. He was in such a rush he didn't question that his usually neat drawer where his shirts were located had a pair of jeans in them. Nor the tingly feel he felt when he retrieved them.

Gathering certain things he knew he needed, Adrian strode to the end of his room and peeked out the door, to check and see if the coast was clear. He knew how fast Lilith could be at getting to the bathroom, and he wanted to be the first one in for once. Finding that the hallway was empty he rushed into restroom as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once inside he found himself forced to take a cold shower. It appeared the hot water heater was broken because even though he had it on blazing hot his shower was icy. Oddly enough it almost felt like it went right through his entire body. He was shivering uncontrollably as he pulled a towel around his chest and patted himself dry. The cold sensation didn't leave him however it was almost like it intensified.

Dressing in his usual under garments, he then put on blue jeans, his favorite long sleeve black shirt with the red flame, and then pulled on his tan over shirt. Rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel to get it dry, he finally went to the sink, and splashed cold water on his face washing it carefully. He knew his mother would not be pleased if he didn't at least do his basic hygiene.

Patting his face dry he finally took a moment to look in the mirror and make sure he looked acceptable. At that instant his eyes widened at what he saw staring back at him. His usual amethyst eyes he'd had since he was a baby were replaced with glowing yellow ones. Not only that but his messy raven hair was a different too it had inverted to a snow white shade.

For a long moment he just stared at the mirror in disbelief. Then tried shrugging his arms his reflection did the same. He backed away till he was against the wall and it mimicked his moves. Still in disbelief he grabbed at his hair from the side trying to pull it into view. It was indeed white. Then he noticed how pale his skin looked from its usual peach tone.

This wasn't happening. He shook his head in disbelief and his foreign reflection followed his movement. A cold chill ran up his spine and his body started to shake as sweat fell off his brow. Dread filled his entire being. It couldn't be so. There was no way this was real.

Shakily Adrian gathered his discarded clothes and wrapped a towel around his strange hair. Glancing at his reflection he was slightly satisfied to see that his hair was covered enough that no one would notice it. Still nervous he opened the door a crack to peek out into the hallway. Thankfully it seemed that no one was around still. Clutching his garments to his chest he kept his head down low as he ducked into his room, and closed the door tightly locking it behind himself.

What Adrian didn't realize was that his alarm had been going off for the past hour and at this current moment he only had ten minutes to make it to school. The rest of the Fenton family waited downstairs in the hall, and for once Danny was present. It wasn't often this happened usually their halfa father was busy but he had some time off.

Nearly everyone was antsy, Jennifer was constantly checking the time, Danny was pacing, and Sam was tapping her right foot impatiently. Lilith on the other hand just sat on the floor fiddling with neat pony tail in hopes of messing with it but was constantly being stopped by her sibling. The littlest fenton stuck her tongue out every time this happened.

Finally Jennifer let out an exasperated sigh. "We're going to be late if he doesn't get down here in the next three minutes."

"I can't imagine what's keeping him up there." Danny said running his fingers through his raven hair, as he glanced upstairs in concern.

"I can… he's stalling." She huffed. "Adrian's so unfocused sometimes."

"Jennifer _Renee_Fenton!" Sam said sternly.

She shrugged innocently. "Well he is."

They waited a few more minutes before Danny let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll go get him."

Sam shook her head gently pressing her husband back. "No I'll do it. He's probably in one of his moods. It will be easier if I go."

"I guess your right." Danny said with a small chuckle. If anyone could get their stubborn son to follow orders it was his wife. He watched as Sam walked up the stairs towards the left side where Adrian's room was located away from the stairs. His eyes stayed focused on this till something tugged at his jean cuff glancing down he saw his littlest daughter looking at him with a cocked head.

"Is brother coming?" Lilith asked.

Danny nodded with a smile scooping her up into his arms. "Yeah Lily-Ann I have a feeling he'll be along shortly."

Adrian could here the footsteps coming up the stairs. His heart pounded hard he'd been trying for the past five minutes to change back into his human form. There was no way he'd allow anyone to see what he assumed to be his ghost form. This truly was his unluckiest day.

Taking a deep breath he tried concentrating again. "Change back!" he whispered to his body as he tried to force it but all he got in result was more sweat and cold chills.

The sound of the person's footsteps had now reached the top of the stairs. He had a feeling he knew where it was heading... his room.

Sure enough knocking presently interrupted his concentration, and soon he heard his mother's voice. "Adrian it's time for school. If you don't get out here right now you're going to be late."

_'What but…'_ he turned to glanced at the clock near his bed and groaned. How could he have been so stupid not to check earlier? It read five minutes till school. But… looking over his current state his chest ached. _'I can't go to school looking like this? Nor can I let mom or dad see me.'_

"Adrian." Came Sam's voice quietly but with an edge to it he knew all too well. "If you don't get out here right now I'm coming in." After a moment he saw the rattling of his door as she tried to turn it. But of course it was locked which in retrospect probably wasn't his best idea. "You're not allowed to lock the door Adrian. Now get over here right now young man or so help me I will ban you from sweets for another month!" Grounding would have been alright but that made him nervous.

Adrian's eyes darted back in forth from a nearby mirror of his reflection to the door. He took a deep breath as he made a decision. Rushing to his door he quietly turned the bolt then dived towards his bed and without intending phased through the sheets ending up underneath bed. Trying again he rolled out from under and crawled beneath his covers. Only then did he speak. "It's unlocked now mom." He whispered faintly but loud enough where she could hear him. He winced at how his voice seemed to echo now.

The door creaked open and Sam walked in. Looking about the room she spotted the lump in the middle of the bed. Her eyes creased with an amused smile. She walked over to sit on the bed and tried to pull off the covers but he pulled them tighter. His mother couldn't help but be somewhat concerned by these actions. "Are you okay my little man?"

An idea sparked in Adrian's mind at her words. There was no way he could go to school but… He coughed loudly. He didn't have to worry about faking anything else. He still could feel the cold rush going through his body causing him to shiver. For once he was happy that Alicia forced him to be a part of her stupid plays. She'd talked him into acting a number of roles in her dramas and one of them had been a sick person.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh so your sick." Her eyes filled with sympathy. She patted his back. "I'll check on you later." She sighed _'Better call the school and let them know he's not coming today.'_She thought as she shut the door behind her.

Once she was out of the room Adrian flung the covers off his body. Already a pool of sweat was dampening his covers and leaving a mark. He shivered then sighed. Well for now he might as well make due. He had till later to figure out how to transform back to his human state. Or there could be problems.

Through the hours spent alone Adrian did not rest as Sam assumed he did every time she came to check on him. It was dark outside before he finally came to grips with the reality of his situation, his panic died down, and he begun doing what he was best at dissecting the problem. At first he'd thought he was dead which explained why he couldn't transform. But then the fact he could consume food scratched that assumption. He'd only realized this once his mother came in with a bowl of hot tomato soup which he ate after she'd left. Thankfully it appeared he could still consume food despite his spectral state of appearance. Also the hot flashes that continued to war on his body confirmed that he was indeed alive.

So he was half ghost now or at least part one. From biology class alone he'd already deduced that if he had inherited ghost powers. He'd only be ¼ ghost not nearly as much as his father because his mother was fully mortal. That alone had made him give up the idea becoming a hybrid. This was back in middle school, now well he could honestly say he didn't want this. Not one bit. He'd grown to hate his father's powers and what they represented and he saw this as a horrible turn of events.

"I'm not going to follow dad's footsteps." Adrian said firmly to himself, only wincing slightly from the echo that came with his new voice. He knew he'd be expected to fight ghosts by all the populace. They'd assume just because he was Danny Phantom's son he'd become a superhero like him. He had no ambition to go down that route and was firmly against it. Also the idea of his father helping him learn to control his abilities whatever they may be, was out of question.

He tried again and again to change his appearance back to his human form but it appeared Adrian was stuck at the moment. After a while he gave up. It took too much energy to attempt and he wasn't going to pass out just for his mother to come in and see him like this.

As of yet he'd only discovered one power. Fortunately he was slightly familiar with it from his childhood conversations with his grandfather. He recognized it as intangibility. Thankfully Adrian hadn't started floating on the ceiling yet. But the act of phasing through things wasn't a picnic either he had no control over his body. It seemed to choose when it did things.

Pacing about he ran his fingers through his snow white hair out of habit, slowly getting used to the feel of the cold against his scalp. The hot spells were dissipating too. They only came at random and didn't stay long. But this wasn't a good thing it could only mean his body was adapting to this new form.

With a sigh he leaned against the wall facing the outside taking a moment to rest. In that instant his body decided to rebel and he felt a dizziness come over him. He phased right through his room and started falling towards the ground in the backyard. Frantically he grabbed for a nearby branch from a tree he'd climb much in his youth. His hands clenched at the branch and miraculously he was able to grasp it. He breathed a sigh of relief. Till he felt a coldness wash over him and his glowing yellow eyes widened in horror as he went intangible again loosing grip on the branch.

He felt the rush of the wind as he neared the ground bellow but instead hitting the surface he bumped into something hard, and slightly rough. He fell off it and rolled onto his back slightly shaken but alright. A growl came from behind and he turned to see Trixie the family german shepherd had cushioned his fall, and now the dog was now baring her teeth at him.

Scrambling to his feet he moved away from the angry beast. His heart thudded hard as he saw the sweet canine turn into a vicious mongrel. Obviously she didn't recognize him. She started barking which was not a good thing. If Trixie continued it would alert his parents to something happening in their backyard and they'd see him. Maybe even realize it was Adrian and not some random ghost.

Putting his hands up in a peace offering he tried to reason with her as he backed away. "Trixie… shhh… calm down girl. Don't bark…" she continued barking threatingly at him. Which Adrian supposed he should be grateful that she watched over the house so well but this wasn't the time. "Come on Trix' it's me Adrian… Remember?" Their brown german shepherd continued to stalk towards him with her fur raised. "Okay maybe you don't remember me. But it is me!"

Without another word she pounced at him and despite his new found powers he was not armed to take on a fifty pound dog. She stood over him with her teeth bared. Suddenly she begun sniffing the air then she sniffed him. He got a thorough inspection as he cowered under her. She paused before unexpectedly wagging her tail and begun licking his face.

Coughing slightly his mouth getting slightly filled with dog kisses, he pushed the overgrown puppy off of him. Trixie barked wagging her tail as she moved about playfully. She'd recognized him despite his change of form. He thanked whatever god was above that the dog had known his scent. Scratching her head, Trixie leaned into his touch and whimpered slightly in pleasure with her tongue hanging out.

Despite everything that happened that alone made him chuckle. He'd nearly been attacked by with his own dog and here she was now showering him with affections. It was a lot to take in. _'Now I really need to get back to my room before my parents find me out here.'_

Without warning the overgrown dog launched herself at him pushing him straight at the fence. He didn't even have a moment to blink before his body started to glow, the feeling returned. _'Oh no I'm doing it again.'_Pushing the dog back so she wouldn't join him, he found himself on the other side of the fence.

He stumbled about disoriented having been doing this all too often at random. Finally Adrian gained his bearings only to grasp all too late where he'd ended up as a pair of yellow lights flashed right into his view slightly blinding him. He was on the highway, and a huge diesel truck was coming straight towards him. With no time to get out of the way, he feared this would be the end of his life.

The rush of cold and weightlessness was unexpected as his body went intangible completely phasing through the truck and into the inside of trailer. He realized where he was soon enough and pulled himself quickly through the floor of the trunk, finally reforming into solid matter inside the truck's trailer. He took a deep breath and glanced about quickly noticing the different couches, tables, chairs, and dinning sets. He looked about and noticed with relief everything was addressed to go the furniture store at the nearby mall.

Deciding for once he did not want to relive that near death experience by trying to phase out of the diesel. Adrian took a seat on the couch and relaxed his eyes as he waited for his ride to reach its current destination. From there he'd be able to find a way home. He knew the city of Amity Park pretty well so it wouldn't take too long to walk back. Besides he did not want to try anything else at the moment.

"I hope this isn't considered hitch hiking." He remarked dryly with a sigh. "Cause I didn't come into here by choice."

* * *

As he reached his destination Adrian realized something new about his second form, and possibly the only aspect he liked, ghosts could see in the dark. Thanks to his phobia of being anywhere in pitch black this idea made him somewhat pleased. Though he still did not like what was happening to him. Nor that fact he'd been through all this. From what he could tell so far these powers were nothing but a curse.

The truck finally stopped at where he could only assume was the mall. Not wanting to be caught inside. Adrian tried his hardest to force his powers to work for him. So far there was no response they seemed to have a mind of their own. Pushing against the side of the truck he tried to will them to work. Finally at the very instant the doors were opening he fell through the truck. He smacked into a loading sign then he landed hard on the sidewalk.

Moaning he pulled himself up from the ground, and grumbled dusting off his clothes. It was a good thing he'd decided to stay dressed instead of changing to his pajamas or he'd have had to deal with embarrassment along with this stupid form. Hopefully no one recognized him. He assumed most of his classmates would be asleep by now. But then again being the kid of Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom put you in the lime light way too much. Half of the town knew who he was.

He walked about on the sidewalks. Not really paying attention to the direction he was going besides following the street signs. Presently he came upon Town Hall and the one thing he did not want to see at this moment. His yellow eyes tinted to a brighter shade as his anger rose. There in the middle of entrance way was the statue of his father in his ghost form holding up a globe of the Earth.

Life just hated him right now didn't it? He sighed in frustration as his eyes tinted back to their normal shade of yellow. The area around the statue was deserted which lead him to assume most people were home. How long had he been out anyways? He'd lost track of time. A thing he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Nothing was going his way today. Just looking at that statue drew out his anger to higher degree. He couldn't take it anymore. Growling he strode right up to it, and stared up at it with his hands on his hips. "Just look what you did dad." He said icily motioning to his present state, as then proceeded he lashed out with his bottled feelings. "Now I have to deal with being part ghost like you. I'm not enjoying this right now."

Adrian growled. "You just had to put me in the same boat as you. Is this some kind of trick did you inject me with more spectral DNA so I'd feel what you feel everyday?" He laughed bitterly knowing that this was a wild idea, and completely unlikely. No he'd inherited his father's powers and it had decided to emerge when he turned fourteen. And that was the unfathomable truth.

"No of course you didn't. But guess what? I'm not going to be a hero like you! You know what I'm going to live my life and only use these stupid powers when I need to." Adrian paced about staring at the statue as if it was actually hearing his vow.

"I'm planning to be a poet and I'm not giving up my dream to become some ghost fighter who let's his life be completely consumed by his powers. I'll never help anyone. You can just forget about it." With a huff he strode over to the statue and sat in between his father's stone legs as angry tears filled his eyes. "I won't turn into you. I won't become Danny Phantom Jr." he vowed quietly clenching his fists.

* * *

Not far off a lone motorcycle way beyond it's time of retirement zoomed down the street at full speed. Mounted on it was a punk looking biker with a pale skin, cropped dull blond hair, and focused green eyes. He would have looked like an average run of the mill retro collector if it wasn't for the fact that he was glowing. This would lead anyone to assume that had an ounce of understanding of the daily occurrences in Amity Park… That he was in fact a ghost.

It was one Danny Phantom's old enemies Johnny 13, to be exact. He leaned into his bike his face not betraying his anger as he pealed down the street ignoring the speed laws. The ghost had another fight with his girlfriend now wife Kitty this time about something that shouldn't even been a problem in his eyes.

"Honestly…" he grumbled. "You make one tiny comment about her hair and then Kitten goes berserk." True she has pregnant with their first child but that still shouldn't cause her to act this way. After all wasn't he waiting on her hand and foot already.

"Grrr…" he muttered gripping his handle bars tighter as he cranked on the bike for more speed. Johnny was going so fast he nearly missed what flashed through his senses. Pulling his bike to abrupt stop he peeled across the pavement. Only to realize to his annoyance that the scent he'd caught had led him to Phantom's statue.

He huffed about to turn away when his eyes spotted something in the middle of it. The scent he'd caught on was coming from the ghost in the middle of statue's feet. Though he looked vaguely familiar he couldn't recall ever seeing the kid before. Then a smirk came on his face as the fresh scent made more and more sense. The scent he'd caught onto was a newborn natural ghost essence and that's the only reason that he'd stopped.

Any ghost in his right mind would not miss an opportunity like this. He did think somewhere in the back of his mind for a newborn the kid looked rather old. Still there was no mistaking what his nose had caught on to. He cleared his throat causing the little one to look up with glowing yellow eyes. Oh yeah it was definitely a natural newborn. Ghosts that were dead did not come in any other colors of eyes rarely besides red or green.

"Hey kid." He said to the unsuspecting child. "Whatcha doin' out here all alone, without your parents?"

Adrian stared at the ghost with a raised eyebrow. He had to be kidding him. Oh yeah he remember Johnny 13 all too well. It seemed like nearly every member of his father's rouge gallery had kidnapped him at least once. To say the least he was not at all intimidated. "I don't need my parents watching me anymore. I'm a teenager thank you very much." He said dryly to the 80's like biker ghost.

Johnny 13 couldn't help but grin. The newborn was not only denying what he was, he also seemed oblivious to what he was capable of. "Sure you are kid… sure you are…" he leaned over into his bike as plans begun forming in his head. "So again why are you out here kid?"

Was this for real did the punk ghost actually not recognize him. It sure seemed like it. But Adrian realized that this was a good thing. If he didn't know he was Phantom's son then this was obviously just a run of the mill chit chat between two ghosts nothing more. "I accidentally lost my way home." He admitted partly.

_'Perfect.'_ Johnny 13 thought to himself. "That's all I needed to know." Clenching his fists he tried his hardest to keep from looking too intimidating. _'Better the element of surprise.'_ Focusing on his powers presently his seemingly innocent shadow morphed into its own being with glowing green eyes and sharp fangy teeth. Turning his expression to a deep scowl he spoke. "Shadow." It roared like a lion and looked to it's master for instructions. Pointing his finger directly at the newborn he gave his command. "Retrieve."

Adrian's eyes widened as the shadow emerged from the ghost's side. He shivered slightly seeing the hungry look it gave him as it rapidly approached. Okay he wasn't afraid of most ghosts but because Johnny 13's shadow was in essence, darkness it did slightly terrify him. Scrambling to his feet, he cursed himself for even taking the time to chat with the punk ghost. This had all been a trick. Either he knew who he was or the ghost just wanted to pick a fight. He took off at a fast sprint as he tried to head for some kind of cover.

Shaking his head Johnny 13 just chuckled as he watched the newborn try to escape his Shadow. He could go follow them and watch the show but why bother? It was obvious the newborn had barely any control over his powers. This was going to be a quick chase. He sat back in his seat as he pictured look on Kitty's face when he dragged home this surprise. It would definitely get him back in her good graces.

* * *

Was anything going to go right today? Well he supposed that someone else might enjoy the fact these powers had been given but him… not so much. Glancing back from his sprinting Adrian saw Johnny 13's bad luck shadow gaining strides. It kept coming after him with no thought of what it hit along the way. He could already see fire hydrants bursting with water, cars crashing into one another, and other things that came with the mindless shadow.

Still it had yet to give up. At this moment in time one might think it would be wise to use ghost powers to fight off the shadow. But obviously Adrian had yet to discover them all and his mind was too rushed as it was from everything that was happening. He ducked this way and that in a crisscross pattern technique herbivores used to stay escape from predators. But obviously the shadow had a one track mind he had yet to give up chase.

"Does that thing ever get tired?" Adrian couldn't help but remark in a dry tone. Well on the bright side of things he was heading towards his house. _'Oh yeah, just what I need, my dad to come and rescue me from this thing.' _He thought.

Turning his head to glance back again he didn't notice where he was going. Soon he was cornered by the Johnny's Shadow in the middle of the road. A honking alerted him to his location. Adrian yelped ducking out of the way, and rushed towards the sidewalk. He missed his footing however and landed face first on the pavement. But the stupid shadow was not so lucky. It had come across to get him and didn't have time to move before a large moving van with big yellow lights blinded it. It let out a painful scream as its form quickly dissipated away into nothingness.

Adrian panted for breath as he sat there looking to the place in disbelief. He had been this close to getting the ghost's clutches. _'Or dying.'_ His brain reminded him. There was no telling if he'd have phased through that truck again. Groaning he stood up and trudged towards the direction of home. He was tired, sore, and had enough adventures for the day.

* * *

Once home he carefully sneaked into the backyard. Trixie whimpered slightly as if to ask what happened to him. He scratched her ears and gave her a pat on the back. Before walking over to his favorite climbing tree, boosting himself into it he started to make his way towards the middle branch, where ironically his room wasn't far away.

Fortunately through this whole climb his body didn't try to rebel and cause him to phase through things. Actually come to think of it, for the past ten minutes none of that junk had occurred. Maybe it was due to his exhaustion. Either way he was grateful for that at least. At the last moment his body started to feel tingly but he managed to aim for his bedroom window. Diving towards it with his eyes shut bracing for impact he fell through his wall and ended up inside his room. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling, before pulling himself back up. He didn't even think about the fact that is was strange the shield that protected his room was down.

In that moment a white light glowed from his chest and two beams surrounded his torso in slow motion transforming him back into his regular amethyst eyed, raven haired self.

He growled in annoyance. "Oh sure now you do that!"

* * *

Danny felt a shiver go down his spine for a brief moment, and his ghost sense went off. But he decided to ignore it. Judging by how fast it went away the ghost had already probably passed through and left. Glancing to the others he received a nod and rapped on the door labeled Adrian's room.

Presently Adrian's head popped out, once he saw who it was he opened to the door completely. Despite the exhaustion his eyes widened and a soft smile came on his lips. Before him his entire family was gathered with a large piece of chocolate cake with black liquorish icing, and a few presents.

They all grinned and spoke as one. "Happy Birthday Adrian!"

"But…" Adrian glanced about from his father, mother, and then his siblings with a raised eyebrow. "It's not my Birthday anymore."

"We know… it was yesterday." Sam said with a nod. Then smiled holding out the piece of cake which he took out of her hands and begun eating hungrily. "But we thought since things went the way they did that..."

"We'd have a belated Birthday to make up for it." Danny finished with a small smile. "We should have just done this in the first place. But then I remembered how you seemed to enjoy those small birthdays we had as a family best."

Adrian eyes softened despite the turmoil his dad's powers put him through. This gesture was very kind.

Lilith looked up at her brother with a cute expression holding out a small package. "Sorry I forgot to pac…- wrap this for you."

He chuckled taking the gift and ruffling his sister's hair which made her giggle. "It's alright Lil." Glancing at the gift itself he grinned finding a set of mechanical pencils. "Thanks this just what I wanted." She beamed a moved closer to her father.

His middle sister was next Jennifer seemed almost hesitant but then she grinned. "Here this is from our grandparents." He could only assume the fenton side of his family. All the manson side ever gave him on his birthday we're savings bonds.

Tearing open the spooky wrapping paper he was surprised to see a fenton finder there. He looked at in slight shock which confused his parents. "Uh this is great…"

"You don't like it?" Jennifer asked giving him a suspicious look. "But I thought you always loved what they gave you." She certainly never did but she knew how ape her brother would go over the new gadgets. Half of the time he'd work on fixing them himself.

"Yeah…" Adrian said. But he found bitter irony in the device. "I don't remember how it works is all." He knew it was a lame excuse but he couldn't think of another way to say it.

Lilith jumped in excitedly. "Oooh I do let me!" before he could protest she grabbed the finder and flipped the switch that turned it on. A hologram projected from it and a feminine voice spoke. _[Welcome to the fenton finder.]_ an arrow pointed in the direction of their dad. _[A ghost is near walk forward.]_ She walked up to her dad.

Danny just grinned shaking his head in amusement. Then their father grabbed her and tickled the littlest fenton till she ended up in a giggle fit. Dropping the device on the ground.

Adrian eyed the fenton finder as the arrow it slowly directed towards him. _[A…] _he dove for the object while his family was distracted by Lilith and flipped the switch to turn it off. Taking a deep breath he sighed. Then noticed the others staring at him. "I… didn't want to waste power?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes this remark. "Honestly Adrian."

Sam sighed with a small smile and handed him his cake. "Well you eat that and get to bed young man. You have school in the morning. Remember?"

"Right…" Adrian said faintly with a forced smile. "School…"

Before he could say another word he found himself engulfed in a tight group hug between his family. He shivered slightly but couldn't help enjoying the comfort that came with them. He honestly did love his family, he just didn't want to deal with his dad's superhero identity. Finally the embrace was broken and they all said their goodbyes leaving him alone. Gathering up his presents he placed them in his room, then shoved the fenton finder in a nearby drawer. Hoping no one would find it for a while.

After finishing off the piece of cake which he had to admit was worth the wait. He sighed contently and turned to get ready for bed. Once he was ready he moved towards waiting bed with the intention of getting a lot of sleep.

But before he could get into bed, two beams of white like encircled his torso and soon he was faced with the same snow white hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"Not again!"

~ Fin

* * *

_Coming Soon…_

_Adrian Spook_  
_Episode 2_  
_Hidden Truth_

Summary:  
After playing hooky from school for three days Adrian is forced to go. This becomes a problem because he has barely any control over his powers, and keeps transforming into his other half. How is he supposed to keep people from guessing Adrian Fenton the son of Danny Phantom is in fact part ghost?

* * *

**A/N:**

**- No I won't explain the scene with Clockwork to you it's cryptic for a reason. Believe me I have a lot planned for this story. And Dark Dan will not appear in this story either he may in my next you'll just have to wait and see. Also the cameo of the ghost cat won't be explained for a while either you'll just have to wait and see where that goes.**

**- And the moment we've all been waiting for Adrian's transformation. Okay before you ask about Adrian's transformation. I chose for it to be when he was asleep because as we know that's the moment when the cells in our body can fight sickness or some kind of interference. In this case the part of Adrian that is ghost has been hidden all this time. The reason that it's happening this way is because the human part of him is fighting the sudden dominance of his ghost genes. Which through his life have been growing to the point where they could emerge. His sweating is on account of the fact humans are warm blooded. Also his shivering is based on the fact that ghosts are cold blooded.**

**- ****Adrian**** has glowing yellow eyes because he has his mother's eyes not his fathers. One of the inverted colors of purple would be yellow.**

**- As for why Johnny 13 wants Adrian and thinks he's a newborn. Let's have an open mind shall we. I've dug into everything I can about ghosts from the Butch Hartman point of view. And they never really gave us an understanding of natural ghosts (ones born from two dead ghosts or such. Example: Box Lunch) . So I've decided to make up my own set of theories. Since Adrian is in fact a naturally born ghost in a way because his ghost half was not created by going through a portal but by inheriting the DNA from his father. I'd like to assume things are different. So I hope you guys enjoy this. No I won't explain why Johnny was so interested in retrieving a newborn ghost you'll just have to wait till that episode to find out**

**Reviews are like little promises they help the story go along**


	6. Hidden Truth, Part 1

**Linariel: Thanks everyone for the reviews I really hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others.

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Hidden Truth**

**Episode Summary:**

After playing hooky from school for three days Adrian is forced to go. This becomes a problem because he has barely any control over his powers, and keeps transforming into his other half. How is he supposed to keep people from guessing Adrian Fenton the son of Danny Phantom is in fact part ghost?

Part 1

_Disguise the limits!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

Morning set in as the Fenton family emerged from their rooms and begun their dailies.

Danny was out the door the quickest having been called in to the G.P.A. for an emergency. They still had yet to figure out who exactly broke into New Tech even though investigations were still in progress, the the halfa wanted to put the case aside for a while and focus the current events of the present. Which he was doing at the moment. The problem today was a random one though anomaly that he needed to help with. So he was gone before the rest of the family even opened their eyes.

After the ghost boy was gone his wife Sam was soon up. Once she was dressed the former goth set out a healthy nutritious breakfast for her three children, then sat down at the table to transverse through her laptop for the proceedings to the latest court cases she was handling. Sipping her tea, she only raised an eyebrow when a thud emerged from upstairs followed by a softer echo. Smiling slightly she knew by this that at least two of her children were up. Lilith had to be the one who made the loud noise because she tended to do so, while Adrian remained the quieter one, and since Jennifer lived downstairs her mother rarely heard anything besides the opening of doors.

The thumping of tiny feet made their way down the stairs which could only be Lilith. Performing her favorite activity of skipping two steps for each she took. Soon a mess of auburn hair and curious lavender blue eyes peeked into the doorway of the breakfast nook where the family ate their meals. _'Speaking of which I wonder if Danny got a complete breakfast today…'_Sam thought with a sigh. Many a times it seemed the halfa skip mealtime which in itself wasn't a healthy but he was his absent minded self when it came to such matters.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a nearby chair as her youngest pulled one out from the table and plopped down. "What are we havin' mommy?" she chirped cheerfully with a rather cute smile on her face. Some might find it manipulative but Sam knew her daughter rarely used her cuteness to get what she wanted that was more of her sister Jennifer's area of expertise. No Lil was as innocent at they come.

"There's cream of wheat with your choice of brown sugar or berries, and a glass of orange juice." Sam said motioning to the table as she continued to go through her laptop and make the necessary edits to her notes. She tried her hardest to keep all of her children healthily this included measuring their sugar intake and substituting sugar with more nutritious alternatives. Although Adrian still seemed to ingest more sugar then he should.

Lilith glanced at the meal then a small grin broke out on her face. "Does this mean brother is awak- up?" Her little eyes lit up as she swiveled her head about trying to find the person in question.

Sam couldn't blame her for coming to this conclusion after all this was one of Adrian's favorite breakfasts. One of the few she never caught him picking through. "I'm not sure…" seeing the rare frown forming on her daughter's lips she quickly added. "But the last time I checked on him he was doing much better. So I think he'll be up today."

Clapping her hands excitedly that was enough to make Lilith satisfied. Lifting up her spoon she quickly dug into her porridge which had a blob of brown sugar, and mixed it together with some blueberries before taking a contented bite.

Sam smiled at her little girl before continuing on to her work. A familiar creaking of a door, and sure footed strides alerted her to the entrance of her middle child Jennifer. The girl's blue eyes that reminded her mother so much of Danny blinked avidly, as she walked over with her jet black locks still in curlers. Even at a young age Jenn continued to experiment with fashion, and materialistic things. Sam couldn't figure out why her daughter had turned out this way but in no way was she going to try to force her daughter to be something she wasn't. That would be no better then her own parents.

Jennifer pulled up a chair gracefully and sat down next to her mother. Assessing the meal, she shook her head with an amused smirk before eating politely. Every once and a while she glanced at the two empty chairs, then to the clock on the mantle, only after she'd finished half of it did she address the question that Sam could tell was warring on her mind. "Okay I think I know where dad is but how about Adrian?"

Biting her lip Sam tapped at her keys before typing a few more words. "I'm not sure, honey he should be up by now. But he's been sick so it might take him longer."

"We only have an hour till school starts." Jennifer said pointedly folding her arms over her chest in annoyance. "This is the second time he's made of late… He is going to school right?"

Nodding her head Sam sighed. "He is but you have remember he's been sick for a while. Let's give him say…" she glanced at the clocked herself before nodding her head. "Another fifteen minutes. The two of you are ready right?"

Lilith nodded and Jennifer brought her hands up in a half and half gesture. "I just need to set my hair and take care of a few details." She dauntingly finished her porridge then walked off towards the downstairs bathroom to do so.

Sam glanced at her youngest. "What about you Lilith?"

"I'm all ready mommy." She said raising her hands wide in the air allowing the baggy sleeves of sweater to fall down a reveal her wrists.

Looking her daughter over thoroughly Sam shook her head with small sigh then smiled gently. "I think there's a few things you need fixed 'sweetie'." Shutting down her laptop, she stood up and gently took her daughter's hand. "Come on I'll brush your hair." As she referred the mess of red hair on top Lilith's head it looked much like a wild stallion.

Clapping her hands Lilith jumped a little. "You mean you're going to groom me like mommy ani- pets do their babies!" she said ever the animal lover.

Sam nodded and tried her best to hold back a laugh. "I think that's one way of putting it." The two of them headed up the stairs to the second bathroom shared by Lilith and Adrian. As she guided her daughter inside she couldn't help but glance at her son's door with the caution tape on the front and his name plate with a frown. _'I know I heard him up what could be keeping him…'_

* * *

_Hi Journal,  
So here we are again yet another day in the long range of miserable days I've been through. When will it end? I'm having the hardest time with being part ghost. It takes so much energy to exert my powers (whatever those might be) and I have absolutely no control over them. It's as if my other half has a mind of its own or something. Do I need to tap into it or something to experience enlightenment with my inner soul? Ugh I'm starting to sound like Alicia. All I know is every time I wake up even if I start out in my human form my ghost side rears its ugly head. Although it's gotten a little easier I'm just barely working with it. So for the past week I've been playing hooky from school. Yes hooky I know it's bad I'd actually rather go to school but thanks to my inheritance I can't control my powers. What if I morph into my ghost half in the middle of school? Then everyone would know. Everyone… there would be no more hiding. But as much as I fake sick and skip school I know my time will be up soon…_

Pressing his mechanical pencil hard to the page Adrian stopped writing leaving a large blob instead of just a small period. Glancing about he noticed the time it was 6:30 AM he had only thirty minutes before school started. Carefully closing his leather bound journal he sighed locking it tightly with a key to keep any nosy individuals from trespassing on his thoughts. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes. Writing was his way to openly express his feelings without allowing others around him to know his conflicting mind. It was like his therapy. Without it he was sure he'd go mad with all the chaos his life contained.

_'I can't keep doing this.'_ He thought. How could he allow his problem to affect his daily life. If he ever wanted to go to a prestigious university he was going to keep a decent grade point average. But with every day he missed class his numbers were falling fast. Growling in frustration he threw his mechanical pencil at the wall straight at a star chart poster his father had given him when he was six. "This is all your fault _dad_!"

Pushing himself away from his chair he stood up with a determined expression present on his face. He was going to go to school no matter what. _'My ghost half is not going to control my actions any longer.'_Going to his dresser he quickly grabbed all of his set of clothes for the day. Having showered the night before and thankfully not had sweating problems for past two nights he was decent. Pulling on his jeans and his other garments over his head, Adrian then carefully worked to tie his shoes.

As he did this a cold presence filled his body. His eyes widened in panic as he tried to press at the energy and will it to leave. Adrian knew what was coming next and he couldn't allow it. His body begun to sweat and his chest ached as he fought against the impending transformation. But it was no use soon a beam of light formed around his torso and in place of Adrian Fenton was his ghost half with the same messy snow white hair and glowing yellow eyes.

No this could not be happening, why was it happening? He didn't deserve this and he certainly never asked to be part ghost. Well there was that one time when he was younger he had secretly dreamed about being like his father. But if given the chance now he'd trade this new half in a heart beat for a normal existence. He knew deep down if he'd told his father Danny would help him control this problem after all he faced his own turmoil as a halfa being a parta couldn't be too much different. But no there was absolutely no chance he'd let his father in on this hidden truth.

"Well that tares it I'm not going to school now." Adrian exclaimed falling onto his bed in a huff. Though at that moment he started to glow, weightlessness took over and he phased straight through the bed. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

"He's not coming down is he?" Jennifer asked as she leaned into the couch and gave a little yawn. She now had on a light layer of make up and her locks were out completely curled in. She gripped her book bag tighter as she huffed annoyed at her brother's tardiness.

Lilith ever the optimist shrugged her shoulders with smile. "Maybe he's just not up to eating. He might be ready now." Her hair had been tamed into a pony tail, and she carried her backpack shaped like a kitty cat proudly.

With a grunt Jenn rolled her eyes at her sister's perky nature then turned to her mother Sam who was staring at the door intently. "Are you going to get him soon or are we getting late passes saying 'My brother wouldn't come downstairs on time again and made us late again.'" The youth was usually fairly gentle but when it came to her siblings she had her qualms. Also Sam knew she was resentful that the family chose to live on the outskirts where she couldn't ride the local bus to school.

Sam shook her head. "I'm going up to check on him." She looked to her middle child with narrowed eyes. "Jenn you shouldn't treat your brother like that he's been through a lot young lady."

Jennifer sighed. "Sorry mom but this is just getting annoying."

"She's probably just grumpy cause she's not a morrnnn- early day person." Lilith said with a shrug fiddly with the straps of her bag.

The middle child stuck out her tongue at the youngest. To which the redhead only giggled and returned the gesture without any malice her sibling was expressing.

Rolling her eyes Sam left her two girls to their little spat knowing that nothing serious would come out of it. At this age Lilith was no threat to Jennifer and likewise. But when they were older it might become a problem… still she'd cross that bridge when she got there. Walking up the stairs she proceeded towards her only son's room, she heard no music going off which was a bit strange because if he was well Adrian usually played it while he was getting ready for the day. That was her first sign something was up. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for the teen to answer.

* * *

There was no time for music in the young teen's life. It was in fact more a time to panic. How on Earth was this going to work? _'I need to go to school I can't miss any more days…'_Adrian thought but as he glanced at the nearby mirror he shook his head. His refection was not his own but of a form he was currently getting used to. "No there is no way I can go to school like this…" Even when he did go back to normal it usually followed by him turning ghost again at some random time, oh sure he tried to document this occurrence but it truly was random there was absolutely no pattern to it.

A knocking interrupted his thoughts and Adrian froze like deer in front of head lights. When the sound persisted he finally gathered his bearings and tried to calm down. "Who is it?" Although he had a good idea it was one of his parents, his siblings would have barged right in. Even after all the times he tried to explain to them the policy of knocking.

"It's your mother Adrian may I come in?" came the gentle firm voice of his mother from the other end.

Adrian cursed underneath his breath and muttered. "Uh…" glancing to his reflection. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." He said dryly his voice was at a low tone.

His mother replied in a stern way, Sam didn't sound too happy. "And why not?"

He didn't want to do this but she left him no choice. "I'm still sick…I don't feel well."

"Then that's all the more reason for me to come in little man." Sam said.

He had barely any time to dive into bed and dig himself underneath his covers, covering his snow white hair complete in them, and facing away from her. Adrian heart pounded loud as he tried to calm down knowing he'd almost been caught.

Presently his mother came into the room with her arms crossed over her chest. He could feel her gaze completely on him. He felt sweat trickling down his brow and not because of his powers. "So what's bothering you right now…."

Adrian quickly gave his prepared speech on his pains, that he is shivering, and his stomach is upset.

Hearing this, his mother lets out a sigh. "Well I hate to do this I know your father is going to kill me but…" Sam started to say clearing her throat. "I'm taking you to the hospital if you don't go to school today."

"Wha?" Adrian bulked under his covers. That was a first. His father promised ever since that fateful hospital visit when he was little that none of his children were going there unless there was an extreme emergency like injury or severe sickness. Most of the checkups were preformed now by a licensed G.P.A. medic from the headquarters, since Danny would not go near Amity General Hospital. He didn't trust them with the care of his kids.

"You've missed class too long Adrian you may be really sick. You need to be examined." Sam responded her voice taking on a tone that left no room for argument.

With her words all Adrian could do was cringe. He could just picture the feeding frenzy those doctors would have if they had a chance to give him a check up. It had been a long time and they probably still theorized he was abnormal. What bitter irony that they were right? They'd be all over him with tests, DNA samples and then the secret would be out. No he could not let that happen.

Taking in his silence as a sign of defeat, he could feel his mother's stare on him. "So will you go to school and not fake sick anymore?" Sam asked, apparently she figured out his copout at least part way.

Adrian went over his options and figured the best chance he had was going to school. "Fine. I'll go."

"You've got five minutes." Sam says turning away.

"Buh?"

Sam turned back to him with narrowed eyes. "Four minutes and a half."

Adrian grumbled. "Alright I'm going." Once the door was shut he emerged from bed and went to his closet to rummage through things._'Now I need to figure out how to disguise my ghost half from everyone…'_

* * *

Jennifer watched as her brother finally made his appearance on the stairs and blinked twice, with a puzzled look came on her face. Adrian seemed to be alright although maybe he really was sick. He looked pale and the fact he was dressed so warmly puzzled her to no end. The summer heat had yet to die down completely so his choice of wardrobe didn't work very well.

His garments were peculiar. He wore a white hoodie over his clothes with the symbol for eye, and a rock underneath it (I Rock). His hood was up covering all of his hair so there wasn't even a strand present. But the oddest thing of all was the fact he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses she'd bought him kind of as a joke because she knew he'd never wear them.

"Why do you look like some kind of gang member Adri?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He didn't respond but Adrian's face morphed into a frustrated glare before looking down. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced at their mother. "I'm ready."

Little Lilith cocked her head then looked about stuffed her thumb into her mouth pulled it out then moved to open the door. She stood there with only her hand outside for a couple of minutes before bringing it back in, she turned back to her siblings. "I don't think it's that cold brudder."

Glancing at her watch Sam sighed. "Well its good enough you don't have time to change if I'm going to get you three to school on time."

With those words the family headed out the door with Adrian bringing up the rear.

* * *

They lived a longer distance then most from the school district, and since their home was on the outskirts of the city no busses came in their area. So Sam had to give her children rides although on some occasions others such as their Aunt Jazz would do it. She didn't mind it gave her more time to bond with them. Jennifer was the only one that ever complained about it. Still Adrian sometimes wished he could just get her to agree to allowing him to walk home from school. She rarely did.

There were three public schools in the Amity Park school district. Jennifer went to one on the right side Wendy Junior High, while Lilith to the one on the left Tuff Elementary. In the middle was the school that everyone talked about and was prided on teaching some of the most influential people of their time. Casper High was Adrian's current school. It was the main of the three institutes, and the last place anyone went to till college.

As soon as Sam's sleek purple mustang pulled up at Casper High her two girls were out the door heading in separate directions. Seeing that her son had yet to exit the vehicle she glanced into her rearview mirror at the slightly shrouded face. "Well?" she asked expectantly. "Are you going or not?"

Glancing up with a frown Adrian sighed knowing full well what his answer needed to be. "I'm going." Tugging the strap of his leather book bag tightly to his shoulder, he exited the car, which soon took off in a puff of smoke.

* * *

With his mind on other things Adrian barely watched the other students as they dismounted hover boards, exited cars, or got off the bus to enter the High School. He barely heard the whispers but his tired ears heard enough to make out that much of the gossip going about was dealing with him. He should have expected this after all he had skipped school for six days. They were bound to notice his absence sooner or later.

Huffing he kept walking and pulled his hoodie down to cover more of his white hair. This probably had him looking suspicious but he doubted anyone would really care. He was practically invisible half of the time, the A list ignored him because he wasn't easy to tease. They could barely get a rouse out of him. He kept most people at a distance already so thankfully no one would bother him. He had enough trouble keeping himself from transforming in front of everyone back into his human form.

He spotted a slightly shorter familiar blond not far off. "Paige." He called trying to get her attention.

His classmate turned to look his way with a raised eyebrow. "What's up Mr. Fenton?" she said a little coldly.

Adrian flinched not liking her tone. He almost forgot about the incidence with the water balloons at the birthday party. He didn't blame her. Sure he saved her from the ghost but he'd still been a jerk. Taking a deep breath he approached with caution. "Listen I'm sorry about how I treated you. I was having a rough time." Looking at her fully he rubbed the back of his neck before looking down. "I realize there is no room for excuses only apologies. Please forgive me Paige."

The girl seemed to look him over thoroughly before her own eyes softened. "It's alright Adrian. Thanks for saying something."

Letting out a sigh of relief he graced her with one of his rare smiles. "Excellent." He then turned to shuffle through his bag. "The real reason I called out to you was…" he held out a brown paperback novel "You left your book at the party and I thought you'd like it back." His mother had handed it to him asking if it was one of his classmates. Instantly he'd recognized it as the novel Paige had been engrossed in when he'd last seen her in the cafeteria. It was nice he could finally return it to her. He'd have asked Alicia to do so but for some strange reason the two didn't get along.

Paige's eyes lit up instantly as she swiped the book from his hands. "Oh thanks so much Adrian I was looking everywhere for this book." She smiled then her eyes widened when she caught sight of the clock nearby. "Uh oh the bell is going to ring soon. I need to get my things for class. Uh see you later."

With a nod Adrian turned in the opposite direction to retrieve his own text book. As he pulled his books from his locker his eyes creased as he looked at the immaculate locker nearby that belonged to the one person he couldn't stand Malcolm Daryl, it was bad enough they were in the same grade, they also were locker neighbors. _'I'll just have to ignore Mr. Stuckup for now.'_

"Adrian!" cried a whimsical voice from behind startling him from his thoughts.

He felt his back phasing through his locker but quickly worked to control it the best he could. He turned to see the doe eyes of his African American best friend looking at him with a hint of concern. "Oh hi 'Licia" he murmured trying his best to keep his voice down. The echo would surely alert her something was up. "How are you?"

The girl studied him carefully giving him her full scrutiny before smiling with a shake of her head. "I should be asking you Adri' you missed school for a full week 'Mr. I Want to Do My Best'. You never do this unless you become so sick you can't …"

"Well I was really bad off." Adrian cut in with a shrug. Trying to maintain a cool persona although he'd stiffened considerably. "Come on we'd better get to history."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "But you hate history."

"No I just have a hard time with it our lecturer. Besides Like you said I need to maintain my G.P.A. How else it the door of opportunity going to open?" He said dryly, before directing her towards their homeroom. It was true he disliked the class very much. Mainly because it was usually very depressing in his opinion, he didn't want to hear about the past he'd rather focus on the present. If there was one class Adrian struggled in other then math, and home economics it was that.

Something wasn't right she could feel it. Alicia glanced back whenever she thought he wasn't looking as her mind was perplexed. Adrian seemed different not many would be able to tell because of his usual emotionless demur but she could pick up the tenseness, and how jumpy he'd been. A seed of concern planted her mind as she begun to wonder what exactly was wrong with him.

_'Whatever is up I'll get to the bottom of it somehow.' _She thought. It was a known fact that she was one of the only people who could see past his mask and there was no way he'd be able to shield her from the truth. Alicia was sure of this.

* * *

While the teens headed off to class not far off trouble was brewing in the midst of the quietness. Green swirls begun forming in random spots around Amity Park. First starting near City Hall, another one at the mall, two at the library, five at the business district, and many, many more. There hadn't been such a large amount of unstable gateways to the land of the dead since the days when Danny Fenton maintained his secret identity in Amity Park. It was fairly strange to see so many. Nevertheless the GPA was trying their hardest to contain them and push any malevolent ghosts back into the ghostzone but there was only so many members to the strike team so it was no wonder that a few of the portals were missed.

One of these portals made its appearance on the Casper High Football field as the first bell rang alerting all stragglers that they needed to get to class. Out of the swirling black and green abyss emerged a strange beast that appeared to be green wolf hybrid of some kind putting its nose to the air twin vapors of green mist flew out of it's nostrils. Letting out a soft growl its claws detracted as five other ghosts who looked to be part of a pack exited the rip before it disappeared.

The first could be distinguished from the rest by scar over its eye appearing to be the alpha leader of the pack. He arched his back grandly before barking at the others a command which was followed by a dip of heads as they flexed their claws. The alpha leader took the lead bounding across the field towards the campus.

A blond hair teen shook her head as she clutched her hall pass tightly heading down towards her destination. Which happened to be the Nurse's Office and get her cough checked on. Paige Lewis shivered rubbing her arms as she quickened her pace not enjoying the feeling of the empty halls seemed to emit.

No matter how many times others reassured her that the halls were completely safe she still did not agree. After all Amity Park was the number one ghost haunt. Who's to say she wouldn't run into one while she was all alone. _'Whenever I'm alone it happens… It might happen again…'_ she thought to herself as she tried to walk faster. _'Will it be them or…'_

With her mind bombarded with anxiety she didn't noticed the pairs of a beady red eyes that flashed in the darkness, nor the soft growl the emitted from not far off.

* * *

Adrian's eyes closed briefly before opening again as he tried his best to stay awake. The teacher droned on about history getting into the civil war or something like that. He could barely concentrate on his work. His energy had been seriously depleted from his last forced transformation, it was probably because he was fighting against his body's wishes but he couldn't help it. Two beams of light forming around his torso would have obviously marked him as Phantom Jr.

It was bad enough that he was stuck in his ghost form right now. To add to his list of annoyances he noticed that most of his classmates had scooted their chairs away from his area. Obviously the cold energy had gotten to them though they probably thought it was an air conditioning issue. Alicia his ever faithful best friend had not left his side although he noticed her shiver a bit.

Sighing he shook his head and glanced at the board. The current dates being addressed were jumbled in his mind as he tried to comprehend them but couldn't understand where they were in the book. Flipping through the textbook he tried to find the page they were on. As he did this his nerves increased and his mind was on constant thought. So he didn't notice at first till he begun to feel like his chair was sinking. Glancing down his eyes widened slightly realizing it wasn't the chair sinking it was himself. Pulling himself up he tried his hardest to turn his body tangible again.

"Ahem."

He looked up to see his teacher looking at him with stern look on his mustached face. He raised an eyebrow perplexed. "Mr. Fenton is there a reason you are fidgeting so much in class."

Taking on a sheepish persona Adrian shrugged. "Sorry Mr. Spires I was just stretching. My back was getting too shift in my chair."

"Well I suggest you sit still and reframe from doing so it's disrupting my lecture."

_'I couldn't even understand your lecture. You make things dull as dishwater. Maybe if we had a different teacher it would be more fun.'_Adrian thought bluntly in his mind but ever the faithful student kept his opinions to himself. "Will do." Sitting up straight he exhibited the model student posture, and looked up at the professor expectantly.

Seemingly satisfied the teacher nodded and returned to his lecturing.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Adrian breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one. There was no telling what would happen if they saw him sinking in his chair. Resting his cheek on his palm he brought his capped pen about in a circle on the paper. At least that was something to keep him busy. The activity didn't last for long though, soon his fingers begun to tingle and his hand started to fade as the pencil slid away. Gripping at the pen with his almost see through hand he tried to keep it in his grasp. His hand presently came back to solid matter with his pen still in it. 'Why is this happening now?' he thought to himself.

Glancing at the board from underneath his shades which made everything darker, he tried to catch up once more. A hot feeling washed over his body all the sudden, and sweat trickled down his face.

"What the…" was all he could whisper before a slight heat travelled upward through his throat then he saw steam in front of his face. Well actually it looked a lot like his breath but it was strange for one thing it traveled outward in almost small strands, and more importantly it was the shade of an ripe orange. A picture formed in his mind of a similar circumstance his own father went through from time to time. It was his ghost sense, and from the looks of it a specter was nearby.

A tingle touched his stomach and travelled upward. No…

He was transforming again.

Raising his hand he got the teacher's attention. "May I please be excused Mr. Spires?"

With a sigh the teacher nodded and went to his desk to retrieve a hall pass which Adrian came up to receive. He tried his best to remain calm in front of everyone but inside he was panicking. He needed to get to a secure location fast. Somewhere without video cameras, faculty or students he knew exactly when he needed to go. Accepting the hall pass he made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside his body transformed back into his human half. Groaning as he walked back into the hallways again this time with his hood down, and glass securely in his pocket. This was unbelievable he'd gotten used to his ghost form now why did he have to begin his transformation during class. He needed to keep people from getting suspicious and this was not helping. Frustrated he went to the drinking fountain and bent down to get a drink. It seemed that not only did his transformations expend his energy when they randomly happened but he became dehydrated. This imbalance really warred on his body. The only thing he could think was the bright side that it would probably ware off in another week or so. Hopefully by then he'd have control of when he transformed.

In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if his father had similar issues when he became a halfa. His eyes narrowed as they tinted slightly to a yellow color. Adrian had done it again he'd thought about his father being Danny Phantom and while he'd been trying to ignore the existence of Danny's alter ego here he was thinking about it. Comparing himself to him. He made a fist not noticing the slight yellow energy building up in it, he hit the wall hard not ignoring the pain that came with his move. Frustrated he trudged back to class not even noticing the barely visible dent he'd created through his anger.

* * *

He survived the rest of class with no more problems, and finished Biology with out so much as an issue. During break he had to duck into a bathroom stall and transform once again into his parta form. Well at least it happened right before lunch he had a full fourty-five minutes till he needed to go to Math class. And that was the one class he was not looking forward to he may not like History but he despised Math.

_'I wonder what they are serving in the Cafeteria today.'_Adrian thought as he shuffled his hands through his jean pockets in thought. The food at Casper was decent not the best but it had gotten better since they made things automatic. No chance of the lunch ladies ruining their meals anymore. Of course there were problems with the Lunch Lady Ghost ever so often showing up to protest, and harass the students but his dad usually took care of her.

As Adrian reached his locker prepared to store his books his ears picked up conversation not far off.

"Fenton's party was a total waste of time." Said one voice he recognized as Debbie Storm the burnet A-List queen of his age group.

Hearing his family's name Adrian raised an eyebrow. Why were they talking about him. That was unusual they usually pretended he didn't even attend the school. Perplexed he concealed himself behind the nearby lockers and listened in.

Another one snorted. "Well what did you expect from a family of freakizoids." He had a gravely tone that could only belong to Hector Morale the 2nd most popular A-List member on campus.

"I for one think the whole family should be locked up or at least taken to some remote facility where they can be dissected. I mean Phantom is the reason Amity Park has the highest ghost ratio. He attracts them like a magnet." Adrian's fists balled up. Oh he knew that smooth voice anywhere. It was Malcolm Daryl only one of the richest teenagers on campus and the leader of the A-Lists in his grade.

They had been enemies ever since they were little. He disliked the boy's stuck up personality. For some reason the teen even back when they were younger treated him with disrespect. He never picked on him. Everyone knew Adrian was barely susceptible to mockery or scorn. However there was just something about Malcolm that made him slightly unstable every once and a while.

"Adrian's an ice prince rarely emotional, and the youngest has speech problems. Jennifer is the only half decent one." Debbie said with a cruel laugh.

That did it they were ridiculing his family. That was unforgivable. Adrian may get angry at his father at times, and despise his ghost half however he cared about him. Just as much as he cared about his mother, and sisters. Not to mention his relatives. Sure the Fenton family could be a bit strange especially with their lives revolving around ghosts but that didn't mean they weren't normal as anyone else in the city. There were plenty of stranger things. Who were they to say what was normal anyways?

He gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists, the inner rage that he did his best to bottle up was nearly uncontrollable at the moment thanks to his powers. He didn't notice his eyes were bright color tint under his glasses.

"Dude why are your sun glasses glowing yellow? Is it a new feature or something..."

Adrian whipped around to see a freckle face geeky looking boy staring at him curiously. _'Drat.'_His emotions were getting the best of him he'd better calm down before they got out of hand. As he did this his eyes stopped glowing and he shrugged. "Uh yes there all the rage right now." He replied dryly. It was a new feature but not in the way the kid thought.

"That's so cool I want glasses like that!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Where did you buy them?"

Adrian noticed Malcolm and his group of friends were gone and growled. "Not now." The teen didn't seem to hear him but eventually got bored and walked off.

Once alone Adrian gathered up his scattered emotions and tried to calm down. That was strange he rarely showed that much of his inner feelings in front of anyone. He preferred to keep them locked tight inside. Yet it was like a dam had burst and let them out when he was in his ghost form. He'd become unstable all the sudden. With his hands still shaking from the tension he couldn't help but feel the rush of power that flooded through his entire body with his triggered feelings it was odd and at the same time alarming. _'Why is this occurring?'_

With a sigh he headed towards his original destination which was the lockers. His chest still pounded and his body ached from restraining his powers. As he turned down the corner he stopped short. There was Malcolm he wasn't alone but instead of his possee being there, Adrian's best friend Alicia was present.

She looked rather uncomfortable, and continued to glare at the upstart A-lister with a defiant look that rarely was visible on the face of his friend. It reminded him of her mother Valerie Foley who could bring out a scowl that he swore could wake the dead. Obviously she didn't even want to be within ten paces of Malcolm.

"Get away from me, Malcolm Daryl." Alicia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Aw come on 'Licia why won't you go out with me?"

"That's Alicia Foley to you." She said poking him in the chest. "You are not allowed to call me by my nickname."

It seemed Alicia had come to wait for Adrian since they usually went to lunch together. He'd been late so Malcolm had beat him there. This made him increasingly angry that it was bad enough he was mocking and ridiculing him now the creep was hitting on Alicia. His best friend. His protective nature was coming out with more malice then ever.

"Right, right only Adrian Fenton can call you that." Malcolm replied coolly nodding his head as leaned against a locker. "I don't get what you see in that dork Alicia I mean you gave up your label as a popular to be in the dumps with that simpleton."

Alicia growled slightly before turning to leave. "How many times do I have to get it through your thick head, I don't like him like that. We. Are. Friends. Only." She was now rubbing her temples in frustration before she looked holding what appeared to be her script binder tightly to her chest. "Besides he has way more of a personality then you to plus is I.Q. doesn't rely on his dad's checkbook."

To this the A-list king just chuckled not the slightest bit deterred. "Oh dove you are so delusional." He reached out to grasp her hand gently yet firmly in his own. "If you simply go on one date with me all will be well and I will not bother you again."

Fat chance in that. Though Adrian could see her starting to consider the idea he would not let her. Striding into the area he removed Malcolm's hands from his friend quickly before pushing her gently to the side. He glared at the teen and though his eyes were not noticeable thanks to his sunglasses, his bared teeth left the desired effect. "Back off Malcolm. Can't you see 'Licia doesn't want to give you the time of day. You can forget about asking her out."

"Are you her guard dog or something?" Malcolm's eyes narrowed then he put on a fake smile. "Why if it isn't the topic of our convo himself. Fancy meeting you here Fenton." His hands folded across his chest as he scowled at his rival. "You so rudely interrupted our conversation."

"Give me a break Malcolm your never going to get her to agree to a date. So quit coming back like so little lost puppy who is being denied a bone." Adrian said dryly keeping his emotions in check. Although it was growing hard to do so, his enemy was bringing him to a boil too much today.

"Forgive me my lady…" he dipped his head to Alicia who just rolled her eyes, then turned back to his rival. "But this ruffian must be taught a lesson by yours truly." Before anyone could predict what he was going to do or stop him, Malcolm advanced towards Adrian threatingly. Though not completely bulked he did possess more muscle then Adrian and proceeded to shove the other teen into the lockers earning a gasp from Alicia.

That did the last shred of sane actions had left Adrian. His reason was replaced by the inner demons of his ghost half and all he wanted to do was retaliate. Leaping into action before Alicia had a chance to do so herself, the usually docile teenager threw a punch at Malcolm that he was barely able to duck. The rush of energy running through the part ghost's system was incredible it renewed him and cried for vengeance for the cheap shot, for best friend, and most importantly his family.

He could vaguely hear Alicia but her voice seemed so far away. It sounded like she wanted him to stop but Adrian couldn't control himself he went at Malcolm who was still in shock by his actions and threw a series of nearly inhuman punches at his foe. None of them seemed to hit, and the inner ghost inside of him growled in anger at not getting retribution. Till finally one of his punches made contact with the other teenager's cheek and resulted in a fat lip, throwing the A-list back against another set of lockers.

Instantly the rush of adrenaline mixed with power died down, Adrian's thoughts, and his sight was cleared to his actions. Guilt overcame his mind as he looked at Malcolm on the ground with such wide eyes. He shouldn't have done that it was wrong no matter how satisfying it might have seemed at the time. He turned to see Alicia's face filled with shock, he should expect this he never reacted with so much rage in his rage, his emotions spout out at times but never this violently. Not knowing what to do or how his friend would react nor wanting her questions to come out he retreated down the hallway.

Only to hear a pen click, a figure move in front, and a shaky pair of hands hold out a red slip to him. It clicked in his mind that the hall monitor had witnessed the whole thing or at least the portion where he'd went after Malcolm. The note informed him, he needed to report to the principle's office. With a sigh and downcast eyes he made his way towards that direction. As fear built up in him at what was to come next. His parents were sure to be notified, and he'd be in a world of trouble. He dreaded their arrival.

His thoughts were filled with confusion, and much remorse. Why had he reacted in such a way, it felt like his human nature had been cast aside and he'd behaved more like a ghost. Was this a part of him being part ghost. Would his emotions always be this way. _'That was so unlike me. And yet I fear a part of me enjoyed my actions.'_ He thought. That did it somehow he was going to get a hold of these emotions even if it meant he had to avoid everyone for the next couple of months. _'For now at least it's not safe to hang around me.'_

* * *

A blast of ectoplasm shot into the air as Danny in his alter ego form hit one of the incoming specters dead on. Glancing about he saw all the destruction that the mall was suffering. Thankfully nothing was too badly damaged however the panick everyone was taking on made things difficult. _'After at least twenty-five years of ghost attacks you'd think they'd be used to this by now?'_Phantom thought with a sigh. Seeing that the attacking ghost was loosing energy he pulled out his thermos uncapped it and allowed his energy to flood into it. Activating it and sucking the specter into the small device.

Capping it he headed towards the next attacker. Down bellow Valerie's trained GPA team was handling the ground work with various weapons courtesy of the fentons. They were doing well handling this large group of ghosts. Actually come to think it, it was probably the biggest group the team had to handle.

"I wonder where they are all coming from." The halfa said outloud to himself as he gathered ball of energy in his hands and flung it at a rather annoying green tiger ghost. He had yet to catch it the beast had been evading him for the past half hour and it was a little more then a bit frustrating.

Grunting he took a hit from another ghost behind him and had to turn to deal with it. The being cackled as it swished it's tail and stuck it's tongue out at him. Danny shook his head in annoyance. As he was about to go detain the creature a loud shrill followed by a melody burst out on his belt. Unclipping his cell phone, which Sam insisted he keep for emergencies, from his belt he checked the caller idea. "That's weird why would the school be calling me."

A growl came from behind Danny Phantom had just enough time to stretch out his body and avoid the swipe of claws that came at him. "Danny here." He grunted shooting out another beam of ecto energy at the beast. "Yes this is Adrian's father. What's up?"

The boy probably forgot his permission slip or something. No big deal. Or it could be worse a ghost might have showed up to catch him. Still nothing he couldn't handle. Been there done that.

But the next words that came from the other line stopped him dead in his tracks. "He did WHAT?"

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 2 of__  
Hidden Truth_

* * *

**A/N:**

**- They say when you love a character…**  
**- You torture them xD**  
**- Remember Adrian is only human even if he is now part ghost.**

**- Dealing with Adrian's personality and trying to have him lash out is a delicate balance. But as you can see it has to do a lot with his ghost powers. Remember he was in his parta form at the time. I like to think that his powers are triggered by his emotions it sure seemed that way with Danny.**

**- Malcolm is a character I think you all will learn to love to hate I'm sure. He's a real issue not exactly a bully in the terms of picking on Adrian more of a rival which I'll get into later why. He's also a snob, and some other things. But I won't get into all that. There is a reason he is the way he is but that will come out later on.**

**- More to come with Alicia and Danny as well. This is more of the introduction to this episode in some ways although I imagine some questions were sparked reading this.**

_Reviews are like little promises they help the story go along_


	7. Hidden Truth, Part 2

**Linariel: Here's hoping for more reviews thanks to the few who did. Those who just watch it would be encouraging if you would review even one word would do. We authors live for such things.**

**Please it would be a nice birthday present my birthday is October 31st yeah I know on Halloween it's kind of ironic. Anyways it would be super keen if you do review**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Hidden Truth**

**Episode Summary:**

After playing hooky from school for three days Adrian is forced to go. This becomes a problem because he has barely any control over his powers, and keeps transforming into his other half. How is he supposed to keep people from guessing Adrian Fenton the son of Danny Phantom is in fact part ghost?

Part 2

_Disguise the limits!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

A sinking feeling overwhelmed Adrian's conscious as he walked towards the principle office. It seemed to take forever to reach the door. It would have taken less time if he hadn't had to make a pit stop because his ghost half decided to retreat at least minute forcing him to retreat from his new destination, and transform back into his human half. This was probably for the best because as soon as he entered the office of the waiting room, the secretary's next words brought a level of panic.

"Have a seat Adrian Fenton the principle will be with you in a moment, but first we need to wait for your father." She motioned to one of the hard wooden chairs against the wall.

Adrian's eyes widened ever slightly. Had he heard her correctly? "You…" he swallowed hard before forcing the words on. "You called my dad? Why not my mom she works closer."

The secretary rolled her eyes with a huff obviously not having the best of days (though Adrian had no idea why) and shook her head. "Your mother, Mrs. Fenton is in the middle of a very important case and since this is not a life or death situation she can't be disturb. However…" she glanced up to him with a stare of indifference. "Your father was available. As we speak he is heading here." She turned back to her computer and begun typing, not saying another word to the boy.

Getting no more facts from the secretary he took her lack of conversation as a dismissal and trudged over to the chairs. Adrian proceeded to wipe his brow as heat filled his gut and a small amount of orange mist exited his throat, which could only mean a ghost was nearby. Not that it mattered he couldn't leave the office unless he wanted to be slapped with even more demerits. _'Hopefully this doesn't affect my record too badly.' _He thought knowing this would put a red mark on his college application possibly.

Why did I do that? He glanced down at his hands, they were weapons at the moment and he couldn't even control his actions. _'That's what I get for bottling up my feelings I guess.'_ He remembered Alicia's warning the aftermath of his birthday and he hated to admit it but she was right. It had got him into to trouble. He couldn't blame it all on his ghost powers he'd wanted to sock Malcolm many times before but restrained. Adding unstable powers just made him more susceptible to committing the act. _'At least I stopped myself from doing any permanent damage to him?' _that was the only Brightside he could find to this whole incident.

_'Okay I have to keep from transforming in front of dad or doing anything ghost like that might set off my ghost sense.'_ He gripped the wooden chair hard as his eyes kept darting for the door. _'Not a problem. I mean… snap why did it have to be him?' _Any moment now his dad would show up and he really did not look forward to it.

* * *

"Now hold still sugar." Chimed the nurse in her southern bell drawl she worked carefully to dab Neosporin on the cut lip of a young teenage boy. "I think you're going to be just fine, Mr. Daryl. Nothing much to worry about your lucky he only got you once."

The dirty brown hair young man Malcolm Daryl groaned as he tried to rub at his lip only to have the nurse swat his hand away. "But it still hurts something fierce." He wined miserably with much dramatics that were clearly uncalled for. "That Fenton kid should pay for what he did."

"If you ask me there isn't enough damage to do something that drastic." She said with a roll of her eyes a little irritated. "You need to toughen up Mr. Crybaby." The nurse scolded.

Malcolm scowled briefly this nurse was one of the few his dad's fat pay check wouldn't satisfy. She refused to accept the money and she treated him like anyone else. Which to most would be a compliment but to a teen who got everything he wanted it was insult. Still he felt he needed to converse with someone about what happened, his mind was a little blurry from the incident it happened so fast. However something did stick out in his mind. "But you have to believe me there was something unusual about Adrian. His eyes… I could have sworn his eyes were almost glowing… yellow."

"Eyes glowing yellow you say?" The nurse asked with a chuckle then shook her head. "I think the pain medication I gave ya is getting to your head." She handed him a bottle of salve. "Rub this on your cut every five hours to get the swelling down. You can't put a band aid over it because it needs to be out in the air or it's going to leave a scar. Now if that's all the time you have I must be getting to my other patients."

"Maybe…" She might be right he was probably imaging things there wasn't anything special about Adrian not like him. "What other patients?" Malcolm asked raising an eyebrow. Then he blinked twice rubbing his eyes as he'd finally got away from his pains to see the nearby occupied beds. He recognized only one of the people Paige Lewis a B-lister who could have been an A if it wasn't for her mother being a math teacher. The tan skinned Greek blonde was unconscious and appeared to be in pain.

The nurse sighed. "Strangest thing they were found in different areas of the hall unconscious. Other then that no one knows what's wrong with them." She believed though that it was probably was just minor problem. They had to be suffering from dehydration. The only remedy IV bags set up with the proper fluids to get them back to normal, which was what she was doing. "I don't know what I'll do if more show up probably call the hospital and get a medic over."

Malcolm glanced at the patients with slight concern. Not really for them but for himself. He couldn't help but wonder if what happened to them was contagious.

* * *

"He's over there."

Adrian didn't even look up knowing exactly who was coming over. His father took a seat with his sky blue eyes looking straight at his son, he scowled as he kept look straight at the wall. Not even acknowledging his father's presence. _'Just need to stay calm.' _Gripping his seat tightly he tried his hardest to keep himself stable.

"Alright Adrian what did you do this time?"

The teen glanced at halfa then stared at the wall again. "I thought that they'd already told you what happened over the phone."

"They might have but I'd rather hear the truth straight from the horse's mouth."

"Please no metaphors today dad." Adrian nose wrinkled in annoyance. Then the room was quiet for a few moments till finally the teen let out an exasperated sigh. "I punched Malcolm Daryl in the face. I'd imagine he has a fat lip now."

"Why did you do it Adrian?"

Adrian looked away with a scowl on his face.

"You can keep glaring at the wall but it's not going to move. And I'll continue to ask you till you answer me."

With a long sigh Adrian muttered. "He was ridiculing our family and ganging up on Alicia."

Danny blinked slightly surprised at his answer. "Oh." Then his eyes narrowed slightly he took a deep breath knowing he had to play his father role in this situation. He supposed at Adrian's age if he was in his son's shoes he'd do the same thing. But then again he had too much of conscious to actually pull it off, unless he was in his ghost form. Taking a deep breath he spoke firmly to him. "Listen Add…"

"Don't call me Add." Adrian said in an icy tone.

His father flinched at the sheer hostility in his son's voice. _'What has gotten into you lately.' _He thought but decided not to ponder it till later. At the moment he needed to get his oldest on the right track. "I realize that Malcolm may have overstepped his boundaries calling out our family like that…"

Adrian cut in. "His group called us freaks that deserved nothing better then a testing facility, and he ridiculed my siblings, dad." He said dryly.

"Does that give you any reason to throw punches at him?" Danny said placing a hand on his son's shoulder which the boy only shrugged off. Nevertheless at least Adrian seemed to be showing less opposition, for once he was not tuning him out. 'There's some progress.' He thought then continued with a smile. "So what if he did all those things it doesn't justify your actions in the least. Heck I did some things to my own bullies when I was younger that I'm not proud of."

"Malcolm isn't a bully to me dad he's more of a rival."

Danny shrugged looking at his son straight in his set of amethyst eyes. "Yeah but you retaliating is no better then how he treated you. It might be even worse."

With a sigh Adrian nodded. "I guess so I do feel rotten about my actions. But…he deserved it."

"He might have deserved it." Danny said wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder once more this time without receiving a shrug off. They were making so progress the halfa's heart felt like it could jump for joy. This had to be the beginning things would work now… "But you have to be the bigger person and turn the other cheek. Fighting gets you no where."

"Coming from a hybrid that fights ghosts for a living is kind of contradictory dad." Adrian pointed out dryly then leaned back with a small frown on his face. "I do feel bad for what I did. I was letting my bottled up feelings of loathing get the better of me. Still I was ready to accept my punishment, I didn't need you to come here and preaching to me."

There was silence.

So apparently he didn't get through to his son completely. But maybe some of what he said sunk in. The ghost boy could only hope. "Your getting a month's worth of detention." Danny warned him. "That's what the principle told me over the phone."

Adrian shrugged. "I guess it's justified."

* * *

Peeking out at the hallway Jennifer shivered gripping her Fenton ghost whip tightly in her grasp. They had just exited math class when they'd been surrounded by a group of ectopuses one of her father's first enemies he'd tangled with after getting powers. She noticed not far off a swirling green mass that slowly faded away leaving behind maybe six of those things. Since they still held a grudge against her father as soon as they saw the young Fenton their tentacles swished with delight and the dove at her. She'd had barely enough time to defend herself with what little ghost hunting knowledge her grandparents gave her.

"Where are they all coming from?" Piped in her classmate Lexi Carmine, she along with four others had managed to find Jennifer in the chaos. They were some of the few that had not made into a classroom before they became barricaded.

Jennifer glanced at her for a moment before setting her sights on the ectopuses. "I think they're emerging from a random portal nearby. We're safe so long as we keep quiet." She couldn't help but wonder what was happening with her fellow students.

"Jenn!" hissed a voice from nearby. Jennifer turned her head and noticed a nearby door cracked open a bit seeing Donna Wells the top A-List of the Junior High motioning for them to come in.

"Should we do it?" Asked Phillip Miller another student she was well acquainted with strawberry blond hair, and forest green eyes.

Jennifer nodded. "I'll distract them you guys make a run for it."

"But Jenn." He protested.

"Need I remind you all I'm the only one trained to handle ghost equipment." Receiving a shake of heads, Jennifer took on the leader tone that usually got others to listen to her. "Then go guys go!" She jumped out of her hiding space doing a skip in to the middle of the ectopuses location who were searching about the area. "Hey uglys." They glance up and cackle with glee. "Looking for me." They bob their heads. "Then come in get me. One Fenton kid ripe for the picking!"

The creatures needed no more encouragement the idea of revenge was fresh in their mind. Jennifer closed her eyes slightly until she could feel the increasing cold then opened them and flung out her fenton ghost whip that still had the annoying picture of her grandfather Jack on it, straight at them. She managed to get one wrapped up in the ropes, it squealed in pain trying to get away she flung the whip back and forth until he dissipated. She knew for a fact the creature wasn't really gone only he'd been dissolved into a mass energy that would reform in a couple of hours probably but at least it kept the thing away for now.

Her classmates looked on with some amazement and others with fear. Not many knew their sweet Jennifer Fenton with all her kindness could have such a bite. They were just glad they weren't in the line of fire. After getting rid of a few of the ectopuses one managed to catch up with what she was doing and get the whip away before she hit another one of their kind. Tossing it far off they turned their attention back to Fenton's daughter. She gulped and barely managed to dart out of the day and dive into the nearby open class room.

Once inside Jennifer pushed herself up by her elbows, brushing away any help to get not wanting her pride to be damaged. She looked about room taking in everyone around her. Her gaze soon became frantic. Someone very important was missing. "Where's Chloe?" her best friend was not in the room.

A concerned expression comes on her fellow A-Lister Phillip. "Oh no. She's probably still out there." He exclaimed with a hint of panic.

Clenching her fists a determined scowl set on her face. "I'm going back out there." Before the teacher can give hint of protest the girl had ducked out the door just before the ghost shield had been activated around the room. Now it would be too late for they all knew Jennifer Fenton had some ghost DNA in her body which would not allow her to enter the classroom until the shield was down.

Phillip gazed out the room through the only window that gave a glimpse of the hall. "Be careful Jenn."

_'You got your answer why don't you just leave.'_ Adrian said in his thoughts but didn't voice it out loud. He supposed his father had to stay behind to fill out the necessary paperwork and possibly take him home but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. After all even though he had hit the pretty boy he was positive he'd barely left a knick on Malcolm's skin. A part of him wanted to go home that might make his job of avoiding people easier. But he didn't really want to miss anymore school and the last class of the day was English. _'Even if I have to be here for math it would be worth it.'_

He'd had a few close calls with his powers going on the fritz. That included feet sinking through the floor, his hand going invisible, and his ghost sense going off. Each time these things happened Danny's own ghost sense off but inside of sweating like his son he shivered. Then his eyes darted about with suspicion Adrian barely had any time to force his body back to normal and that took a lot of energy. His body felt cold and at the same time the heat from his ghost sense made his sweat. _'What I wouldn't give for a glass of water right now?'_

The door creaked open and Danny stood up to greet the principle with a handshake. "Thank you for coming Mr. Fenton. I'd imagine you're fairly busy so appreciate you taking the time off your schedule to come over."

Danny nodded with a grin. "Don't worry about it. Anything that deals with my kids I'll always come for. Besides today has been kind of slow..."

"Even with all the portals opening around town?" The principle said with a raise eyebrow.

_'Apparently the news reporters are having a field day with that story.' _To Danny it seemed to be clearly blown out of proportion. He shrugged. "It's not that bad. The G.P.A. is handling the crisis I just was helping here and there."

The principle chuckled good naturedly. "You are too modest Mr. Fenton." Adrian rolled his eyes great he forgot the principle was an avid supporter of his father's work. Something about him saving his life some time or another. The man cleared his throat gaining both fentons' attention. "Well let's get down to business." He gestured for the two of them to enter his office.

Adrian took a seat in one of the slightly more comfortable chairs as Danny did the same. "Will Adrian be suspended?" He knew what was spoken over the phone but the halfa wanted to make sure.

Rubbing his temple the principle sighed before giving them his complete attention. "Well this is a delicate case but after weighing everything thing I've come to the conclusion that he will remain in school." Before either could say anything the principle added. "On a probationary period, meaning if he slips up again in the next two months he will be suspended for the rest of the semester."

His father breathed more easily. "I'll make sure he doesn't. Thank you." He said with a nodded.

"Don't thank me." The principle said with a small smile then turned to Adrian. "I think young Fenton should thank his classmate Miss Foley who observed the whole fight. She informed me Malcolm was the instigator. I trust the words of my honor students."

With nod Adrian couldn't help sigh. That was a load off of his shoulders. 'She came through again.' He really needed to make this up to Alicia sometime. She always seemed make his life easier. He didn't know where he'd be without her. _'I still can't have her around.' _He thought to himself firmly.

* * *

The sky shined in a bright color of blue with the remaining heat of summer, and the autumn leaves starting to fall. At Tuff Elementary children were laughing and scampering about on the various playground sets. It was the middle of recess, and things were carefree and blissful. They had at least half hour till the bell rang and they needed to be at the next class time. None of the excited adolescents or the adult who watched over recess noticed one of the portals opened up in the middle of the school grounds.

A blue skin hunchback ghost, with blond hair, slightly obscured red eyes, dressed in pink and white pajamas looked around confused. How had he ended up in the mortal realm? He'd been in the middle of attempting yet again to befriend another ghost and he seemed to be intimidating it enough to do so. Then a colorful sphere popped out of nowhere in his line of movement, blinding him, and now he was in the human world.

No matter either way he wanted to make friends. His obsession would not be denied. Therefore if he couldn't in the Ghostzone then maybe he would be able to in the human realm. He approached a small boy who was in the middle of playing on one of those things humans called a swing. The child stopped swinging and his eyes widened as the ghost came into view. "Will you be my friend?" The hunchback ghost asked as he brought his arms out in a warm gesture of friendship.

The boy did not see this as such though. He yelped and jumped off the swing landing a few feet away from the ghost. Then he took off in a trot toward a nearby tunnel.

The friendless ghost followed the boy until he noticed a girl with pigtails coloring nearby. "How about us be friends?" The girl screamed and threw her crayons at the creature making a bolt for it.

Not the least bit detoured the ghost continued asking each child he could but the same response came from each of them. At first he was just confused and thought the children were playing a game of hide and go seek. So he kept blowing ice at each place that seemed big enough for a child to hide luckily he had yet to find their hiding place.

Soon the simpleminded ghost came to the conclusion they were gone. "No one wants to be my friewnd." His shoulders slumped and his expression became downcast.

"I'll to be your friend." Chirped a sweet little voice from below.

The ghost almost couldn't believe his ears. Could it be true was there actually someone in the world willing to be his friend? He glanced frantically trying to find the owner of the voice until he notices a young girl waving at him near the teeter totter. The first thing he noticed was she was slightly smaller then her classmates. The little child was a redhead with lavender blue eyes she smiled at him. He could feel his cold heat melting slightly with the affectionate gaze she gave he blushed bashfully. "Y-you really want to be my friend?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "I'm Lilith what's your name?"

Scratching his head he tried his hardest to think. "Klemper." He finally said still a little in daze.

Lilith Fenton giggled. "Well Klemper then let's be friends!"

"Okay!" Klemper said with a large smile. It had finally happened someone was treating him well. His eyes narrowed when he noticed an ectopus approaching Lilith with its tentacles extended. Someone was trying to take his friend away. NO ONE SHOULD DO THAT. "You no hurt my friend!" He proclaimed then took a deep breath and blew out a thick stream of ice completely taking over the creature.

When it fell to the ground Lilith had finally noticed the creature, instead of panicking or getting scared. She smiled brightly with her thumbs up. "Nice shot Klemper!"

The once friendless ghost puffed out his chest with pride at her compliment. He really liked this little girl. Not only was she being so warm and outgoing but she wasn't afraid of his kind in the least. She was a rare find. The perfect friend. "Would you like to come to my home?"

"You mean to visit?" Her eyes sparkled with childlike innocence. "Sure!"

Klemper nodded his head with a grin. He didn't want to say anything and scare her off but unbeknownst to the little fenton he wanted her to stay longer then just a day. Ideas formed in his head of all the fun he could have with his new playmate. He didn't want her to just come and visit. He'd rather have her stay forever.

* * *

Once his father, and the principle had dismissed him. Adrian hurried to the cafeteria to get lunch. Things seemed to be looking up because not only had he missed the usual rush hour when there were many people in line, but also one of their specials for the day was sushi. Which just to happened to be a favorite of his. His face took on a light smile before it settled back a frown when noticed a pair of brown eyes looking at him expectantly.

Glancing about he tapped his tray as he continued to stand in the middle of the room. He couldn't be around Alicia not while his powers were at this dangerous level. He'd been thankful for only a few mishaps with his dad. _'I'm too dangerous. Like a time bomb waiting to explode.' _He thought to himself.

Biting his lip finally he tore his gaze away from her magnetic pull and turned instead towards a set of rarely used tables. No one sat in the area because it was full of dust and cobwebs, and for some reason the janitor barely ever cleaned it. Still that was good enough for Adrian if he could keep everyone from coming near him his day would be golden. He felt his hands starting to loose their grip on the tray as he begun to sit down, and he had barely enough time to make it to the table before they landed on it. He was close enough that nothing spilled.

Taking a deep breath Adrian begun eating his sushi but his appetite just didn't seem to be there. After a couple of bites he pushed the tray away and just sat there twirling his mechanical pencil in his hands. This was boring but boring was safe so who was to argue with that. _'It's for her own good.'_ He thought to himself trying to justify his actions. _'Someday she'll understand.' _Still he couldn't help but feel a tingle on his back knowing for some reason Alicia was still watching him.

Across the room Alicia was still in shock at her best friend's actions. Since they were little they'd always ate together. In fact there was rarely anything they didn't do as a team. (Except for things that involved personal gender's of course.) "What has gotten into him?" she muttered stabbing her chicken in the middle with her fork. Her meal of course was one of everything. Due to her fast metabolism she could handle that much, without getting fat. People sometimes stopped and stared wondering where she put it all. Still like Adrian didn't feel as hungry, however unlike him her stomach disagreed, growling indignity when she set down her fork.

She glanced her poet friend's way yet again trying to get him to turn and face her, at least acknowledge her in a way that didn't match his gaze from before he looked upset, and slightly disgusted. It hurt to see that look. Her elbows went on the table as she continued to observe him he seemed to be fidgety and unsettled. Maybe it was his guilt from fighting Malcolm she could tell he'd felt that early but no it was something else. There was just to much emotion there to be all guilt.

"Hola Alicia!" came a cheerful voice from nearby.

She glanced up to see her second guy friend approaching with a plate not nearly as filled as hers but he certainly ate more then Adrian. Alicia's eyes merely glanced up to meet his navy blue ones before looking down. "Oh hi Hugo."

"Why the long face senorita and where is Adrian? I would think mi amigo wouldn't miss the special." He said sitting down on the bench across from her.

"He's actually over there." Alicia said pointing in the other direction towards the usually deserted lunch table.

Hugo's eyes widened. "He's over there. But that is the podrido section. Why would he want to be there.

"Beats me." She huffed. "All I know he's giving me the cold shoulder. You know much like he does his dad. I'm not really picking up any hostility but it worries me." Alicia said this as she poked over her milk carton and begun drinking. She then wiped off her milk-stache. "Is he mad at me or something."

Tapping his fingers on the table Hugo tried to make sense of her words. "Well let's think did you do anything to get him enjado."

"No." Alicia shook her head. "I just motioned for him to come over. I thought we were on fine terms." She started running her fingers through her thick curly dark brown hair. "I mean we fight sometimes but usually we make up in about an hour or so afterwards. This just doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps it would be bueno to leave him alone for now. He might just need space." Hugo said with softened eyes that reserved only for the object of his affection. "Time alone is good it usually clears ones head." Seeing the annoyed expression on her face he added hastily. "He does like to be an introvert most of the time." He took a bite of his sandwich knowing with her in this mood, he'd need to eat every chance he got.

"Yeah but he never does this to me. We always have lunch together." Alicia's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Pardon?"

"Hugo he's been acting strange most of the day and now he's avoiding me. I can't just leave this alone."

Not one to get into other's business Hugo swallowed hard. "Well I must decline helping mi amigo."

Alicia looked at him with a small smile that melted his heart. "But I need you Hugo you're the only other one I trust. I know between the two of us we can figure this out." She placed her right hand gently on his left.

Hugo swallowed again, a tint of red flaring on his cheeks before he stuttered his response. "Al-right A-lic-ia I'll help you."

Alicia smiled happily. "Thanks Hugo you won't regret this."

_'I have a feeling I will.'_Hugo thought to himself his stomach twisting in a knot with the idea of the confrontation that might follow with Alicia's nosy actions. However he could not deny his affections her quest. Whether it ended in ruins or not he had to help her at least try to make sense of Adrian.

Hugo had to admit there was something different it wasn't very subtle but now that she pointed it out he could see it more clearly. _'Adrian what is this change that worries Alicia? I pray that you explain yourself soon or she might become unstable.'_

* * *

_'Where is she?' _Was the only thing on Jennifer's mind as she sprinted across the longest hall in Wendy Junior High. She barely got a glimpse of other students in the different rooms. But every time she stopped to peek in there was no sign of Chloe. Her brow creased in concern this wasn't good. Her friend didn't do too well with ghosts. She wasn't too scared of them. Since she was friends of a daughter of ghost hunters but the girl didn't know how to react to them very well either.

Finally after what seemed hours Jennifer caught a glimpse of hazel nut brown hair, and a pair of frantic ocean blue eyes of her latino friend. Chloe Baxter along with she counted three others were surround by more ectopuses. While the boys tried to play macho with the girls behind them, she could see her best friend slightly panicked.

Eyes narrowing Jennifer jumped into action leaping over to the group, she landed with barely a flood. Clearing her throat she got their attention. "Ahem."

The ectopuses looked up and their current victims. Seeing the fenton girl once more they cackled and one reached for her. They really had one tract minds when it came to things like this.

She had barely enough time to summersault away from their grasp. Motioning to the others, she pointed towards a classroom three door away. "Come on guys you'll be safe inside the ghost shield."

Her best friend Chloe seemed hesitant. "What about you Jenny?" she was one of the few that called Jenn by that name. Others couldn't get away with calling her that. Why she insisted the nickname, she'd never know. "You can't stay out here alone."

"You've done enough." Jennifer said firmly. "I don't care what you guys say. I might be rusty but I've been trained to handle this you haven't." Noticing her latino best friend hadn't budged yet her eyes softened. "Please I need you to go with the others."

Finally the girl sighed and nodded. But she was still the last to head for the nearest classroom. Turning slightly she shook her head. "If you get hurt I'll personally give you a taste of my voice in high c when this all over." Chloe warned. Jenn knew the threat was very real her friend was sweet as sugar but when it came to her singing she was not a soprano, and her voice that high could hurt anyone's ears.

Jennifer cringed but nodded, then turned her attention back to the creatures. _'Now how am I going to fight them.'_ Digging through the pocket of her skirt she was having a hard time finding any ghost gear, it was one of the things she'd decided against carrying in Junior High. She'd only kept the fenton whip because her mother insisted she had some kind of weapon to protect her when she was at school. But that had been knocked out of her hands by the specters and it was too far away to retrieve at the moment. _'Come on there has to be something left.' _Suddenly her hand felt something smooth and hard.

Recognizing the shape almost instantly as she continued to dodge the creatures pulling a small ring out of her pocket she took a deep breath. _'Okay no fear they feed on fear.'_ Which was probably why they'd surrounded her classmates instead of just hurting them. _'I have to keep them busy.' _The object was an ironic gift from her grandparents on the fentons side. She'd asked for jewelry for her birthday a few years back and wouldn't you know it they decided she'd needed 'special' jewelry. "This better work."

Aiming her ring at two of the specters coming at her she pushed down on the seemingly innocent yellow gemstone in the middle, and a small glowing green net shot out expanding till it fit around the creatures. It engulfed the two ectopuses the shocked them enough to make them immobile. "Whew that did it." She said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Too bad the thing needed time to power back up because there were still five ectopuses flying about. Having seen yet another one of their comrades in a net their attention turned to Jenn. They hissed and screeched. Jennifer ducked and took off in a sprint. Maybe if she could led them outside it would be easier to hide from them. Though she doubted it the ghost DNA she inherited from her father still made her a blimp for ghosts.

When all seemed nearly lost and Jenn found herself cornered. A group of people in black jumps, brown armor with the GPA emblem burst through entrance and soon there was a mess of blasting of artificial rays of energy as they worked to detain the ghosts.

"What took you guys so long?" Jenn asked with a small huff. Oh well it wasn't the worst ghost threat she'd survived. Her attention soon was taken over by strange shadow coming from the left corridor that lead to the gym. The shadows weren't shaped like any ghost she'd seen before. _'That's odd.' _Curiously she slipped away from where the GPA strike team was handling the rogue ghosts and moved towards the unidentifiable disturbance.

* * *

Danny couldn't get the sinking feeling out of this head that the problem that was affecting different areas of Amity Park, was also happening here at his old school. It would explain why his ghost sense went off fifteen times in the last two hours. That wasn't normal unless there was some kind of big invasion. So unbeknownst to his son he'd stayed behind invisible patrolling the halls and the outside. He had yet to find anything that could he could pin point as spectral activity.

At last he proclaimed the school grounds of Casper High to be ghost free. "Maybe the ghosts already left." A shiver went down his spine as soon he exited the school. Getting into a ready battle stance he scanned the area with his enhanced vision. Finding nothing he levitated into the sky and begun flying towards the mall where he'd been before he'd had to come looking for his son.

A familiar giggle echoed from the air. Danny came to an abrupt halt skidding in the air till he stopped. "I know that voice."

"Hi daddy! We're going to his re- house!" said a voice from behind. Turning around he saw his littlest daughter in all her bounciness in the clutches of the last ghost he thought would ever capture her.

"Klemper!" Danny shouted at the ghost.

The blue skinned pajama ghost turned to see the halfa and gulped. "Uh oh." He took off at a fast pace his tail swishing in the wind.

But Danny easily matched his speed with his hands outstretched in the air and his ghost tail swishing behind him. "What are you doing with my daughter Klemper!" his eyes tinted slightly to neon in anger. He concentrated hard and briefly another Danny Phantom emerged from the side, along with three others. He rarely used this power, it took a lot of energy but in this incident duplication was necessary.

Klemper gasped finding the ghost boy and his clones now blocking his path in all directions. The specter did not release his hold the girl but tightened it. Lilith just looked between the two confused. "She's my friend Phantom. You can't have her."

"Friend?" Danny asked with stunned look on his face. No one ever wanted to make friends with the clinging ghost.

Lilith smiled brightly though she was a little puzzled, she decided this would be the perfect time to introduce her new friend. "Daddy this is Klemper…"

"I know who he is Lily-Ann." He said trying to keep his voice calm for his daughter's sake. He pinched his nose to relieve his stress before going on. "You need to get away from him now honey." Which was true. Even if the ghost didn't mean it he was incredibly unstable and right now her life was in danger just being there with him.

The mini fenton looked between the two with a raised eyebrow. "But he's my friend."

"Yes I'm her friend." Klemper affirmed starting to move down towards the only exit he could find. But Phantom had already duplicated himself again. The new clone brought out its arm glowing with energy. "You can't take my friewnd from me Phantom!" he shouted.

Danny Phantom started to worry Klemper was getting into one of those moods that everyone needed to avoid. "Lily-Ann he's not safe!"

"Why?" Lilith asked with a pout.

Klemper in that instant took in a deep breath then blew straight at the original Phantom one of his clones got in the day taking the hit by the pajama's signature attack of ice.

"That's why." Danny muttered with a little groan as he felt the after affects of the hit after one of his clones dissolved dissolved. "Great my own daughter can make friends with that ghost without any issues. And meanwhile I continue to get my butt freezed." He sighed turning to the ghost. "Okay I warn you Klemper release my daughter right now!" His clones echoed in response to his words.

"No she's coming back to the Ghostzone with me." Klemper said sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at the half ghost.

_'Think Phantom think. He has your daughter in his hands.' _He didn't think that Klemper was using her as a shield but he couldn't take any chances of hitting her. Then a thought came into his head, he had a power that he could easily aim away from his daughter and still hit the ghost. "I'll have to fight fire with fire only it will be opposite."

Turning to face Klemper who was still having difficulties with his clones who threw up shields to protect themselves from getting turned into a block of ice, his brow creased as he addressed the friendless ghost. "I don't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." His eyes tinted to an electric blue and his body begun to glow in a light blue color. "The chill has hit the building." He proclaimed his eyes glowing as he threw ice daggers directly at the ghost's chest.

Sure enough Klemper did not want to have his daughter get hurt, and pulled her behind him. Lilith wrapped her arms around quickly around the ghost's neck as her dad hit the friendless ghost with an onslaught of ice. To in awe to really think of who to cheer or defend, Lilith giggled happily.

"Wha?" Klemper exclaimed he was one of the few who didn't know about the half ghost's power over ice. He was terribly surprised but nevertheless determined to take the girl back to the Ghostzone with him. He sucked in his breath and blew ice right at the halfa hoping to freeze the original and cause his clones to melt.

However he was not ready for Phantom's next move. Danny concentrated his eyes still glowing electric blue. The ice stopped in mid flight nearly inches away from his face.

Klemper gasped. "Uh oh!" He then took a hit from his own ice attack straight in the head. The cold traveled up to Lil's arms and she lost her grip, falling off his back in the process. The ice had barely nicked her but it was enough to make her shiver.

"LILITH!" Danny cried realizing his own mistake. He dived down after the girl who was in too much shock to really show any fear. The halfa barely had enough time to reach his daughter in mid-flight just inches from the ground. He grabbed her tightly and the two of them went intangible phasing through the cement and into the sewers below.

His heart raced hard as he clutched his youngest tightly. 'That attack was only meant for Klemper not you.' He said to himself but didn't voice it out loud. The mini fenton shivered in his arms, snuggling deeper in his grasp. Stroking her redhair he tried to calm down his beating heart, he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Are you okay Lily-Ann?"

The girl looked up at her father with her eyes blinking, then nodded. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" He asked her.

"I'm cold" she shivered slightly in emphasis, her eyes closing in the process.

Her father frowned slightly then they phased through the sewer back to landing back on the sidewalk, before forcing a small smile on his face for her sake. "Well let's fix that. How about a nice cup of hot chocolate when we get home?"

Lilith's eyes peeked open. "With mini marshmallows, whip cream, and carmel syrup!"

"Well you definitely didn't loose your appetite." Danny chuckled. He'd have to call the school to get her excused from class but it would be worth it.

There were times like this when he felt the pain and relief of his daughter's birth. She had almost didn't survive coming into the world. She'd been proclaimed dead at birth by the doctors but Danny and Sam refused to believe it. Not more then five minutes later she'd let out her first cry. The doctors were stunned she'd come back when only minutes ago her heart hadn't been beating. She'd been a miracle, and he'd almost lost her again. But here she was in his arms and little Lilith Ann Fenton wasn't going anywhere.

Which reminded him he turned on his intercom connecting to GPA. "Hey Val?"

A little static went through till he finally got an answer. "Yeah what's up DP? Done taking care of the issue with your oldest?" He'd told her before going to Casper that there was a meeting the halfa had to attend however he didn't fill her in on all the details.

"Yeah, things went just fine. Hey can you handle a little ghost incident…" he glanced at a nearby sign to get the direct coordinates. "Near the souvenir shop on Harley Street."

"Sure I can. But why me?"

"Well let's just say the ghost messed with my family and he needs a lesson taught to him before he's detained." He whispered trying his hardest to keep his youngest from hearing his conversation. "I'll buy you a new ecto-gun if you make him wail. I'd do it but I've got to get my youngest home."

Danny could almost picture Valerie smirking on the other line. "Sure I can. If he needs discipline I'll be happy to dish it out."

"Daddy?" asked a small voice he glanced down at his youngest still in his arms. "Where's Klemper?"

"Oh uh…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm nervously. "He had to go home."

Lilith yawned slightly exhausted from all the excitement. "Will I ever see him again…" she said passing out in her sleep.

"Maybe…" Once her eyes were closed turned to fly towards home. "I hope not." He muttered under his breath. He'd nearly lost his daughter to that ghost and it wasn't some kidnap, hostage type incident. He had a feeling if he hadn't showed up there was a chance he'd never see his daughter again.

* * *

Math class was well math. It was filled with many different symbols, and numbers which Adrian could not hope to understand. He suspected that he inherited his inability to comprehend math from his father having seen his high school grades a few times. This just added yet another curse he'd gotten from him counting the ghost genes.

Trying to stay awake was difficult his energy wasn't completely there. He'd barely ate any sushi maybe two or three rolls but the fact Alicia continued to glance over him just overwhelmed him with too much guilt to do more.

Fiddling with his pencil he glanced up and groaned finding that their teacher Mrs. Lewis he'd almost she was Paige's mother. She stood in front of the class with her teaching stick pointed at random numbers but her words became minced in Adrian mind. The worst kind of math for him was algebra and lucky him that's what they were learning today. Basic stuff wasn't too difficult but he'd rather avoid math all together.

_'I am a writer… an English expert I don't need math for my career.' _He thought with a small grumble in his mind. His hand idly phased through his desk but for once he allowed it and rummaged through till he found his notebook. Glancing about he made sure no one was looking the pulled it quickly out of his desk before his hand became tangible again.

Sometimes he'd found the best way to deal with math was to ignore it and write. So he did just that. Scrolling down ideas for his next poem he summarized his thoughts knowing he couldn't hope to concentrate enough to write something decent until he was out of the class.

His body started to warm up again, his throat nearly felt like it was on fire as orange mist spouted out. No one had noticed but Adrian couldn't help but feel it was too powerful. Usually he only had faint affects when body sensed a ghost but now… It was too much. 'There has to be something outside the classroom.' Not that he really thought of taking care of it. That was a job for Danny Phantom and he wasn't him.

A tingle went through his abdomen and he knew what was to come next. Cursing under his breath. Adrian hit his desk in anger, his hand glowing dimly with yellow energy, a small crack appeared in the wood but he hadn't noticed. He was too focused on the sure signs of transformation. "Come on!" he said under his breath.

But Mrs. Lewis the only adult he knew to have sharp ears picked up his words. "Is something wrong Mr. Fenton?" she asked with a frown of concern.

"Yeah…" Adrian tried to figure out what to say. Then an idea slipped into his mind as he tried to maintain what little hold he had over his powers. "I'm not feeling well. I think I need to visit the nurse."

"Oh." Mrs. Lewis looked him over carefully but obviously his strain had covered up his lie. "Well take this and go to the nurse's office." She handed him a hall pass. "I hope you feel better."

He nodded with a brief smile, Adrian had to admit he didn't like math but their teacher wasn't so bad. She was probably one of the only facility members besides his English teacher who showed him genuine kindness. The class he hated and the one he loved both were this way. How was that for ironic?

Once he was outside in the hall he didn't have time to get to the restroom before two rings of white light surround his torso and transformed him back into snow white hair and glowing yellow eyes. He cursed again shoving his discarded dark sunglasses over his eyes and putting his hood back over his head. Glancing about thankfully the hall seem to be deserted.

He was just about to turn to go back to the math class, when his ghost sense went off. Then cold breath fell on his neck. His eyes widened slightly as he found the source of his random warnings. Eight or maybe more he wasn't the best at counting green wolf like ghost hybrids were starting to emerge from the shadows the biggest being the one who had been breathing on him. Moving back slightly they growled with saliva running down their lips.

"This… I didn't need." Adrian said dryly and only had time for that before the biggest one pounced on him holding him down with its paw.

The others let out a howl. From what he knew about ghost wolves they did that to signal more to their arms. Sure enough more ghost wolves showed up till he counted fifteen. The alpha leader was still pinning him down but a small smirk was on it' s face. Apparently they'd been here for a while, and he could only guess he'd been the reason they'd stayed.

"Just for once today couldn't my dad's powers… NOT GET ME INTO TROUBLE!" He cried out a howl echoed his ghostly cry, making him feel he was stuck in an even more hopeless situation.

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 3 of  
Hidden Truth_

* * *

A/N: I'm begging you to review

- Klemper was a complete random card but he works so well. I decided to have Adrian's siblings schools attacked by ghosts also. So I had to figure out minor yet threatening characters to have them deal with. Lilith is so naïve that it just works so well for her to face Klemper  
- Heh heh not much to say but it looks like we have two cliffhangers in this chapter. Just who is Jennifer going to find in the gym when she spies and how is Adrian going to be able to get around these ghost wolves that obviously consider him their prey?  
- Find out next time on Hidden Truth, Part 3 the finale.  
- I told you not all the episode would be as long as The Unluckiest Number it depends. But this one is very crucial as are most I have planned.  
- I think I have twenty episodes planned out and I'm only on two dang I guess I'd better get them out quicker


	8. Hidden Truth, Part 3

**Linariel: Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Hidden Truth**

Episode Summary:

After playing hooky from school for three days Adrian is forced to go. This becomes a problem because he has barely any control over his powers, and keeps transforming into his other half. How is he supposed to keep people from guessing Adrian Fenton the son of Danny Phantom is in fact part ghost?

Part 3

Disguise the limits!

By:Lydia (penname: Linariel)

* * *

The cold breath of the alpha leader fell over Adrian causing the young parta to cough hard, although that wasn't easy to do with the added pressure of the beast's weight. With each struggle the young poet attempted its smirk grew in size. Leaving him no room to doubt the wolf was enjoying his attempts to get away. He was surprised the creature hadn't gobbled him up yet. The ghost wolf hybrid sure seemed big enough to do so. But no it just stood there for a long moment its eyes fixed on him, examining the parta as if it was waiting for something to happen.

Not taking the moment for granted Adrian's eyes darted about as he tried to surmise how he could get out of this predicament he knew if he somehow managed to escape the beast's massive paw he might have a chance to get away. But that plan was a bust because he was also surrounded by the wild wolf's pack mates. Judging from the drool dripping down their mouths, he'd be an instant meal for any of them if their leader didn't get his fill. He didn't know how exactly they planned to eat him unless they had the ability to devour ghosts. He shivered at the thought. Then again he was a hybrid so there was a chance they wouldn't be able to even if they tried but the young teen did not want to give them the opportunity to try.

Glancing at the ghost wolf again his eyes suddenly focused on the beast's snout which was emitting green mist through the nostrils. "Okay that has to be the most repulsive ghost sense I've ever seen." Adrian said between breaths.

A growl emitted from his captor which followed with the others joining in soon after. If he was able to Adrian would have liked to slap himself in the face. These beasts were not dumb as their mortal kin. For some reason most animals who died and got the privilege of becoming spirits acquired intelligence over time. And he'd just insulted their pack leader. 'Brilliant move, now they are sure to kill you quickly.' Adrian thought dryly to himself.

But the next motion by the alpha leader caught him off guard. A low grunt emitted from the beast's chest it didn't sound like barking or growling. It actually had more of the rhythm of…laughter… They were laughing at him. Not only that but they didn't seem put off by his move at all. The Leader stood up proudly with his chest puffed as he still held one paw over the boy. He barked at the others and let out a faint whine. To which they echoed with their own variation, they seemed to be communicating between each other.

The alpha turned fixing his ruby red eyes directly into sun glassed yellow ones. Adrian could not look away for some reason the gaze of the wolf left him in a sort of trance. He vaguely noticed the wolf's body beginning to glow bright green, and he could feel himself loosing focus. His eyes were failing him and his body started to weaken with each passing moment.

Suddenly a voice emitted from in his mind.** 'Snap out of it and awaken phantom's son.'** It sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place. Adrian's eyes begun to glow as his conscious started returning. He still felt feeble but his survival instincts had kicked in enough to realize whatever the wolf was doing it was affecting him and he needed to get away from it.

Raising his hands while the alpha's concentration was fixed he brought them close to the beast's chest. As he got nearer he finally seized the moment to put his hands on it. The wolf let out a growl at it felt his touch but it didn't do anything more. Obviously it didn't think he posed much of a threat that, and for now at least it seemed to need him alive. The part ghost begun pressing against the wolf's belly trying to push him off. But he felt so weak and the beast was so heavy he found his efforts looking grim.

Then his hands started to glow with yellow energy similar to his eye color and he felt strength returning not all but enough that he was able lift the wolf. It was a shock when he realized the wolf weighed less then their german shepherd Trixie but he guessed that was probably because it didn't have Lilith to spoil it with fattening treats. The burst of energy was just adequate to push the overgrown mutt off of him and into the air. It landed with thud a short distance away.

Looking from their fallen leader to the puny ghost boy the wolves seemed stunned. How could such a young ghost stand up against their leader. He hadn't ever been beaten before especially by an insignificant, so why now?

"Surprised… I… could do that?" Adrian said between gasps of breath he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "Well… so… am I."

The wolves soon got over their astonishment, and snarling grew as they advanced on him. Their leader stood up having recovered from his little ride. He growled in a way that could be taken as either anger or frustration. His tail swished about as he neared the boy, his pack mates were backing him up the whole way. He extended his talons as he bared his teeth.

"I'm starting to think being held down was the safer choice." Adrian said dryly as he found himself backed even deeper in the corner. There had to be someway he could fight them with his new found powers. But as he thought over his basic abilities he'd discovered… intangibility, ghost sense, extra strength… there weren't many to go on. Most of what he had available were tools of defense and even if he could use the strength there was the problem of how he was feeling at the moment.

His whole body had weakened considerably from whatever the alpha had done to him. Adrian could barely stand. Backing up he tried to will his intangibility to work. 'If I could just phase through this maybe I could get away.' He backed up closer to the wall till his palms were touching the surface. A faint tingle ran down his spine and he fell back first through the wall. "Of course right at last minute is when my body decides to cooperate!"

Glancing about he saw beakers, test tubes and many strange objects that led him to believe he was in the chemistry lab. Thankfully it was during the only time in the day when there was no class, so the room was deserted. A howl from the other side of the wall reminded him why he'd went through in the first place. Adrian shook his head then begun to maneuver between the various tables to the front of the classroom. A sniffing and a stray paw phasing through alerted him to the urgency of his quest and he quickened his pace.

Making it to the door he was about to turn the knob when it turned on its own. Blinking Adrian was perplexed till it opened to reveal a geeky familiar looking adolescent. It was the same teen who had been bugging him earlier._ 'Just what I need.'_

The young man was holding a stack of papers as he started to walk in, only to stop when he bumped into something solid. Glancing up his face went through a series of emotions from anger, to surprise then pleased. "Oh it's you! I've been looking for you ever man."

Adrian moaned under his breath then forced a neutral look on his face. "Kid I need to go." He tried to walk through the door only to find his exit blocked by a now determined geek.

"Not so fast." the teen said with his eyes narrowing. "If you want to get through this door it's gonna cost you."

"I don't have time for this." Adrian said pointedly, he glanced back to see the snouts of the wolves coming through. Why they were taking so long he couldn't guess but he was thankful. "What do you imply by that? I don't owe you anything."

The geek yawned putting his hand to his mouth. "Well I used my laptop to transverse the web and see where you got those." He pointed to the sun glasses. "But I couldn't find the manufacturer for the special features your bifocals have…" as he spoke the alpha wolf emerged with three of his followers. It locked eyes with Adrian letting out a threatening growl. "So you tell me where you got them now or I'll tell the chem teacher you broke in."

Adrian rubbed his temples and pinched his nose trying to keep down his emotions. "Look kid I can't tell you who made them… it was a special order. I doubt they have any left…"

"Aw come on." The geek wined his hands going on his hips. "I'll pay anything I just gotta have 'em." He reached out for his glasses. "Here at least allow me to see the brand name…"

The young parta ducked his head to avoid his swipe moving back slightly. "Kid…" Adrian said through gritted teeth balling his hands into fists. His yellow eyes started glowing in irritation at the boy's stubbornness.

"See there they go again!" The teen exclaimed pointing out the obvious yellow light emitting from around his glasses.

Frustrated with his continuous badgering Adrian was about to threaten him in hopes the kid would move. But then he felt the air grow significantly colder and saw the alpha wolf approaching with its tail held high and its fur arched on its back. Glancing back at the boy he seemed to now be fishing through his wallet obviously planning to buy off his sunglasses._ 'How can he be so dense as to not see this thing?'_

Without a moment to even think he saw the wolf clear its throat and let out a howl. Adrian's eyes widened at the difference in approach. The Alpha for one had directed his howl straight outwards not up high. Also it was a louder pitch and seemed to make things in the room shake. The test beakers made noisy clacks as they collided with each other. Then he saw it a green circle coming from the wolf's mouth followed another and so on making a transparent sound wave.

Visible things such as that always meant trouble. It vaguely reminded him of what happened when Ember Mclaine strummed her guitar. Yet it seemed more sporadic and not in as much control. But the worst part was… it was coming his way. "Kid duck!" he yelled at the geek. Following his own advice stooped down shielding his head with his arms and shutting his eyes. He could only hope the kid followed his advice.

The vibrations of the howl hit him hard from above. His ears begun screaming in pain but he kept his head close to the floor. Soon as the wave traveled through it dissipated. Though his ears rung Adrian did not want to take the chance of getting hit with the Alpha wolf's signature attack again. Glancing up he noticed the geek boy seemed to have followed his advice, he saw that the teen was in an odd position, breathing slow breaths that resembled someone asleep.

"Hey kid…" he whispered. "Come on get up we need to get going this place has turned into a hazard zone." Receiving no response Adrian hesitated to bring his foot out to tap the boy's body but it didn't move. It was as if he was unconscious… Oh no. Flashbacks of memory flooded into his mind of what his classmates had been gossiping about. Well it appeared he'd found the source of the student's falling into comas. _'Not good.' _If he didn't get out of here now it was certain he'd end up like this guy.

Knowing the ghost wolves were after him and not the boy he reluctantly decided to play bait. He leaped past the teen and took off in a sprint to lead the ghosts away. Adrian was barely able to miss the next onslaught of howls the alpha wolf emitted.

After a long exerting run he took a minute to catch his breath in the next hallway. He could feel his whole body creaking and he was in so much discomfort. After a deep breath Adrian scanned the area for any sign of the ghosts. He did not see them anywhere. What he did stumble on however was Alicia's doe brown eyes staring at him perplexed. He bulked slightly startled by her sudden appearance. He prayed in his mind that she'd leave soon because there was no way he could use his ghost powers while she was there.

However Alicia Foley was not about to leave not after seeing the state her friend was in. "And what exactly happened to you? You look like something that has been chewed up and spat out." His clothes were in disarray, and he looked exhausted beyond the normal capacity. There was no way she was going anywhere. If this why Adrian was avoiding her she'd get to the bottom of it one way or another.

He didn't think he looked that bad. But Adrian knew he needed to make something up fast. "Uhm you see I was in a hurry to get to the nurse's office to get examined and to check on… Paige." Adrian said trying to remain calm and collected in front of her. He even added emotion to show his concern, and urgency. Though he didn't usually express much emotion there was one person he did so in front of. Besides it made perfect sense for him to be concerned about a friend.

Alicia stared at him hard but as she examined her teenage friend she couldn't find any fault in what he was saying. It made sense, Paige Lewis had been identified as one of the coma patients through Malcolm Daryl (of all the people to notice). But there was just something… she didn't know what except there was something off in his alibi.

She was about to give him the benefit of the doubt when her watch started humming on her wrist. It was a scanner invented by the fentons affectionately going by the name Fenton Scan-Wrist. It could detect a ghost from two miles away it wasn't strong as a natural ghost sense but it did the job alright for those limited by mortal capabilities. Today was one of the rare days she wore it and she was thankful she did when she saw what appeared on the screen. Narrowing her eyes she glanced up at the exhausted Fenton boy. "Know anything about this Adri?" She asked raising her Fenton Scan-Wrist up to his eye level.

Adrian's eyes widened ever so slightly confirming her suspicions, but he tried his best to make up for his slip up. He folded his arms and looked at her indifferently. "Uh no… should I?" he asked in his usual dry tone. A warm tickle started to make its way up his throat and he barely had any time to cover his mouth before orange mist came out. 'For once would you stop that?'

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing suspiciously. Then her Fenton Scan-Wrist begun beeping rapidly turning her attention back to the watch so Alicia missed his orange ghost sense.

She did not fail to notice the sudden appearance of specters bursting out of a nearby air duct. Four ghost wolf hybrids landed in front of them growling as soon as they caught sight of Adrian. Alicia glanced back at the ever quiet poet. "Why do you always end up in these situation Adri?" She barely missed one of the wolves swiping at her, and managed to evade its claws. In a flash she pulled out her backpack the fenton thermos.

The ghost didn't know what hit them in an instant they were sucked inside the small device like it was a vacuum cleaner. Alicia capped it and turned to look him. Her eyes clearly bringing out her impending message she wanted an explanation it was evident to her that they were after her best friend now as to why she couldn't assume. "Got any new ghosts with grudges on your dad I should know about?"

Adrian just shrugged his shoulder. "Remember what being a child of Danny Phantom entitles. If you are a fenton just about everything goes after you." He said dryly. Inside he was extremely relieved by his best friend's actions. If it wasn't for her he'd probably have been wolf chow. He barely had enough energy to keep running at the moment. 'Hopefully that keeps them back for a while. Maybe G.P.A. will handle them before then.'

His best friend started to open her mouth to ask a question when she took in his full appearance she stopped. With a sigh Alicia stuffed the thermos in her bag and grabbed his hand which she vaguely noted was extremely cold. "Come on Adri let's get back to class. Maybe we can catch the last few minutes of the lecture."

"Oh sure that will be fun." Adrian said with an exasperated sigh.

Alicia chuckled. She knew how much he didn't want to go back to math class. She was now very grateful that her gut told her to check on Adrian. Good thing she always had ghost equipment handy.

What she didn't know was exactly how much trouble he'd been in, and Adrian preferred it stayed that way.

* * *

It was dark in the gym as Jennifer quietly snuck behind the bleachers that were currently set out for tomorrow's game. She hid deep in the shadows as she tried her hardest to remain still. The room was excruciatingly cold to the point of where she could see her own breath as she inhaled in and out. Her heart pounded as she scanned the room. The silhouettes of the two mysterious characters had not moved yet. Still she could not see them for some reason they remained shrouded in a deep darkness. However though she could not see them she could make out what they were saying.

"Where are those beasts of yours?" Asked an unfamiliar voice that gave of a slight echo, it was male, deep, and passive that was only qualities she could use to describe it.

"Look I don't know what you want. I've done what you and the boss wanted and still I'm not getting any bread for it. You know before we get into the story of my beasts we aught ta discuss what I'm getting for this job." Came an irritated feminine voice that sounded somewhat like a New Yorker.

The man chuckled slightly. "Always one to get straight to the point aren't we?"

"Hey if I don't who will?"

"Oh alright." He said and Jenn watched as a ball of green energy emerged. "This is all the energy that can be spared for now but it should be more then enough for a specter of your caliber."

_'So they are ghosts.' _Jennifer thought having her assumption confirmed. A knot tightened in her stomach at how dangerous a situation she'd gotten herself caught up in. She didn't know what these ghosts were capable of so there was no way she could have her usual confidence in her ability to defend herself.

The light started to travel from the main ghoul's hands landing in a pair of slightly long nailed ones. Still to the middle fenton child's frustration their faces were not yet visible. "It will do." Then she let out a long sigh. "I still don't know why you want them to attack that area…"

"We didn't choose that location." Huffed the main one, he seemed rather annoyed. "Remember the portals appeared on their own with only a bit of added incentive. Our main objective is to create discontent. Prepare this world for the change that will soon come to pass. Now again I ask why have the hybrid wolves decided to stray away from our intent?"

"Eh I don't know. Do you think I can handle them all the time." She snorted. "I may have the gift of gab with those animals but that doesn't mean I can always control them. They have minds of their own ya know and when they get preoccupied… heh I can't stop them from…"

He cut in before she could go on with her rant. "And just what is this distraction?"

"From what I got, I'd say they found fresh meat. What that is, hard to say but I'll go check on them if that pleases the boss."

"See that you do."

Jennifer couldn't help but find the whole conversation confusing. All she could get from it was that the increase of random portals was no accident._ 'I've got to tell dad about this…'_she started to back up towards the door when her foot clacked against a stray soda can.

The sound echoed through the whole gymnasium. Energy ceased to glow in the female ghost's hand shrouding the room once again darkness. "What was that?" She asked in a low tone.

After a long moment a silence the other voice replied in a quiet tone. "I don't know..."

Jenn's heart beat harshly against her chest as she worked to scrunch herself up into as tight of ball as she possibly could. Light emitted more in the room and she could feel the burn of the ectoplasm's energy passing over her. But after a long moment it turned away. The young fenton girl would have liked to breath a sigh of relief but she dare not for it might catch the ghost's attention again._ 'Just keep breathing slow and steady breaths Jenn. Don't let them feel your fear mask it…' _she thought repeating the procedure her grandmother Maddie Fenton had taught her and her siblings when faced with ghosts.

"Huh well I guess it's gone. Probably just a mouse or maybe even one of those ectopuses that were haunting the halls." The lady ghost said with a small chuckle.

"Perhaps…" The male specter said although he didn't sound as sure. "Well whatever it was I highly doubt it could understand what I spoke to you about. If it did well…" His hand begun glowing again revealing nothing more then a glimpse of pale skin. "I'd just have to extract some memories again…" He chuckled darkly with his words and he continued to do so for a long moment.

The young fenton's eyes widened as her fear built up. This was definitely not a regular ghost, neither of them were. 'Just please leave…' she pleaded in her thoughts for she would dare not say it out loud. Jenn would rather not be found by the creature.

"Just get your wolves back on track as soon as possible. Remember we're on a time crunch in exactly five hours all will either have been sucked back into the Ghostzone or have been capture by that annoying G.P.A. team." He said the last words with much bitterness.

"Gotcha captain."

A bright light emerged in the room and Jenn had to shield her eyes as the obvious signs of teleportation took place. After she finally could look again she found a dark empty gymnasium. Then suddenly the lights started to flicker till they went on at full blast brightening up the room once more.

Once her eyes were adjusted and she was sure the ghosts were truly gone. Jennifer emerged from her hiding place. Shielding her arm over her forehead still not used to the light she headed for the nearest exit from the gym. The hall she found to be covered by members of the Ghost Protection Agency, and students relating their stories from what happened. In an instant a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her into a light hug.

"You made it Jenny!" Exclaimed Chloe pulling back, her ocean blue eyes were bright while her face was adorned with a relieved smile.

Jennifer shrugged returning the smile though not as brightly. "Chloe I need to borrow your cell phone mine's in my locker." She'd left it there to charge after it had gone dead that day.

The girl blinked but nodded slowly digging into her pocket producing a tiny phone. "Sure but why?"

"I need to call my dad about something…" Jenn said carefully thumbing through the phone for her number since she couldn't remember it at the moment.

* * *

"Who can tell me the purposed schedule that Phileas Fogg planned in 'Around the World in Eight Days'?" The teacher Mr. Jensen asked looking around the room at his students for a definite answer. They were discussing the current book the children had been assigned to read for homework while Jules Verne's books did come on a bit extreme for children of the current age but they were classics, and considered required for teaching curriculum.

Not receiving a response from any of the young minds he turned his attention to his star pupil. But he found the young Adrian Fenton was barely paying attention to his discussion. That was odd since when did the boy do such a thing?

The boy always cheered him up with his eager mind ready to learn anything and everything about English & Literature. It was a known fact that Adrian was the teacher's pet thanks to his grades, and exceptional writings. It was one of the reasons Jensen even looked forward to class, and he wasn't about to give up on the gifted mind. "Mr. Fenton." The boy glanced up although his amethyst eyes looked bloodshot. "Would you like to answer the question?"

Adrian blinked and yawned before frowning reluctantly. "I'm sorry Mr. Jensen I'm not up to my usual caliber today. Might I have a rain check on my answer?"

"I suppose…" Mr. Jensen said reluctantly. 'What has gotten into him? He rarely acts like this.' The English teacher was concerned. But he needed to focus on his lesson before the other students decided to take advantage of his divided attention. So without another word his eyes strayed from Adrian and back to the current discussion.

Adrian was eternally grateful that the teacher had let him alone after his limited answer. The truth was the young parta was feeling ill, not a moment after he got away from Alicia's current nosey mode had he finally transformed back into his human half. What little energy he had left was finally spent. But unlike his usual status quo it made him feel worst then any of his forced transformations combined.

_'That wolf did something to me. I only wish I knew what it was…'_Had his father ever dealt with something similar? Grumbling he shook his head. No he'd reframe from thinking about his father and his ghost powers. Beside the present was more important than the past, and at the moment his father wasn't a part of it. Sinking deeply into his chair, Adrian let his mind wander from the teacher's words. He'd already read the book thankfully been so engrossed it was hard to put it down. So whatever the teacher was discussing he could make up later easily.

Of all the rotten luck that the ghost wolves just had to attack him before his favorite period of English. He doubted it was the creatures' intention but figured he had every right to blame them for his lack of enjoyment in his favorite class.

He was so dazed, and out of focus he nearly missed the whisper nearby. "Sspt." A note fell into his line of vision he glanced at it briefly. It had the same rough hand writing style that belonged to his best friend. Leading him the conclusion that Alicia was the only one who could have wrote it.

Glancing back at Alicia he saw the expectant look on her face. She motioned her head to the message with a small smile.

Adrian turned back to stare at the note. He couldn't believe that she'd resorted to this. For one thing it was against the rules to pass notes in class which is why he reframed from doing so himself. Another thing was if he planned to avoid her to keep her safe, he needed to put a post phone on all ties. That meant as little communication as possibly. Picking up the note in his hands he could almost feel her anticipation. However his next move he knew would be sure to rile her. Instead of reading the note he stuffed into his pocket, and turned back to the teacher.

His ears picked up mild cursing and Adrian sighed with a frown. Perhaps one day she'd understand his actions. But for now well she'd just have to deal. He'd already had a few nasty occurrences thanks to his power and the young poet would rather not get her involved. _'What I do is for your own good no matter how you view it Alicia. I'm a threat to your life. As long as my powers aren't within my grasp of control.'_

* * *

Danny smiled with amusement as his youngest put marshmallows in the steaming cups of hot coco. She insisted on helping out but the sweet girl was making a mess of things in the process, marshmallows were now scattered on the floor. He'd have to remember to get them swept up before Sam got home or she might have a fit.

The older halfa took a moment to examine his daughter sitting on the counter with her feet dangling as she waited. Lilith had stopped shivering now which was a relief to her father, the hybrid ghost knew how potent his ice powers could be on humans, after a few mistakes he'd made in his junior year. So it was good to see her doing well. Then again out all of his children Lil was always the fastest to bounce back into action.

He couldn't resist ruffling the littlest fenton's red hair. To which she responded by letting out a few giggles, while moving her head away slightly. Lilith's lavender blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment. "Did I help daddy?"

"Yes you did a great job Lily-Ann." There may have been a mess in the process but Danny was glad simply to have a helpful child. She was so innocent it was hard to believe she'd faced threats that no youngster should. That was one of the reasons to be thankful for her naivety it kept her pure, and innocent. Qualities like hers were rare to come by now a days.

Scooping Lilith up in his arms he headed for the living room. "What would you like to do now?"

Lilith's eyebrows creased as she seemed to think hard then she smiled brightly. "Can we watch something on the teli.. TV. There is an animal show I'd like to see today."

With a nod Danny carried his daughter into the family room that was set off a distance from the main living room. Gently plopping her down on the couch, he then went back to the kitchen to retrieve the hot coco, and a platter of cookies. Coming back into the room he placed the plate, and mugs on the coffee table and sat down next to his daughter.

The youngest fenton instantly snuggled up to her father accepting first a cookie then hot chocolate from him. She ate and drank it greedily then let out a small sigh. Danny carefully set the cup down and watched with a soft smile as his daughter laid her head down on his lap. It seemed like the television was going to have to wait Lilith was no doubt tuckered out from all the excitement she went through. This made him even more relieve he'd got her excused from school.

Danny sighed contentedly if there was one thing the halfa was thankful for it was the family he and Sam made together. Each one of their children were precious to them in such a way that couldn't be replaced with all the money in the world.

A ringing caught his attention perking up the halfa's ears, he glanced down at Lilith to make sure she was still asleep she was. With great care he retrieved his cell from his side pocket and turned it on. "Danny here…"

_"Dad!"_Came the relieved voice of his middle child.

Danny blinked in surprise. "Jenny? What's wrong? You sound kind stressed… Is everything alright?" his eyes narrowed. "This wouldn't be another kidnapping attempt would it?" If that was the case, he was more then prepared to come to her rescue or Adrian's. He was already angry that his littlest had nearly been abducted. If this happened twice he didn't know how his emotions could handle it today.

But Jennifer having figured out where her dad was going with his words quickly cut in before he could turn ghost. _"No no Dad it's nothing like that. But it is important…"_

"Alright Jenny tell me clearly what is the matter." He replied calmly although there was an edge to his tone.

_"Well I'm sure you know about all the portals opening up around town…"_

Glancing down at his youngest who was still sleeping Danny nodded. "I do."

_"My school got attacked by ectopuses today…"_ she swallowed hard before hastily adding._ "Don't worry the G.P.A. strike team showed up to take care of them. But there was something else to that happened I don't know how to completely explain it. I noticed strange shadows in the gym. So I investigated."_

"Jenny how many times have I told you to keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong." Her father asked with a groan. Danny tried his hardest to curb their curiosity he could already guess whatever she was going to say next had something to do with ghosts. If you are a Fenton it's bound to happen.

Sure enough her next words confirmed his suspicions. His oldest daughter told him in great detail everything she could of what happened. Danny's eyes began to narrow as she confirmed his own suspicions and left him to ponder other things.

_ "… the ghost whatever it was has the power to extract memories as he put it. Also he's not alone and whoever is in charge of him is the reason for the random portals…" _

Pinching his nose Danny let out a sigh. More clues and yet he still couldn't get a full picture as to what the ghost's scheme was. It was obvious to him that this ghost she'd spied on was the same one who broke into New Tech. He didn't know any ghosts with the power to extract memories but it was a dangerous ability to go up against. This whole situation at New Tech was starting to look bigger with each new fact he learned. And he had a bad feeling that it wasn't over yet.

* * *

The female ghost with the New Yorker accent was making her way across the classroom halls flying here and there as she kept a staff out in front of her like a diving rod. "Honestly it shouldn't be this hard to track a pack of wolves…" She'd just about had it with them.

Since she was currently in the light it was easy to see her now. The ghost had green skin, average red eyes, slightly pointed ears with long nailed hands. Her hair was ebony black and held up in a high pony tail by a gold barrette like an Amazonian. The garb she was adorned in was nearly invisible but it appeared to be brown leather of some kind cut in a medieval style, over it was a cloak of blood red, with gold sandals on her feet. The only thing that stood out was her appearance were the tattoos running down her arm in almost Celtic-like knots. How her looks fitted with her accent one could only guess.

"Come on you got to be around here some where the rod never lies. Or my name is Salina and it is." She chuckled slightly suddenly the rod begun moving around frantically and she smirked. "Ah ha I knew I'd find ya." Phasing through the classroom she found herself in the chemistry lab which was currently closed due to all the damage it had been through.

Test tubes and beakers were shattered everywhere on the ground. If she'd been human it would have hurt her to walk across the floor. Fortunately Salina was a ghost so it did not bug her one bit. She still did not understand her employers reasoning but she'd be dogged if she passed up a chance for raw energy especially the kind that they had to offer. Pulling a whip from behind her back she unraveled it approaching the sleepy looking wolves that had made a den of sort around overturned tables.

Cracking the whip she got their attention they let out a growl until the ghost hybrids caught sight of their master they changed their response to a whine. "I thought you were taking care of that little obstacle. Why do I find you now hiding here like a bunch of house dogs?"

A small sharp bark sounded from the one with the large cut over his eye the alpha leader of the group.

Surprisingly Salina understood it. "A few humans in comas don't make up for that. And that mortal shouldn't stop you. What's one human with a thermos compared to an army of the fiercest wolves in the land."

The wolves seemed to puff their chest up with pride. It wasn't often the shepherdess ghost gave them that kind of compliment.

"I thought you were stronger then this but I guess I was wrong." Her next words came out in a snarl. "If you keep this up you won't get supper when we get back to the Wild Realm."

They whimpered like dogs but then the Alpha stood up with narrowed eyes and growled stamping his paw at the ground.

To which she rolled her eyes. "Fine show me what it is that has kept you distracted from the main objective of this trip."

The ghosts wolves got up at once and the Alpha barked his instructions at the others. Then turned to Salina with a dip of his head to which she returned. Then he bounded off from the classroom phasing through walls as he went with Salina not far behind pointing her rod out every once and a while to keep on course with them.

She was surprised when they stopped outside the door of a room that was nearly completely deserted except for a lone boy sitting with his head slumped over his desk. Since he was the only thing that was visible or that could be sensed in the room she could only think that was their prey. But why? Salina could not see anything significant about the boy.

Teeth grasped her garment as the impatient wolves dragged her through the wall into the room. Fortunately all of them stayed invisible as they entered not alerting the child. However Salina could have sworn the boy's breath had become a visible shade of orange. But she was probably seeing things. The only one who had that ability was Phantom, his clone, or that crazy Plasmius character. Then she sensed it a large amount of pure energy filled her senses and she noticed green mist coming from the alpha wolf's nostrils.

No it couldn't be… It wasn't possible the boy looked to old to be a newborn. But she relied heavily on her senses and they had yet to steer her wrong. No it was an extremely young naturally born ghost. So this was why they were so set on him. No ghost of dead could resist the pull they had. She chuckled and glanced at the Alpha who was giving her a look like I told you so. "Okay maybe I was wrong. Go have your fill but do try to leave me some."

The ghost wolf dipped his head and acknowledgement then let out a growl as he became visible. She watched as his pack followed his lead and submerged as one on the boy who seemed to be in the middle of reading. Salina watched for a while longer still having a little confusion running through her mind. She found it rather off that a newborn would look that old or even endeavor in the activities of mortals. But she supposed with his young age he'd try to mimic what he found around him.

"And with no parents he's completely vulnerable." Salina said with a chuckle. As they went pounce she noticed the G.P.A commissioner's daughter was also in the room. "Well, well this should be interesting…" Seeing no more need for her and not being one to handle battles but rather leave them to her wolves the shepherd ghost took off through the roof and away from the impending fight that was sure to ensue. She'd rather keep her hands clean from excessive ectoplasm when it was possible.

* * *

Adrian's eyes could barely stay open as he sat in the empty room. He knew it would be bad to fall asleep but even with the boost of energy from of transforming back into his ghost form he felt tired. Not nearly as weak but still exhausted. He'd managed to avoid Alicia for the remaining part of the day, and take a route directly opposite of her to detention. So with Lilith's optimistic perspective in mind Adrian tried to believe that from here on out things should mellow out some.

Today's detention was located in the Geography room. It had become sophisticated since his father's days now there wasn't even a teacher present everything was video monitored. So unless you wanted to be punished you remained quiet as you waited for your sentence to be up. Thanks to Malcolm Daryl and mainly his own actions he'd be in here every day of the week for next couple of months.

With a huff he pulled out one of his mechanical pencils and decided to write. At least that way they'd have no idea he wasn't doing his homework. It would also keep his eyes open if anything. With a yawn he tried to transverse through his latest poem.

_Dusk set on the town_  
_ And all was sound_  
_ The bells quaked in the breeze_  
_ As the wind played with the leaves_  
_ No one knew what was to come_  
_ But it would…_

The door burst open causing Adrian to cock his head and look up from his work. His eyes narrowed till they widened seeing who had entered. 'This day just keeps getting better and better.' He thought dryly. His best friend Alicia strolled in, she had yet to look up from stack of papers she carried.

"Look teacher I apologize to disturbing you. I just came to pick up some…" Alicia looked up finally and stopped in mid sentence. "Scripts my team… left… here…" folding her arms across her chest she gave Adrian pointed look. "What are you doing here Adri?"

That's right Alicia always had Drama Club on this day each week. Fitting really._ 'Does the world hate me for some reason? What did I ever do to deserve to be slapped in the face with this irony?'_Adrian looked at her with a face of near indifference. "What does it look like I'm doing. Detention was moved to The Geography Room. I'm serving my sentence for punching Malcolm."

She blinked for a moment and sighed. "Right I forgot it was in here this week." Alicia looked intently at him with narrowed eyes. "Well I'll just get those scripts for my Drama Team and be out of your hair."

He nodded. "That sounds agreeable to me." With that Adrian went back to writing and tried his best to ignore her. The young poet heard shuffling as no doubt she was going through a few of the desks for the scripts. Then he saw her shadow looming over from behind. As hard as he tried to ignore it he couldn't do so. "Must you hover over me? What's your dilemma?" He asked with an exasperated sigh he usually didn't get so emotional but these powers were really making him unstable. And she wasn't helping.

"Oh I don't know…" Alicia said as she moved about to take a seat in front of him with her elbows on the table over his journal. Her tone grew colder as her words went on slowly growing deeper and deeper. "I'm just little put off right now. My best friend is acting like I'm invisible. Ignoring all my attempts to help with whatever it is that bugging him. He's really… well just becoming a jerk. That's what's on my mind Mr. Fenton."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I know your talking about me 'Licia. You don't have to talk in Third Person."

The second oldest foley child let out a sigh. "Then what's on your mind? Why are you acting like this…" She frowned. "It hurts to be treated this way Adri' you don't know how confused I am right now."

"Actually I can envision." Adrian said dryly. "Look 'Licia. I can't be around you right now…"

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"I can't enlighten you…"

"Can't tell me or don't want to?"

"'Licia…"

"Adrian…"

While they were talking Adrian's eyes strayed around the room at the maps and various objects from different places in the world on display. It was better to look at them then at Alicia when she was in one of these kinds of moods. If he could maintain his look of neutrality without making eye contact perhaps that would be enough of cold shoulder to get her to leave.

A spark brought his attention to the nearby video camera. Out of it emerged a small ghost wolf hybrid probably tiniest in the pack but the little beast looked just as deadly. Still harmless enough but before Adrian's eyes the room became flooded with ghost wolves. He cursed under his breath he should have known they wouldn't give up, also should have reacted to his ghost sense going off but he didn't and now he was paying the price.

Alicia had yet to notice, he could vaguely hear her words of confrontation but he couldn't have paid attention if we wanted to. Quietly he tried to keep the concern from edged on his face but he watched them prowl towards the two. It appeared he'd become not the only prey they were stalking. He should have expected this after all his best friend's mother was Valerie Gray a women who was feared and admired for her actions against ghost kind. Who couldn't find her offspring a tempting target?

"Uh 'Licia…" he tapped her gently on the shoulder.

It was obvious she'd realized he wasn't focusing on her words and that only served to rile her all the more. "No Adrian you are gonna pay attention to me, and listen well." Alicia poked his chest with her manicured fingernails making him snap to attention, pulling him away for a moment from the approaching ghosts. "I don't care if you don't want don't want to hear this. You need a dose of reality Adri. You can't keep pushing me aside…."

Adrian turned to see the ghost wolf puffing up his chest he recognized the beast as the Alpha Wolf of the pack. "But…"

"You need to share what is messing with you. I'm your friend I'm here for you I'm not your enemy in any way…" The parta was barely listening his focus still on the ghost wolf. "So what ever it is let it out…"

Then he saw it the leader arch his back and let out his breath. Sound waves begun to increase in size as they neared them, Adrian had barely enough time to shove his best friend to the ground earning a yelp from her. He shielded her with his body taking the brunt of the waves. Gritting his teeth he shook slightly from the vibrations but managed to stay conscious.

Poor Alicia was bewildered beyond reasoning. She barely heard the sound of the howl so she had yet to notice the enemy. She however wasn't the least bit happy to have her friend shove her to the ground causing her to whack her head in the process. "Okay what did I do to deserve that?"

"Alicia…" Adrian said taking on a serious expression as she tried to push against him. "Cease. We can't get up yet, not until it passes…"

"What passes?" Alicia asked annoyed "You're not making any sense today Adrian." then a growl broke out turning her attention to the massive green wolf and his slightly smaller followers. "Oh my goodness!" she looked at the beasts who narrowed their red eyes. "You mean there are more of those ghost wolves?"

Finally sure the coast was clear at least for now from the alpha wolf's signature attack, Adrian got up from his position his cheeks slightly reddened from the entire exchange but he remained calm. "I tried to inform you that they were here but you wouldn't take note."

"Well you…" Alicia begun with a huff only to let out a yelp as a blast of green ectoplasm nearly hit her ear. "This can't be the only reason that you're acting like such a jerk."

Adrian rolled his eyes ducking a shot by another pack member. He was surprised the leader didn't keep blasting them with his signature attack but he suspected that it could only be used for a certain amount of time. Briefly he phased through a nearby desk into another area of the room. Fortunately Alicia was too busy avoiding blasts or nipping of teeth to notice.

This wasn't good he didn't want her to be involved. "I thought the whole idea of me avoiding her was to keep her OUT of danger." He remarked dryly not realizing he'd voice his frustrations out loud.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow as she neatly evaded getting pounced on herself.

"Never mind, right now let's focus all are energy on getting away from these things…" Adrian said as the two of them found them selves back to back near the world map at the front of the classroom. The wolves seemed to be in no hurry to catch them. It was clear to him that the creatures thought that they had them cornered. "Do you happen to have any spare gear on hand?"

Alicia shook her head with a frown. "Sorry I don't usually take it with me to Drama Club meetings. I've had too many incidences where people have gotten a hold of it and well…" she seemed winced at the memories. "It wasn't pretty."

Thinking carefully his eyes widened. "I've got it. Why don't you go get my gear from my locker." He motioned to the nearby door. "You already know the combination after all…"

"No." Alicia shook her head. "I'll stay here. It's better odds if we continue to fight together."

_'But I can't use my ghost powers with you here…'_Adrian thought dryly. "But you appall to violence." A glare from Alicia shut him up right there. He'd need to think of something else quick it was apparent that his best friend was too stubbornly loyal to leave his side. He supposed he should be grateful for this but it wasn't helping their current problem. There was absolutely no way he was going to use his powers in front of her. That would just confirm what he was becoming.

With his mind mainly focused on trying to figure out the best way to end the fight. He didn't see till it was too late what was approaching. But Alicia had. "Adrian look out!"

The scarred alpha leader had finally made his move. He'd been wondering when the massive beast would attack him. The wolf snapped its teeth at him grabbing hold of the sleeve of his baggy white hoodie stretching the fabric. He barely had a chance to get his hand out of the way. A snarl escaped the beast's mouth as he pulled back with all his strength trying to reel the boy in.

Digging his heels into the hard floor Adrian resisted the tugging as much as he could. But it was getting difficult. Alicia tried to help she grabbed his other sleeve and pulled him towards her. The poor poet was just caught between two competing beings, and he couldn't help but notice his fabric was stretching beyond capacity. Soon he started to hear ripping.

"Well there goes another one of my sweaters. At least this time it's not being used as a home for forest animals." He noted dryly, remembering Lilith had borrowed one of his hoodie's for her little animal friends one time.

Adrian still found it odd that the alpha was taking such delicate care to get to him. As if he was something fragile like a newborn baby, why a wolf would think a growing teen was an infant made everything all the more stranger. Then he noticed it, there out of the corner of his eye was something small silver shaped vaguely like a cone. It was his fenton wrist ray. The thing must have dropped from his pocket during the fighting.

_'Yes that might just work.' _Adrian thought with a brief smile. Glancing between the two beings who were eyeing each other with equal hostility he took advantage of their distraction. First he slipped his hands out of the sleeves then came his head and the rest of his upper body. Soon he was completely free of the garment.

He didn't know why they continued to fight for control of the sweater when it was obvious the object of their desire had slipped away but he guessed he should be grateful they hadn't noticed yet. Some how through the whole ordeal his sunglasses managed to stay on. Retrieving the wrist ray he examined it carefully while still looking about to make sure they hadn't notice him leaving yet. The device was fortunately undamaged and seemed to be in working order.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he strapped the ray gun onto his wrist. Turning back to the two, he carefully walked up to Alicia ducking behind desks in the process and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know you can let go now."

She yelped releasing the sweater in an instant. What elastic it contained stretched back snapping into its original form landing on the wolf's face. Alicia giggled at the result. Until the mutt growled angrily and quicker then humanly possibly tore the garment to shreds with his teeth, before looking about for the escape parta.

"You know…" Adrian said appearing with his wrist ray aimed. "I happened to like that sweater it was a gift from my mom. I don't appreciate it being torn to bits. The only response he got was a snarl from the alpha. Shrugging the young poet aimed the wrist ray at the beast. "Suit yourself." He hit the beast dead on with a ray of artificial ecto energy pushing him back into the group of desks which the beast had no time to phase through.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "So you had a weapon and didn't tell me about it. And what's with the hair, a wig?"

Ignoring her comment on his now noticeable hair he aimed the laser gun at the alpha wolf and the others swinging about to show meaning for them to back off. He shrugged at his best friend. "I forgot I had it."

"I thought forgetfulness was a trait only your father had." Alicia said then her eyes widened slightly, she decided to leave it that about the white hair which was still strange to her. "Speaking of which you just sounded like him when you spoke to that wolf." Tapping her finger on her chin she added. "Only there was a drier tone, and emotionless that only fit Adrian."

"Drop it!" Adrian snarled his emotions building up again. "Stop comparing me to my father." His eyes lit up yellow with his rage.

"Uh Adri…" Alicia said blinking before rubbing her eyes. "You're glasses are…"

"I know I know they are glowing that's…" Adrian was broke off when the smaller wolf who'd been the first to emerge snatched his sunglasses off his face while the two were arguing. With quick reflexes the poet put his hands over his face protecting his eyes from being seen but in the process blinding him and making him using the laser useless. "Give those back right now little beast."

Alicia was annoyed. "Okay Adrian I know you have been wearing those things all day but you can't be that emotionally attached to them they are just glasses. Besides you always were upset when Jenn gave them to you. And again what's with the white hair, seriously are you going Euro-Goth or something?" Grabbing the ray off his wrist before he could protest she added. "You're not going to be able to fight if you keep walk around blind. Might as well leave a professional too this bit…"

"You aren't a professional…"

"I'm the best there is at Ghost Catchers 0.7"

"Only by a few games…"

"Still I am…"

Through all this Adrian was trying to get his wrist ray back, but without his eyes for guidance he really was helpless in this situation. He could hear her taking on the beasts managing quite well a whimper would break out here, and howl she backed them away from the room towards the door.

"We're almost there."

"Then why do I hear snarling and gnashing of teeth coming closer." Adrian asked dryly as she took his arm and guided him towards the door.

"Something wrong with your eyes?"

"Finally noticed huh?" Adrian sighed keeping his arm in front of his upper face. "Yeah you might say that."

"Perfect." Alicia said with much sarcasm. Then she let out a yelp and he could hear a snarl from nearby, along with a thud. "Adrian…"

"What is it?"

"I just lost our only weapon."

"Oh joy."

"I couldn't help it that little pup is a thief. He took your sunglasses and now the ray gun." She gripped his arm tighter. "Their getting closer we need to get out…"

But Adrian wasn't listening anymore. His mind was running over the facts, and a conflict was brewing. _'I need to look… but then she'll see my eyes… and I'll be exposed.'_A growl answered as he could feel Alicia backing up more and hear the knob turning or at least trying to.

"What? It's locked." She sounded puzzled.

Adrian groaned. Why did this not surprise him since the beasts were after a ghost and a mortal it made sense that they'd send one of their own to lock the door. _'That's why they weren't in the hurry they knew that Alicia would be trapped in here.'_ His eyes widened from underneath his palms._ 'They're using her as leverage.'_In that instant his mind was made up. This was his best friend already risking her neck for him and he'd stubbornly refused to share a part of himself with her. Thereby shutting her out of everything. He truly was a jerk.

He knew what he had to do. Slowly he took his hands away from his eyes with them still closed. Oddly enough if he could see himself he'd have noticed the yellow light peeking through them.

"Adrian your…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Adrian felt the familiar tingle and grabbed hold of her concentrating his hardest to make the two intangible. It took a lot of energy but he managed to get them both through the wall. Afterwards he let out a gasp trying to get his bearings once more. His eyes were now fully open revealing his glowing yellow pupils.

"You're eyes they're…"

Adrian nodded knowing there were no more words needing to be said. The secret was out she now knew he was part ghost. A growl went out as the pack phased through the classroom landing in front of them. "Won't you leave us alone for a minute?" he exclaimed getting to his feet to face them. "'Licia get to the lockers and grab the thermos."

"But Adri…"

"No buts 'Licia we need it now. I'll be able to hold them off." Adrian said firmly planting his feet hard on the cement. "After all I am a parta."

"A whata?" Alicia asked puzzled but didn't get a response from her best friend as the pack jumped at him. He seemed to managed to shove some of them away. She flinched as she saw him grab the jaw of a wolf to hold it back before it could bite his head off. He was struggling she could tell.

He glanced his way as if to ask. "Go. Now…"

Still in shock all she can manage is a nod of her head as she sprinted off towards the lockers.

* * *

Reaching Adrian first she began working through the combination which she'd figured out on her own a long time ago. Opening it she dug through the various extra books her best friend had till she found a fenton thermos near the very bottom. "Yes!" Grabbing it she headed back.

Reaching Adrian once more she found he hadn't moved from the area but was being held down by the scarred wolf and another one. A green energy was glowing from both and she noticed the expression of pain on her friend's face.

"Hey!" She barked grabbing their attention. "Why don't you pick on someone else for a change!" A few of the pack turned from their leader's work to face the girl growling. "That's it come and get it." She said holding the thermos behind her back.

Her best friend looked up with a tired expression. "What are you doing, do you want to get ripped to shreds?"

"Trust me Adri' have I ever steered you wrong?"

"There is always a first time." Adrian said dryly.

The wolves pounced at Alicia but she was ready for them. Revealing the thermos they had no time to escape getting sucked into to it. Capping the thermos she'd taken out what was left of the pack except for the two hovering over her best friend. She opened it and aimed at the wolves but Adrian put his hands up in an instant stopping her just in time. She then realized what she almost did to him.

"Ooops."

"Yeah oops. You nearly sucked me into that thing." Adrian said dryly with a roll of his eyes despite his situation. "I'm not exactly human anymore."

"Well I didn't know that until a minute ago so give me a chance to catch up why don't you." She huffed. "So this is why you've been avoiding me."

"This isn't the time 'Licia. I've got two full grown wolves…" They growled with his words. "Not mention ghosts on top of me. Think you can lend a hand?"

"Hold on a second." Alicia said she scanned the room not daring to get close while the wolves were on top. Then she noticed on other wolf she did get to. It was the little wolf the youngest of the group, he had his paws on his treasures their belongings as he batted them around. "Ah ha." She said.

Reaching for the wrist ray she managed to get it away from the wolf before it could grasp it. The little one let out a bark of indignation but was not nearly as intimidating as his larger pack mates. Rolling her eyes ever so slightly she brought the thermos out aimed and sucked him into it. Strapping on the fenton wrist ray she blasted at the wolves flank causing the alpha leader to loose his grasp on her best friend.

Adrian took the instant to shove off the smaller wolf and duck getting hit again. "NOW ALICIA!"

"You know we aren't through talking right Adri'?"

"Just do it!" the young parta exclaimed avoiding another swipe of claws as the ghosts neared.

Alicia took aim and a burst of impact went through her from the thermos as the familiar vortex came out sucking the wolves into a whirl pool. The alpha continued to reach for Adrian until his paw was the last thing left then it was gone. Capping the thermos she took a deep breath.

Landing on the ground Adrian was shaking heavily from whatever the ghost wolves did to him. He took deep long breaths. Then a tingle overcame his body and two beams of white life appeared around his torso transforming him back to his human half. Alicia sighed still annoyed but moved to help him up which he gratefully accepted for once.

"Those things did short of the video camera." She remarked as they headed towards the geography room. "Want to grab a cup of tea from the Ghoul Café or would coffee be better?"

Adrian turned to look at her pointedly. "I'm not skipping out on detention just because of an electronic glitch 'Licia."

Rolling her eyes Alicia smiled playfully. "Alright fine, have it your way. But we're meeting later at our old club house. Got it?" She added becoming more serious, as a squeezed his sore right arm slightly to prove her point.

Adrian winced but nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Gradually her soft green eyes opened, and the greek blond was able to see once more. She yawned loudly taking a deep breath as she sat up. It felt like she'd been asleep for hours and only not was she waking up. But she'd had no dreams in her sleep she'd been in a black void. Then memories came back and her eyes widened with terror as her head turned this way as if expecting to see something but there wasn't anything there. She was in a white room all alone.

"Oh thank the stars…" said the familiar school nurse as she came into view. "You're awake finally… I was about to send you all to the hospital. Glad to see you up and about…"

"Where are the ghosts?" Paige asked still nervous.

"Ghosts?" The nurse chuckled. "there weren't any ghosts reported on campus. I think that you kids suffered from dehydration and maybe a little bit of hallucination." She lightly tapped her on the shoulder with a gentle smile. "Your parents are on their pick you up they are just running late. Now don't you worry…" she worked to take out the syringe and all Paige could do was cringe at how deep the needle had been in her arm. "You're all safe now."

"Safe…" Paige mumbled still dazed, she couldn't argue that she slowly closed her eyes, as she just rested them for a moment.

* * *

Hours later after the fight Adrian trudged towards the lesser used area of the city. Except for a few bums here and there it was nearly deserted. But it served as the ideal location for him and Alicia or at least for a clubhouse. Their parents didn't know about it and it was hidden well enough. Entering an old building he walked through the entrance then took the stairs to reach the top roof.

Their clubhouse itself was located inside an old roof top garden that the two discovered while they were playing. They rarely went there now but besides the cobwebs, dust, and a bit of disarray it had remained how they left it. It was filled with bits and pieces of junk their parents and siblings decided to throw away. Much of it was used for decoration. There were unimportant toys, maps, furniture and other things. It was their cave. They used to use it to play make believe when they were kids there were costumes in a dresser drawer. The best thing about their fort was it had a view of the city surrounding it from all sides to a kid Amity Park just looked all the more magical that way.

There was Alicia sitting in one of the slightly broken chairs that made up some of the furniture of their place. She looked up with a smile then her face grew serious as Adrian took a seat on a dusty old couch coughing up dust as he did so.

"So you have ghost powers like your father?" She had always been one to get to the point when she felt it was needed.

Adrian glanced out at the city seeing the sun was starting to set and gave a small nod. "Pretty much although I have yet to discover just how many of his powers I've inherited through his DNA." He replied dryly with a sigh leaning back into the couch that smelled slightly like mildew.

Sitting primly in her chair Alicia nodded. "So what did you mean by you're a parta aren't you really a halfa?"

Shaking his head Adrian tried to come up with the best way to answer he question. Ultimately he felt the direct approach was the easiest to understand. "Technically I am only part ghost given the fact my mother is a fully mortal while my father is half dead. So I'd only inherit 25% of his ghost trait." He shrugged slightly. "You know that old saying for how halfa came about half a boy half a ghost. Well I'm a parta part a ghost and… you get the general idea."

Sighing Alicia smiled slightly. "Yeah." Then she reached over unexpectedly and punched him in the arm, earning a yelp from her victim.

"Ouch." Adrian looked at her gritting his teeth in pain she should know by now he was still sore. "What was that for?"

Alicia looked out at the rest of the clubhouse noticing some flowers blooming in the small garden she'd been tending. "You know what that was for." He looked at her blankly. "You are so dense at times. It was for or not telling me you were halfa Adrian Devin Fenton."

Rubbing his shoulder Adrian frowned slightly. "I guess I deserved that then."

"Yes you did." She said now smiling.

He raised an eyebrow knowing the look but not knowing what it meant. "What?"

"This is perfect Adrian." Alicia exclaimed with a dreamy expression on her face as she looked out at the sunset which was showing it's flair of pink and orange in the sky.

Adrian blinked. "Perfect?"

"Don't you see…" she motioned out her hands in a widespread to emphasize the point she was coming to. "You can now reason with him." Alicia didn't have to say the name for Adrian to know what she was speaking about. "You'll be at the same level."

Adrian's eyes hardened. "I don't plan to tell him."

"Why?" Alicia asked cocking her head.

Adrian folded his arms over his chest. "Because this is my problem I don't want him involved."

She sighed exasperatedly. "You are so stubborn don't you see all the good this could bring."

"There are good scenarios and worst case I see the bad ones most likely." Adrian said as he fiddled with the seams of thread that had unraveled from the old couch.

"I can't stop you from doing that. It's your choice whether you don't or not." Alicia admitted with a sigh as she brought her feet up to her chest. "I just don't think this the right way to handle this."

"He'll just turn me into Phantom Jr."

"You don't know that."

"But it's possible and I'd rather not face that possibility."

Alicia's brown eyes met his amethyst ones with a serious expression on her face. "So you're going to run from the problem."

"It's not like that 'Licia this is issue I don't need him or anyone else to get involved." He noticed her flinching with his words. "Except you Alicia I realize that now. And I know you won't treat me differently." Adrian replied seriously.

"I don't agree with your reasoning." Alicia said with a shake of her head then reached over to put her hand on his shoulder affectionately. "But I'll support you either way. Just don't expect me to drop the issue. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't look out for you." She smiled.

"Fair enough." Adrian replied with a nod. Looking out at the sky the two watched as the sun set overhead. It was a truly breathtaking sight. It left the young parta in a moment of peace. He did not know what was to come but he'd face it. Glancing towards his best friend Alicia he smiled slightly._ 'But I'm not alone anymore so whatever happens I have someone watching my back…' _

~ Fin ~

* * *

_Coming Soon…_

** Adrian Spook**

Episode 3

Au Du Phantom

Summary:

Whenever Adrian does something ghost like Danny's ghost sense goes off. Leading the halfa to start investigating and Alicia to try and find a remedy. Meanwhile Adrian's new found other half is attracting ghosts like crazy to him like perfume. Why is this happening, and can he continue keep his double life a secret?

* * *

A/N:

- And that's the end of episode 2 I hope it was a decent chapter I tried to work hard on it and it wasn't easy to do so.  
- There is only so much you can do with Ghost Wolves even Hybrid ones so I had to think hard on how to play it out I hope it was good enough. Remember they are intelligent so while they do have wild wolf tendencies they don't have all. Plus I gave them a few powers to make things a bit more interesting hope that was a fun read  
- More on our mysterious ghost from New Tech. Don't expect too much more about him he'll gradually be introduced. He's possibly one of my favorite villains I created for this series  
- Salina is an interesting ghost. I know some of you might have wanted to see her fight Adrian and Alicia but really when you think about it. Danny didn't face his really powerful enemies until her got stronger. I'm trying to keep the first few episodes having mild characters. Also with her personality she doesn't really fight unless she needs to she'd rather leave the fighting up to her wolves. ( I might have to draw her sometime in the future) You can bet she'll probably appear again.  
- Ah ha now Alicia knows Adrian is a halfa aka parta. We finally have some one else who knows. This is going to get even more interesting now that the duo of Team Spook has been formed  
- Oh and any questions trust me some will be revealed in the next episode.

_Reviews are like little promises they help the story go along_


	9. Au Du Phantom, Part 1

**Linariel: And we're back sorry for the wait guys college has been murder for me. It eats up most of my time lol. So anyways here is the new episode enjoy!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Au Du Phantom**

**Episode Summary:**

Whenever Adrian does something ghost like Danny's ghost sense goes off. Leading the halfa to start investigating and Alicia to try and find a remedy. Meanwhile Adrian's new found other half is attracting ghosts like crazy to him like perfume. Why is this happening, and can he continue keep his double life a secret?

Part 1

_The most fetching scent since ghost nip!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

The darkness beckoned the party of specters further in as they flew into deepest, coldest, blackest part of the Ghostzone. Rarely were there any green swirls of energy to illuminate this area. For some reason this particular region was harder to see in. The group shivered as they traveled through the vicinity. It was a frightening place where only the ghosts who had lost their minds or were barely sane dwelled by banishment or choice. They had no hesitation in hurting even their own kind and were rumored to even know a way to consume the energy of fellow specters.

But the band of ghosts weren't the least bit deterred. For after the rumors spread of the abilities of one who dwelled there little made them want to turn back. Oh no they were determined to be the first to seek his help. As they neared a large cave the ghost party which consisted of three looked at each other. Who would speak and draw out this ghost that lived in the cave. One who was slightly smaller then the others was shoved towards the grotto. His red eyes which were the only thing visible looked back at his green eyed, and red eyed partners. He could barely make out them gesturing towards the cave but he got the message.

Swallowing hard the ghost turned towards the cave and rolled up his sleeves even more then they already were. "Wake up Marlin your services are requested. Beware!" Getting no response from the words they'd discussed to speak to the creature he groaned in frustration then spoke in his own way. "Duh… oh geez come on please come out we'll make it worth your while."

A strand of red ectoplasm drifted from the cave then wrapped itself around the ghost tightly for a moment like a cobra, the ghost struggled to get away but he could not. Then the ribbon released him from its bonds and moved on to the other red eyed and green eyed ghosts. It repeated the process before drifting towards the mouth of the cave once more disappearing into the darkness.

Cackling begun echoing from inside the cave causing the three ghosts to gather ectoplasm in their hands to defend themselves. "Oh my." Came the voice from inside. "I haven't felt energy like that in years. No one comes to visit a shriveled old ghost like me anymore." Out of the cave with a ball energy between his fingertips came the ghost in questions.

Marlin was somewhat humanoid looking ghost with dragon wings on his back, sharp teeth in the shape of vampire fangs. He had red skin and soulless grey eyes that seemed to stare right through their being. He carried raw red energy in his clawed hands that crackled slight as he placed it in a nearby lantern which had not been noticeable before. "To what do I owe the honor of the past prince Aragon, the previous servant Hoteph Ra, and the former doofus the Box Ghost, arrival?"

The three ghosts who were now present looked at each other with a huff. The tallest being the mummified ghost Hoteph Ra rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I told you three he'd figure out our identities."

"That's just because we got 'nother dragon ghost with us." The Box Ghost said who was now a muscle ripped ghost, other then that his costume looked much the same. Despite these changes he was the most nervous of the three. "I said that it wouldn't work and I was right."

"Gentlemen." Argon hissed with his snake like tongue coming out for a moment in emphasis. "You would not have lasted long around my ex servant without me here."

"Indeed they would not have." Cackled the ghost Marlin. "I usually devour those who come knocking on my cave. But since you're with my former master I shall let it pass." The ghost moved about in a criss-cross way swaying two and fro. "Now down to business for the light of this energy will only last so long. Then we shall be plunged into darkness." He gestured towards the lantern with a grin coming through his fangs. "but then it could be more fun."

"Decease now Marlin." Aragon said annoyed. He out of the three tried his best to remain composed around his former servant although he was shaking in his boots.

The insane ghost used to be an average specter until his men had injected the knight with some of his contaminated blood to that end the ghost grew wings like a dragon and fangs he was almost like a hybrid. But he was not cursed by the amulet nor could he change forms he was stuck that way. It was soon realized the experiments had left the creature far less them sane he had posed a danger to his kingdom. So they'd banished him to the dark realm.

"I hear that you have a means to travel to the human realm without having to go through customs."

Marlin smirked at he stretched his dragon wings slightly, he could at least appear to be calm an docile. But that cackling was a warning bell to the three. "Indeed I do but it's really a formality. Since that disgusting peace treaty was signed the way to travel between realms has been opened."

"I'll handle this." Hoteph Ra said stepping in before Aragon could go on. "Yes indeed. But the way has recently become guarded by the mortal families of the Fentons & Foleys. Only a time rip could actually get us in but those are less frequent. We need a quick way…"

"And it is rumored I possess a loophole." Marlin grinned with his fangs in full view. "Hmm I suppose I could give you the way to a small rip I know of. It's not the least detected by radar and it remains hidden thanks to the darkness I live it. But it's not easy to get to and I need something from you in return." The three ghosts took on a more guarded attitude each raising their hands to beckon their powers. But the insane ghost just sighed dramatically. "Oh poo you're no fun. I wasn't thinking about any of you three. You're hardly that interesting…"

"Then what kind crate do you wish to possess?" asked the Box Ghost though he remained on guard.

"It better not be something impossible to get." Hoteph Ra grumbled.

"Oh surely now its not… heee hee hoo hoo hoo hee haaa." Marlin broke off into fits of laughter. It took a long moment before he resumed his calm collected exterior but the trio were on edge now. "I want what you are seeking but unlike you I could just do with what is left…" the three raised eyebrows at once which was rather comical but Marlin rarely laughed at things that were really funny. "I know what you're after. That Naturally Born Ghost am I right? The one that is become rumored to be wandering the human realm."

"I cannot deny your words." Aragon said clenching his hands tightly in a fist. "But what use is a mere shell thee, prey tell?"

Marlin flicked his tail around as his wings ever so slightly. "You're not in need of it and I could make use of the child after all you won't completely destroy it. But if you don't catch it I need compensation…"

"By the sands I knew it." Hoteph Ra said folding his arms over his chest.

Ignoring his remark Marlin went on. "Just a bit of raw energy from each of you. Then I can show you the way to the human realm."

The three looked at the ghost as if he was even more insane for a moment which they knew was not far off from the truth. Then they gathered together a little ways from Marlin and begun conversing in whispers every once and a while glance back only to fine the ghost smiling innocently. Finally the group broke apart and Aragon took the lead in walking towards the dragon hybrid.

"Very well." He shook Marlin's hand. "We shall comply with your wishes."

Marlin smirked and grasped tightly onto the other ghost's hand with a steel grip that seemed odd for a specter as weak as he. "Excellent."

* * *

The sun shined with its last beams of heat in the afternoon sky, as the leaves blew about in the air in an assortment of colors. Autumn had come to Amity Park, and with it a slight chill to the air which Adrian Fenton for the most part enjoyed. It was one of his favorite times of year. Summer was too noisy, Spring brought on allergies and bugs, and Winter could become too frigid at times. But as for Fall it was a perfect balance of all the seasons. It wasn't too hot or too cold, and it didn't attract as many pests. Not to complain, he enjoyed the other times too but Fall was one of the best.

Adrian's mind wandered as he walked through the leaves, they crunched underneath his sneakers with each step he took. The teen could think of so many poems and stories in this atmosphere it was just perfect. He was itching to grab his notepad but he didn't make a move, and only glanced at his companion Alicia Foley who had her headphones over her ears, dipping her head to the beat of the music, and occasionally twirling about. He couldn't help but become amused with her antics.

It was a pleasant Friday and on days such as this the duo enjoyed taking walks around the town. To give her friend a break from her avid chattering, Alicia would occasionally put on her headphone and listen to whatever musical was on her preference at the moment. They had an agreement that Adrian should have at least a little quiet time when they were hanging out so walks around town to enjoy the scenery and gather information were an ideal part of their schedule.

Finally as they reached the destination of their clubhouse Alicia relented to take off her head set, and Adrian pulled himself out of his thoughts. The girl's soft brown eyes that had once been filled with pure bliss now had determination sparking in them and the young parta knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Adrian your powers are special…"

Adrian snorted as he started up the stairs avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

Alicia was not a bit discouraged even if she had to continue reminding him she would. She knew for a fact that for the past two week he'd been avoiding using his powers on purpose, except when they came out their own. "You can't keep hording them inside you. Think of all the good you could do with them. Besides the fact not using them is making you weak…"

"Alicia we've talked about this before nearly…" Adrian turned to face her for a moment, bringing his fingers up to count. "Twenty-three times this week."

Alicia raised an eyebrow as she stopped climbing the stairs. "You've been keeping score?"

"Ever since you decided to make a habit of it…" He muttered dryly then stepped onto another step ignoring her. "I refuse to play hero for people who really won't care either way who rescues them."

"But you're starting to get a handle on your powers and your dad can't continue fight ghosts forever. Sooner or later he'll retire and who will protect the town from paranormal threats then?" Alicia reminded him as they reach the top.

Stopping in mid step Adrian stared out a broken window ahead at the town of Amity Park. It was true that his father couldn't take on the responsibility forever. But that didn't mean others wouldn't rise to accept the task. Just because he happened to be the son of Danny Phantom, and just so happened to inherit his DNA it seemed Alicia felt it to be fate. He on the other had looked at the situation as a nuisance.

"I don't want become like him. So fixated in his job that it's all I live and breathe. Sure he lived his dream for a while but now. Now he's back to doing what has been shackled on him in the first place. I refuse to give up my goal and become Phantom Jr." Adrian said with a shake of his head.

"You can't avoid what you are." Alicia said softly with a sigh. But she decided to give it a rest. At least she was getting more to the root of his stubbornness and she could understand it somewhat. But it was selfish to live that dream of just living for himself. It wasn't a healthy ambition. But she knew in her heart sooner or later he'd crack.

Sitting down next to him she put on a bright smile but Adrian glared at her knowing her expression was faked. "You really need to buck up and take your medicine." Alicia said reaching over to the seat he was sitting in to punch him in the shoulder.

"Not when it's shoved down my throat." Adrian replied dryly with roll of his eyes before letting out a sigh. "Alright then... I'll think about it…" Of course only half of what she said he took to heart. The rest he'd store to ponder later though he doubted it would change his mind. Still if she kept bugging him about it was likely he might lash out irrationally. "What are we doing here again? You suggested we meet after school to discuss something important right."

"Yes well…" Alicia picked up her backpack and begun rummaging through it. "I wanted to talk to you about something related to your secret…" she went on as she skimmed through the random clutter in her backpack. "Ah ha…Here it is…" she lifted up three pieces of paper to show them to her irritable friend.

Scanning through the pages he saw various sketches of clothing, some of them looked bizarre and overly dramatic while others looked very close to his father's ghost suit. That could only mean. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes…" Alicia said with a smirk.

"No there is no way…" Adrian said shaking his head furiously showing more emotion than usual. She'd already stressed him out enough today. There was little doubt he'd change forms thanks to the added pressure. "I am not…" A tingle went down his spine and two beams of light emerged in ring to put in place of the mortal Adrian Fenton a very irritable part ghost. "getting spandex…"

"Oh come on I'll admit I'm not as good when it comes to designs like Jenn but..." Alicia looked at him with a serious expression. "You need a costume to go with your identity Adri. Think about it for a second… How long are you going to able to hide yourself if you just go around dressed like Adrian Fenton the human?"

She had a point. If he continued to transform into his ghost half without having a change his wardrobe people would put the pieces together eventually. If anything this could separate his human side from his ghost half. _'I'd be able to walk around without those ridiculous shades Jenn gave me.'_He thought to himself. Adrian admitted to himself it would be less suspicious then dressing up all the time. "Fine…" he said gave an exasperated sigh.

Alicia's eyes begun to sparkle with anticipation. "Fantastic!"

"But nothing over the top, it should be able to endure ghost attacks, and it must I reprise 'Licia must be diverse from my dad." Adrian warned counting off his requirements with his fingers for visible aid.

"Sure, sure, sure…" she took out a pencil and started making some messy sketches.

"No emblem either I am not a superhero this is just for when I need to hide."

"But…"

"No." Adrian said firmly turning away to look over the roof to the ground below. In that instant warmth built up in his throat till it begun burning and emerged in a few strands of orange warning him of the impending danger. A spark of green caught his attention and his eyes narrowed. "'Licia."

Looking up from her work Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"Something is about to commence below…it appears to be…" A flash of light took place and a swirl emerged. "Another rip." Sure enough a swirl of green energy appeared and out of the hole emerged a squadron of ghosts. He felt a tingle and transformed back into his human side as he watched them come out. Growling in frustration because his lack of sight now that he wasn't his parta self he squinted his eyes to get a look at the fleet of ghosts that were emerging. "I think we need to go."

Alicia having finally saw the creatures looked at him perplexed. "Shouldn't you be handling this Mr. Parta?"

Adrian looked at her incredulously. "Alicia there is at least twenty ghosts down there. And I'm one parta plus think about it for a second I don't have that many powers yet. I can't fight them."

"We should help though…" She said as she begun digging into her bag to finger her ghost gear that was on hand. Having memorized all by heart she knew exactly the shape in texture of each. Alicia without a word eyed the ruckus below.

As soon as the creatures emerged they went to the task of scaring anyone within their line of vision. Random cars screeched to a halt only to collide with others that hadn't noticed the interuption yet. Hesitantly Adrian pulled his newest disguise a black trench coat (Alicia had borrowed from the drama department) around his body, and slipped on his sunglasses preparing for the incoming transformation that was sure to occur. This was all just in case really because sometimes it appeared his ghost side seemed to get excited when there was more of his kind running about. That usually brought on a change of appearance and the need to hide his abnormality once more.

Despite his change of clothes Adrian Fenton made no more to go down and help the others. Alicia had her Fenton blaster out armed and aimed at the ghosts. But she was looking at her friend waiting and hoping he'd go down and help. However his brow seemed to crease and he just continued to stare down below gripping the cement wall that separated them from the mess.

Alicia knew a part of her friend was starting to soften and somewhere inside his conscious was telling him to help. But the stubbornness he possessed would not be moved. The young Foley was prepared to squeeze the trigger of the blaster thus pulling the ghosts attention towards them and entering them in the fray when her friend's hand shot over to her gripping her shoulder hard. Glancing at him questionably the parta remained solemn and just pointed to his left.

What she saw allowed Alicia Foley to breathe a sigh of relief then nod at her best friend before stuffing her blaster back in her backpack. Down below a familiar vehicle had emerged on the street, and out came a squadron of twelve of the G.P.A's finest officers they made quick work of the situation soon detaining all the ghosts. Thankfully all the threats appeared to be minor.

* * *

Unknown to all across the street in an alleyway a few blocks off a more threatening trio of ghosts were watching silently as the humans did their work. They waited for a long moment till the humans had finished examining the area with their scanners. Though the devices had improved they still couldn't reach the distance they'd put themselves away from the others. So they remained undetectable by the Ghost Patrol Agency's radar.

Finding no more danger reported in the immediate vicinity, and receiving no more instruction from headquarters the strike force moved out. Not realizing something far more dangerous remained right under their noses.

"I knew they wouldn't be able to find us." Aragon said proudly with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall with a perfect stature of princely confidence in poise. He hadn't felt like this for a long time since his dear darling sister betrayed him along with his subjects. Yes things were working out fine.

The mummified Hoteph Ra shook his head slightly with a roll of his eyes at his partner's cocky attitude. "I guess your servant's idea of herding in a squadron of lesser ghosts was a mark of brilliance. It kept those simpletons distracted." He glanced at his bandages and noticed one had started to unravel in the move. Carefully he begun wrapping it as he spoke with a sigh. "Now if they still had magicians, and priests in this day and age like my time in Egypt there would have been a far greater chance of them discovering us."

"The Box Ghost tires of all this useless prattle." Came in the voice of the now muscle bond Box Ghost. He'd went through a lot of changes since marrying The Lunch Lady Ghost partly because of the need to protect their daughter Box Lunch and otherwise because of his sudden desire to become a stronger. "Are we going to go look for the child or not."

"Just as soon as we are sure those humans have dispersed so no more will challenge our plans." Aragon said with a nod. His dragon half had started becoming excited with the anticipation he was feeling. But he knew how to curb it well enough. "We'll wait till then for now let us plan our next attack."

* * *

Adrian breathed in a sigh of relief as the last of the ghost problem was mopped up by trained G.P.A. team. A small smile broke out on his face as he nodded with satisfaction. There wasn't anything left for Alicia to pester him about. He'd once again evaded one of her long seminars on the importance of his powers. Without a word he turned towards the stairs and exited the clubhouse. He could hear the expected movement of his partner as she came to join him in his walk.

Once they were on the outside the young parta remained silent but stretched his arms over his head to get the kinks out of his muscles. He would not admit it but a part of him wanted to go down there and aid them in containing the threat, hence why he'd been gripping the side of wall so tightly. Adrian surmised it was instinct found in most who received powers in one way or another, that need to either protect or destroy. He'd watched enough shows as a child to suspect as much. He snorted slightly at the thought of ever becoming a villain there was not even a small chance of that. But where that left him was to become a vigilante which he did not want to be either.

"You wanted to help didn't you?" Alicia's soft voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Adrian cursed his best friend's intuition under his breath then shook his head. "No it was just a reflex. I clearly wasn't needed either way."

"But what if you were needed?" his best friend asked poking him lightly in the shoulder causing him to flinch because it being a sore spot. "Hmm? Think you would have helped then? There will be times when normal humans can't do the things that people who grace two planes can. It's only natural that a part of you wants to help."

With an exasperated sigh he shook his head. "No 'Licia. Just because I was apparently born with these powers doesn't automatically make me a ghostly superhero." Lost in deep thought Adrian kicked a soda bottle into a nearby mini recycle compactor.

Alicia frowned slightly. "You know I didn't mean it that way Adri'. I just think what you're doing isn't healthy."

A small half smile came on Adrian's face and he nodded. "I know you mean well Alicia but let's give it a rest for a while please." He glanced at her with slightly desperate eyes. "Force feeding me heroism isn't going to make me automatically bring results no matter how hard you try. You of all people should know that."

Silence soon followed again as the two decided to give each other space. This was one the many reasons they got along. Though they were complete opposites. Usually they recognized when the other's temper was reaching a dangerous level, and backed off to collect their thoughts. It was nice they could easily do this although admittedly it took a long while to come to this kind of understanding and sometimes Alicia still would go past the danger zone without even realizing it. Sure they fought but they would make up soon after so it had never been a huge problem.

As they reached the crosswalk that cut off into the large eating district of the town the smell of deep fried burgers, and hotdogs wafted up street from the Nasty Burger. Both of the teenagers stomachs growled in perfect unison and the two looked at each other rather sheepishly having the same thought.

"It's getting kind of late…" the ever peace keeping young Foley finally commented breaking the silence.

Adrian nodded his head. "We'd better head home before my mom starts getting concerned."

Nodding her head Alicia grinned slightly. "I remember that one time your parents called the G.P.A. to go search for you they even got the cops involved."

The young parta cringed slightly at the memory. It happened back in middle school when his mother had employed a strict curfew for the Fenton siblings. She'd done this after having to deal with the constant kidnappings by ghosts and other enemies of Danny. Having a set time when they needed to go home put the family on high alert.

One day Adrian had forgotten to set his wristwatch for daylight savings time. (he preferred certain antiques types to modern tools because they seemed to be more reliable.) He'd also been so focused on his homework that he hadn't checked the library's clock for the time. Everyone had searched high and low for him but could not find him so he was assumed to be kidnapped. Danny had even barged in on most of his old enemies demanding to know where his son was. Needless to say it caused a lot of unnecessary problems and he'd been grounded for a whole month along with having to apologize to everyone who'd taken the time to search for him. Thankfully his curfew had been extended once he started high school so things were slightly easier.

"Still coming to the house for dinner?" Adrian asked suddenly remembering he'd invited his best friend over earlier that day.

Alicia grinned brightly starting to skip slightly as they walked towards the nearby bus stop to get a quick ride back. "I wouldn't miss it. You're mom is a great cook."

"Not as good as your chef." Adrian pointed out remembering fondly of some of the exotic dishes the Foleys' Chef could whip out. He had to admit though there were things he had to extract from them because of his picky pallet it was still delicious. Alicia's family had some of best meals around. "I could eat there any time."

She shrugged lightly. "I don't know I think I prefer you're mother's dishes. There's just something wholesome about them." She punched him lightly in the arm with a wink. "You'd better not let your mom know that."

Adrian shook his head glaring slightly at his friend for hitting him again. "I don't know she seems pretty indifferent when I make remarks about it." He remarked absently as he entered in the bus.

Alicia sighed with a shake of his her head. "Adri' you really need to learn to add icing to your straight comments. If you just try to have a bright side it would be easier for people to digest."

"If I did that then I wouldn't be truthful would I?" The parta replied as he fished out the correct change for the bus fee.

With a small laugh Alicia shook her head. "Same old Adri'."

* * *

A pleasant aroma wafted from the kitchen as the two entered the Fenton household. With Alicia following close behind Adrian entered the kitchen only to find a sight which made the young teen's eyes twitch. His parents Danny and Sam were in the middle of kissing. The young teenager placed his palms over his eyes to shield him from the outward display of affection get weirded out by the second.

He glanced at Alicia only to find her grinning brightly obviously she didn't think that what they were doing was disgusting actually it appeared she found it cute. It had to be because she was a girl and secretly a romantic. He'd noticed that most of the plays she hosted had love as center of the plotline. So it should have come to no surprise to him that she thought their actions we're sweet to her. 'And yet you haven't noticed the guy who is pawning after you.' He thought dryly.

Adrian sighed loudly in exasperation only for his father with his sharp ears to pick up his voice and break away from their intimate contact. Seeing his son Danny smiled brightly. "Hey Add glad to see you finally made it home." He then turned and begun stirring the large pot on the stove which the young parta soon identified as sauce.

Raising an eyebrow Adrian studied his father noting his lack of GPA badge, and his less tense appearance. He seemed downright relaxed which was strange. It was even more bizarre to see his father cooking he rarely did that nowadays because he was to busy keeping Amity Park safe. Speaking of that the teen was sure after what he'd witness his father would be out on patrol. "I thought you'd be out detaining the ghosts that escape through that abnormal dimension rip."

It was Danny's turn to become perplexed. "How did you know about that?" He looked at him slightly suspicious but it was Sam who seemed to be staring him down the most out of two.

Although he was panicking on the inside his only noticeable outward appearance of stress was his brow slightly twitching he responded calmly. "Alicia and I were in the vicinity when the occurrence took place, and we just happened to witness the paranormal upset."

Danny took a moment to process all of his son's big words before smiling in amusement. Sometimes his son's vocabulary stretched out further than it would seem possible for an average teen of his age. "Most of the ghosts were apprehended according to Valerie but there were a few that managed to escape. Still nothing major."

"Then why aren't you out there tracking them down." Adrian asked in a slightly bitter.

With a sigh Danny turned back to his work with a sheepish look on his face. "Since it's not a crisis Valerie insisted I take some time off from what she calls my 'workaholic life style.' And do something with you guys for a change. With the strike force becoming pretty efficient in fighting ghosts on their own I decided to take her advice." He shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe she thinks I work that much."

"You certainly do." Adrian murmured under his breath but not loud enough for his father to hear.

Alicia decided to break the tension before it could get anymore thick. "So what's for dinner?" She asked cheerfully although Adrian suspected she already knew what it was and only wanted to drop the subject.

The older halfa smiled warmly at his best friend's daughter. "We're having an Italian dinner of spaghetti and the works." He chuckled. "It's been a while since I've been in the kitchen but I can still cook a mean meal."

Smirking Sam shook her head. "He's doing well hardly dropped a thing with those butterfingers of his." She teased lightly as she placed what appeared to be a cookie sheet in the oven. Adrian's eyes lightened up at the thought of having desert. "So we're going to have an old fashioned family dinner."

Looking about the young Foley felt unusually shy. "Oh then maybe I should go home I don't want to intrude."

Danny shook his head with a grin. "Intrude you Alicia never. Don't worry about it. You're as much a part of the family as any of the Foley clan."

"I can testify to that." Adrian agreed with a nod.

"Then I insist on setting the table." Alicia said with an large smile. "If this is going to be a family dinner I'm guessing we'll be eating in the dinning room together." She started for the cupboards having already been visiting the Fenton house for so long she knew exactly where everything was placed. Piling on a stack of dishes and utensils she made for the door followed presently by Sam carrying the cups, napkins, condiments, and other things needed for the table.

Soon Adrian realized just how alone he and his father were. Cursing in his mind, he bit his lip and debated whether to help his father cook or not. Knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it from his mother if he walked away, he went over to the cutting board and proceeded to dice the carrots Sam had left behind. His mind was so focused and stressed he did not notice the tingle till he accidentally chopped right on top his hand gasping he pulled it away only to find a stump. His eyes widened till his hand appeared again, glancing at his father Danny seemed to still be preoccupied by the soup, and he breathed a sight of relief. He hadn't noticed.

Danny felt a shiver run down his back and his eyes darted about the room trying to find the ghostly perpetrator finding no one but his son in the room he shrugged and went back to adding seasonings to the sauce. "So…" he begun trying to break the impending silence. "How was your day?"

Scrapping the carrots from the cutting board into the salad then proceeding to cut the radishes Adrian did respond for a moment. He didn't really want to talk to his father, he avoided doing so even more now he had a secret to keep from him. But the parta supposed he should respond after all he knew how persistent his father was he wouldn't leave him alone until he got some kind of response. "It was acceptable I kept out of misfortune." He replied quickly before going back to his work.

"Oh that's… good." Danny replied blinking his eyes as he paused from his work. He wasn't even asking about that. Why did his son always seem to assume lately that he was attacking him. "You know I wasn't asking about that."

"I know I just thought it was the proper thing to say given the circumstances." Adrian replied dryly. Having cut up the rest of the vegetables for his mother's salad he begun to toss it about it the bowl, a tingle went through his hands as the utensils slipped out of his hands and fell causing bits of salad to hit his face.

The senior halfa's ghost sense went off. And Danny found himself going into high alert he perked up looking about. His eyes narrowed as he looked about but he soon raised an eyebrow finding only his son there with bits of salad covering his face. "Is everything okay Add?"

Dusting the salad off his face Adrian didn't even snap back at the chosen nickname. His chest was pounding as he saw the way his father's eyes had slightly tinted to green. He'd sensed him again. This wasn't good how was he going to keep this from him. The only thing the parta could think to do at the moment was leave before it got out of hand. He gulped before forcing a small smile. "Oh uh yes father I'm just…" his eyes moved around the room till he noticed a pitcher of juice that hadn't been taken out. "Going to take these to the table." As quick as he could manage without appearing suspicious he grabbed the bowl of salad, and the juice and darted out of the room.

Watching his son go Danny couldn't help but be puzzled. What was that all about? But he quickly brushed it off deciding to not let his son's words get to him. Besides a more pressing matter was at hand. _'I'm sure I sensed a ghost. Where could it be?'_Checking the sauce to make sure it was done he shook his head, and turned. Two beams of light formed around his torso and he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Might as well check this out before dinner." It could be a just a coincidence but doubted it.

Adrian meanwhile robotically placed the food on the table while his mind was somewhere else. This wasn't good. His dad was becoming more aware and that could only mean he'd begin searching for the source of the disturbance. _'If he catches me doing something ghostlike I'm done for.'_ He thought to himself. _'This is going to be a problem.'_

Dinner seemed to go by fairly quickly. Moderate conversation was spoken between everyone. The biggest chatter box of course was Lilith but everyone brought in their own piece to the chat. Adrian wasn't too hungry he nibbled at a small portion of his meal but for the most part pushed it around with a fork deep in thought.

Sam spoke up catching his attention. "Remember tomorrow's Saturday Adrian. You and your sisters promised you'd help with the volunteer cleanup of the town."

Adrian nodded he remembered. He'd agreed to help out his mother was always throwing these kind of events since she'd become a part of the city's volunteer clean up committee so naturally he and his siblings were expected to attend. He glanced to his best friend who seemed to be enjoying the noodles and sauce. "You're coming to right 'Licia?"

Taking a moment to swallow her food Alicia nodded then used a napkin to wipe her chin before speaking. "Yup wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sam smiled in approval. "You're siblings are coming too right?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Fenton." Alicia said with a grin. "Everyone will be present and accounted for."

"All of them? Wow with Tuck's family we won't need too many more volunteers." Danny chuckled in amusement.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders. "It's true I guess. Although I don't usually notice how many of us there are."

Adrian kept forgetting about the fact that including her his best friend had seven siblings. It would always remain a mystery to friends of the Foleys how Tucker was able to talk Valerie into having such a big family. Some suspected that the three last ones came on accident. But either way their parents loved them all. And with the Foley Mansion it had more then enough room for everyone.

All too soon the meal was over and everyone went to do their own thing. Adrian and Alicia headed upstairs after telling Sam they needed to discuss homework. Of course that wasn't what they were really doing. In fact they hardly had any this week. No there were more important things to discuss.

* * *

Finally alone in the bedroom Adrian flopped onto the bed with his hand over his forehead while Alicia sat in a chair nearby her chin resting on her arms over the back of the chair. She could tell something was bugging her best friend so she decided to strike up a conversation and see if he would bit. "So I've been thinking you need to train to at least control your powers... You know so you don't revert to ghost form in front of your parents."

Adrian turned on his side with a sigh. "Yeah I'm starting to see what you mean. It's becoming a problem. You shouldn't have left me alone with a live ghost detector" he said glaring at her slightly in accusation.

"It was just for ten minutes or so while I helped your mom. Why what happened?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

Adrian rolled over and sat up hugging his legs his eyebrows were creased and his forehead was wrinkled in deep thought. "He's getting better at sensing me and my powers seem to have a mind of their own." Balling his hands into fist he growled in frustration. "Honestly they only seem to come out at the least opportune times. It's as if they are mocking me."

Alicia shook her head. "Oh come on Adri you expect me to believe your powers are doing this on purpose."

"All signs point to it." Adrian replied dryly moving about to sit up with his feet dangling over the edge of his bed. From this Alicia could tell he was frustrated he only ever got this restless when he was couldn't comprehend something or his train of thought was blocked. "I just can't let them find out not now." He said softly.

Alicia sighed finding herself at a moment of decision. Either she continued to help him hide his powers or she allowed him to become exposed on his own account. '"Okay." Adrian perked up slightly which resulted in a roll of eyes from the Foley girl. "Maybe my mom has a gadget stashed away to cloak ghosts." Seeing the hope growing his eyes she put up her hand to stop him before he could reply. "Granted I don't know how well it will work for a halfa…"

"I'm part ghost 'Licia that means I'm a parta." Adrian said interrupting her and receiving a glare in response.

"Yes I know that I was just speaking in general. Anyways there might be something at the G.P.A. or in her vault I'll see about getting it tomorrow night or the next day depending on the time she's away from there."

"Thank you." Adrian said with a nod and a slight smile.

With an exasperated sigh Alicia replied. "You're welcome." She really didn't want to do this. But Adrian looked so distressed and helpless besides she wouldn't be much of a friend if she left him abandoned him in his time of need. _'Besides maybe it will change his mind about helping out now and again'_"Now back to the matter of training."

Adrian nodded listening to her ideas with much more enthusiasm now. He'd stop fidgeting and was patiently sorting through her words. With a nod here and there her plan sounded plausible if anything. Sweat begun to form on his brow and his body heat begun to grow as he felt himself perspiring for no reason at all then a burning built up in his throat till an orange mist came out of his mouth.

The two stared at the mist reducing their talk to silence. They looked about the room but couldn't see anything that would tell them if a specter or even his halfa father were present. Then a beam of light formed at his torso and replaced his human appearance with his ghost one. Adrian stood up and prepared himself for whatever was to come while Alicia quickly pulled out of her duffle a fenton wrist ray she tossed to Adrian, a pair of fenton wrist guards for herself a gadget to deflect ectobeams, and a mini fenton bazooka. Then she slung her backpack onto her back.

They barely had enough time to do this before two ghosts phased straight through the left wall and grabbed them both in their clutches. The two found themselves forced into intangibility before they were flown through the house and outside towards a nearby apartment complex where they were dropped on the roof.

Pushing themselves off the ground the two got into battle stance with their artificial rays at arm facing the ghosts back to back. This had been happening off and on lately so they'd begun getting used to this weekly occurrence but it had never inside the house. Which meant for whatever reason it was the house's ghost shield hadn't been turned on.

Now having at chance to assess their enemy Adrian didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed. The ghosts who had dragged them to the roof weren't actually alive or dead for that matter they were various colorful square items put together to form obscure looking stick figures. They with held up by purple ectoplasm like marionettes and their master was far above a shadowy figure who had yet to show himself.

"I have to admit this is the oddest kidnap or attack I've experienced yet." Adrian said dryly. He'd been facing ghosts off and on thankfully they'd mainly been minor he didn't understand why they targeted him and they barely gave him an answer. The main one was he was a newborn which really was beginning to annoy him he didn't look that young.

"Beware I am the Box Ghost and I am here to bring doom! Hah that was easy I don't see why the others said to wait." The figure slowly came into view with a big grin on his teeth. From the overalls to the muscle bound build to his heart shape tattoo on his blue skin to his red eyes covered with an eye-patch. Adrian and Alicia recognized who it was immediately. "Don't move you two for soon you will be entrapped forever."

Adrian prepared his wrist ray aiming it at the ghost. "Okay let's get one thing straight before you try anything."

"Of course you can have one request from me." He said proudly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you after me because I'm a newborn or some other reason?" It was best to keep the enemy talking maybe this guy would even explain the whole meaning of the constant threat.

Box Ghost chuckled cracking his knuckles. "Why because your naturally newborn ghost doi? Why else would I go after you with my boxes of terror."

"Thought so." Adrian said with a roll of his eyes not the least bit intimidated. "Well here's what I have to say to that. I refuse to come with you."

Hitting the ghost dead on with an artificial ghost ray it caused the Box Ghost to loose control of his servants and the boxes one by own fell to the ground. The Box Ghost looked on at his creations demise before glaring at Adrian. "Hey no fair!" Gathering a ball of ectoplasm it took on two red box like shape and he aimed and tossed it right at the two of them giving the parta and his companion barely any time to get out of the way. "BEWARE!"

"So it's another one of those guys?" Alicia asked blocking the boxes with her fenton wrist guards that popped out a shield of energy causing the projectiles to bounce harmlessly off right back at the ghost who barely had time to dodge.

Adrian nodded with a groan as he tightened his grip on his fenton wrist ray. "I don't get it why are all these ghosts after me if they don't know who I am?"

"Maybe they've got something against a ghost who spends so much time with humans?" Alicia shrugged rolling out of the way of another box this time instead of purple it was blue and it managed to trap a nearby rat in it causing her to shiver.

Adrian quickly figured out that different colors meant different powers the Box Ghost could use. From what he remembered his father saying back when he'd enjoyed hearing him babbler about his ghost fighters. The Box Ghost had been pretty harmless till he'd fell into a vat of concentrated plasm the Guys in White had been studying then he'd become stronger and acquired a few new abilities related to his obsession. But still he'd said he was pretty much harmless.

Why had his father always told him this guy was easy to fight when he was a teenager? Then again Danny had also to him The Box Ghost had improved since his father was younger so he shouldn't so surprised Danny wasn't able to keep up with the added strength.

Grunting Adrian managed to shoot out another ray of energy at the ghost, for surprisingly once it hit target but artificial rays were pretty easy for ghosts with more power to combat so it didn't do much good. Still it managed to distract him. Checking on Alicia he could see she was holding her own but the Box Ghost rarely went after her unless she attacked him then he retaliated back. The Parta been too busy watching he hadn't noticed a stack of nearby boxes forming into yet another minion of the Box Ghost and himself getting trapped in its arms.

Grunting he pulled against the boxes. "Release me now!" He growled with much force but the Box Ghost's minion didn't have minds of their own so they didn't take his threats much to par.

Adrian soon found himself pushed inside a large clear blue box of energy which levitated towards the ghost. He tried to push and against it to get out but since he wasn't human he found the effort useless clearly it was made to encase ghosts and inanimate objects.

"HAH! At last you are trapped and once my box transfers you energy your DOOM will be near." Box Ghost said as his body begun to glow purple and Adrian's own responded by glowing yellow. He yelped as pain shot through his body much like when the alpha wolf got ahold of him but much worse, his body started feeling heavy and his eyes begun to droop as he stopped struggling. Colors of the parta's ectoplasm travelled into a rainbow shape hitting the Box Ghost who grinned as he absorbed the energy.

For a moment Adrian was sure he was done for till the Box Ghost stopped giving him a moment of reprieve. His captor stared at the box that held his prisoner intently the then specter grinned sadistically. "BEWARE! Any last words?" Getting no response but a glare the parta he spoke again. "No? Then I the Box Ghost will instead request your name. Who are yooouuu?"

Inside Adrian slightly panicked knowing he couldn't reveal who he really was. Things would be much worse if he did. He was positive he'd never been kidnapped by the Box Ghost before for revenge only Lilith had and for some reason she'd enjoyed the experience. Either way he was not going to allow one of his father's foes to know his identity. _'Most likely he'll gloat to dad about my demise or hold me for ransom.'_ He thought as he sorted through his options. _'Either way I can't divulge my name.'_ But what could he call himself his head was starting to feel a headache coming on. _'Come on Alicia what are you doing?'_he thought to himself. With his angle facing away from his best friend he could not begin to figure out what she was up to. Her abrupt response to the Box Ghost's words caused him to bulk.

"His name is Spook." Alicia said with shrug as she causally lifted up her blaster and aimed it. "or you could call him A.D. Spook"

"What?" Box Ghost said scratching his chin in thought. "No seriously what kind of name is that for a ghost? Your parents must have not been imaginative."

For once he agreed with his captor about something. Adrian was looking at his best friend annoyed. Where the heck did she come up with that? He sighed with a grumble as he stretched in the box trying to find a weakness in its exterior. There had to be a bright side to all this… _'At least she's not calling Phantom or something like that.'_Yeah that was it.

Before another word could be issued in edgewise a large blast hit the Box Ghost dead on causing him to loose concentration and the barrier to collapse. Adrian barely managed to keep himself from going intangible and phasing through the building he landed hard on the cement roof but fortunately his landing was a little smoother then if he'd been in his human form.

Before the Box Ghost could more to retrieve Adrian a vortex of green energy shot from Alicia's direction and pulled the Box Ghost into its clutches. "BEWARE I WILL BE BACK WITH DOOOOM." The Box Ghost's voice died off with as he completely was sucked into the device.

Alicia capped the fenton thermos with a smirk and before letting out a sigh and sitting down nearly out of energy.

Adrian moved carefully over to sit by her, his whole body was creaking from yet another feeling of the weakness that came with the ghosts powers. He'd managed to keep most of them away but the Box Ghost had gotten to him before he'd had a chance to stop him. His yellow eyes shifted to his brown eyed companion remembering something he wanted to ask her about. "A.D. Spook?"

"What it works." Alicia said with a innocent shrug of her shoulders holding out a bottle of water she'd retrieved from her pack.

The dehydrated parta accepted it eagerly taking a long drink to finish off the bottle. For some reason the more energy he exerted the more water he had to consume. Before speaking the question that was on his mind, "Since when are you the one naming my ghost half?" Adrian asked folding his arms over his chest looking at her pointedly.

She smirked holding up the fenton thermos. "Since you were starting to become suspicious as you continued to not answer such a legitimate question."

"I could have come up with a name." Adrian retorted.

Alicia chuckled. "Oh come on Adrian we both know that yours wouldn't have made senses. Besides I've been working on an alias for you for the past couple of weeks. It fits you well."

"Drop it 'Licia. I'm not becoming a superhero." Adrian replied dryly knowing where this was going to lead. But then he sighed laying down on his back now his energy spent enough for him to decide the idea of heading home right away was out of the question. Staring up at the stars that were beginning to form in the sky he took a deep breath. _'Spook…'_ he pondered the name in his head. _'I guess it does kind of work… Adrian Spook. Hmmm…'_

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 2 of__  
Au Du Phantom_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like promises and bribes they keep the story going! XD**

- Again I will not explain why the ghosts are obsessed with our parta Adrian your probably beginning to fit some of the pieces together but please keep it to yourself till I reveal it. Trust me it's going to be interesting xD

- Hope everyone is okay with my adds to the Box Ghost I figured with Danny getting stronger he needed a few more props plus in The Ultimate Enemy he could generate boxes on his own. I merely added a bit to that. I mean come on this is future I'm not planning to have Adrian have exactly the same foes.

- Adrian's minor threat is The Ghost Punks. Where as his father's is the box ghost. I figured The Box Ghost either way could have some new powers similar to The Ultimate Enemy yet slightly different I hope my explanation on how he got them works too. It would have happened somewhere in Season 4 but he didn't get buff until after he married the Lunch Lady ghost. Ha ha.

- We finally see Adrian called by his new name. Honestly does Spook sound like an alias Adrian would choose for himself? I got to thinking about that when I was writing this chapter. And I decided no he really wouldn't I mean his grade in English is an A+ plus he is a writer he think of something much more elaborate. But I love it so I'm not changing it. Besides simple is better.

- I apologize for any errors I don't have time to look it over as much as I usually do. I'll do so when I have some time.


	10. Au Du Phantom, Part 2

**Linariel: Been Busy with college here's the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Au Du Phantom**

**Episode Summary:**

Whenever Adrian does something ghost like Danny's ghost sense goes off. Leading the halfa to start investigating and Alicia to try and find a remedy. Meanwhile Adrian's new found other half is attracting ghosts like crazy to him like perfume. Why is this happening, and can he continue keep his double life a secret?

Part 2

_The most fetching scent since ghost nip!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

The stairs creaked that morning as Adrian cautiously made his way up to the attic. Technically the space was not used as an attic at all but rather a storage room where various items related to specters were kept. It was sealed off with a passcode at the door but fortunately for Adrian and his siblings they'd figured out the combination some time ago. Their parents had yet to know they had free access to the room. Now with his other half he was thankful for that fact.

Glancing about the area after punching in the security code and gaining access Adrian was relieved to see no one was in the chamber. The space had somewhat the impression of his grandparent's lab but that was only because Danny and Sam received the remodeled room as an anniversary gift sometime in their first three years of marriage from the Fentons side of the family. Jack and Maddie insisted that the two needed a place to store their equipment if anything to keep it divided from cluttering the rest of the house thus ensuring their year old son's safety.

Although looking vaguely like the famed Fenton Works' basement lab it had many differences. Including the fact that the room was average in size, the counters were not cluttered with lab equipment, and there was no large portal built into the wall. Only a makeshift proto-portal that was so small it had to be propped up on a counter. It was rarely turned on and just kept for emergencies. Like any portal it had a DNA based lock that only a Fenton or a Foley could open. Along with that there were various ghost weapons from bazookas to shields leaning against on the wall, in shelves or cases. The most essential thing in the room was a large computer built into the side which controlled the ghost shield that surrounded the house. Other than that the room remained more or less bare.

Being a superhero you could never be too prepared. Still his parents didn't go up to the attic nearly as often as they used to. Danny relied heavily on the latest weaponry from the G.P.A. and Sam rarely fought ghosts now a days too busy with her career as a lawyer. So the room was visibly dusty with a few cobwebs here and there.

His family was expected at the committee's meeting site soon for the annual city cleanup, so he needed to make this quick as possible. Adrian let out a sigh as he trudged over to the proto-portal carefully retrieving the Fenton thermos from his backpack. It was risky relying on the tiny portal to send the ghosts back into their realm but it was easier than trying to comb through security at Ghost Patrol Agency Headquarters or deal with questions from his ghost hunting grandparents. Carefully uncapping the device just barely he pushed it into the closed slot on the escape hatch then punched the release button allowing the Box Ghost back into his realm. Only when he was sure the process was done did he retrieve the thermos and stuff it in his backpack.

"Brudder…" said a soft sleepy voice from underneath a nearby desk. "Is that you?"

Adrian turned around startled to see his littlest sister there.

She crawled out from the desk still rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus on him with a small yawn. "What you doing up here?"

Relieved to see it was only his little sister Adrian moved away from the proto-portal to sit down next to her on the floor. "I should be asking you the same question Lil." He watched his sister intently checking for any signs of suspicion in her lavender blue eyes but the sweet little Fenton only appeared slightly dazed. It was quite clear she didn't know what he was up to.

"I was slee-… taking a nap." Lilith yawned again slightly stretching. He noticed she was still in her pajamas and a small blanket wrapped around her waist. "Couldn't sleep down there so I came up here."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"It's better up here… more peaceful." Lilith replied with a deep sigh her whole body relaxed. She crawled over to situate herself in her brother's open lap to which he didn't protest. Other than looking slightly stiff and disheveled she did indeed look serene. The littlest fenton leaned back into his chest still obviously sleepy eyed.

Adrian sighed soon concluding what she meant. Lilith's choice of napping arrangements could only be related to the fact that she had nearly died at birth. His father had told him she'd been in the middle of crossing over before they'd been able to revive her. So a part of her would remain connected to the ghost realm always. Given the circumstance it seemed plausible that she'd be more stress-free after being around the paranormal.

He stroked her hair affectionately and gave her a gentle hug knowing she needed comfort. A thought ran through Adrian's mind as he processed her words carefully only to find a gap in her explanation. "That still doesn't clarify why you couldn't sleep in your room."

She fiddled with the blanket not looking up at her brother instead taking a long moment to answer the question. Adrian felt concern for his sister increasing with her melancholy actions it did not fit his sister's character in the least. Finally she leaned back away to face him with her lavender blue eyes fixed on her brother's amethyst ones with much intensity. "I had a dream." She replied simply.

Raising an eyebrow Adrian looked at her perplexed by her brief answer. "Are we addressing a nightmare?" he asked trying to coax the truth out her.

Yawning again Lilith shook her head slightly. "No it wasn't a nighhh… a bad dream. It was…" her own eyebrows creased as she tried to decide the best way to describe it. "paranormal." Oddly enough even though she had trouble with big words that was one of the few she could pronounce perfectly.

Her answer intrigued Adrian for he could only guess that she had vision of the Ghostzone. It was something that happened randomly to her with no discernible pattern. She'd glimpse into the other realm through her dreams or just when she was daydreaming. Yet another side-effect of her being in limbo before her birth.

"It's going to alright Lil… Can you convey to me what it was about?" he asked her gently for some reason he had a feeling it was important otherwise Lilith would be her normal cheerful self. Obviously it had warred slightly on her naïve mind whatever had happened.

Lilith blinked as she started becoming slightly more awake and a rare frown came on her face. "I wonder if they'll find him…" she said absently not answering his question in the least.

Staring at his sister Adrian felt a lump forming in his throat. "Find Who?"

The mini fenton shrugged her shoulders and leaned again into her brother with a sigh. "The natural ghost everyone is talking about in the Ghostzone. All of them are looking for him now." Her words were so innocent and passive but the threat rang true to Adrian's mind.

"Did you overhear anything else they said?" Adrian persisted pushing his sister back once more to regain eye contact with the young red head.

She shook her head then she seemed to stare at him in a way that started making him feel uncomfortable. "Did something happen to you rec- not long ago Brudder?"

The parta couldn't help but become a bit guarded around his sister now. "Why do you ask?" Had she seen him in her visions? No it couldn't be she only ever seemed to have them about the Ghostzone. From what he could remember she'd never once mentioned the human realm.

But she eased his suspicion easily. "I don't know you seem different…better…con-…happy."

Adrian snorted at this declaration. Different yes but better, no way? He especially wasn't happier with his current problem, but there was no way he was dragging his little sister into it. Ever carefully he removed her from his lap and stood up to retrieve his backpack nearby. "I guess you're deduction is partly right." He found it ironic his choice of words but forced a small smile on his face for her sake and extended his hand out to her. "Come on Lil we're leaving soon and you're not even dressed scamp." He said in a playful tone.

Taking her brother's hand she pulled herself off the ground giggling at the nickname. Well it seemed she was back to normal. " 'Kay!" she chirped.

Her actions almost made Adrian believe that their conversation had all been a hallucination. But then he noticed her glancing back at the proto-portal with a frown before heading down the stairs to her bedroom. No it had been very real for his sister and he had a bad feeling that the natural ghost the others were looking for was him.

* * *

Mid-morning set in as everyone arrived at the park for instructions. A large tent was set up nearby stuffed to the brim with everything they'd need for cleaning supplies. The crowd gathered around center stage was at least one third the size of the Amity Park's population. There were many volunteers some eager others that couldn't care in the least.

Each year these events were hosted and certain groups traded off on the task of cleaning the public property around the city. It was a written law that at least every three years people from a certain age and up were expected to help, those who were younger could assist as well but they weren't required to do so. Teenagers like Adrian who went to Casper High didn't have much of a choice.

The brooding poet tried his best to ignore the glares that tried to penetrate on him. If his classmates thought they were intimidating him with their accusing looks they had another thing coming to them. Adrian was rarely fazed by their petty grudges. He'd stared down many ghosts and barely flinched when they tried to scare him. After living around them so long he was at a point where specters gave little more than discomfort. So how could other humans think they'd be able threaten him?

He knew why his classmates were so hostile. Hardly any of them were excited to be stuck cleaning up citizens' messes. They were only doing it because the principle had required the Casper High students to participate. So naturally the easiest person to blame for their ruined weekend was the son of Sam Fenton because without the wife of Danny Phantom the idea of required groups to clean would not have been made reality. So he bared the weight of his mother today which was different considering he usually dealt with those who wanted a piece of his dad.

But they needn't bother trying to make him feel guilt. Adrian's mind was not at the park but instead back at home in the lab still trying to make sense of his conversation with Lilith. He really shouldn't dwell on it, it was probably nothing to worry about. But why did that foreboding feel still pound at his chest…

Shaking his head the young parta tried his best to focus his mind of his mother's speech as she addressed the crowd. Hearing his name spoken and seeing his classmates stares Adrian shook his head.

She just had to do it...

He'd been called on to fulfill the role of leadership.

His mother had warned him ahead of time that if they were shorthanded she would volunteer him for a spot. When he'd protested he was too young she plainly stated that was not so and besides he had more than enough experience with these events to qualify for the task.

Adrian still couldn't fathom what had possessed his mother to appoint him as a team captain. Honestly he'd rather be follower it required less work and kept him in the shadows. This concept just wasn't probable. But there was no getting around Sam Fenton's decisions when she made one. She was after all the one he inherited his stubbornness from.

Even so he'd never been in a leadership role and wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. Still what was done was done and there wasn't much chance of getting his mother to change her mind.

Slowly the students and others were split up into teams. His was a team of ten and the only ones who he really knew personally or recognized were Miles & Timothy Foley who were Alicia's brothers ever since their father became mayor the Foley Siblings were expected at all city events. Then there was Chloe Baxter his sister's best friend, and Hope Rivers, Jazz and Lar's daughter his younger cousin. Thankfully his mother had enough discretion to eliminate the possibility of anyone five years older than him being assigned to his group. It would have been too awkward.

The team looked at him expectantly though there was mixture of doubt in some of their eyes as to whether or not this young Fenton was capable of taking up the role of leadership. Adrian took a long deep breath before focusing on his group directly. _'It's now or never.'_ He thought in the back of his mind as he cleared his throat to issue instructions…

* * *

Adrian was right to be concerned for Lilith's vision had been more of threat that he could ever have envisioned.

Early on in the Ghostzone much commotion had taken place as many spirits of various shapes and sizes were converging in one direction. They had all received a formal invitation to meet in the main plaza square of one of largest districts in the realm. The area was mainly used as a sort of trading post. Ghosts gathered there to exchange items or energy for things they desired. No fighting was to be done at these grounds it was a rule among their kind that most everyone abided in. Still with all the intimidating spirits hanging out there that day no neutral ghost would dare set foot in the region.

Specters from Phantom's rouge gallery and beyond that all looked at one another warily sizing the others up trying to decide if they posed a threat. Hostility was plainly in the air as one objective dominated all of the ghosts' minds.

Rumors had spread around of Johnny 13 and Salina the Shepherdess's encounters with the lone natural ghost who stayed in the human realm, and each had their own plans on how to coax little newborn into submission. It was rare to find one in such circumstances like this child and all wanted a piece of him but it was also plain that only so many would get the chance. The only reason an all-out battle hadn't started was because they didn't know where the newborn was and it would be a waste of energy on their part.

Especially according to the ghost whoever it was who gave out the invitations with the hinted possibility of being able to get to the human realm. Before any arguing could break out amongst the group a tall lean ghost made his appearance in the crowd. An air of strength and power could be plainly felt from him with a sense of foreboding that made all the ghosts back off slightly. The stranger's face remained shadowed by large black cloak that covered his whole body. The only thing that was present was a part of deep crimson red eyes peeking out from the depths of the cloak. By his actions alone it was obvious he was the one who issued the summons.

Chuckling slightly with a little mirth in his voice the ghost in question turned to address the crowd. "So I was right there are many who want a piece of this newborn. Though I didn't expect such a throng to show up all at once…"

He took a stance in the middle of the crowd as a burst of blood red ectoplasm danced in his hands crackling and sparking in a way that few had ever witnessed. The other spirits couldn't help but gasp this ghost had raw energy a rarity to their kind. It was rumored it could be both beneficial to a ghost's powers and deadly if used in an attack on another ghost. It was said to be hard to heal from. Only a handful of ghosts could tame and perfect this art. They were spoken only in myth and rarely in reality. It was plain their assumption was correct he wasn't someone to mess with.

The ecto energy extinguished in his palms allowing the creatures to relax slightly before he spoke in a clear authoritative voice "Now down to business the rumors are true I do possess path to the human realm."

"Oh yeah?" barked Skulker the Ghostzone's greatest hunter. He and a handful of others weren't completely intimidated by this ghost. Besides anyone who masked their appearance couldn't be trusted there was just no way this was possible. "What's in it for you?"

The others glanced at the ghost with raw energy expectantly some more suspicious then before.

"I bet he wants more energy."

"Maybe he's looking to have something retrieved from the human realm."

"Or…or he wants the newborn for himself."

That sent crowd into an uproar. No one wanted to share the rumored newborn they all wished a piece for themselves.

"QUIET!" snarled the ghost causing everyone to turn towards him and settled down as his loud voice echoed through the Ghostzone. Taking a moment to clear his throat the spirit composed his self yet again. "Your arguing is useless and petty it will get you nowhere in the long run. And might I remind you something that none of you simple minded fools seem to get. If I wanted the natural ghost for myself then why on Earth would I come to you?" The crowd grew even more silent exchanging glances. "I could easily go there and retrieve the creature myself but I have not."

"He's got a point." Spectra couldn't help but say glancing towards her partner Bertrand and the others around her. None of them could argue the spirit had enough power.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying you are correct I do need payment from all of you but not what you think." A small device came into view as he held it up for them to see. It looked much like a remote yet it had a small satellite dish sticking from its top. All and all it was strange to see something so human in the ghost's hands. "This is what I will use to get you there. Only I know the correct coordinates and how to use it so don't even think about trying to overpower me."

Energy glowed slightly from his hand in warning before he spoke again with narrowed red eyes "Now as for the price for admission it goes something like this… today is one of the few that a large amount of humans will be walking about in the streets. All I ask is for you to cause mayhem among the mortals like we used to do so freely."

Many the ghosts brightened at this deal. It had been a long time since such so many of them if any had engaged in such an activity.

The white hair electric ghost with sunglasses Technus spoke up. For all of them were thinking the same thing. "But doesn't the peace treaty prevent us from doing this?"

The ghost with the raw energy snarled. "Who cares what the peace treaty says? It was a silly law that doesn't even begin to stop our kind in the least. If you ask me we received the short end of pole when it came to the terms of it." The downright hostility in his words startled most but then he seemed to compose himself. "It's just for one day and there are some clauses in that treaty that keep it from affecting this situation. After all I doubt any of you are planning to work together am I right?"

All exchanged glances. While a portion started to leave, others stayed nodding their heads agreeing with the ghost's reasoning. No, none of them wanted to work as a team. It was all for one. After all there was only so much newborn to go around.

"Now you're singing my tune." Ember said with a grinned.

Others nodded in agreement and soon many were voicing their approval.

From under the cloak the ghost who just so happened to be the one who raided new tech smirked. "Then we have an accord I expect no part of Amity Park to remain unscathed after this attack." As an afterthought he added. "Oh, and if you happen to find that newborn then by all means, have at him first."

_'What none of you realize is your bait is going to be easier to find than usual.'_ Although he didn't know the identity of the child he knew what safety instincts it would be living by. So he'd taken the liberty making sure the newborn could not hide.

Things were going according to plan. His leader would get the result he wanted and the specters would have the chance to find that naturally born ghost thus putting an end to those annoying rumors once and for all. He agreed with his master that extended hostility amongst their kind would make things rather difficult for their plans.

Without another word he began pressing buttons on the remote as the large group waited in anticipation. Then with one last click outward they watched in awe as a man or I should say ghost made portal appeared in a burst of light directly in the atmosphere showing blue skies instead of black and green. With a cry of excitement the group ascended on the portal.

* * *

After giving each of his crew their assigned tasks and making sure each had a handle of their job Adrian withdrew himself from the group to work on his own. He'd managed to make a separation between him and the others giving him space to labor without them noticing anything strange about their captain. All and all things were going well. The group he'd been put in charge from what he observed seemed diligent and more or less efficient in their work. Which was a load off because he had been assuming he'd get some of his disgruntled classmates.

The designated location they were toiling in was the large field of tall grass near the mall it was supposed to become the new location of recreation building but that was a year away. They'd arrived only ten minutes ago and were already making progress. The place had been piled up to the brim with trash littering the ground. Adrian felt a certain amount of disgust at how the field had been maintained. He might not be the biggest neat freak but his mother certainly influenced her children's outlook on the environment and Adrian was not exempt from this.

Stabbing a nearby gum wrapper with his poker stick he stuffed the piece into the large black trash bag he carried. Ever so often he glanced up everyone to assess his team's work. Progress was being made he was seeing less trash and more of the actual field.

A voice caught his attention and he noticed Chloe Baxter his eldest sister's best friend calling to him. Taking in the perplexed look on her face and her gestures towards something on the ground buried in the tall grass Adrian quickly assessed he needed her to examine what she'd found.

Nearing the area Chloe was at he caught a glimpse of shinning metal reflecting off the sun. His eyebrows creased wondering exactly what she found. As he came closer Adrian soon had a full view of the strange object. He blinked looking it over carefully. The thing reminded him of an old fashioned CD player only it was square instead of round with a large glowing red orb in the middle, on top four small metal antennas poked out from each side, and a thin silver band curved around the probes. Oddly enough it almost reminded him of a ghost trap with its edges and the now present thin green stripes but it he'd never seen anything like it in his life.

"What would be the proper course of action with removal of this gadget?" Spoke a hesitant male voice nearby. He glanced back to see one of Alicia's brother's Miles the thirteen year old genius prodigy of the Foley clan squatting down next to him to get a better look at the device. The African American pushed back some of his black bangs as he adjust his thin rimmed glasses to examine it more clearly with his green eyes that reflected Valerie's own.

Adrian's mind contemplated how to answer. He had a feeling it was a weapon used against ghosts, and from the looks of it device had been set on some kind of trigger. _'So it wouldn't be safe if that thing went off.'_ He may currently be in his human form but he could hazard a guess that it would be drawn to his parta DNA like a magnet especially since there were no ghosts in the area.

Before he could answer a soft voice spoke up. "I think we should leave it alone…" It could only come from his ten year old cousin Hope Rivers. The gentle childlike young girl stood there looking rather nervously at the device her somewhat autistic mind couldn't fathom its un natural appearance it was to surreal for her. "It's probably dangerous." She added her brown eyes glancing to her cousin while her wavy strawberry blond hair danced in the breeze.

He had to admit his cousin had the right idea. This thing was hazardous and they didn't know what it was capable of doing. _'It could more or less kill me for all I know.'_ He thought humorlessly. Turning to the others his eyes narrowed noticing that the rest of his team had gathered around to stare at the device. "Hope's assessment is accurate. We'll leave it here and I'll let notify the G.P.A. team to come examine at it."

"Must we?" wined Alicia's other brother on his team the five year old Timothy Foley. He had poofy black hair, dancing light green eyes, and chocolate brown skin with freckles spattered on his face. "We should find out what it does first!" The parta stepped closer to the object as begun to notice the look of hungry excitement on the young boy's face. Out of all the Foley siblings Adrian knew him to be the one who was the most passionate when it came to ghost hunting.

"No." Adrian said firmly shaking his head. "We don't know what this device is capable of. It would be foolish to activate it now."

Timothy seemed to pout. "Aw you and Alicia are always spoiling my fun."

"If you remember correctly brother that is what has kept you functioning thus far." Miles said effortlessly rolling his eyes. The genius could see the logic behind his sister's best friend's words. Adrian had proven himself on many occasions to the boy so out of all the siblings he was the least likely to argue.

For the most part little Timothy just glared at his older brother before letting out a huff and turning away.

Adrian rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He was not good at this leader business. Having to handle so many people at once was complicated. _'I can't imagine how my parents did it.'_ Though he had to admit according to his mother people seemed to listen more readily to the poet then his father when he was the same age. "Then let's get back to cleaning everyone. It's essential that we get this place impeccable before lunchtime."

The others weren't about to argue with this. Everyone could already feel their stomachs growling the chance of food was not something they were about to pass up.

Idly Adrian glanced at the device once more before taking off his backpack and pulling out a white strip of cloth left over from the sweater the alpha wolves destroyed. Picking up a nearby stick he carefully wrapped it around till it took on the appearance of a flag. Sticking it in the ground a few feet from the device Adrian looked on at his work more of less satisfied.

"There now the G.P.A. will have no problems identifying it." With that he turned and left the area to get back to cleaning up things and set his mind away from the strange item.  


* * *

  
Once the team captain was a good distance away a small head poked up from the grass and Timothy Foley looked about before grinning ear to ear. Now that everyone was more or less occupied he could have some fun with the gadget. He just knew it had to do something cool. And besides none of them were ghosts so it shouldn't affect anyone. He saw no harm in checking it out.

Crawling through the grass he quietly made his way towards the device keeping as close to the ground as he could. The young Foley checked every once and a while to make sure the others weren't looking. Finally near enough he gazed in wonder at the strange contraption. "This has to be the bee's knees when it comes to ghost gear no doubt." He shook his head with a grin. There was no way he was passing up this opportunity.

Reaching out for the device he hesitated for a moment. "Maybe they're right…" then rolled his little eyes. "No way Adrian's just being dumb." Anyone could see the thing was harmless.

Timothy resumed reaching to touch it. As soon as his hand passed over the top a little light sparked around the wire circle. Withdrawing his hand the young foley's eyes widened then a grin broke out on his face. "Cool!" copying his actions again only this time he waved his hand above the orb. The device preformed the same function then the light begun to swirl around. Slowly a beam of red emerged looking much like a laser but when the simple minded foley reached for it the light bounced off his hand and away from it.

This was just simply amazing to Timothy although he still couldn't understand what the device was meant for. It was acting so strange. A buzzing suddenly reached his ear and he watched as the thing thrummed with the red light swirling around passing straight through him. Suddenly a large crackling thread of energy emerged and the young Foley had barely enough time to duck away as it hit the area he'd just been sitting at slicing the bladed grass in half.

Gulping the young Foley decided he'd had enough of this weird thing. It had been fun at first but now it was just getting dangerous. Still he wasn't about to tell the others what he was doing not when there was a chance of getting in trouble. Fortunately the light sprung up and away from the grass now only passing through things rather than cutting them. So he assumed everyone would be fine.  


* * *

  
Rapidly working through his area the parta was satisfied to see that he'd made excellent progress. Just a little more effort and he'd be done. _'Then of course I'll have to help the others.'_ He reminded himself he kept forgetting he was team captain and the others were relying on him right now. It was getting easier but he still wasn't used to the title after all he was a poet and a loner by nature it wasn't natural to be surrounded by so many people.

A tingle met his body and Adrian groaned knowing what it meant. But oddly enough no rings of light sprung out to represent his impending transformation. Raising an eyebrow the parta was confused. _'Shouldn't that be a sign I'm going ghost?'_ It usually was. This was too surreal. Then as if to answer his question he felt something reach in and touch his chest right above his heart. Waves of pain shot through his body as he fell to the ground in discomfort. Glancing up his eyes widened seeing a red laser aiming directly at his chest. It was if it had phased through his body straight to his heart.

The faint sound of metal screeching on metal was heard as he tried to get his baring and pull himself off the ground. The tingling grew rapidly as the clashing of metal grew then it all but stopped. Looking down he bulked at the site of the large metallic looking probe thing a few feet in front of him. He noted that it looked similar to the device Chloe had found. _'Someone activated it?'_ was that why he'd felt the pain did it come from this thing.

Hovering near him the thing continued to shine the painful beam of red directly at his heart. Then before he could even move a muscle strands of red ecto energy formed into a sort of net and fell right on him. The net shocked him hard and Adrian had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in agony, and alerting the others to his predicament. Then he felt it another tingle but this time it wasn't from the laser which had finally disappeared as the device sank near his feet.

Two beams of light surrounded his body and in place of Adrian Fenton was the parta Spook. Gasping he struggled with the net but before things could get any worse it disintegrated right before his eyes. The probe having finished its job activated again this time shooting off into the air away from the teenager. Stunned and slightly disoriented the young parta tried to get his thoughts straight.

"What was that noise?"

"It came from over there."

"Finally some action!"

"Oh knock it off Tim."

Panic set in for the parta as he realized his predicament he could not have them seeing him like this. Luckily he and Alicia had prepared an emergency supply kit in his backpack for just such a mishap. Adrian rummaged through it drawing out then slipping on a plain white pullover, a white newsboy cap, and his pair sunglasses that were miraculously still intact. Taking a deep breath he tried his best to settle his nerves he did not need any suspicions from them especially with the insightful Miles around.

The group came upon Adrian already back to cleaning and they all looked about puzzled.

"I know it was coming from over here." Chloe said with a frustrated sigh. Then she raised an eyebrow noticing her best friend's brother's change of clothing. _'It's not that cold out here. Why on earth is he dressed in that?'_

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary cuz?" Hope asked curiously to Adrian.

As much as he'd rather reply honestly he knew he could only give them a half truth. "Well if you mean by that device hovering around the area then yes I did…" he replied dryly. "Unfortunately it flew off before I could stop it."

"Well at least it didn't hurt anyone." Hope said with a small smile relieved her cousin was okay. "So no harm done right."

"Yeah…" Adrian muttered he glanced up at the ghost trap that was slowly fading into the distance. It was the strangest he'd ever came across. _'Was that thing mouth functioning or something? Why did it up and leave after catching me?'_ he thought to himself. Rubbing his chest he tried to ease the burning sensation it gave him. _'I'll have to ask Alicia what she thinks of it when I see her again…'_ It was really too bad they hadn't been assigned to the same group. He could use her support right now.  


* * *

  
Following their benefactor's instructions the ghosts wasted no time at all creating the random mayhem he desired. The towns people were unprepared for the onslaught of attacks, even the neutral ghosts who resided in Amity Park as citizens faced the wrath of the own kin. Nothing was left unturned and for a while the spirits enjoyed the random messes, and fear they were instilling just by their presence alone. But soon it grew well rather boring they hadn't signed up simply for this. They were loosing sight of their main objective one by one the ghosts stopped converging on the mortals and neutral spirits and started looking for the Natural Born Ghost for that was what they desired to find more chaos could wait for later.

That didn't stop the destruction by a long shot though. Instead of going after those that moved they went after every inanimate object they could get their hands on. Things were upturned right and left leaving a mess as the ghosts got more a more frustrated not being able to find their quarry. All the hard work that was put into cleaning up the city was slowly but surely being put back into disarray in fact things were becoming even worse now.

In the middle of the storm was Sam Fenton with a large Fenton Bazooka as she hit the ghost left and right with beams of energy. Her eyes were practically livid with rage. "We've worked hard to get this area cleaned and I'm not about to let all our work go to waste because of some putrid ghost!" She targeted her blasts receiving the desired effect of pushing them the specters back.

Behind her, her team was making their way to the safest nearby location of a boutique that happened to belong to Pauliana Baxter. Phillip Miller having since the attack at the school by the ectopuses was familiar with these events and remained level headed as he helped the others into the building. Surprisingly Debbie Storm the A List Queen of Casper High was making an effort to help him as well.

A good distance from the door Lilith struggled in the grip of the twelve year old Riley Foley. Who's determined purple eyes were set as the jet black hair pony tail girl with chocolate color skin pulled the curious young Fenton away from the fighting. "We can't stay out here Lil it's too dangerous right now."

"No I need to be there…" Lilith said trying to break from her hold. "I know them…"

"You might but you have ta remember they have no problem with using you as a hostage kiddo."

The red head stared back at the attack. "But they're just… frusss- upset. They can be reasoned with to leave."

Riley tried to take a more gentle approach. "If your mom is going to have any chance against them we have to get to safety."

Lilith frowned looking back at her mother's attackers her lavender blue eyes creasing. "Be safe…" she whispered a silent words of hope for the newborn wherever the boy was. Though she might be naïve she knew it wouldn't good for the ghosts to find him.

Holding her own against the ghosts, Sam Fenton took only a moment to make sure her team was in safety before letting out more deadly attacks. The ghosts for the most part held their own against her though oddly enough those from Danny's Rouge gallery were only ones that didn't go after her. Which was the strangest thing because they were the ones with the grudges why were they leaving her alone? Even when she hit them with beams to drive them away from apartment buildings and stores they continued to ignore her.

The truth was the ghosts themselves were not in the least interested in going to toe to toe with Phantom's wife today. Not when they knew she might have a thermos handy there was no way they were going back to the Ghostzone right now. But their search was leading to frustration which they took out by vandalizing and damaging property here and there. They were growing irritated when something hit them.

A soft sweet delicate scent wafted into the air that only a spirit of the dead would be able to sense. It had a tang to it pure, somewhat raw, and untainted. The ones who spread the rumors were right it was too much to resist.

The ghosts stopped their assault as they drew it in sensing the energy signature stronger than ever now. They wondered how it had been masked for the last hour and why had they not sensed it before. Somehow the newborn had learned to mask his scent that was the only conclusion they could draw. But either way now a beacon had been lit. The trail was fresh and they knew if they followed it, it would lead directly to him. Taking off to the sky they let the damaged district be, as they fled racing against each other to be the first to find the naturally born ghost.

* * *

The old halfa found himself traveling down memory lane with the location he and his team had been put in charge of. It was the old kid's baseball field where he'd played at when he was young with his dad, it also was the location of many ghost fights he experienced as a teen. If one didn't believe that the scorch marks on dugout, and various random areas of the field that have yet to fixed would speak volumes of proof. None were really that visible anymore but to his sharp eyes everything threw him into flash back. Danny smiled fondly remembering others things from his teen years besides them. He wouldn't admit it but after his experience he'd grown to have warm memories of many of his adventures.

He sighed he wasn't that young anymore. Noticing his middle daughter approaching him with her matching eyes fixed on his own sky blue the senior ghost hero raised an eyebrow. "What's up Jenny?"

"We're nearly done with the second half of the field…" She said firmly with a mature expression that didn't fit her age. The young fenton had self-appointed herself co-captain and Danny couldn't argue with the results she was a natural leader to her own right. It was only her age that kept her from being in charge of her own group. "Should we move on to the next soon?"

"I think that will work out alright although all that's left is the area the others are at." He motioned to the second half of the team.

Jennifer nodded and guided her group over to the rest of them.

Some of the members he knew from Adrian's birthday Paige Lewis, and Hector Morale (who for some reason glared at him whenever they made eye contact). The rest he knew only vaguely besides his nephew Benjamin. The seven year old red head was focused and showing his efficiency in his work. He had a feeling the boy was sharper then he let on at random times he showed burst of intellect but unlike his mother Danny's sister he did not broadcast this ability.

His thoughts once again drifted down memory lane as he used a rake to gather leaves together that had drifted onto the field. Danny didn't know exactly why he was feeling so nostalgic right now but it was nice to have a long term memory so he could play back these experiences. As he worked a chill filled the air catching up the halfa and making him shiver in the process. Quickly he realized it wasn't coming from the air but directly from his body as a wisp of light blue escaped his mouth confirming his suspicious.

Swifter then anyone could think possible a light broke out and in place of Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom his group stopped their work to stare up in the sky at the superhero who'd ascended there only moments ago. But he didn't even notice their gaze for his attention was focused on a green and silver dot that was presently getting bigger and bigger. All too soon Phantom hit impact with a rush of metal and barely had enough time to push back to keep himself from being driven into the ground.

"What do you want Skulker?" He snarled, glaring up at Ghostzone's Greatest Hunter.

Skulker just smirked in response with his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh wouldn't you like to know Ghost Child." He glanced about taking in a full view of potential victims before grin broke out on his face. "I see one of your spawn is here with you today. How nice to finally that finally meet the child."

"You stay away from her." Danny as his hand begun to glow with green ectoplasm. The halfa could only assume that the ghost was after his daughter. She was the only one who hadn't experienced a firsthand capture by the crafty hunter.

Out of nowhere a sickening tune filled the air only for a very visible note to fly at him head on that he'd barely had time to duck before it hit the grass exploding. The spectators withdrew rapidly and with the help of Jennifer made it into the dugout where they'd be safely out of firing range.

"I should have known your girlfriend would be along soon she's always fighting your battles for you…" Danny exclaimed making a fist.

"For your information Dipstick." Came the now visible voice of the flaming blue hair green eyed ghost as she made her appearance floating nearby with her guitar ready. "We aren't here for your kid nor any of your delightful family for that matter. That's not the tune we're strumming to right now…" She hit a power cord ofher guitar blasting the halfa dead on with sound waves making him stumble.

Skulker nodded. "She's right you know. We're after a much bigger trophy today…"

Even if they claimed not to be after his child Danny wasn't about to let his guard down. "Oh and what is that more ghost weapons for you to hide behind cause of your tiny form? Or how about more songs for your girlfriend…" Glancing at Ember he added. "Seriously do you always play the same tunes? I've heard the same ones over and over since I was a teenager."

Bringing up their identifiable weaknesses the two ghosts eyes were glowing brightly with fury. Skulker glanced to Ember. "I think we should make a pit stop before we head out." He wanted to have go at the cocky halfa with his weapons, he had a few in his arsenal he was just dying to test.

"No can do Skulkie baby that would lead to the others getting to the newborn before us." Ember said with a shake of his head. She clenched her free hand into a first. "I'm not about to let them get first dibs on that sweet prize."

With a sigh Skulker reprimanded not wanting to deal with another argument with his girlfriend. "Fine then let's get this over with." He on lined his arm cannon he took at hitting the ghost boy dead on.

But hybrid caught the attack in his hands stopping it in midair and throwing it back all his might at the ghosts. "What are you guys talking about?"

Ember strummed her guitar in a certain note bringing up a shield of pink energy to the halfa's attack. They both raised an eyebrow at the senior ghost hero.

"You mean you haven't heard the news?" Ember asked sounding undeniably surprised.

Skulker remained quiet but his expression was enough words to show how stunned he was.

Now the halfa was frustrated. "I haven't exactly been subscribing the Ghost's Digest lately…" he said sarcastically.

"Well I suppose it won't matter to tell you." Skulker said with a shrug. "It's not like you can benefit from it only ghosts who died completely have this kind of chance. For your information Phantom an abandoned newborn is roaming Amity Park…"

"And every ghost is after him." Ember added with a smirk.

Danny Phantom's eyes widened at this statement as he stared from one ghost to the next. The two were perplexed by his actions for some reason this wasn't the type of expression they expected to find from their old enemy.

Rapidly the halfa's eyes begun glowing brightly in a threating tone of neon green. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He stated coldly drawing confused looks from the ghosts.

"Why should you care? It's only a mere ghost not one of those frail mortals you protect."

Phantom did not respond and instead without another word the senior ghost hero drew out a huge ball of ectoplasm and threw it with deadly accuracy at the two ghosts.

* * *

There was only so much of her twin Alicia could take before she was ready to explode. Her brother Jonathan Foley who was only older by a few minutes had been pronounced one of the team captains of the city cleanup. This didn't come as much of surprise to Adrian's best friend she'd been expecting his skills and title as Class President to lead to this. Though they looked much alike with the same doe eyes, curly dark chestnut hair although his was shorter, and chocolate brown skin. They were very different from each other.

While everyone clung to every word of Jonathan's speeches and agreed on most everything he said regardless if he was right. Alicia rarely drew in such reactions. Honestly she loved her brother but the fact he was currently outranking her as team captain didn't make her all that much happy. That and Malcolm Daryl had been assigned to the same group as her, and he continued to despite her rejections try to flirt with her. Oh well at least she knew Hugo was on her side although for the life of her she couldn't understand the hostile glances he threw at Malcolm.

She really wished Adrian was here even with his sour moods from time to time she'd welcome them over her brother or the A List pretty boy. It was mystery to her why for once Alicia had been separated from her best friend. She did really like Hugo but when the trio was together things were so much more balanced. Speaking of the parta though she still had to figure out where exactly and what exactly she could get to help Adrian mask he powers. He needed something but she didn't remembered her mother Valerie or her father Tucker going over any kind of gadget that could accomplish such a thing in the many teachings she endured.

Still there was no way she wanted to stay here with Jonathan not while he was in a position of power. Another bright side would be getting away from Malcolm. So she made up her mind and slipped away after her twin had finished assigning everyone their tasks. It had been a pure luck to think that there assigned location wasn't far from her house. One opportunity she wasn't about to let go to waste.

Spotting the immaculate green and white mansion with gold trim, the second largest on it's block, and always had an immaculate appearance to it. She knew her home anywhere with a garden in front and large iron fence surrounding it. Though most of it was just for appearances sake neither of her parents were into gardening although Riley seemed to have a certain fondness for it. Either way although it spoke volumes of the Foley's title their place didn't even begin to compare to the other wealthy families in the neighborhood but that had to do much with her parents quaint beginnings and the outside said nothing about the backyard or the inside of the mansion which was equipped with the latest technology.

Alicia made her way to the entrance but before she even had a chance to open the door to enter the family butler was already doing so. He was a tall dark haired man in his late fifties which was only noticeable by the splotches of gray in his hair. He had a rather mysterious vacant look to his sharp cobalt eyes that seemed to stare right through her almost as he was actually a robot or zombie. Anyone else would be intimidated by the creepy butler of Foley Manor but not Alicia she'd known him since she was young. Though he tried to hide it underneath a cold exterior he did have soft spot which she'd seen on rare occasions.

That was not so today though. He stared at her for a long moment with his eyes before letting out a rather loud snort. "Miss Foley whatever are you doing home at this hour, isn't the annual city cleanup today. Are you not required to attend?"

"Hi Wesley." She chirped with a bright grin. "Don't worry I'm going back I just had to come home and pick up some things for Jonathan." Alicia lied smoothly not breaking her cheerful exterior. She wasn't about to let the family's nosey butler know what she was up to regardless if she cared the big guy. "I'll be upstairs and I wish not to be disturbed for the next half hour."

Eyeing her for a long moment the butler Wesley finally nodded. "Oh very well Miss. Shall I ask the cook to prepare something for you to take back to young Mr. Foley for his lunch?"

She nodded with a grateful smile. "That would be great." Alicia herself was getting a bit hungry thanks to her fast metabolism that oddly enough her brother didn't get. But she also saw the chance to keep her sharp housekeeper more or less occupied she didn't want her parents finding out about this and drawing up conclusions. For Adrian's sake everything had to remain under wraps. Taking a deep breath she headed towards the room where she was sure to find answers but also where she'd been forbidden from trespassing, her mother Valerie's office.

* * *

He was finally alone… at last he had some time to himself.

Adrian was pleased with how things had turned out despite the fact that he was currently stuck in ghost mode (he wasn't even going to try to exhaust the energy to become his other half). Once he set the others up at the food court for their free complimentary lunches, he'd politely as he could rejected their offer to eat with them. It's not like he had to eat at the moment he'd found when he was ghost mode he could go hours without eating a single thing. So he'd escaped their chattering ways to have some time to himself.

Being an introvert he desperately needed to clear his thoughts and relax and it wasn't possible among that social group. Finding a bench alone by the mall fountain he slipped on his earphones and took a seat to allow his mind to be enveloped in the hard edged rock and roll he so enjoyed. The loud strumming filled his mind to a point where he slipped into his thoughts and away from the outside world. So he didn't hear the shouting, nor the hustle and bustle of the shoppers as they frantically moved about.

Instead he withdrew his note book from his backpack and did what calmed him the most writing.

_Closing in on time  
Is that rhyme  
That never breaks_

The parta did not hear the screaming nor the yelling as people scrambled about… only pounding of the drums filled his mind as he listened to the lyrics and continued onward into his poem.

_No matter how much it quakes  
The void is filled  
So far that it spills_

Cold slowly crept into the air the poet shivered slightly but continued to write.

_With endless voices  
Calling out with Choices  
What is right and wrong this time_

A crashing could be heard in the distance but he was dead to the world around him drowned out in his thoughts and the words he was writing. He barely paid attention even to the loud rock that was ringing in his ears.

_Are there crimes  
What wakes  
In the breaks…_

Then it happened his thoughts were broken by a burning that slowly filled his lungs he clenched his teeth as it evaporated what cold made him a parta. As it rose it he started to feel an increasing heat in his chest. Until he couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth to let out air. In an instant he saw a large wisp of bright orange air burst from his mouth in a sudden instant. Adrian's eyes widened never before had his ghost sense been this violent.

Before he could move a blast of ectoplasm hit the ground near him only inches away from his head. He scrambled to his feet stuffing his earphones and notebook quickly in his bag. Ducking another shot that came at him from some direction he'd yet to see the culprit. Retrieving the fenton wrist ray from his bag and strapped it on his arm, he was about to get the thermos when a nearby ghost ray hit it out of his hands lightly scathing his skin the process. He let out a yelp grasping his hand as pain built up on the raw skin.

Frantically Adrian searched for the thermos his best weapon against his attackers but is eyes widened when he found it. His trusty device was in the middle of the fountain, and from the looks of it, it a hole had been burned through it somehow. _'That's not good.'_

His instincts kicked in as a green ghost came at him blasting ectoplasm at him from all directions. He only had enough time to duck and roll out of the way. Then he retaliated at the spirit driving it back. The parta only took one moment to assess the situation and he found his position grim.

There was not one but at least three dozen ghosts of various shapes and sizes floating about the area. Thankfully not all of them had noticed him yet. But a good portion of them were enemies of his halfa father. Letting out a quiet curse Adrian decided he needed to find a way out of the mall fast. It was a closed building and it was easier and more sufficient to fight the enemy in the open. Right now it appeared he was trapped.

"But they might not be looking for me." Adrian said to trying to reassure himself. "They could very well just be here to haunt the mall alone. I'm probably just some bystander to them." Then the memory of Lilith's words echoed through his mind '. All of them are looking for him now.' It couldn't be true but that could be the only reason they were all after him.

A harsh light hit him dead on causing him to have to shield his face from the spotlight as nearly every light in the vicinity directed towards him. The cackling voice that could only be Technus rung out through the air. "Ah I found him the newborn is all mine."

Adrian's eyes tinted to a bright yellow in irritation despite the impending threat. "I AM NOT A NEWBORN!" He proceeded to hit the ghost with an artificial ray of energy causing the electric specter to lose control of the lights.

But in the process all the spirits turned their attention to their direction. "Shoot!" Adrian grumbled to himself suddenly feeling very small. He hesitated for only a split second then took off in a sprint leaving his backpack under the bench, and his only source of beating the ghosts in the fountain.

He heard the echoes of voices as he ran towards the only place that seemed to be ghost free the upper story where the food court among other things was located.

"There he is."

"Me first."

"I get him!"

"No me!"

"Quick he's heading up there."

So many more voices were speaking but Adrian couldn't process them all as he scrambled up the stairs towards the second story. He still didn't know what possessed him to do so but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"You didn't get your lunch did you young man well we can't have that." Many piles of meat assaulted him as soon as he made it up the second story. The Lunch Lady ghost grinning wickedly as she sent random meat zombies after him.

"Snap it." He cursed under his breath. The young parta should have known better then to walk where a ghost's obsession could be used against him. Lunch Lady had obviously used the meat in the food court to create her army. He ducked grabs here and there and managed to use his wrist ray to deflect most of the masses since they weren't strong creatures they evaporated on contact.

Managing to get away from the meat minions Adrian didn't notice the way he was going and headed right into the arms of the shadow ghost Spectra. He shivered on contact like Johnny 13's shadow he had a certain fear towards the former psychiatrist when she took on this form. "I can feel your emotional turmoil and energy." She cackled. "It's so pure! Give it to me!"

The parta quivered feeling his body begin to glow yellow with her touch. But having experienced this all too often he managed to endure the weakened stat, and get his hand free. Aiming he hit the ghost with a ray of energy driving her back. Once he was away from her he spoke dryly. "Sorry but my mom always told me to stay away from strangers especially goes for those that are strange."

"You brat how dare you harm my flawless skin!" Spectra cried out rushing at him with the now green mountain lion Bertrand.

Adrian raised an eyebrow as he hit a nearby nameless ghost with his ray. "Have you looked in a mirror lately by any chance?" he asked dryly.

Vibrations echoed around the building causing the halfa to have to cover his ears in the process. The wave of sound shattered the nearby glass windows and soon emerged the first ghosts Adrian had ever encountered.

"Great should have known you'd be along soon." Adrian said rolling his eyes.

"What did I tell ya Skulkie baby it seems they've started without us." Ember said eyeing the now paused group of ghosts.

Skulker evaluated the circumstances. "Well it doesn't appear their doing any better at caging the child." He grinned withdrawing a large gun out of his arsenal. "Time to get things done."

Though Adrian wasn't really afraid of them he knew what the two were capable of caution was best in this scenario. Assessing the situation he noticed a nearby entrance to the roof. It was for personal only but he had a feeling it wouldn't matter. He quickly made a run for it phasing through the door and heading up the stairs.

None had noticed his exit yet all of them were getting reprimanded hard by Ember who didn't waste time using her guitar to make her superiority known with her sound.

Once Skulker had his weapon set only then did he turn back to the boy. "Now we shall…" he stopped in midsentence drawing everyone's attention to the area. "He's escaping. After him!" He cried as he and Ember led the way towards the last spot they'd seen the newborn it. It didn't take long for Skulker to pick up his energy signature and they all headed up above towards the roof top.

Adrian could feel his body sweating up a storm as he reached the top of the staircase. The trip had been over at least three flights of stairs it had not been easy. Exhaustion was setting in from the small extraction Spectra had performed on him, his body shuddered with the discomfort. He didn't have the strength to use his powers properly so instead he opened the last door and found himself on the rooftop of the Amity Park Mall.

"Now what?" Adrian asked himself with a groan. But he wasn't about to surrender to the ghosts yet. With every last bit of energy he had left he took off in a jog towards the end of the roof hoping there was some way down from there.

It didn't take long for the ghosts to make their appearance phasing through the roof they looked around till they spotted their quarry. All of them drew closer to the boy but oddly enough they maintained a respectful distance now then again it might have something to do with how close Adrian was to the edge.

"Now, now there is no need to be hasty." Said the Lunch Lady ghost in her motherly tone.

Skulker the Hunter charged up his weapon aiming it at the boy. "All we want is your excess energy. You should have more than enough to spare child…"

"So give it to us!" Spectra said with a hiss. "And we'll leave you alone.

"Somehow I doubt that." Adrian replied dryly. So they wanted his energy well that made sense after all that's all the others ever got in his encounters but why exactly. It still was a puzzle to him. Walking closer to the edge he nearly lost his balance finding that he was at the roofs tip.

"End of the line Baby Pop." Ember exclaimed as she begun tuning her guitar to capture the misfit newborn.

It did seem that way from what Adrian could tell even if he did fight back they'd eventually overpower him and all exits were blocked._'Unless…'_ his eyes glimpsed a flash of rusty metal and he saw a fire escape built into the side of the building. It was a good distance away from him but if he could manage he just might make it.

"Come on there is no need to cause unnecessary harm to yourself." Coaxed Technus treating him like a little kid, this was beginning to really irk him.

Adrian had a choice either die at the hands of these ghosts somehow or make an effort to reach that fire escape, and by some miracle get himself down to the ground where he'd at least be able to make an run for it. There wasn't any question in this. Turning abruptly startling the ghosts they didn't have time to grab him before he vaulted off the roof towards the metal railing that was at least a ten foot drop below.

As gravity took over the parta found his body rushing towards the fire escape. His aim was close but he'd make it he surmised. A stray beam of energy come from a random ghost hit him hard pushing him away from his intended, and he missed it by a few inches. He could see the cement closing in either he'd die from this crash or he'd be in serious injury.

"Nice job." Came a sarcastic voice he could hear through the wind. "Now he's going be a splat like a pancake on the road below."

Air rushed through Adrian's lungs causing him to gasp with the feeling. Then he felt it an almost magnate repelling his body from the ground. Staring down he found his body was mere inches from the road. He hadn't crashed… he was….floating. Despite the danger above the parta was mystified. It was true instead of making impact another power kicked in. He was now drifting above and slowly going higher as his body adjusted to the change.

This feeling he remembered it somewhat from the various time he'd flown with his father but now that he was the one in the driver's seat it was so much more. It was like the air had a surface, and he was able to grasp onto it. His body was completely weightless defying the laws of gravity but not of ghost kind. He struggled a little with retaining balance but for the most part stayed still enough that he remained upright.

On the rooftop the ghosts were watching absolutely stunned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Newborns gained this power after they reached stage 2 and not before, it was clear he was at stage 1. They had yet to see one do this so soon. But that just made them look at each other with much more hostility and more hunger was in their gaze. This natural ghost was truly a unique specimen. They began approaching more cautiously now not knowing what else their quarry was capable of.

Adrian noticed their approach and panicked slightly. He'd been floating about in one spot forgetting about the enemy. But that had obviously not been wise. _'Focus… you need to get away from them not go towards them. Maybe I could try flying?'_ Though he didn't know exactly how to do he assumed it would be somewhat like when his father used to take him for flights. Trying to access his memories he thought hard on how his father flew.

Flexing his muscles he pushed at the air, and found it responded though he was a bit wobbly in the process. Gaining grip he pushed himself forward and propelled his arms in front of him. Gaining momentum he found his new powers responding more readily then his last projecting him forward in a slightly out of control flight pattern. He felt like he was on a roller coaster as he found his body going in loop dee loops and upside down but at least he was going forward.

Clouds caressed his face as he moved and the wind tickled his senses as he took in a full view of Amity Park from his location. He hadn't been in the sky in so long things looked so much different now that he was a teenager. It was just so breathtaking. Regardless of how he seemed to move in spazzy out of control way, he had to admit of all the powers he acquired so far flying was quickly becoming his favorite.

With his out control movements here and a burst of incredible speed he soon lost sight of the ghosts managing to evade them for a moment. Glancing back he breathed in a sigh of relief only to smash smack dab into something throwing him back in the air and stopping his flight pattern. He lost control of his powers and found himself hurtling towards the ground below. Pushing and pulling he tried to grab at the air finally he managed to get firm grip and begin floating again.

Glancing up he squinted his eyes trying to find what hit him almost to once again lose control of his floating only to quickly regain it again. There above him looking more intimidating than ever before was Danny Phantom his father.

_'I am so screwed.'_

* * *

The halfa eyed the strange ghost that had run into him suspicious for a moment until his sense picked up the pure energy surrounding the boy. He stared at the ghost in surprise no this couldn't be the newborn all of them were after. _'Anyone with half a mind would see he is way too old to be that.'_ He thought but the energy signature was clear.

Danny Phantom took a deep breath knowing he'd sort through questions later. "So…" he began drawing the ghost whose eyes were oddly shaded by a pair of sunglasses to gaze straight at him. "You're the newborn."

It took a moment before the boy spoke although there a snarl in his echoing voice that sounded almost familiar. "You know I'm getting really sick of hearing that… Either way it's old news da-dude I'm hearing that a lot now…nice to meet you but I really need to get going…"  
This wasn't good he did not like the idea of losing sight of the boy not when he was in danger. He begun to glow and the young ghost slightly bulked as he created duplicates that quickly surrounded the newborn. "No stop moving and listen to me for a second!" Danny said firmly.

"Why should I?" The young ghost glared in his direction though the halfa couldn't understand outright hostility.

The senior ghost hero didn't know how much more patience he had for this newborn. Taking a deep breath he spoke carefully. "Because I may be the only one who will actually help you."

Blinking the young one stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're in danger right now kid."

The newborn snorted. "So I've gathered that's nothing new."

"Do you know why they are after you?"

That made him pause and the newborn stared at him straight on. "Maybe… Kind of… No."

Oh boy this was going to be fun explaining. "Well you've probably realized you're a naturally born ghost" he received a brief nod and continued. "because of this unlike other types of spirits your born with a large amount of pure energy more than an average specter. Having excess energy is important when you're young but there is a sacrifice involved." Danny added grimly as spoke. "You don't have a thick protective shield to keep you safe. So ghosts have the chance to access your energy."

There was a long pause as the newborn tried to process all his words. "How do you know all this…"

"Let's just say it was required curriculum for members of the Council of Ghosts and leave it at that." The halfa replied remembering the countless knowledge that had been poured into to him before he could be accepted into his new status.

* * *

It just had to be his father he bumped into. Adrian didn't know whether to be hurt or relieved that he hadn't recognized him. _'Mom's right he is pretty clueless.'_ Then again it had been the same for him and his own parents maybe it was the change in uniform or something else for whatever reason that halfa hadn't realized this newborn happened to be his son.

As he listened to Danny's explanation for boxing him in he was surprised with what the halfa wanted. Adrian could not believe what he was learning. Though the strangest part had to be that it was coming from his father. But it made a lot of sense when he figured it all out. Soon conclusion drew in his mind and his eyes widened. "So that means my energy signal is distinct so it attracts ghosts to me easily?"

His father smiled slightly with a nod of his head. "You're pretty smart for a newborn."

"You have no idea." he muttered under his breath. "So they want it for themselves?"

"Exactly but it's not safe for a newborn to be wandering while your protective shield is weak you're near defenseless."

"I disagree."

"Well in the long run you are. Newborn energy is precious commodity and as such your parent is supposed to keep safe until you're out of your first stage. The ghosts feed off of that pure energy if you don't have your parents around to protect you you're going to loose all your energy and they could suck away half of your soul."

Adrian stayed quiet for a moment trying to assess all of his words and make sense of them. He sighed knowing as much as it pained him his father understood this stuff at a higher level then him. "Well my parents are gone… I've been alone…"

The halfa takes on a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Sweat started appearing on Adrian brow and heat built up in his throat he had barely enough time cover his mouth before his ghost sense activated. Alerting both of them to the oncoming ghosts who were mere inches away.

Surprising him Danny pushed the boy back behind him. "Go." He said firmly eyeing the ghosts. "It's you they're after I'll keep them busy. Find a Foley or a Fenton and get them to help you back into the Ghostzone. There you should be able to find Clockwork…"

"What can he…"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS GO!" With that Danny started hitting the ghosts with ectoplasm to keep them back.

Adrian hesitated for a moment before allowing his body once more to push forward and soon he was off like a bullet barely able to control his body as he hit flight. He still couldn't believe Danny was helping him. Why exactly? He obviously didn't know who he was so why go through so much effort for one newborn.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts he couldn't focus on that right now he needed to follow his father's instructions. _'Fine dad I'll find a Foley but there is no way I'm going to the Ghostzone.'_ He thought firmly he couldn't do that. Not only was he a newborn he was also a parta and probably had more excess energy then an average newborn. It would be like blood in the water he'd soon be caught in a feeding frenzy. He needed to find Alicia fast.

He was so busy looking down that didn't notice what was above him. Until a reptilian shadow shroud his search. The young parta didn't look up fast enough before a set of talons swiped at him directly in the face causing him to fall. Adrian managed to gain ground and begin drifting again.

As he tried to move to face his attack a set of wrappings that smelled much like death encircled his body tightly he found himself flung through the air this time not being able to miss hitting a nearby tree smack in the face completely shattering his shades and causing him to yelp in agony. Resulting in cracked sunglasses which now showed his glowing yellow eyes quite well as green ecto blood bled through a large cut on his forehead.

Cackles reached his ears from where he laid but he couldn't find the strength to stand up.

"What did I tell you we leave him to the others and strike once he is alone."

"You were right and now he's all ours."

He squinted his eyes catching a glimpse with his blurry vision of what appeared to be a large lizard, and mummy. The parta once again tried to sit up but his energy was quickly depleting from the loss of blood, and his lack of water to dehydrate his body. Adrian fought against his body as it tried to shut down but he couldn't stop his eyes from closing with exhaustion.

A tingle rushed through his body at last moment, and he transformed into his human half right in front of his enemy.

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 3 of  
Au Du Phantom_

* * *

**A/N: All who are reading on here to keep me posting I need reviews okay if I don't get many cause I know a lot of you watch this. I'll just be posting this on DeviantART I'm sorry but this is just getting annoying.**

- So we introduced the Foley Siblings a bit and as an added bonus Jazz and Lars' kids

- I hope my explanation for why the ghosts are after Adrian makes sense now. Anymore questions let me know.

- Guys I'll fix this up later if there are more errors. I always go back through my work later but I looked it over it seems okay. Right now I don't have a betareader so it leaves things kind hard to fix.


	11. Au Du Phantom, Part 3

**Linariel: **We are done with yet another entry in the world of The Three Halfas the future story of Danny Phantom and his children. I finished it was touch and go for a while mainly because of the stupid cold then allergies I've been plagued with for the past three weeks. But I managed to pull it off. I'm going to try my best to get the next story started before then trust me it will not be a three month hiatus like the last.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Au Du Phantom**

**Episode Summary:**

Whenever Adrian does something ghost like Danny's ghost sense goes off. Leading the halfa to start investigating and Alicia to try and find a remedy. Meanwhile Adrian's new found other half is attracting ghosts like crazy to him like perfume. Why is this happening, and can he continue keep his double life a secret?

Part 3

_The most fetching scent since ghost nip!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

Their senses no longer picked up the scent of a newborn. White had been replaced with black, pale had been substituted with tan. The abrupt change was hard to not see. If not for observing the transformation right in front of their own eyes they'd never have known the seemingly average human boy was the newborn they'd been tracking aimlessly. What's more was the boy wasn't just another hybrid oh no he was the son of Danny Phantom the most unique halfa in existence, and a thorn in the foot or tail of many ghosts.

The dragon Aragon withdrew his talons from his prize taking flight to circle aimlessly around the unconscious boy. His expression though hard to make sense of in his reptilian form seemed to show shock, and mild confusion.

Hoteph Ra appeared to be in a similar predicament although instead of looking blank his mind was running double time trying to comprehend just how this was possible.

"Well…" came the dignified voice of the dragon ghost. "This is quite unexpected."

"Indeed. Most ghostkind have given up on the notion of any Phantom's spawn inheriting his abilities." The mummy ghost mused scratching his bandaged chin. "By the power of the gods to think this is even conceivable."

Aragon smirked slightly with a wicked chuckle flexing his talons. "Still it is possible. And technically thy child is his father's son. Naturally born with thee powers his energy must be far richer that of a normal natural ghost."

"Better still he's only in the first stage…" Hoteph Ra concluded with a grin.

"This is far more beneficial then even I could predict." Aragon exclaimed.

"You mean _We._" His green shaded eyes gazing intently at his current partner. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted the dragon ghost.

Chuckling nervously Aragon quickly corrected his mistake. "Well yes of course I meant thee. What did you think thou were saying?"

Voices echoed in their captive's ears as awareness came back to him, red hot pain shot through his entire body, he couldn't awaken just yet. With a soft moan Adrian struggled slowly back into consciousness. He fought against the pain instinct dictating he rest but some part of him knew it wasn't the time. He willed his body's functions back into being instantly his head begun pulsing as much as his back shared the brunt of the sensation. For a moment the parta was puzzled where exactly was he?

Then memory shot back into him and the boy's eyes shot open to reveal their amethyst color further verifying his parentage to the two ghosts.

Putting the pieces together Adrian remembered what happened, he'd been attacked by something. He pushed himself to sit up but yelped at the discomfort in his limbs. "That's odd as a parta I should only feel pain in the aftermath of transformation…" His eyes widened as realization came to him of exactly what he was right now. No longer was he in his ghost form but rather his mortal side was dominate again.

A shadow circled around him and he recognized it as his attacker from before. A burning feeling built up in his throat escaping in a burst of orange mist from his mouth. "A little too late for the warning." Adrian said dryly to himself with a roll of his eyes despite the mess he was in.

Now that his eyesight had been restored he could see his foes. A black and purple scaled dragon ghost, and the full body bandaged Egyptian mummy ghost. Two villains that Danny and his team had faced. From the way they were watching him so intently he could only guess they'd seen his transformation. That was grave really grave.

Pushing with all his might he managed to begin crawling away from his assailants. But they notice his fleeing green fire spout out of the ex-Prince Aragon's mouth searing a nearby tree in flames. Tensing Adrian stopped moving not wanting to insight the dragon's attacks once more. It had clearly been a warning but he also noticed that it had pushed him away from the trees and towards the bottom of a cliff.

Satisfied that he was trapped the attacks ceased for a moment the two snickered. Then the mummy ghost spoke. "Well it seems Phantom's spawn has risen from his sleep." As he spoke Hoteph Ra begun wrapping his bandages around his body one more for they'd become unraveled in the exchange. "It's hard to imagine that you share your father's fate having one foot in the afterlife and another in the living realm."

"It really is quite a jest." Aragon said with grinning fangs his tail swished about a bit as he stared down at the boy.

Adrian closed his eyes letting out a low grumble. They'd just confirmed what he'd feared. They knew, they knew he was a hybrid and chances are eventually his father would know.  
What none knew was a lone specter was watching the proceedings with great interest. He observed the two ghosts begun to throw attacks at the young child's side in an effort that was plainly only to tire him not to hurt the boy. For the most part the young hybrid moved out of the way to avoid them.

The ghost shook his head flexing hands slightly. He was sure his leader would like to hear of this it could be useful information for the future. _'Now the question is how to use it towards are advantage?'_

* * *

Alicia felt tense as she entered her mother's office to her it felt like she was entering sacred ground where few dared to go. Ironically that was much of the case because no one visited Valerie Foley's headquarters unannounced. The room showed her mother's pride with the various framed article clippings for either herself or Tucker's many accomplishment. She'd graduated with a duel degree in business, and law enforcement which helped in establishing The Ghost Patrol Team. Her mother was a very proficient woman to her own right.

Other than those things though the young Foley was surprised to find the room lacked ghost gear it was pretty barren for an office of the G.P.A.'s Commissioner. It almost looked like it was never used but she spied a ring left over by a recent cup of coffee, and the various unimportant documents scattered on the desk. It was clear her mother worked there. So like most of things pertaining to Valerie Foley she could only assume her mother had some kind of secret compartment or something to keep her ghost gear in.

Alicia glanced at the clock to check the time to make sure her mom wasn't coming home too soon delaying her search. Then begun to feel around for a button, lever or something that would lead her to her mother's private stash of paranormal weaponry. She checked the bookshelf nearby, even the chairs that sat before Valerie's desk but was coming up with nothing. That left only on area.

She swallowed hard knowing just how much trouble she'd be in if she was caught. Carefully she ducked under her mother's desk sure enough although not entirely visible a small silver button was connected to the side of the wooden desk. Taking a deep breath she pressed it. A slight hissing sound came from nearby and she quickly ducked out from the desk only to hit her head in the process. Rubbing her now bruised forehead she moved towards the large opening that had appeared in the wall.

Alicia couldn't see too well in the darkness but as soon as her feet hit the surface of the hidden room, lights begun turning on around her. She couldn't help but grin at what she saw. It was a hidden hallway not only that but the walls were covered with various weapons she recognized her mother using in the past. She'd found her mother's secret sanctum.

The hallway seemed long and narrow she had no idea how far she'd travelled but it felt like she was heading underground somewhat for it dipped down gradually. The place was kept immaculate and she spied various trophies some engraved for her mother others her dad. It was just simply amazing to think this had been kept hidden all this time. With her brother's Timothy's over active imagination and obsession in ghosts she couldn't blame her parents for keeping it a secret. That and the newspaper would just love to get dirt on two of the most esteemed enforcers in Amity Park.

Finally she seemed to reach the end of the line. She raised an eyebrow noticing the red lasers that sprung up around the doorway in front of her. Biting her lip Alicia assessed what had to be done, she could turn back but then Adrian would never be at peace. It was far too obvious her parents' best equipment and ghost secrets were kept in this room. There was a strong possibility she'd find what they required there.

Reaching into her bag she began rummaging for what she needed. A smooth flat circle came into her grasp and she smiled pulling out her green compact mirror. Gently she pushed it with her foot towards the beams aiming it carefully the largest red laser caught onto the mirrored surface and bounced off in another direction creating just a large enough opening for her crawl through.

Inside the room she was pleased to find cased weapons, and a large book shelf with various books and journals of spectral origin. Many of the novels were labeled with the authors being Jack & Maddie Fenton.

A nearby case caught her eye in it was a round silver anklet with a black opal set in the middle of it, the device almost reminded her of an oversized ring. Touching the surface a screen popped up showing once again her father's obsession with technology apparently he catalogued every item stored her.  
This one was called:

**FENTON SD MARK 12**

Function:  
To put it in terms easy to understand it has the power to shield ones anomalies from any potential detection. It also keeps back powers and allows one to remain seemingly ordinary. Will not prohibit powers but will keep them from acting out without the subject's will power.

Warning:  
This device is labeled as top secret and has a potential as a dangerous weapon if it fell into enemy hands.

Side Affects:  
None recorded yet but should not be kept on for more than a 2 months. Potential risk if kept on past the extended period of time.

Stored in:  
The Fenton House Hold (Past)  
The Ghost Patrol Headquarters (Past)  
The Safe House (Present)

Used by:   
- Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom when she became a member of the Fenton family after an encounter with the Guys in White. (Before the Peace Treaty was signed allowing spirits and hybrids to move about freely.) Also during training exercises with Valerie Gray.  
- Danny Fenton/Phantom to keep powers from interfering during NASA Space Program. As part of an agreement with his commander.

There were other names of various ghost allies on the list but Danny Fenton's name stood out the most. Maybe she'd just keep that little tidbit of information from Adrian for now. She didn't know exactly how he'd react to his father having used the device before him.

She scribbled down what information she needed including instructions then carefully lifted the casing and stuffed the anklet in her bag. Now that Alicia had that there really should have been no reason for her to keep exploring. However young Foley was too curious to heed the little warning bell ringing in her mind. She spied a filing cabinet nearby.

"Maybe I can make sense of this whole The Safe House and why its' called that?" she said to herself.

There was bound to be some kind of documentation on this hidden place in there. Sliding open the drawer a faint beeping rang through the room gradually it grew louder till it sounded like a siren more laser sprang up blocking her even more in the room.

_[Unauthorized access to The Safe House. Please enter the twenty digit security you have Ninety Seconds.]_

Her heart began pounding hard against her chest as a hologram appeared with blue digits showing that she only had so many seconds to deactivate the countdown. "Dad was right…" Alicia said with a sigh. "Curiosity does kill a cat." She quickly got to a keypad and begun typing in numbers and letters hoping there was some small chance she could figure out the password.

* * *

Staring out the window Lilith felt her resolve breaking with each random ectobeam that shot in the direction of the building that was currently shielded against hostile ghosts. Behind her was a cluster of humans and neutral ghosts who were trying to make the best of being stuck in Paulina Baxter's Fashion Boutique. Refreshments had been brought out along with cookies but despite the light growling of her stomach the littlest fenton didn't feel like eating.

_'Why does all of this have to happen? Can't they get along?'_She thought to herself as she recognized various ghosts from recent vision flew by the building. Lilith knew they'd been tricked into doing another's dirty work. She couldn't stand all this fighting.

Not knowing the danger her actions could be the littlest fenton snuck out of the building. Unlike her siblings whatever ghost genes she had never appeared to trigger any traps. Not that Lilith was thinking about this her mind was on one track. Hopefully she could find the Lunch Lady Ghost the older spirit had always been nice to her for some reason. Perhaps she could rationalize with her.

_'It's a start at least.'_ Lilith thought to herself as her determined spirit set in.

As she walked down the street in the opposite direction from her mother's fight Lilith made her way towards where she'd seen the cafeteria ghost heading. Coldness gradually enveloped the vicinity she was in route through. She shivered slightly but not out of fear, the littlest fenton was rarely afraid of ghosts to her they were no more dangerous then a baby chick. But it was more of a matter of her finding kinship with them then being annoyed at them like her brother.

She faced the direction of the cold presence with her hands on her hips and a pout on her freckled face. "It not nice to hide."

A figure appeared shrouded in a cloak although his glowing blood red eyes were the only thing present. It was clear that he was surprised that she'd sense him. "I was not hiding little one merely… avoiding detection."

"My mommy told me that's the same thing." Lilith replied moving closer to the ghost with her hands still on her hips. "You're the Ghost of Confusion." He seemed to raise an eyebrow at her. She took this as an opening to clarify her claim. "I saw you. You told the others to come and be bad."

The red eyed ghost seemed to relax. "Ah so I was correct. I thought there was an intruder at my procession." Outstretching his hand in an odd gesture she vaguely noticed his skin looked black like charcoal. "It's quite amusing to find the little spy to be Phantom's youngest daughter."

Lilith looked at him confused but then slowly realization set in as her lavender blue eyes widened. "You could sense me?"

Shrugging the cloaked figure's hand lit up with blood red ectoplasm that crackled in his hand. "Among other things." He said as he moved it about to keep the raw power balanced. "I must admit it's strange but I could have sworn your eyes icy blue when last we met."

She blinked staring at him. _'But I never even went to the Ghostzone I just had a vision.'_She said in her thoughts but decided not to voice her perplexed assumption outright. "My daddy told me my eyes are lavender blue Mister Confusion." Lilith corrected him but her focus turned to the ectoplasm dancing in the ghost's outstretched hand. Instead of being afraid as one would expect for a reaction she seemed entranced. "That's amaz- … cool. How you do that?"

With a sigh the cloaked ghost extinguished the flame in his hand. He'd been hoping she'd run away but obviously the rumors were true on how dim the youngest child of the hybrid was. He'd worry about her altered appearance later. "Another time perhaps little one. For now I have work to do…"

Lilith's eyes set determined once more. "Stop that…"

"What?"

"You heard me stop doing that… You shouldn't con-con…. boss them."

"You think I'm controlling them?" The cloaked ghost asked amused. "No dear heart they do everything out of their own will. For their own reasoning. I am merely here to reap from it." He moved closer to her until his coal black hand was touching her shoulder gently he could feel her shivering under him but it was only her body that reacted to the danger.

"But they don't want to do it." Lilith replied softly.

"Sweet, naïve little Fenton you do not understand our kind even when you'd almost become one of us." He moved his hand away with a shake of his head. "But soon you will all of you will." He whispered in a voice she could barely hear. Drawing on his powers he reached his palm out to her forehead but didn't touch it just aimed it. "I'm afraid even with your unique qualities I can't allow you to remember this. Nothing personal child it's just business…"

* * *

As their attacks continued to pelt him aimlessly he could hear their wicked chuckling from above. The parta's chest ached as he worked to evade them for the most part he managed to get his muscles to respond. Thankfully nothing was broken but he hurt all over. Gritting his teeth he ignored the pain and pushed past it willing his body to press on. For the most part the assailants took care to stay away from any of his vital organs and continued to taunt and question his other half.

He knew what he needed to do but to actually accomplish was something he doubted was possible at the moment. Still it would mask his pain and give him enough momentum to bolt regardless of the fact he was dealing with to very high level ghosts. 'High level? Great Ghost Catchers 0.7 is getting to my brain again. '

"Concentrate Adrian, now how does dad execute it?" he asked himself as he tried browsing through his memories. Somehow his father always managed to go ghost at will of course he'd been told by Alicia's father Tucker that it didn't come right away. Still he'd managed it faster then the boy.

'I'm going ghost.' That was it his father had a key phrase which he cried all too often when he took on his second appearance. He didn't do it nearly as much now that he was an adult. But the phrase it was almost like mind over matter.

Reaching into himself the parta willed his powers his hardest trying to force them into being. "Liberate!" he called though his voice continued to take on a quiet tone. Adrian continued chanting this pulling at the faint coldness in his soul. Finally after much exertion two rings of light formed around his torso and parted to replace him with his other half. He'd finally done it.

His enemies had been waiting for this. Now was the time to get to the child's energy. "So that's your other half? It does kind of remind one of your father." Aragon remarked with an amused grin as he circled about cutting the boy off for a moment before he managed to duck away.

"Need I say that just because I have a similar appearance doesn't mean I am the hybrid wonder." Adrian replied dryly to the dragon ghost.

For a moment the parta marveled over the change that had come for once by his own will. Then his glowing yellow eyes widened and he took off in flight pushing his momentum to shoot like a sling shot away from the two ghosts. Adrian may have powers but he knew for a fact they wouldn't help too much. He needed something to keep them as far from contact as possible.

His arm begun to feel slightly weighed down and he finally took notice of the fenton wrist ray he'd strapped on before getting chased about. He'd completely forgotten about it. Turning on to his side while still pressing his flight forward he shot beams of energy at the two ghosts. For the most part they stayed out of range some of his shots hit home.

Although he frowned as the parta discovered that the artificial rays were having little to no effect on the specters. "Well so much for that notion."

Fire shot at him knocking him from the sky in mere flight. Adrian could feel the warm energy cocooning him as he shielded his face from the flames. But for the most part he was surprised to find they didn't affect him badly in fact his body felt stronger as if he'd absorbed the attack. He stared at his hands and checked his whole body for burns but found none.

He ducked and twisted about as claws swiped at him trying to box him in, and did a complete twirl to get away from the smelly bandages that had come at him. It was no use he had to fight. Regardless of his lack of powers and experience it was quickly becoming his only scenario to any chance of survival.

His glowing yellow eyes narrowed as he ascended once more into the sky. His destination set straight for the ghosts. The two were stunned but they began sending their attacks more rapidly at the flying newborn hybrid to push him back. Adrian managed to maneuver right and left barely getting out of the range of fire. His flesh felt the hot sensation of flames from the dragon ghost but as before it only increased his strength and confidence.

Adrian ducked the bandages once more and instead grabbed it in his hands. Balling them up before Hoteph Ra could reel him in he threw them back at the ghost hitting the mummy in the head. The force unraveled his wrappings partly revealing the Egyptian ghost's corpse, forcing the mummy to stop his attacks to secure his garments once more.

Panting Adrian let out a deep breath. _'That takes care of one of those attackers for the moment but not the most threatening one.'_The dragon's tail swished as his ruby red reptilian eyes danced with mirth. It was clear that the parta was tiring. Even the boy could feel the rush of power leaving him quickly. So he decided to use the one thing that always distracted ghosts when they went after him. "Why exactly do you linger in the appearance of a dragon? I know from my father you usually prefer the stuffed peacock look?"

Slight irritation was plain in his expression but the dragon's mouth continued to display a pleased smirk. "That is not your concern child betwixt things I have the upper hand when I am my cursed self." Aragon said. "Once I have you in my grasp I will return to my other form to consume your energy to my pleasing."

The parta's eyes twitched at that remark. "Can I just say that's plain repugnant."

A stray tattered cloth came at them but instead of going towards the parta it took aim and hit the dragon ghost right in the eye. The assault produced a roar from Aragon who turned his reptilian eyes to glare at his so called partner. "You! I will not put up with treachery from thee."

"There you go again with the 'I' you are not the only one here. I've done my part to obtain the newborn I'm entitled to equal portion." Hoteph Ra said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am a monarch." Talons came unsheathed as he cut through the next bandage brigade. "Therefore I get the lion's share of this power."

"I disagree with that strongly." Hoteph Ra hissed. "You are former royalty and I am no longer in a place where I must kiss a pharaoh's sandals." His bandages began glowing as strips begun to assault the dragon creating a bit of a cat's cradle to trap him.

The dragon ghost roared in fury dicing with his talons through the mummy's wrappings to get out. "If that's the way you want it then this partnership is off knave."

"Agreed its first come first serve from here on."

Watching their fight Adrian was for the most part perplexed on how they'd even teamed up in the first place. But it didn't matter for both of their attention set on him with the sort of look that reminded him of how a jungle cat gazes an antelope just before it was about to pounce. "I really need to pay more attention to potential escape scenarios when they play out before me."

* * *

A slight tingle enveloped her mind. A connection met before it was broken by an interloper of sorts. Stopping the progress of the cloaked ghost before it could even begin to show results. One of the G.P.A. commissioner's daughters Riley Foley stood with a smoking blaster in her grips. She'd barely managed to hit the cloaked figure but she'd made the target.

"Back off spook!" she snarled showing a reflection of her mother in place of the calm, rational, rather sweet girl she was known as.

Once everything had settled down in the boutique they'd finally noticed that the freckled face red head was missing. Giving her track record once could only assume Lilith had decided to go into the danger zone once more. Feeling responsible for the younger girl Riley Foley volunteered to be one of those who searched for her.

The cloaked ghost let out a snarl of annoyance turning to block the next attack from coming at him. His palms lit up with blood red ectoplasm which he sent out in a beam of energy towards the girl.

Riley barely had time to duck his attack and worked her hardest to send back her own mixture of fire. Though it was clear unlike her eldest sister Alicia she didn't have flawless aim. "Lil', how do you end up in these battles?" She tried to get to the girl but the cloaked ghost sent a ball of energy towards her feet pushing her away from aiding Lilith.

With his powers and attention withdrawn from the young fenton, Lilith's eyes became more focused again. She stared at the fight at first puzzled. "Why are you att- att- fight him?"

"Because he's a ghost a.k.a. threat." Riley said raising an eyebrow at the girl. Why could she not see how dangerous the specter was? She tried once more to reach the little fenton but it was obvious the cloaked ghost did not wish for her do so, it sent blasts of energy at her head warning her to back off.

"There has to be something that I can do to get her to see reason." She muttered her purple eyes darting about. Whether it was her growing anxiety or something else she did not know, but her senses became more attuned. She smelled the bake goods from Paulina's Boutique a ways off._ 'Ah ha that's right Lil' couldn't resist those.' _Pulling a chocolate chip cookie in a ziplock bag from her pocket she dangled it out for the young girl to see. Lilith's eyes widened seeing the sweet treat. "Come over here Lil and I'll give you this cookie."

Lilith could ignore her hunger no longer. While the two continued to fight on another she moved stealthily away from the ghost and towards the cookie. She managed to make it there and swiped the cookie out of her grasp then sat down to nibble at the treat as she watched the conflict.

Riley was relieved that she at least got the mini fenton out of the line of fire she turned to grab the girl's hand to guide her away.

But the cloaked ghost did not wish to loose sight of the fenton girl not when she had knowledge of him. Regardless if she could not make sense of them the child was a walking time bomb of information and if her father could breach it that would not do at all. _'It is not the time for Phantom to know of my leader's intentions.'_No an extraction must be performed. He moved towards the two girls silently and reached out with his ectoplasm manipulating into an extended hand towards Lilith.

A blast hit the energy directing it in another direction and alerting the Foley girl to his plans. Riley tugged at Lilith's hand to flee. "Come on Lil' we need to get moving."

Snarling the ghost sent another attack at the two but once again the energy was redirected. Turning towards the direction of the attack he saw a pair of amethyst eyes glaring at him with murder. Samantha Fenton had entered the fray.

"You think you can just mess with my child and get away with it?" Sam asked her voice taking on a deadly tone. "Well I've got news for you pal you've got another thing coming." She came at him like a mother bear protecting her cubs fierce and sporadic. Taking a position in front of the two girls she hit him with more attacks from the seemingly large fenton bazooka strapped to her shoulder. "Want a piece of my daughter you'll have to make it past me first and trust me there is not much chance of that."

The cloaked ghost had barely any time to shield himself. Though unlike his exchange with Lilith he remained silent but his eyes narrowed. He should have expected the fierce wife of Phantom to make her presence known sooner or later. But he wasn't all that afraid of her. Given the fact the two had never went toe to toe and also that she was mortal. _'And mortals can easily be damaged.' _

Lunging at the mother of the little fenton he sent out a fury of assaults allowing his energy to bring out its full potential. Beams of energy cut at the woman, burning into the ground when they missed target, showing just how fatal his powers were. But Sam Fenton held her own and came at him with equal force her eyes showing fury as she protected her daughter.

Little Lilith cheered her mother on but found herself dragged away from the battle field. Riley had managed to pull the oblivious girl away from the fighting, though the younger child protested profusely against leaving.

As the ghost and mortal clashed against each other Sam demanded answers for his actions. But the cloaked ghost remained ever silent. His eyes drifted to his quarry but he was surprised to find she was gone. Sending a ray of energy to cut at the Fenton woman his eyes scoped out his surroundings till he noticed the specks of orange, and black fleeing into the distance.

He went into deep thought as he glanced back in forth between the fenton woman and her child. His eyes soon took on a calmed appearance surprising Sam. It was all the distraction he needed. Slipping his coal black hands into his cloak, he soon produced a device from his pocket that look much like an car alarm. Hitting it a swirl of energy sprang out brightening the entire area.

Sam had to shield her eyes from the intense light. Once in died off she found to her annoyance and frustration the ghost who'd attacked her daughter had escape. "Danny is not going to be happy about this." She muttered turning to catch up with her daughter, and Tucker's kid.

* * *

_[SAFE HOUSE WILL GO INTO DEFENSE MODE IN 30 Seconds, 39, 38, 37,]_

"That really doesn't help my progress!" Alicia exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. She'd tried various words, phrases, and numbers her parents were known to use but nothing was coming up. Exactly why did her father like to make things so complex? She'd really love to give him a piece of her mind about this. Her fingers continued to transverse through numbers on the holographic key pad. But still the thing continued to give her the same answer 'password is incorrect'.

She didn't have time for this. But then again there wasn't any way out now thanks to the amped up security. Little laser beams continued to turn on near the front of the room trapping her more and more in. Her exit was heavily guarded. Clenching her fist she felt her heart beginning to hurt as it thudded against her chest in an abstract sequence of pounds.

_[30… now releasing first warning…]_

First warning turned out to be a series of guns popping out of the ceiling. Soon the young Foley found herself having to jump left in right in an abstract dance to escape the rays of electricity that rained down on the surface of the room.

"They just had to be impatient did they?" if given more time maybe she could figure out the code but it was obvious she didn't have that. And unlike Adrian she didn't have that much of inkling on the complex nature of technology. More than ever did she wish she'd inherited her father's techno geek smarts.

She spied one area that seemed to stay clear of the defense system, Alicia decided it was probably the only shelter she'd find. Rolling towards it she didn't notice where she was aiming and hit the large book case with a thud. Books fell out of the shelf with a thud hitting all around her. She barely managed to wrap her arms over her head to keep herself from being hit. Fortunately most of the volumes missed her completely. Sighing with relief she didn't look up in time to see a stray binder coming at her. It hit her in the head producing a yelp from her.

The binder fell directly into her lap. She was about to move it when she noticed the title of the binder, and raised an eyebrow. It was a handwritten copy of 'Fenton Recipes for Ghosts'. For some reason she had a feeling it might handy in the future so she slipped in into her knapsack.

The beams of energy came closer to her location causing her to flinch and press closer to the wall. There had to be an off switch somewhere. She knew her mother would demand one if the machine ever mouth functioned. Her eyes widened when she noticed there directly at the top shelf was a red button. It had been hidden by the books before but now thanks to her clumsy tactics had been exposed.

"It's my only chance." Alicia said to herself. She took to climbing up the seven shelved book case, it had been bolted to the wall so there was thankfully no chance of it tipping with the added weight of her body. She could hear the lasers coming closer as she got higher up.

_[10, 9, 8…]_

She didn't have much time hoisting herself up finally she reached the seventh level.

_[5, 4, 3...]_

Slamming the red button down she prayed that it was the right one. Almost instantly the lasers moved back into the wall, and the hologram of the countdown shut off.

_[SAFE HOUSE COMMAND ABORTED. Welcome back Mr. Foley.]_

Alicia took a deep breath as her beating heart stilled. She crawled down from the shelf and leaned against a nearby chair. "That…" she panted between breath as she spoke. "…was too close." Gathering the books she placed them back in the shelf quickly then exited out of the Safe House. Only to glance back once at the room she left behind as many questions ran through her mind at the direct purpose of that obscure room.

* * *

His throat was growing dryer with each attack. The parta needed H2O now more then ever. His powers were doing little to no good against the ghosts. It turned out when they actually didn't work as a team they were even more dangerous with their attacks. _'You would think team work would bring more results.'_He thought bitterly struggling to stay out of the reach of the dragon ghost's sharp talons and at the same time the mummy ghost's rotting bandages.

Fire sprung at him but the heat waves continued to do little damage to Adrian. He didn't even shield his face this time but took the brunt of it head on. He shouldn't be able to survive this but he was finding he could. Each time this happened a new rush of energy came to him almost like a sugar rush. But it only lasted for a mere few seconds before he was weakened once again.

Aragon was impressed with the effort the young hybrid was putting up, even more so by his apparent adaptability to the heat. If it wasn't for his current goal of obtaining the pure energy the newborn possessed he would have liked to test just how much punishment the boy could take. He needed to gain the upper hand or his former partner would be the one to gain the energy. And that could not happen he needed it to go against his sister and reclaim his throne. "Give up boy and perhaps I will let you live."

"Technically I'm already part dead Lizard Breath." Adrian said dryly. Aiming his fenton wrist ray he hit at the ghosts but it only managed to push them back a little ways. If either of their powers came in direct contact with him much like the box ghost he'd experience a new loss of energy for sure.

The mummy ghost Hoteph Ra used his wrappings to try to get a latch on the boy. But it was clear the child had learned at least enough from his parents to defend himself. He didn't throw his attacks as idly as the Dragon Ghost finding the need to bide his time and search for a weak spot on the parta. If only he had the scepter still surely with that he'd make quick work of things and smite his foes in mere minutes.

Something begun poking at his side as he maneuvered about and his eyes widened as he remembered an item he'd been buried with long ago. Pulling it out of his side he found a simple wooden flute with ornate carvings on both sides. But it spoke volumes to him for long ago he'd used it as an item to entertain his simple minded pharaoh. "But perhaps with my new powers, it shall work for me instead." Putting it to his lips he let his fingers guide his actions as he sunk into the melody that he'd used to charm many creatures when he was alive.

Like a pied piper of sorts the melody caught up with Adrian Spook it perplexed him at first. But then it began to take on a tone of allure, and control. His body reacted and he found himself locking up for an instant. He couldn't move the music continued to play keeping him paralyzed.

A scaly hand came out to grab him and he groaned as it squeezed him tightly. He tried to phase through or become energy to get away as he'd see his father do. But his powers no longer responded to him. He could only look on with dim yellow eyes at the dragon ghost who was grinning at him with his fangs. Then abruptly he found himself phasing through the hand although not by his own will as the melody continued to play. He was being drawn towards Hoteph Ra.

Aragon might not be the smartest ghost but he knew power when he saw it and the mummy had finally revealed something useful. "Shall we call a temporary truce. I mean after all we both have come too far to let a little fight come between us."

Contemplating his words carefully the mummy ghost nodded. He wasn't about to tell Aragon that the truth of the matter was he only knew half of the melody and was almost done. At that instant the boy would be allowed free once more of course it had a nasty affect on a mammal's defenses leaving them weak and dazed but still. It would be better to have the dragon on his side rather then to qualm.

His wrappings encircled the boy and Aragon's necklace glowed as he took on a more human like appearance. The two touched their hands to the boy's forehead and energy from each shot at the parta while their eyes begun to glow in their respective colors.

Adrian couldn't move even now that the music had stopped his body was too weak. He couldn't defend himself from the powers of each that went towards him. He felt his energy pumping out of his body from their touch as the two proceeded to drain him. Now that he was free he felt the full affect of the painful procedure. After being drained by both the Box Ghost and Spectra in only a day and a half he hadn't been able to recover enough for his body to stand drainage. He cried out in anguish as their powers worked to suck him dry.

"Am I too late to crash this party?" said a voice from above stopping the two ghosts progress on the parta for an instant. Snow white hair and glowing green eyes took precedence over their prey as they both saw Danny Phantom floating over them with a rather dangerous look in his eyes. His hands begun to glow as he aimed them at both the ghosts. "Now if you two don't back off from that newborn I'm fully prepared to unleash a can of heroic whipping on you."

Aragon and Hoteph Ra both looked at each other perplexed. Even if he had came to save the boy it was rather strange for him to treat his own son so formally. The two begun to chuckle as realization came to them.

"He doesn't know…" Aragon said between snickers. "He truly doesn't know."

"By the sands this is rather remarkable." Hoteph Ra said with a grin.

Danny didn't know why they were laughing but it was obvious it was at his expense "Am I missing something here?" he asked the newborn.

"Don't look at me I don't know what goes through their senseless minds." Adrian replied dryly. He wasn't about to tell him that they were amused at the fact he didn't know the parta before him was his son. But it didn't really matter because his father was beyond clueless. Still he was relieved he was here. "Think you can get me out here."

"On it." Danny said with a nod. His eyes narrowed at the ghosts and he tossed fire balls of energy at the two knocking them from the sky. He swooped down to pick up the boy then begun unwrapping the bandages to help him get free. "I see you ignored my advice."

"Can I help it if in the middle of looking for you scavenger hunt I got assaulted by two energy thieving ghosts?" Adrian asked with a shrug as he got free of the bandages.

"Point taken kiddo." The halfa replied with a lopsided smile. Then his glowing green eyes narrowed as he saw Aragon approaching now in his dragon form. "I told you before to back off. This newborn is under the protection Danny Phantom." He pointed to his emblem as he spoke. "You want him you'll have to go through me."

"But that is all right you only think of him as a ghost in need?" Aragon asked with a swish of his tail moved to strike Danny.

But the halfa was more then prepared and grabbed his tail in midair. Using his super strength he lifted the dragon into the air tossing him towards a nearby flock of trees. "Uh yeah. Why would there be any other reason?"

Adrian face palmed at this answer.

The parta watched on as Phantom worked effortlessly to belay their attacks. The two ghosts continued to mock and throw riddles at his father which the senior ghost hero still didn't seem to catch on to. It was clear much to his relief that for now his identity was safe. He didn't usually enjoy the fact his father was half ghost but in this case he'd make an exception. Where it took him much effort to fight the ghosts Danny was taking care of the threat in less time than him.

It took little to no time for Hoteph Ra and Aragon to end up in a pile in a grassy area of the park. The halfa unlatched his fenton thermos from his utility belt and effortlessly sucked them both in before capping it. Taking a deep breath he flew back up to where the young newborn was recuperating.

"How are you feeling kid?" Danny asked the young boy.

Adrian turned to him with a shrug. "Better I guess. You have my thanks. You made it just in time before they got their fill and left me dry."

"In that case you should probably follow my advice and find a Foley or Fenton to get you to the portal." Danny said with a small shrug gently patting the boy on the back. He didn't know why but somewhere deep in his mind he kind reminded him of someone dear to him. But he knew the newborn couldn't be him there was just too much difference.

His eyes narrowed slightly adapting an adult outlook on things. "This is your last warning ghost kid. I don't want to catch you out here leaking energy again. If I do I'll suck you into this…" he held out the thermos for effect to which the newborn seemed to move away from. "And put you back in the Ghostzone myself.

"Fine I shall do was you wish Da-dude." Adrian replied then a question came to his mind. "By the way what happened to the other ghosts that were following me?"

Danny held up the thermos twirling it slight before returning it to his belt. "I wouldn't be the ghost hero of Amity Park if I allowed spectral threats to invade my town. There all here now. You should be safe but I can't guarantee how long that will be. So you better head to the Time Ghost."

"I know I know…" Adrian replied with a grumble as he took off into the sky away from the halfa.

* * *

When Phantom wasn't looking he ducked under the trees and into the park. As soon as he alighted on the ground two beams of light emerged from his torso and he transformed back into his messy raven haired, amethyst eyed self. He watched from his hiding place as his father looked about to make sure he was gone before disappearing into the distance.

His eyes softened a little. "I guess you having those powers isn't all bad." Then his eyes narrowed slightly. "Then again I'd never be in this mess if it wasn't for your spectral DNA."

Adrian slumped down against the tree trunk and relaxed there nearly spent of energy. "That was one insane day. I can only hope that things will get easier." Somehow he doubted they would. This was his life now and as much as it pained him he was going to have to get used to it. It was becoming clearer that it was never going to be simple again. He'd just have to accept that.

The sound of rustling in the bushes caused him to tense until he saw that it was only his team lead by Miles Foley. They all shared smiles as they saw him and waved to get his attention. Returning the greeting with not as much excitement he pulled himself up on his shaky legs and came to meet them.

"See I told you he would be fine." Said his cousin Hope Rivers she walked up to him to give him a hug, and hand him a bottle of water.

To which he took gratefully and guzzled it down in three gulps as the others looked on in wonder.

"Geez thirsty much." Chuckled Chloe Baxter.

"You have no idea." Adrian replied dryly then adapted a sort of leader tone he'd learned from his mother. "Everyone finished up with the field?"

"Most of the work was already complete." Miles Foley said with nod adjusting his thin rimmed glasses. "But there was a little to do after lunch."

"We're just lucky that we'd decided to leave early or we'd have been caught up in that ghost attack." Chloe said with a shrug.

"I wish we'd been there it would have been so cool." Timothy pouted.

The others shared as laugh at the remark. Adrian forced a small smile then allowed the team to guide him out of the trees and towards the cleanup committee meeting grounds.

* * *

After being ejected from the thermos back into the shadowy realm the Ghostzone it didn't take long for all the hunters to get reacquainted with one another. They all were upset that Phantom had cut their attack on the newborn short. None except for the bragging Spectra, Hoteph Ra, and Aragon had even had a chance to take some of the child's energy.

But it was Aragon's loud mouth that alerted them all to a secret that was worth far more then their loss. "It's true the newborn's identity is Adrian Fenton the son of Danny Phantom."

"How can this be possible?" Spectra asked confused. "Last time someone held Phantom's Spawn for ransom he didn't have a ghost half."

Quickly Hoteph Ra explained things to them. "The boy's powers didn't dominate his genetics until now. Which makes him a naturally born ghost still in his first stage."

"But that's not even thee best part." Aragon said with a snicker. "Phantom doesn't know his little boy has powers."

"To think of what we could do with this information." Skulker said with a grin rubbing his metal chin in thought.

"Should we tell his father his son has powers?" Technus contemplated.

"No." came a voice from behind they turned to see their benefactor the cloaked ghost had made himself known.

"No? Why not dipstick?" Ember asked with her hands on her hips.

"You are all thinking of using this as a taunting tool only am I right?" asked the cloaked ghost rolling his blood red eyes for emphasis. The ghosts all remained silent but it was clear that was the plan. "That isn't worth it in the big picture. You all want to get back at Phantom for all he's robbed you of am I right?"

It was true all of the ghosts in some way or another wanted to get revenge on Phantom. They wanted him to pay for wrecking their plans. While Danny enjoyed freedom and praise they continued to be hunted, and attack for each attempt they made to have their dreams realized. Not one of them didn't agree with his words.

"Then don't tell him his only son is half ghost. Don't let him know." Raw red ectoplasm alighted in his hands causing them all to tense. "If you do then he'll no doubt be protected at all times by his father." His glowing eyes narrowed. "You'll never get the chance to have the hybrid spawn at your mercy. Think about it… Would Phantom be as dangerous to fight if he thinks you have his kid or just some random citizen?"

Realization dawned in all their eyes. And Skulker was the first to speak. "You are correct."

"Yes I know." He could see the wheels turning in their minds and he smirked from beneath the cloak.

* * *

It was nearly sundown and about time for the Clean-Up Day to come to a close. Everyone gathered near the stage at the park looking tired and haggard but for the most part satisfied. At least half of Adrian's classmates now seemed to be no longer grumbling and complaining. It just went to show what could be accomplished with a little effort.

"Now we've all had a trying day thanks to those ghost attacks." Sam Fenton said as she addressed the large crowd of volunteers. "But I'm glad to report that all the assigned areas are spotless. I don't think I've ever seen them that clean in the long run." She smiled with these words proud of the work done. "Thank you all for coming you've made this the best cleanup ever." A round of applause followed her words and everyone cheered. "Now that things are done as a thank you from the city and us from the committee we'd like to give each of you free ice cream."

That really got everyone cheering. Adrian Fenton barely had enough time to get out of the way of the stampede of individuals who headed for a nearby booth where ice cream was being handed out. He shook his head with a small smile that sounded good to him too. Once the lines thinned out enough he went to request a good old fashioned ice cream bar.

He didn't take it out of the wrapper but rather put the cold treat up to his neck and sighed as coldness enveloped his hot, tired body. A tap on the shoulder had him turning instantly with his fist raised.

Only to be greeted by doe brown eyes that looked at him perplexed. "Geez Adri' chill out."

Adrian's amethyst eyes lit up. "'Licia!" he greeted in a way that didn't exactly fit him but then he melted back into his normal persona. "Words cannot express how much I missed you my friend."

"Likewise B.F." Alicia said with a giggle then a mischievous look came on her face. "Guess what I got?"

"Not now 'Licia." Adrian sighed as he took off his wrapper and bit into his ice cream. "I'm too exhausted to partake in one of your games."

"Did something happen?" She asked lowering her tone.

Adrian brought out his fingers and begun counting off things. "Leadership, ghost attacks by many, learned why I'm targeted, lots of pain… I'll tell you the details later."

"Oh." Alicia said quietly as she fiddled with her grape popsicle then smiled. "So anyways I found something that will help you with you know what." She gently punched him for emphasis.

"Then let's find somewhere private and you can divulge the secret to my predicament." Adrian said with nod.

The two of them headed out of the park for their club house figuring it would be the best location to figure things out. Both of them had been through a lot but it was nice to know there was some one there they could share such secrets with.

* * *

November 10th

_Dear Journal,_

_Yes it's me again Danny Fenton's son. A lot has happened today. But to be honest I'm starting to adapt to it. It's not as much a surprise but I'll just put my fist in my mouth before I finish that comment because chances are it's going to get worse._

_So anyways after I met up with Alicia she gave me this anklet. I'm supposed to wear it at all times. It's a little gaudy (according to Jennifer) I guess but it works for the most part. Dad's not suddenly going into Phantom mode whenever I use my powers and it's keeping them at bay unless I need them. Although I have been getting headaches off and on. Alicia also told me she found something in that Fenton recipe book that might keep ghosts from wanting my energy. We'll see where that goes._

_I've learned something today though you can't run away from your problems. As much as I've tried to escape my other half. I can't so it's better to embrace it and do what I can to accept it. I don't want to be a superhero. No I'm still not telling my father I have powers. Maybe I will one day but right now I need to figure these things out for myself._

_Sincerely,_  
_Adrian Fenton_

~ Fin ~

* * *

_Coming Soon…_

_Adrian Spook_  
_Episode 4_  
_Sibling Bonds_

Summary:  
After being given the cold shoulder by her brother Jennifer decides to go against their parents rules. She gets captured by a ghost with not the usual motives of revenge. Unfortunately Danny has an extended Ghost Council so he doesn't know about this. Can Adrian save his sister from the specter's clutches on his own?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know a lot of questions will come up and as was the case with the whole newborn thing they will be explained eventually.**

**I'm sure the exchange between Lilith and the Mindwipe ghost was a complete surprise to all of you. Hopefully you didn't see it coming :giggle: It was rather fun to write.**

**Adrian's confrontation with the ghosts had a little bit more fighting but for the most part until he has more offensive powers I'm trying to keep him mainly on the defensive.**


	12. Sibling Bonds, Part 1

**Linariel: **Yeah a long wait. But not as long as it usually takes for a new episode to come out. Either I'm gaining more confidence in my writing abilities or I just have simply more time on my hands. Probably a mix of both XD I truly wanted to get this done two weeks after Au Du Phantom was finished but my relatives came over for a week and my parents anniversary kept me really really busy. Not to mention the hot weather we've been plagued with hasn't been too pretty but hey that's what I get for living in California. Lol. So yup this will come as a surprise to most that it's been updated this soon but your patience paid off.

Thanks to all my humble readers I am deeply honored and touched by all of your positive outlooks on this story I've spunned and I hope the next episode doesn't disappoint you.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Sibling Bonds**

**Episode Summary:**

After being given the cold shoulder by her brother Jennifer decides to go against their parents rules. She gets captured by a ghost with not the usual motives of revenge. Unfortunately Danny has an extended Ghost Council so he doesn't know about this. Can Adrian save his sister from the specter's clutches on his own?

Part 1

_Ties will be tested!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

The beast ducked another corner as he headed deeper into the pink forest. He could feel his chest beginning to ache. Although he didn't have a heart some kind of pulse fluttering was against his ghost form. The blue furred being's reptilian green eyes searched back and forth trying to find an opening in the narrow path he caught himself in. But of course the Wild Realm of the Tribal Ghost's forest was alive so there were chances that it was playing tricks on him dragging him backwards and closer to his attacker.

Pressing on he soon found his energy expelling rapidly the only way he'd be able to keep going was if walked like an animal. Putting his hands on the ground he began to romp on four paws. It felt humiliating to indulge these primal instincts for he was not actually an animal or at least he thought not. The bare memories he still had from his past life told him he had been human a mortal at one time. Now he looked rather like a large cougar except with a human shape torso, a pair of hands instead of paws like what his feet were.

All around him the forest truly did seem to be changing. As he whisked past a branch he recognized a broken limb he'd purposely left as a marker to track his progress. Was he going in circles? The situation was getting dire. He couldn't fly though, that was one thing about the wild realm the trees grew too close their branches barring any way in or out. It also made it impossible to fly straight through without hitting them. For this was not the human realm there was no way to phase through objects for an undead being.

Presently his senses picked up a spark of energy warning him of his assailant closing in. Shadows played deceits on him as he kept trying to evade the enemy. The being's smell had gotten closer too close. Sure enough beams of red ectoplasm shot at him from all sides as if trying to corral him. He let out a mournful roar and kept going determined to break away. Another blast came and he ducked again only to not watch ahead of him where the energy landed, nor the fact that unlike red ectobeams this one had been green and artificial.

A pit appeared where the blast made contact with the purple grass. He fell directly in it having been blinded to the trap from the beginning. When he realized that, he floated to the top only for bars of green energy shoot across the pit boxing him in.

"You really should have saw that coming." Came a voice from above it had a dry tone of ill contempt. The ghost who spoke was an interesting one to say the least he wasn't a lesser that's for sure. He was a dinosaur-human hybrid with buff arms and body to boot. He wore no shirt, had on gray camo pants, black boots, and his scaly like blue hair was held down by a black beanie. His skin was a pale gray and his teeth looked like that of a crocodile as he grinned at his victim below his red eyes accessing him carefully.

"Y-You're Bullet…" the cougar hybrid ghost gasped with a hard swallow as he grew more nervous. He'd known all along someone was chasing him. His only unique ability was a sixth scent that identified a ghost's level of ecto energy in the direct area. What had he done wrong for this law enforcer to be after him? "Uh heh y-y-ou work for Walker right?"

Bullet's blue tail twitched behind his back as he moved about his red cloak rustling at his shoulders. "I formally worked for Walker but wouldn't you know it I don't anymore. However…" he held out a large card which instantly produced a hologram with the ghost in question's appearance on it. "I do work for whoever will pay me. Your designation Quid am I right?"

The blue furred ghost's green reptilian eyes widened recognizing the poster that had popped up in front of him. It had been posted in nearly every shady café or bar in the city and all around random zones. So that meant… "You're a bounty hunter?" the spirit named Quid knew who the ghost was planning to turn him into now and it was worse than Walker at least he was on the side of the law. "Please let me go! I'll pay you anything you want just don't turn me over to HER!"

Bullet fiddled with the poster a little more as he typed in a few keys to pull up information on the ghost. "I doubt you'd be able to top her offer." Pulling a small triangular device from his belt he tossed it at the trapped ghost. "Sleep tight Quid. You'll need all the rest you can where you're going."

The device latched onto its victim's face. Unsheathing his long nails Quid clawed at the foreign presence. Roaring as he tried to get it off. He went as far as to hit his head on the sides of the wall. But it did little good other than to produce more of a headache for cougar hybrid ghost. Presently Bullet's weapon surged up with white light shocking the ghost hard till it knocked him out. Pressing his spiked gauntlet the energy bars fade away. Then he cast a net he'd procured from Skulker at the ghost successfully trapping him before he reeled up his prey.

"That was a little too easy today." Bullet remarked with a yawn. There wasn't much fun in an easy victim. He still couldn't understand why Skulker, Ghostzone's greatest hunter obsessed over this type of life. Touching his gauntlet again a hologram beamed out of a female ghost with red hair in a flaming bun, and lilac toned skin garbed in a roman looking breast plate of bronze, a belly shirt tank top of dark blue, and a skirt to match.

Judging from the lipstick smeared on her face and the annoyed look in her eye he could tell she'd been in the middle of priming herself. It was obvious she didn't want to see him at the moment. That would change when he announced his findings. "Caught your little lion cub for you, Deidra." He grunted.

Her eyes brightened and a smirk set on. _/Perfect as always Bounty Hunter I knew you'd be the one to snag him. The other warriors and I have been waiting for your call./_ Deidra shrugged slightly._ /Drop thief off at my current domain in the Wild Realm and the usual price will be met./_

Bullet nodded. "I'm not far from your location I'll see you soon. Have your payment out." The screen blackened but the hologram continued to remain up. "What gives?" After he'd finished the call it always faded off this was most unusual.

A voice spoke project from the shady hologram._ /You are Bullet are you not?/_

"Yes I am." The bounty hunter's only good eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch narrowed. "How did you get my clearance code? I meet my clientele in person before I pass it on."

_/ Call it a chance encounter with one of your past customers./_ Presently a pair of blood red eyes came on the screen._ / Does this make you more comfortable?/_

"Hardly I still can't see ugly sorry mug." Bullet replied dryly not easily swayed by intimidation. "Now state your business quickly or this connection will be severed."

_/My my…/_ The eyes seemed to narrow slightly as a chuckle came over the screen. _/You are an impatient ghost. Walker leaving you high dry for the chance to save his own hide must get to you?/_ A snarl came from Bullet. _/I thought as much./_

"Who are you and how do you know so much about my past?" Bullet asked as his hands balled into fists with red ectoplasm glowing dangerously from them as he was more growing impatient.

_/There is a term called client confidentiality./_ Replied the voice smoothly._ /Besides what I'm about to offer could have you drowning in raw energy for months./_ Red ectoplasm alighted on the ghosts hand but sadly for Bullet the specter was wearing a dark cloak that covered most of his body. Still the plasm dancing in his palm crackled and sparked wildly. It truly was raw energy.

Bullet didn't trust this ghost then again he made it a point never to get personal with his clients. Regardless of how that warrior woman Deidra tried to gain his affections, so it really didn't matter to him. The idea of receiving raw energy instead of the usual weak kind he had to salvage from intrigued the bounty hunter. "I'm listening."

_/I need you to procure several items for me./_ A list flooded his screen for a moment. Scanning it Bullet pressed a certain button on his gauntlet to save it. The cloaked figure went on. _/This not some simple job though for the last two items will be the hardest to obtain but the most vital. I recommend going after them first./_

"Now hold on I'm not just some kind of delivery ghost." Bullet said crossing his arms over his chest looking away for a moment before he turned back. Who was he kidding? He'd rarely had a steady flow of customers lately he needed this job. "Unless the price is right that is."

_/Would this suffice?/_ A large percentage bar appeared on the screen that he'd receive a high amount of raw energy for this task.

Bullet nodded with a smirk that was more than enough. "Tolerable." Checking over the list carefully he found it was simple enough except. "Now where exactly am I supposed to find the last two items?"

_/Why the Ghost Patrol Agency in Amity Park, of course./_ The figure chuckled. _/Where else would it be?/_ There was a long pause before he went on, his blood red glowing eyes relaxing slightly. _/I'll leave it up to you how you get them without being caught. I recommend using your imagination…/_ The line fizzed out with those last words leaving nothing more but static, and a lot of questions from Walker's former second in command.

* * *

There was barely any light in the room except for random patches of sunbeams peeking in through the cracks. The floor creaked as his foot touched down on the decaying remnants. Dust shifted as he moved slowly across the boards that appeared to be suffering from termite damage. There were holes all over the exterior.

A snicker came from behind and the young teen's eyes shut for a moment. Before opening to glance back, he glared at his companion. The boy's obscure yellow pupils glowed brightly in annoyance. "Be a little more discreet 'Licia." He hissed.

Another giggle followed. "Hey don't you think it should be you being the one lectured? Adrian? Until a moment ago I have been nothing but quiet." She elbowed him playfully in the arm. "You on the other hand…"

Adrian Fenton currently in his parta form of Spook rolled his yellow eyes but nodded with a brief sigh. A sound behind him of the groaning boards and shuffling drew his attention away from Alicia Foley and towards the shadows that were there. "It appears that we have assailants."

"Too bad your ghost sense didn't go off alerting us of those specters ahead of time."

Adrian watched as a swarm of glowing red eyed beings emerged from the shadows, and phase through the walls abruptly to surround them. "You know _it_ doesn't work on artificial life forms."

She shrugged. "Still_ it_ could come in handy. Everything is real enough as it is." Withdrawing two blasters from both sides of her belt Alicia took aim, and made quick work of their enemy. Ectoplasm shot at her randomly trying to hit target but her suit started glowing in bright green as her blast shield spread out to protect her from the ghosts attacks.

The parta followed her lead and managed to hit a fair amount of ghosts although it was clear it was taking him more effort than her. His suit was now glowing in bright orange as he too brought out his choice defense wrist gauntlets to aid in shielding himself. "You know equated to the last weeks combined this is starting to become effortless."

"What do you expect we do this every other day practically." Alicia said between her work, a blast hit her pushing her back to crash into a nearby wall flinging her onto a dusty old couch. Pushing herself upright again she soon rejoined Adrian and took her revenge on her attackers pelting them with laser blasts. "I say we amp up the difficulty and go after more rather than hanging back."

"Coming from you Miss 'no let's not be the aggressors' that is a surprising answer to our situation." Adrian said dryly ducking the ray of energy that nearly hit his stomach.

Alicia glanced at her best friend with a shake of her head. "Hey it's different in here."

"Sure… sure, sure." Adrian said rolling his yellow eyes then they widened. "Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alicia asked cocking her head ever so slightly.

He hushed her. "There it goes again."

Alicia was about to question her friend sanity when the familiar sound echoed in her own ears growing in volume. A vibration presently hummed at her hip. "Oh that…" she shrugged as she blasted at a ghost that got too close to Adrian backside. "It's just my phone."

"I assumed you turned it off when we started this. You didn't? As I recall your direct words it went something like this. 'Adrian we are not going to have any distractions…" He did air quote with his hands as he spoke. "I won't have you screwing up again like last time. This fight is going to be flawless.'"

"Spooky… for a minute you almost sounded like me." Shrugging Alicia smiled. "Well I guess I forgot. I am expecting an important call from my parents today. So I must have failed to leave it on vibrate no biggie." She shuffled her feet around with a small laugh before turning to the focus parta. "What should we do?"

"We have no choice. If it is your parents chances are they'll keep calling till you pick up." He shook his head slightly before aiming his ray gun down low towards a ghost that was beginning to phase through the floor boards. "I'd rather not face the wrath of Mrs. Foley again. She's nearly as terrifying as mother."

"Oh come on Adrian your mom isn't scary."

"That's because you usually remain on her pleasant side." Adrian remarked dryly touching the brim of his helmet he was about to pull it off when a chocolate brown skinned hand slapped it away. He glanced at his doe eyed companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahem." Alicia said with a slight cough pointing to his chest. He was still confused. "As much as I'd love for your parents to realize your secret identity I know you'd hate it Adri."

Realization struck Adrian soon after. Then his eyes relaxed. "I doubt they would find out this way. You know that it doesn't affect my appearance outside this zone."

"Better safe then sorry Adri." She chirped with a smirk. Reaching for her helmet she carefully pulled it off. As she faded away she waved at the parta. "See you on the other side A.D. Spook." With that she diminished out of existence.

Adrian shook his head annoyed; she still was pressing that calling card. True he was beginning to warm up to the name but it should be his choice not hers. 'Okay here we go.' He took a deep breath relaxing his mind. His eyes flashed in a brighter yellow for a moment before he spoke. "Liberate." Two beams of light passed over his torso and soon he was back to his old raven hair, amethyst eyed self. The aftermath of the transformation hit him like a ton of bricks and he let at a small groan, before rubbing his temples trying to ease headache.

It had been occurring off and on lately probably a side effect of the anklet. He could feel the weight of it on his ankle. But they'd checked him over with the first aid kit. Even swiped some of his mother Sam's medical supplies she used on his father Danny. (Since the halfa was immune to most forms of healing mortals now.) But everything tested out nothing seemed to be wrong with him.

He'd worry about it later beside it came and went on random and was never there long. He was almost used to it. Touching his orange lit helmet he pulled it off.

* * *

Presently he opened his eyes and was greeted to his relief by Hugo's father's arcade. He noticed Alicia wasn't around but came to the conclusion she was probably paying for the game they'd just completed. Right after school the two friends had headed down to the arcade for their annual duel. It had become apparent Adrian needed coaching after a while but they also agreed they needed to find somewhere secret to conduct in his parta training. Since they both played Ghost Catchers 0.7 so much it became the perfect substitute for being out on the field.

He was about to walk away to the lockers to retrieve his book bag when his best friend made her appearance holding out a drink. Adrian's eyes brightened and a rare soft smile came to his lips when he recognized one of his favorites a Caramel-double-chocolate-candy cane-twist milkshake. He quickly relieved her of her purchase and begun sipping the frozen beverage. He sighed happily it was just how he liked it. Nothing brightened the young poet's day better than a sweet treat.

"Finished the phone call it was my mom. Turns out I have to head home soon to babysit my sibs'." Alicia grinned amused by her friend's sweet tooth and sipped on her own old fashioned strawberry shake. "You know." She said presently between sips. "I think its nifty you can go ghost inside the game without doing so in reality. Who knew that was even possible?"

"Well dad was able to inhabit a computer while playing Doom when he was younger." Adrian replied with a shrug. "So it's not entirely improbable it would work for me in a diverse virtual reality."

The truth was it had been a complete accident for some reason his other half decided to deny his command and emerge when they'd been in the middle of a game against a pack of computerized ghosts. From then on it would happen off and on. Alicia had tested it and they'd found him still human while in the game as Spook. He was glowing a bit but other than that he looked normal enough. So now he transformed into his ghost half in the game all the time.

"Yup that's true. I guess it's another thing you and your dad have in common." Alicia replied with a wink elbowing him in his shoulder.

Rubbing his sore spot Adrian threw a light glare in the young Foley's direction. But either his B.F.F. didn't catch it or she was just too occupied to notice. He was about to remark on his discomfort with the association, and being his friend's punching bag when the familiar ring tone of Ember's oldest pop song filled the air. He raised an eyebrow surprised that the daughter of the G.P.A. Commissioner would be allowed to have such a tune on her person.

Alicia noticed his look and grinned. "Don't worry Adri…" she chirped as she started shuffling through her pocket for her phone. "It's filtered version of her song no hypnosis guaranteed." She hit the talk button on small green phone and put it up to her ear not even checking the caller I.D. it was probably her mom again. "Hi ya M- Oh Mrs. Fenton…" She glanced at Adrian with a look of slight surprise. "Nothing much just finished a game of Ghost Catchers 0.7… Uh huh Adrian's here." The young parta shook his head trying to make her nix her words but she turned ignoring him. "Do you want to talk to him?" she nodded as the voice of her best friend's mother went through the line. "Yup I'll get him for ya right now."

The young parta for the most part tried to evade being given the phone leaning this way and that to keep it from nearing his ears. His mother rarely called him through Alicia unless he was in trouble or needed to take care of something. He didn't know if he could take another punishment right now. Still his best friend shoved the phone up to his ear and he was forced to answer. "Greetings mom."

_"Hello my little man."_ Sam replied on the other line with her signature nickname for him. Her voice was gentle and loose today. The young parta slowly found himself relaxing. If she'd been angry at him her tone would be much stricter. _"Any chance you remember what today is?"_

Adrian raised an eyebrow and sorted through his thoughts trying to figure out the best answer. There had to be some kind of hidden meaning behind her words. "Wednesday?" Was there something he was missing he knew Hanukah started in five days followed later by Christmas but that didn't sound like what his mother was hinting at. "I'm a bit baffled right now at your implications mom."

On the other line Sam let out a long sigh. _"I should have expected you'd inherit some of your father's forgetful streak."_ The young parta winced at her words._ "Never mind I'm just going to tell you flat out. You promised last week to watch your sisters today."_

Why today of all days? Adrian groaned as he held his hand over the speaker to keep his mother from hearing his discomfort. Then uncovered the receiver. "Oh right it completely slipped my mind. You're supposed to be going to a seminar tonight?" He asked as he recalled his mother words soon after. He might forget things but that didn't mean that most of the time his brain didn't store them away often to come back to him when he was reminded of a task.

_"Yes and I can't get out of it. I would ask your Aunt Jazz to watch them but she's busy taping her show tonight, your Uncle Lars has a big order of repairs to complete, and your Aunt Danielle is across the country at the moment. So I need you to be the big brother and watch your sister for me."_

"Wait I recall you referring to them in plural a moment ago."

_"My bad I meant one of them Lilith is going to be at an extended practice for her gymnastics team. So that leaves just you and Jennifer together for the rest of the day."_

The world really hated him lately didn't it? It just had to be the sister he'd been quarreling with. He loved his siblings but it was easier to get along with Lilith then it was Jennifer. "I would but Alicia and I have planned recreational activities at her house."

His best friend glanced at him with a bewildered look as if to ask 'why are you pulling me into this.' But it was true they'd made up their minds last week to watch a Thriller Movie marathon. If he was babysitting Jenn there was no chance in that since more of the material they were watching was PG13.

_"Well you'r just going to have to cancel."_ Sam replied firmly from the other line. _"When you make a promise you can't break it Adrian Devin Fenton. Besides I would let you off the hook my little man but as I said before you're my last reserve. I expect you back at the house in a half an hour…"_

"But…"

_"No buts… You know how your father is about hiring a complete stranger."_ Adrian knew it was true ever since that one ghost disguised themselves as a sitter to get to him and his siblings they'd never had a stranger watch them again.

Sam sighed. _"I have to go another call is trying to get through and I'm still at the office. See you soon son. I love you."_ She hung up the line before he could protest further.

"So I guess our plans will have to take rain check huh Adri?" Alicia said with shrug as he handed her back her phone. It was okay with her. Since she had to watch her younger siblings there was a chance they'd bug the two of them during their movie anyways.

"Yeah it appears so 'Licia." Adrian balled up his hands into fists relieving his frustration slightly. This was not supposed to happen.

As if reading his thoughts Alicia gave him a concerned glance. "Are you going to okay Adri'?"

"Why- why wouldn't I be…" Adrian laughed rather dryly. "It's just going to be just Jenn and I for the next eight hours. Alone." Or at least half if Lilith was dropped off before his mom got home. His dad was in the middle of a council meeting in the Ghostzone so it would be just him and Jenn alone… This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

One, two, three. One, two, three. Valerie Foley a black belt fighter moved across the large mat with honed in grace and precision. She raised her leg and kicked out then preformed punches and swipes in the air as twelve sets of eyes watched her. She paid no attention to them for that moment but circled about with a skip then a well-aimed kick up high. Taking a deep breath she relaxed herself then bowed ever so slightly before taking position in front of the group.

"And that is how you execute maneuver 37-B of our training. Any questions?" She asked her eyes scanning over the group of young adults who were for the most part focused on her every word. The famed ghost huntress had made up a complete program for her strike team to execute, and she prided herself on whipping her team into shape.

Five out of the twelve were the newest recruits of the task force. Having held up to all of her challenges thus far they'd come to their next phase in their training. Seeing if they could handle what the rest of team dished out. She was a strict teacher and always managed to weed out the weaker ones from the strike team.

But that didn't go to say those with a passion couldn't work at the Ghost Patrol Agency on the contrary they were just placed in other areas. Danny helped her off and on with the new recruits but for the most part he preferred to be out in the field.

One of the young adult's raised their hand and she couldn't help but smile at the boy. He was one of her prodigies almost reminded her of herself when she'd got into the field of ghost hunter. "Yes Cain."

The boy with ruffled black hair, and focused brown eyes seemed to scan through things. "Commissioner how will we be able to use these moves against a fast target?"

"You can't." Valerie said with her hands now folded over her chest. "There are certain moves for certain types of ghosts. As long as you have proper equipment you can fight them but…" She went Cain and he had to quickly bring his arms out to block a punch in the stomach. "Sometimes you're left with nothing but your wits."

Moving to jab him on the shoulder. "The key to beating your ghostly opponent is to know how to improvise." Her hands moved to his neck before he could stop her. "You can't always follow everything by the book. Now does that answer your question Cain Samuels?"

"Y-"

Before he could finish that sentence the right wall literally crashed in. A large vehicle with a battering ram built onto the front drove into the building. The students scrambled out of the way while the older more experienced ones got into fighting stances to face their opponents.

Valerie did the same until she saw who it was that had created the mess. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you guys ever use the door?"

"Why? It never gets anything done." Said one of the men with tan skin stepped out tank. He was wearing a pristine white business suit, and a pair of dark shaded glasses that covered his eyes from view.

"Besides it's an easy fix." Said his African American partner. Who was also dressed in the same choice of attire.

They were the Guys in White. Once dedicated to the movement of destroying ghosts now they spent most of their time detaining them. Still there were rumors going around of the unquestionable things they did with the spirits they managed captured. They had become more efficient then back in Danny Phantom's days before his secret identity was exposed. However they paled in comparison next to the G.P.A. so naturally there was a rivalry between the two.

Valerie gritted her teeth as her anger rose. "We don't have government funding like you do so this place can't afford to be used as a crash dummy."

A swarm of Guys in White agents dropped out of nowhere with their weapons raised at the group. Valerie's own students stood close to her in fighting stance. It had been a long time since Valerie Foley had crossed paths with the Guys in White. She still could remember their offer to train her in their ways as an agent. But she didn't hold any respect for them after what she'd seen what they tried to do to Danny Fenton in their senior year of High School.

"What are you doing here?" Valerie asked with a glare at them not the least bit intimidated by the weaponry. True they had gotten better but so had she.

The lead member with tan skin and a bald head stepped forward flashing his badge in her face. "From this moment forward the freelance Ghost Patrol Agency will be occupied by government group known as The Guys in White, until such time as the threat has been neutralized."

A chorus of protests followed from the G.P.A. Commissioner's Strike Force but Valerie held up her hand to silence them. "I can handle this guys you are dismissed." She glanced at the ghost hunters. "Unless you men want to go up against my team that is?"

"No that's fine because there isn't really anything to discuss. However we'd rather just speak with you Commissioner Foley then your team of juveniles." The main man said coldly with his arms folded over his chest.

"I can assure you gentlemen." She said the name dripping with sarcasm. "That they are much more than that." With her hands on her hips Valerie nodded. "But fine." Turning to her squad she spoke firmly. "Hit the showers team and report to your original stations."

"But Commissioner Gray..." Cain began to protest.

"That is an order Mr. Samuels."

Nodding with grumble Cain Samuels walked off to join the rest of the group. Although unlike the others he glanced back a few times till he was finally out the door.

"Now…" Valerie turned back to the Guys in White. "What gives you the right to occupy my building?" before they could respond she glared at them severely. "As I recall the Peace Treaty clearly states that unless approved by the Ghost Council no Hunters are allowed in Amity Park. I don't see any citations with you or your men." She and Danny made sure the Guys in White along with other organizations didn't get rights to the protection of Amity not after all the hard work they'd done to maintain balance.

"It doesn't matter Mrs. Foley." The man produced a paper from a brief another one of his men held. "By Order of the President through the clause of the Ghostzone and Earth Treaty of Peace we have the right to be here."

"Right… and on what charges?"

"On the charge of the current wave of large ghost anomalies..." One of his men produced a billboard and diagram to illustrate his point. "There has been more portals popping up then has ever been recorded since the since the peace treaty was established." The man replied coldly a smug smirk was on his face. The evidence was substantial after all there was no way the G.P.A. could muscle out of it this time.

"According to the treaty whichever side being opposed has the right to bear arms against the enemy." Spoke the other one. "And since the threat has been made the situation needs to be nullified. You and your team may continue your activities provided we have free access to your facilities."

"This spot should do nicely to conduct our research." The bald Caucasian agent turned to his team. "Alright men this area should do nicely. Begin setting up equipment." He motioned towards a crane that begun placing different crates and boxes into piles as the men worked to make temporary walls around the area.

Valerie balled up her fists and spoke angrily. "Oh no. You are not setting up in my dojo or anywhere in this building!"

"We've gained permission from the Mayor of Amity Park not to mention the President of United States so you have no say in the matter."

The Guys in White for the most part ignored her and worked like clockwork to turn her training grounds into a mock up lab and research room.

Valerie huffed leaving the room. "We'll just see about that." She trudged out the door heading for her husband's office at New Tech. One way or another she was getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

December 3rd

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm having a rough day._

_It started out alright everything was fine at school and I have yet to have any fatal problems with my powers lurking their ugly head. But things haven't been so good since Alicia picked up her phone and informed me my mother was on the other line. Apparently I have to babysit my younger sister Jennifer. All alone… just the two of us._

_Now it might not seem like much but let me just say we haven't been getting along lately. In fact I wrote recently in here about a certain busy body borrowing my mp3 without permission. That's Jenn. Takes things without asking all the time but that isn't really what bugs me because I'm sort of getting used to it._

_It's just we have not been getting along well ever since she started hanging out with the popular crowd. Don't get me wrong I love my sister to bits and would do anything for her but within reason. I'm glad she finally has people who she can relate to and all. It's just lately her request have been unreasonable. She expects Lil and I to become popular and A list zombies. She thinks that with a high status quo it will up her own status and make things better for us. That and she'll do literally anything they want her too I can't understand why? Needless to say she's been annoy…_

The abrupt opening and slamming of Adrian's door burst him out of his writing to fix his gaze on the only culprit in the house Jennifer Fenton. The blue eyed raven haired girl with long locks and a high ponytail strutted towards her brother with vain little steps that reminded him a peacock for some reason. Before she could catch a glimpse of his notebook he stuffed into under his pillow knowing how nosey she could be. He was not going to have her reading his inner most thoughts.

"Jenn…" he replied as calmly as he could manage keeping his face neutral. "Why do you constantly disregard my 'do not disturb' sign." Adrian remembered specifically placing the cardboard paper sign around his doorknob when he'd entered his room. It was supposed to keep people from bugging him when he was in the middle of writing. But to be honest it didn't' seem to help much not even Lil paid attention to it.

The young girl plopped down on his bed gazing idly around the room looking completely bored. "We're the only ones home Adri' I don't need to have a reason to come see you." Then her eyes spied a small purple and yellow bag near her brother. It looked to girly to be something she'd catch him with so she raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Adrian's eyes widened only slightly but he tried to remain calm in front of his insightful sibling. However he carefully grasped the palm sized object in his hands. "Oh this? Nothing significant."

Truth be told it was important however. It was something Alicia had made for him urging him to keep it on his person at all time. It was a strange smelly concoction of sorts that according to her acted as a sort of repellent against ghosts. Apparently it had been designed by her father Tucker Foley only to be realized later as a weapon against ghosts. For the most part it seemed to work even when fighting them they rarely attempted to extract energy from him. Though now he had to wear cologne to cover up the gym socks and sweat odor it emitted.

"What is it you want anyways?" He asked trying to pull her attention away from the scented bag.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders kicking her feet outward. "Oh I don't really know. Like I said I came to see you." She smiled up at him in a sweet way but it was a look only Lilith could pull off without a double meaning. "I wouldn't be your loving admiring ever caring sister if I just left you alone."

The young parta winced finding the threat very clear in her words. She wasn't going to let him have any space or privacy until he did whatever she wanted. "What do you lack now Jenn?"

"Will you please, please, please, take me ice-skating at the rink?" Jennifer asked putting on a puppy dog pout for emphasis. "I promise I'll never bother you again."

It might have worked on his parents or even Lilith but Adrian was not as easily taken in by her manipulative ways. That and he was positive she'd break her promise. Besides… "Jenn I have a lot of assignments I need to complete after I finish my journal entry." He motioned to the pile of books on his dresser. He'd been planning to go over them with Alicia before they had their movie marathon and now it seemed he'd have to do it on his own. "Can't you just postpone till either mom or dad to get home?"

"But Adrian." Jennifer replied kicking her feet against the bed to keep his attention in her own annoying twelve year old way. "You know as well as I they won't be home till really late. You also know Mom and Dad won't let me go without someone going with me."

"I realize our parents don't let us go anywhere without using buddy system but you're just going to have to wait till tomorrow." Adrian replied. He disregarded her and turned to pick up his books from the desk and take them to the bed.

"But today's important…" Jennifer whined. "All of my friends will be there and I won't." She gasped grabbing at her loose side locks and pulling. "Do you know what it means when an A-lister doesn't attend an event put on by the king or queen of the grade?"

"Since I don't fit into that category of rank obviously not…" Adrian replied dryly. So that was why she wanted to go so badly. Well it wasn't going to work on him. She'd be fine being popular wasn't everything and he doubted they'd kick her out.

"Well it would be really bad!" Jennifer cried with a pout. For once she was not acting like her mature self. Then again only her siblings and her best friend ever saw the insecure side of the young fenton girl. Fingering her crescent moon pendant she let out a loud sad sigh. "They'll think I'm abandoning them I just know it."

After the silence became too much Adrian spoke. "Jenn…" His voice had become softer. "There will be other events. I really can't honestly take you. Besides did you see the time?" He motioned to the numbers on the clock reading 6:50 and outside his window to the growing darkness. "Even if I wanted to help you it's far too late to be venturing out there." He gently pulled her into a light hug which for the most part out of protest she ignored. "I can't drive yet anyways."

Jennifer withdrew from his arms and looked at him desperately. "Please Adrian just this once?"

Letting out a sigh Adrian shook his head he didn't know how much more of this he could take. "No Jenn." He was angry and annoyed at her but he was trying to his best to keep his emotions down. After all he did love her but sometimes his middle sibling could bring out the worst side of him. Sometimes she could be downright selfish and demanding. Plus he wasn't about to give into her wish to gain more popularity which he could only assume was one of her meanings to this who charade.

With that he put on his headphones and blasted his hard rock music ignoring any more protests or pleas she had to say. He barely heard Jenn slamming the door as he pulled his journal out from under his pillow to keep writing. Nor did he pay attention the upset and determined look in her eyes as she exited the room.

* * *

The gathering had amassed in one large dome nearly the size of football stadium. Various kinds of ghosts some even the halfa had never even heard of made their presence known for this event. Ghosts of all types, the ones who had died and those naturally born, beasts to ones that looked similar to mortals were there. It truly was a sight that no human had ever witnessed before.

"That is till I became a permanent fixture in this group." Danny Phantom said to himself. He'd never get used to how large the Council of Ghosts really was. Not that he could ever tell any humans about it other than perhaps his original team. He had taken an oath to keep their proceedings a secret.

The Council of Ghosts was made up of every realm the Ghostzone had to offer and the hybrid quickly realized in his first meeting that he, Sam, and Tucker had barely even explored the zone for what it was worth it was practically endless.

There were groups dedicated to certain elements he recognized Frostbite not far off who threw him a friendly wave when their eyes met. Representatives for realms trapped in a certain time period or once were. Like Princess Dora who looked slightly nervous around all the other ghosts, but she truly took her place as a ruler seriously. It was no wonder she represented the Dark Age Realm. Pandora also made her presence known as the representative for no doubt the Greek Realm of what humans saw as mythology.

So many ghosts it would take too long for the halfa to make sense of them all. And there was Clockwork in the middle a long with a group of ancient ghosts who were said to be the leaders long ago when the zone was young. He had no idea what realm the time ghost represented but Danny was still relieved to see him there either way.

At the end of the long list of ghost realms there was their newer acquisition the Human Realm. Up until the peace treaty the ghosts barely even acknowledged or accepted Danny's world. They saw Earth as their playground and mortals as nothing more than pawns. But after the distasteriod and a long discussion by the ancients it was decided they could no longer ignore the realm that they were bound to. For even if many had forgotten, the human realm was just as connected as the vast endless dark sky of green swirls they lived under.

So Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom the half human half ghost bridge between their two worlds had been called on to accept the duty. After a long amount of endless studying, and training he had been set in the middle the throng as the representative of Earth. Not all were that happy with this current event though. The halfa could feel the stares of distrust or disgust from at least half of the council. But he endured trying his best to ignore them.

"Talk about dead silence." Danny muttered receiving a glare from a nearby representative that looked like a crocodile human hybrid he put his hands out. "Er no offense." The beast snorted and turned away.

Letting out a deep breath he focused his glowing green eyes in the middle of the proceeding at the High Council they seemed to be in deep discussion. He just hoped they'd finish soon. Taking a piece of paper out of his knapsack he chose ignored the hisses, and growls coming from his associates and begun to doodle. He knew it wasn't the best place but he didn't how long these conference between their leaders could last.

His artwork caught the eye of the ghost in the pod next to him. "What are you depicting half breed?"

The hero of Amity Park glanced up to see the representative of the Tribal Ghosts and Wild Realm. He was a ghost completely covered in tribal tattoos, wore a head dress of sorts orange flames, and an tan robe that barely covered his chest. His eyes were a soulless red, as was his skin a burgundy color of sorts. He for the most part looked human but both his ears were pointed and the left one was pierced. Danny knew the ghost vaguely he'd been one the less hostile ones in fact sometimes he'd even helped guide him when some of proceedings were lost to him.

"Uh I guess my family sort of…" Danny admitted rubbing the back of his neck he added. "Although I'm not really much of an artist, Pyro." It was true though at least his artwork had not become stick figure.

The tribal ghost chuckled. "I can see that but you're not so bad." He sighed looking up to the top of the dome where a mural of sorts had been crafted showing glimpses of the history of the Ghostzone's foundation. "I too miss my kin. You have every right to do so." He said glancing at the halfa with slightly narrowed eyes. "Do not let the others bully you. Just because you are of two realms does not make you less important than the rest of us, half breed."

Danny Phantom nodded for some reason this ghost was really good at reading the actions of others around him. "Thanks appreciate the vote of confidence. I guess I'm also a bit idle waiting for this whole thing to start."

"From what I've seen and what has been spoken of I have no doubt this meeting will be significant." Pyro replied as his soulless red eyes zeroed in on the ancients. "Prepare yourself boy there is going to be much hostility I can sense it."

He was about to correct the ghost that he was actually an able bodied adult but remembered that Pyro was an elder among ghost kind so to him Danny would always be a young spirit.

Idly Danny wonder what was happening with his family. It was true he missed them terribly. Sometimes these meetings took a week to complete. For to a ghost time was practically irrelevant His green eyes glanced about to make sure no one was looking his way. It seemed for the most part they'd begun to converse among themselves so he was in the clear.

Opening his utility belt he pulled out a small framed picture although there was no glass around it because the chances of it cracking. It depicted Sam, him, Adrian, Jennifer, and Lilith it was the most recent picture he had of them. His eyes softened as he looked at it. "I miss you all. I need your strength to get through this. Even if not in flesh but in spirit." He said quietly holding the picture close with a small smile. He could get through this he always managed to in the end but it felt good to know his family was just on the other side. Safe and sound.

* * *

This…

Was not going to be as simple as he first assumed it would be. "I should make that guy pay me double then what he offered." He'd scoped out his target and found the building was completely covered in an invisible anti-ghost shield. He'd had found this out in a rather unpleasant manner when he tried to fly straight inside. Not to mention guards were posted on every corner alert and armed with both ghost weaponry and armaments that worked against humans.

So how was he going to do this? It was true his employer had told him it would not be easy to get anything out of the Ghost Patrol Agency. But he refused to believe it until he actually came face to face with it himself. He needed to find a way to get past this iron clad security system. He doubted he had any gadgets that could accomplish it.

It was true he could use his own natural abilities and try to penetrate it but Bullet had one major weakness he possessed no special power. None it was rather upsetting when he'd discovered this. If he did have some kind of unique gift so far he hadn't found it. So he relied on weaponry much like Skulker but unlike Ghostzone Greatest Hunter he did not hunt for pelts or trophies. He just hunted for spirits that would bring him money. This was the first time he'd been sent on a scavenger hunt for inanimate objects.

Tapping his clawed right hand against his chin he thought back to ghost's words. 'Use your imagination…' How exactly? Well he supposed he could go over the basics. What was the one weakness Danny Phantom and The Red Huntress had that could be exploitable in getting the arsenal or whatever it was from their vault? Then a thought came him and a fanged grin came on his face. Not only was it the perfect chink in their armor but it was a way to get back at the halfa for ruining his life and getting him fired from the one job where he actually felt like he belonged.

Then he turned to logic. No it would probably be easier to get at the ghost hunter then the hybrid. He was keen on crossing paths with the ghost boy.

Turning away from the G.P.A. building he headed to the opposite end of town where he knew his answers resided. Arriving in the more ritzy area of Amity Park he looked over his holographic map thoroughly. "According to this the home of the mayor should be in this direct area." He pulled the map away to look around. "But that can't be right because there are no houses in this area. Ugh what is wrong with this blasted thing…" he hit his gauntlet hard with his claw as if that would get it on track. All it did was fritz out on him.

Grumbling he switched it off. "Perfect I'm lost. Well I suppose it shouldn't be far from here. I'm guessing they aren't the most subtle in their décor." He was about to turn down another street when his one eye picked up something in the distance. Overshadowing a nearby lamp post he hid himself from view and watched as the lone figure glided on the frozen surface alone. A predatory grin came on his face.

* * *

A soft relieved sigh came from Jennifer Fenton as she skated across the ice in the dimming moonlight. It was over she'd made it just in time to meet the current queen's approval. Not to mention she'd been applauded on her attire a sparkling purple skating outfit with blue highlights, and leotard to match which she now had covered by a dark purple coat. She knew for sure by the next lunch period she'd take an even higher place of honor at the A List table then before.

The rink she was at was far superior to the one at the mall. It was a private one or so she'd been told by the hostess of the event. Which was lovely, plus the ice was so smooth that skating across the surface had been far less bumpy then the other rink. Once all the festivities had completed and everyone else went home she remained. She knew it would probably be better to head home but when would she really get another chance like this again.

Still there was the fact that she could possibly be grounded if she didn't get home before her parents. Though she doubted they'd be home before midnight at the latest. In fact her dad wouldn't even be home assuming his Council meeting continued on into the next day as it often did.

Jennifer frowned as guilt started to build up in her heart. She tried to push it away. Just because her parents were paranoid about letting them go anywhere alone and they weren't allowed out of the house after dark didn't mean she had to follow their rules always. After all they were silly rules in the end. "Sometimes you've got the break them to get anywhere in life."

A shadow illuminated on the ice near her causing her to draw in a breath. Then it disappeared she turned to look about trying to find the owner. But she saw no one. Another shadow seemingly appeared out of nowhere directly about her. She moved away from it, it only for it to follow. Glancing up she still saw nothing.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it. Right I must be." She laughed nervously. "No person could do that…"

"I'm surprised that a spawn of the hybrid wouldn't think of the obvious answer." Interrupted a voice just above her ear.

A cold presence was directly next to her. Jennifer's blue eyes turned to look to her left. There before her was a pale skinned dinosaur hybrid, eye patched ghost. The specter grinned at her. She bulked sliding clear across the rink as far away from the ghost as she could manage. Like any fenton she had had many encounters with ghosts but this one she'd never met this one before, and that made her nervous. "W-who a-are y-you s-supposed t-to be?" She stammered.

"What? Your father never mentioned me before I'm crushed." He said bringing his hand up to his chest in mock irritation.

Jenn maneuvered closer to the opening for the rink. She needed to get her skates off even if she had to run barefoot. Obviously he was an enemy of her father but she couldn't remember who he was. Her heart beat madly against her chest in fear. "What are you here for?"

"Well there isn't anything else in the dead of night more interesting…" the ghost grinned floating just above the ice had barely moved from the spot she'd first saw him at. "I'd have to say you Phantom's Little Spawn."

Not again, no this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be taken hostage she was in enough trouble as it is. _'Plus I've never seen this ghost before. He could be one of the really dangerous ones…'_ Then an plan came to mind. "Why? Another convoluted hostage scheme?" she shrugged though it was plain to anyone she was shaking. "Been there done that." As she spoke she worked her feet to slip out of the shoes.

"Oh it's more complicated than that princess." The ghost replied with shrug. "Since your father has so rudely forgotten to mention me or you need a memory check. I'm Bullet I used to work for Walker."

"Bullet that's a funny name was it given to you because you were a guard or something." Jennifer asked as she felt her ankles slowly coming out of her skates. She was close enough to the entrance of the rink that she grabbed onto the side and started pulling._ 'I shouldn't have asked Chloe to lace these things so tightly.'_ "And why would it be so complex-ish might I ask?" She could feel her toes touching the laces. 'Almost there.'

"Well you don't really need to know. Nor should you be trying escape little one." Bullet replied as his gauntlet popped out a large laser aiming directly at her.

She was surprised to hear he knew what she was up to but that wasn't about to stop her. "Maybe you don't know but I've gotten better at evading you ghosts then when I was a kid." Pushing against the rink once more finally the tight skates gave. She slipped out of them and jumped over the side of the rink. She barely had time to scramble for her sandals before she sprinted off towards the Foley Mansion the closest shelter she knew of.

"You still are one Daughter of Phantom." Bullet watched with amusement as his little hostage tried to make a run for it. You had to admire her spunk, this was going to be fun. But the poor little thing even with the ghost DNA she did possess wasn't a halfa so she'd be easy game either way. He'd take his leisure in this. Still he couldn't have her getting away.

Taking to the skies he circled above the streets looking for the direction his prey was going. Then he noticed the absurdly large mansion not far off and vaguely assumed it had to the Foley Mansion. That wouldn't do at all. There was no doubt a ghost shield around the place too. If she managed to get through then his hostage plan was for naught.

Jennifer ran as fast as she could manage in sandals, her feet were starting to ache from ice-skating for so long. "I should have taken Chloe's offer for a ride home." She muttered. "Now I'm as good as toast." But she kept going running straight for the mansion of the Foley's keeping to the sidewalk and out of the way of cars. Thankfully other then a few homeless people here and there she didn't run into a lot of pedestrians. Then again the wealthy liked to keep their streets clean of riff raff. _'I wonder what I look like to them.'_ She could imagine she was a mess for the most part.

A beam of ectoplasm hit near her left side and she barely had time to duck the next ecto ray that came at her. If only she had some kind of gadget but stupidly or stubbornly she'd left all the weaponry she'd received from her grandparents at home. She was really beginning to regret going against her parents rule. Another one shot at her this time hitting a stop sign knocking it completely of its hinge to land inches from her face. Jenn jumped over the sign but her foot got caught in the rod making her trip barely having enough time to shield her face from impact.

She looked about and could see the ghost approaching rapidly. In the process of falling she had lost a shoe but Jennifer wasn't about to stop running. Scrambling to her feet she limped as quick as she could with one foot unprotected as she rushed towards her haven. She could see the Foley Mansion alighted in the distance like beacon calling out to her with warmth and protection she had to get there.

Ectobeams nipped at her heels nearly getting at her but not completely. Then they started hitting her from the front. Forcing her away from the house.

She saw the ghost Bullet directly in front of her tossing rays here and there. He yawned slightly for the most part looking bored. "Well I admit you're putting up with this more than most of my prey but please this battle was over before it even begun." He tossed plasm directly at her causing her to yelp but it had amassed into ecto goo and slapped onto her wrists in a pair of cuffs slamming her against the building.

Jennifer's heart pounded as she struggled to get her hand free from the wall. But the goo was strong and held her firmly in place. Still she kicked and pulled and tried to get out. Finding that there was no way to break the cuff she did the one thing that a little girl like her had left. She let out a scre-

Plasm silenced her mouth instantly forming a gag as Bullet alighted down on the ground. Pointing up he waved his finger about. "Uh uh uh. We can't have that my dear. Then this whole chase would have been for nothing." Touching the plasm connected to her hand it instantly evaporated to mist but before she could bolt he grasped her hands in a steal grip then bond her hands and feet together so she couldn't moved then pushed her to the ground. "You know I was looking for Foley child to take hostage but finding the daughter of that no good hybrid is an even better bargaining chip. Plus yes there is the whole revenge on your father too I suppose that would be extra."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she tried to speak but her words came out in murmurs from underneath the gag. She kicked her feet out where he'd laid her on the ground.

"Now…" Bullet said almost speaking to himself. "What can we use as a calling card to grab his attention." Then his eyes caught on to something gleaming at her neck. "Ah ha that will do nicely."

She tried to protest as she found her moon pendant unclasped from her neck. She let out a shout outrage that came at nothing more than a whisper. Jennifer stared at the necklace that her guardian Clockwork gave her. It was the most important possession she owned she couldn't part with it. But try as she might she could only flop about as her captor finished his ransom notice. He flew off for a moment to place it who knows where then came back to her side where he'd left her in the alley way.

"There now that all is done we should be going little one." The ghost flung Jennifer over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and she could to no more than try to reach out with tears. As she watched the last place her necklace had been slowly fade away from view. She really should have listened to her brother and stayed home that night.

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 2 of_

_Siblings Bonds_

* * *

**A/N: Please Review it makes me really happy when I get a response and know what people think of my story!**

- I picked Bullet as the main baddy of this episode because he isn't used too often in stories and barely in art. But he was a rather intriguing character when he appeared in Public Enemies. There wasn't a lot to go on from the episode but I tried my hardest to match him up to how he was back then. Except for some changes here and there.

- Okay before you ask on when Hanukah falls I've done research and it can fall on different days depending on the year so I pretty much just went with when it will fall this year. Pretty much but we have no idea what the year is when this takes place sometime in the future so it doesn't really matter. And yes because Sam always celebrated it with her family they do it, but also do Christmas too because it's a tradition for Danny. Don't expect too much holiday reference in this episode I'm trying to avoid using most holidays in the episodes unless they are important to plot.

- The Guys in White bet you didn't see them coming into his episode XD They a part of my subplot you'll see where that goes. It's going to be fun I can tell you that much.

- Ah the Council of Ghosts we finally get to see what it's all about. Yet another important subplot. The way it's set up is sort of like in Stars Wars the first trilogy the Senator dome 'or whatever it's called I can't remember at the moment' that's often how I picture things sort of set up. At least how they can fit all those ghosts in one area.

- Oh and yes if you haven't guessed it yet the ghost Danny is talking to Pyro is Flick (see bios if you don't know who that is) & Butch (The leader of the Ghost Punks)'s father. It was a spur of the moment decision but it just works so well. Hope you like him. I will definitely be drawing him.

- I'll admit it when necessary I look for situations to torture my characters life isn't all chocolate and hearts after all. And being Fenton surely isn't xD


	13. Sibling Bonds, Part 2

**Linariel: **Okay if you have kept up to date with me on deviantART you would know how busy I've been with school not to mention papers. So it's been difficult to finish this. I have a cold today but it's not as bad as yesterday so I'm doing better. Rough having it today though.

But I promised my reviewers that I'd get this done for my birthday and I have! So today October 31st is my birthday and here is my gift to give back to my readers. I hope to have some reviews if anything for my B-Day.

I apologize for any grammar issues I'll try to correct them later but I did what I could. My head isn't completely straight today because of the cold.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Sibling Bonds**

**Episode Summary:**

After being given the cold shoulder by her brother Jennifer decides to go against their parents rules. She gets captured by a ghost with not the usual motives of revenge. Unfortunately Danny has an extended Ghost Council so he doesn't know about this. Can Adrian save his sister from the specter's clutches on his own?

Part 2

* * *

_Ties will be tested!_

**By: Lydia (penname: Linariel)**

* * *

Humming… a constant pulsating was ringing in her ear.

Pain… she felt her sore wrist, and couldn't help but rub the spots that had been left from rope burn.

Through all this for a long moment her eyelids remained clasped shut. She groaned as she moved about but felt far too weak to do anything other than that. Taking a deep breath she forced her eyelids open. Anguish overwhelmed her head as she rubbed her temples trying to realign herself back to reality. She couldn't get up regardless of the fact that she was no longer tied up, she was too weak.

Jennifer Fenton sat there leaning against a cold wall her only support that kept her from collapsing. For a long moment everything looked dark she couldn't even see her own hands still she assumed after a minute she'd get her vision back once more. But as her sky blue pupils aligned and she felt her mind reoriented with reality she realized to her stunned shock that everything remained pitch black.

She swallowed hard as she touched the surface feeling about the floor that was made of hard metal for any trap doors or openings. The metal was smooth and no entry greeted her. This begun to puzzle her how on Earth had Jennifer's captor got her into this place or more to the point how did they plan to get her out of it? The buzzing continued it sounded mechanical now. She knocked on the wall nearest to her, the vibration bounced off and back from somewhere not far off.

"Ah so the phantom's brood has finally awakened." Spoke a voice from behind once the echoes had ceased.

"Where the snap am I?" Jennifer asked as her head thrust about trying to find the direction of the voice but everything was still completely dark.

"Right…I forgot your mortal eyes are useless in the dark." He huffed. Light suddenly flickered in his fist. Bathing the room in a dim red glow that made things slightly visible. "That should be accommodating."

Jennifer's memory caught up with her in that moment. Flashes of a dinosaur like ghost, tripping, ropes binding her, being carried off into the distance then dumped on the ground in front of a warehouse. Seeing the spirit… Bullet was his name… aiming a gun at her head. Her panicking then a flash of bright light blinding her after that she assumed that was the point she lost conscious.

She was sore all over and the young Fenton girl guessed her father wasn't going to be a good mood when he found her. _'If he finds me.' _Jennifer couldn't help correcting herself. Since she'd snuck out of the house and no one was bound to check her room until the next morning. It was too late to get unwanted visitors. "I don't think untying me was a smart move." She stated the obvious rubbing at her burning wrists.

Bullet shrugged. "There wasn't much of a point in the added restraint princess. Not now that you're locked in here. I have the only key in or out."

Jennifer frowned at his words well so much for an escape plan.

"I just came to make sure you were comfortable." Bullet said with the least amount of enthusiasm. He could seriously give her brother a run for his money when it came to that tone. His glowing fist of ectoplasm alighted on her stunned bruised, disheveled face she was a mess as far as appearance go otherwise there didn't seem to be any internal damage. He nodded with satisfaction. "Well if everything is in order I think I'd better get going there's loads to accomplish before your father actually gets around to deciphering my invitation." He chuckled and touched his gauntlet but a grin came on his fangs startling Jennifer who had yet to see this expression on his face. "By the way kid thanks so much for providing such a unique homing beacon. That thing will be a blimp." Typing a few things out on his watch he tipped his beanie slightly at her. "Bye."

In a flash of light that nearly blinded Jenn's weak eyes he vanished from sight. This was just great, not only could she not see in front of her again but apparently her captor needed a teleportation device to get to her. Her location could be anywhere.

Then his last words came back to her and she finally understood what he'd been talking about. Sinking to the floor with her back touching the wall Jennifer hesitantly reached for her necklace sure enough it was gone. Her gift from Clockwork had been taken from her. She shivered hugging her chest she found her already fragile state becoming frailer.

* * *

Lazily sprawled out on his stomach Adrian let out a contented sigh as he felt one more burden being taken care of. Exiting the page he had open on his datapad containing his history notes test he felt the tension returning and becoming worse. Rolling over on his back and sitting up he stared at the assignment on his datapad.

Math.

Just the words threw his mind into turmoil. Staring at the screen he placed his touch pen on the surface. But as he begun to work on the first problem the numbers started to bend. Before his very eyes they began to swirl. Rubbing his eyes he tried to focus but again the numbers continue to distort into strange designs. This is why he hated math his mind just loved to play tricks on him making things increasingly complicated.

The numbers continued to dance on the screen mocking him. He felt his nerves getting worse. He wished Alicia was there, at least she'd be able to ease the tension and get him back on track. _'I'm never going to be able to complete this…'_

A burst of tone interrupted his musing and startling him from his work. Adrian felt his body tingle and found himself involuntarily under the bed. Irritated he crawled out from under the bed not even bothering the phase through again. He glared at the anklet in an accusing manner as if that would get it to do its job properly. But he then he felt his head begin to pound from the aftermath. Ironic words yes they were.

The ringing continued to relentlessly echo throughout the house. Judging from how distant it sounded Adrian soon deduced it was coming from the phone downstairs. Grumbling the parta made his way down the steps to the kitchen where the only landline was installed. Secretly he was relieved that the phone had rung because it meant a break from trying to calculate the algebraic tables that had been on his page.

The phone continued to ring amazing the young parta. Usually someone would stop calling if they didn't get an answer after an extended period of time. Either this person was patient or they knew that the fentons had only four phones. His parents each had one, his sister was the only fenton sibling who had one and that was only because she talked Grandma Manson into buying her one (that and quite frankly Adrian didn't want to hassle with one), and then there was the landline.

Reaching the kitchen phone he picked it up hesitantly and exchanged the usual greeting.  
"Adrian my little man this is your mother." Came Sam's voice on the other line. Adrian winced wondering what he did wrong now. "You're not in trouble." she said assuredly as if she could see him through the receiver. "I just wanted to let you know there are leftovers in the fridge. Also make sure your sister eats her dinner this time."

"I'll confirm it." That made sense. Jennifer was the least likely to eat unless reminded to do so. Where Adrian was picky she was just forgetful when it came to eating. Food didn't really appease her that much.

They exchanged goodbyes and then he hung up the phone. Moving onto the fridge he retrieved a soybean casserole. Adrian wrinkled his nose in disgust and grumbled, of course his mother was on her no meat priorities again. He knew his mother was an ultra-recycle vegetarian so was Jennifer. So sometimes despite his disgust he had to force down their health meals. He doubted his father liked them that much either.

Too hungry to really care at the moment Adrian transferred the meal into a metal tray. Then placed it in the oven to reheat.

Next he headed to the room nearby with butterflies and paint splatters on the front. Along with 'Jenn's Room' in perfect cursive. Knocking on the door he waited patiently for her to open it. Getting no response after a five minute limit, he become annoyed.

He tried it again. "Jenn answer the door there's food in the oven. It will be ready in ten minutes. You need to be there promptly on time… mom's orders." Still receiving no response Adrian rolled his eyes. "Come on Jenn you're not the type to keep a grudge…. Fine I'm coming in." He started to turn the metallic door knob but found to his dismay it wouldn't budge.

He tried a few more times but it continued to remain tight. Now he was starting to worry, Jennifer rarely bothered to lock her door. What if she was hurt or unconscious? His sister was light sleeper so he doubted she hadn't heard him. _'I have no choice.'_Stepping away from the door he spread out his arms and stood straight. "Liberate." He said quietly reaching into his core. He transformed into his snow white hair and glowing yellow eyed self.

He'd worry about the consequences of Jennifer meeting his ghost half later. Who knows like dad she might not even recognize him. Touching the door he concentrated hard till he begun to tingle and glow brightly his hand soon went through the door and the rest of him followed. He felt slightly dizzy but other than that he'd managed it. He was beginning to get better at commanding his powers.

Barking sounded from the background. Adrian's eyes widened in alarm but instead of phasing through the floorboards, he for the most part remained tangible. Besides the cool air that enveloped his body in its icy grip. That was a new sensation.

Ignoring the change he focused on the room scanning it carefully. He was surprised and a bit alarmed to find it messy and in disarray. It wasn' t like her to leave her room in such a trashed state she was too much into cleanliness to do so. But Clothes were thrown on the bed and littered the floor. Drawers were open and Jenn's table had the remains of spilled nail polish along with girly make up he couldn't identify. The end result was her room looked like a tornado hit it. What he didn't notice was that the large dark blue framed mirror attached to her vanity held no reflection even though he was right in front of it.

The conclusion came easily to Adrian having always had a strong sense of deduction. That and the window nearby was open letting in a cold air from the night which was also not helping his already popsicle state. The answer was simple Jennifer had went behind his back and snuck out of the house. There was only one place she'd have gone, that stupid party she'd been pestering him about.

"I didn't think you'd do anything so drastic Jenn." Adrian sighed deeply in frustration. Well there was nothing else he could do but go retrieve her. He'd make better time in his specter form so he flew through the window into the night sky towards the public ice rink not realizing that she'd actually went to the private one in Polter Heights.

* * *

The secretary tried to stop her at the door but the woman was obviously new because nothing stopped Valerie Foley when her mind was set on a mission. Throwing the entrance doors open she headed inside where she could see her dear husband with his feet on the desk in the middle of a call. He jumped as the door slammed behind him and turned wide eyed to see his wife.

Gulping Tucker stammered into the phone. "Uh I have to go we'll continue discussing franchising that software at a later date…" Valerie raised an eyebrow at him looking expectant. "Why? Oh… Uhm an important client just showed up." He said his goodbyes then hung up the phone. Before his wife could speak he put his hand up shakily pleading for silence. Turning to one of the many buttons on the wall he spoke into the intercom. "Uh Beatrice hold all my calls till further notice." His voice was unsteady and came out in almost a squeak. Before his assistant could inquire to his attitude he turned off the intercom.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for what he could already assume was coming. Folding his hands on the desk Tucker tried his hardest not to look intimidated by his wife. He knew this was going to be hard for her to accept but they had to make the best of it.

Her next words threw him off guard though. "I see you have a new secretary."

Tucker shrugged. "She's a temp from the employment agency while Hillary is on maternity leave." Seeing his wife still looking at him accusingly he sighed. "Alright Val' what's eating you?"

"I think you know very well what's eating me…" she replied folding her arms across her chest not letting up on her penetrating gaze. "After all you're one of the only people in this town who could allow the Guys in White free access to both Amity Park and the Ghost Patrol Agency."

Tucker gulped letting out a nervous laugh. "Eh heh you heard about that huh?"

Valerie grumbled leaning closer to her husband from over the desk. "That's not the half of it. I've seen it for myself." She turned her back to him now sitting on the table. "Last I checked they were arranging their headquarters in the G.P.A. dojo." The huntress tapped her manicured nails against the surface of his desk she could tell from the silence her husband wasn't denying any of it. She turned her gaze to him staring him right in the eyes. "And now I want to know is why?" Turning once more she moved around the desk and poked at his chest. "Why you agreed to their demands, and exactly why you didn't warn me ahead of time that those creeps were going to be invading our headquarters."

"Must of slipped my mind?" he lied with a nervous smile.

"Well let's jog your memory." Valerie said glaring at him. "Talk now cause if you don't, I'm about to take matters into my own hands."

His green eyes darted around the room trying to find an escape but Valerie Foley stood in the way of the front door. He couldn't avoid this any longer. He took a deep breath clearing his throat as he began to explain things as calmly and rationally as he could to his irritable wife.

* * *

The stars gleamed in the winter night illuminating the sky and the white surface below with its glow as a lone figure flew through the air. Adrian would have found it bliss to be flying if not for the fact his focus was completely occupied. He scanned the ground with his yellow eyes darting about from one area to the next as he glided about above. He hadn't seen his sister at the ice rink and she wasn't at any of her favorite places. So she could be anywhere.

As he got closer to the pavement his ears pick up a familiar voice. Adrian Spook quickly ducked away from view in tree branch. He did not wish to be seen not yet. If he was seen by a normal human chances were he'd become the topic of gossip which would lead to his father growing suspicious. Either way he'd rather not reveal himself to his mortal kind right now. Things were complicated enough. He also wasn't about to be dragged into heroism.

He waited in the tree for the two people to turn down the block and leave. Presently on the sidewalk he catches a glimpse of blonde hair and a familiar face. Not the one he was looking for but the parta still panicked at the sight of Paige Lewis, and who he could only assume was her red head partner. Then something caught his eyes it was hard to miss the large yellow moon pendant the fourteen year old greek was carrying.

That had to be Jennifer's necklace. After all it was one of its kind and he'd never seen anything else like it before. But that raised the question how Paige had come into possession of it. He felt dread in his heart as conclusions drew up in his mind. _'Calm yourself Adrian. You're not even sure why she has it.'_He told himself firmly. Though it was unlikely for Jenn to ever misplace it, he guessed it could be possible.

Gliding down from the tree into a nearby bush he quickly transformed back into his human half. He could hear the two girls had stopped their conversation having heard the rustling.

One voice spoke up and since he didn't recognize it he could only assume it was Paige's coworker. "I heard you intruder, come and face us."

Adrian maneuvered through the snow covered dead branches trying to escape. But found to his frustration he was trapped. He pushed once more. A tingle travelled through his body and he phased through the branches nearly knocking into Paige, who just had enough time to duck out of the way with a yelp.

The red head was quick to get in front to defend her friend with her fists brought to strike him. "Don't mess with us kid I grew up in family of three brothers. And I'm not afraid to get dirty."

But before she could reach him Paige stopped her. "Wait don't Lori he isn't threat. I know him." She moved over towards the teenager who was just starting to get up from the sidewalk. "Adrian are you A-O-K?"

Nodding Adrian pulling himself fully off the ground and brushed off the dust from his clothes. "Just acceptable Paige." He then turned to her remembering the reason he'd alerted them to his presence. "Where did you discover that?" the parta asked pointing the necklace.

Paige blinked in surprise then smiled with a shrug. "Oh this thing. Lori and I were out looking for pictures for the Amity Inquirer in one of the bizarre areas. On our way back we passed through the posh section of the city. Around there I stumbled on this pendant." She knit her brow in confusion. "I wasn't sure who it belonged to so I was going to take it down the police station to see who…"

"It's my little sister Jennifer's." Adrian said cutting her off. Another dead end. "Did you happen to see her around?"

"No I'm sorry but I'm glad we bumped into you so we could return her jewelry." Paige replied with a gentle smile she placed the pendant in his open palm and closed his fingers around the object. A faint blush came from her cheeks as she let go of his hand. Then her eyes widened as she began digging through her pocket. "Wait I also found this…" she handed him a piece of paper. "The necklace was tied around it sort of like a scroll."

Adrian raised an eyebrow and unrolled the paper to read it only to find to his confusion it had no letters on it. Nothing, the page was blank. He glanced back at Paige but she shrugged obviously she was just as perplexed by this as he was. "At least this points me in the general direction she went. I'm forever in gratitude for your assistance."

An awkward pause followed as the two teens looked away from each other. Adrian found himself rubbing the back of his head in his nervous state. "Well I should be moving on…" he started to move away.

Paige reached out before he could take a step and grabbed his arm. "Wait…" he turned to her with a raised eyebrow looking from her to his arm. "Uhm…" blushing she let go and backed away a bit. "How about I lend you a hand… I mean two sets of eyes is better than one."

A genuine smile came to Adrian's face touched by her kind gesture but glancing back towards Polter Heights he sighed, and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer." He couldn't take her along not only was he trying to remain incognito as Spook but he vaguely remembered Paige's phobia with ghosts. He had no doubt she'd freak if she found out he was one. Waving to the two he walked away before they could protest again. Once out of sight he sprinted behind a tree and transformed into his parta form taking off into the sky.

Back with the girls the redhead was glancing at her coworker and back towards the direction Adrian went. A grin formed on her large ruby red lips. "Well I never thought I'd see the day but Paige gal you're growing up." She giggled in an almost unnatural way with a shake of her head.

The greek blond looked to her coworker petrified. "Oh no it's not like that Lori." She shook her head. "I just thought I could lend a hand you know he's a friend… and I thought I could help." She laughed nervously fiddling with the camera she had around her neck.

"Uh huh sure sure if that's the truth then my name is Darth Laser." Lori shook head. "Come on Paige fess up you never like it when we stay out at night hunting for anomalies around Amity Park. I practically have to drag you out the door." Tapping her pencil against the paper she was writing for the Amity Inquirer the paper they both belong to she smirked. "You've got it bad for that boy Adrian don't you?" She poked her pencil at her coworker which the blond had to do her best to avoid.

Paige didn't respond but the redness in her cheeks told it all. Chuckling Lori grabbed her arm and dragged her towards their next destination for photos.

* * *

Touching her throat once more she felt about for the weight that was usually present. Obviously it wasn't but she was still having trouble believing it was gone. She'd had the necklace for what seemed like years. If ever she forced to choose what she couldn't live without that would be it. To most people even a good portion of her family Jennifer Fenton's necklace wasn't anything special. It didn't have any inscriptions or writing, no jewels or costly things. It looks like an ordinary blue ribbon with a cheap metal painted in yellow crescent moon clasped on it. But everyone would admit there was nothing like it of its kind.

The more she fingered at the empty space the more tears spread on her face. Her delicate moon pendant was gone. To someone else this might not be much of an upset but to the young girl it was a devastating turn of events. That object was more than a trinket to her. When she wore the necklace, she remembered her guardian's words. They resonated in her mind in times of crisis. She relied on it to remind her of his advice. Till subconsciously that was the only way she felt empowered to face her problems.

She felt the chill at her neck, without it there his words were but whispers. She could no longer remember these things. She felt like she'd blacked out, she couldn't think straight. Just continued to stare into the gloom. The weight was gone, and she was slowly finding herself sinking into a daze. Her confidence was so far away. It was like being stripped of her armor she felt vulnerable to any attack. If her kidnapper appeared right now she'd not have fought back.

The confident, independent, young born leader was gone in place was a husk of the true Jennifer Fenton. Curling up in a ball she stared into the darkness as tears rained down her cheeks. She felt utterly and hopelessly alone.

* * *

He didn't know when the wind started to pick up but it threw off his flight pattern drastically. Pressing against the invisible gravity that kept ghosts afloat he maneuvered to stay up right. Only to find himself being tossed about in the air, smacking against the invisible barrier the parta groaned. After a while he found himself floating upside down grumbling as he addressed his powers. "Very amusing. What next do you plan to heave at me?"

To answer his question the paper he'd stuffed in his jacket pocket fell out and begun floating off. Letting out a gasp Adrian kicked his legs out to regain control of his powers and flew towards it as the little piece of paper floated towards the fountain in the middle of the Polter Heights. Then he stopped for a moment. Why was he making such a big deal?

"After all there is noth…" he stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes caught a glimpse of glowing green writing on the parchment. Rubbing his yellow eyes he stared at the descending paper. That was peculiar. But he drew towards it faster now dipping down to snatch the paper just before it hit the water's surface.

Checking it over sure enough the green words were there plain as day. 'This can't be the same letter.' But no it looked exactly like before same size, same texture, just now with text added. Shaking his head Adrian's eyes went over the words taking each in as his glowing yellow eyes moved over the page. Once he'd finished Adrian looked more bewildered by the second. _'I need to find Alicia NOW!'_

Taking off again at breakneck speed he found it difficult to avoid buildings as he headed towards the Foley Mansion. He would have flown above but the wind current was the strongest there, he knew from experience he'd have absolutely no control of his flight pattern. Every once and a while he found himself closing his eyes and bracing for impact only for his powers to kick in at last minute turning him intangible and he flew through the buildings.

His chest begun to his ache and his throat dried as he neared the lit up Foley Mansion. Not even taking a moment to think about the consequences he phased into Alicia's bedroom. She wasn't there at the moment. Taking a deep breath two beams of white light formed around his torso revealing his amethyst eyed self. Collapsing in her nearby forest green bean bag chair he sunk into it, and finally took a moment to rest. Once he collected himself his gaze wandered aimlessly through the familiar green, black, and gold patterned room.

Finding something new amongst her things he blinked staring at the wall next to her desk. It was plastered with posters of costumes most of them with the air of a superhero. There were stick figures with goggles others with capes, or different kinds of accessories. He kept a critical eye on the pictures then gave a snort most of her designs were just ridiculous, or too reminiscent of his father. The parta felt even more of a headache coming on. Just what had he unleashed by agreeing to his excitable friend's demands for a disguise?

The door opened and Adrian fixed his gaze on the entryway seeing his best friend standing there. She didn't look surprised to see him but then again she barged in on him so often in his own room that it wasn't really much different. Still her doe brown eyes held concern as she examined his tired state. Shaking her head Alicia tossed him something that she'd been holding at that moment.

Catching the object before it could hit him, he recognized the plastic device of clear liquid. Adrian gave her a grateful smile before unscrewing the cap on the water bottle and chugging it down in three gulps. The sweet cold H2O soothed his parched burning throat he finished it off with a deep sigh. Only after she was sure he'd had his fill did she speak.

"Wasn't excepting you to pop in tonight." Alicia remarked with her hands on her hips as she glanced at him, already guessing how he got in. "This is also probably the first time you ever used your powers to enter my house without an invitation."

Adrian rolled his eyes with a grunt. "I haven't had my powers long enough to explore all the possibilities they have. It never occurred to me before that this would be an easy way to reach you." Placing the bottle down he pulled the paper out of his pocket not even glancing at it. "Can you legibly read this?"

Raising an eyebrow Alicia walked over to the parta, and took the note from his grasp. Looking it over carefully she scrunched her face up. Tilting it about she looked at it from every angle she could think of till finally she turned to him looking mildly frustrated. "There's nothing written here."

He nodded with a sigh. "That's what I thought too… That is until I went ghost." Waving his hands about Adrian emphasized his next words. "The writing became clear as day."

"So…only a spirit could read it I'm guessing?"

"Or someone with specto-viso goggles." Adrian replied with a nod. "Which by the way I know you borrowed from my dad…" He looked at her crossly, recently they'd made a pact to try and keep from borrowing their parents gear whenever possible. Too many questions would be raised if they used it too often, but the part ghost knew his best friend been bending that rule.

"I guess so." Alicia said with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't help it Adri." She retorted when he glared at her. "Come on. How am I supposed to help you cope with your powers if I thee human is handicap when we work in the dark? Unlike you I don't have powers to help me through that hurdle."

"Very well." He said with an exasperated sigh. "Can you retrieve it so you'll be able to help me figure out the next course of action, please?"

Nodding Alicia turned and headed to her closet. She shuffled through a massive pile of junk. Unlike her best friend the young foley girl wasn't always the most tidy generally her stuff ended up in crammed in her armoire. Producing her find she slipped on a pair of metallic goggles with red lenses. The ecto green writing instantly appeared on the page as if it had always been there.

'I have your daughter Phantom. Not to worry she's fine but I need you to do a little something delivered to me in order for her to remain intact, and back in your possession. I know you don't want to see her hurt. I require two items that I know your Ghost Patrol Agency has stashed in that vault of yours. They will be listed on the other side. I expect these items by tomorrow morning at the town square Clock Tower or I can't guarantee her safe return. Pleasure doing business with you.'

After reading the letter over Alicia shook her head with alarm. Not speaking to her friend right off the bat she went to her desk and pulled out her data pad to copy down the note. "So since Lilith is downstairs with my sibs, I'm guessing Jenifer is the one being ransomed for some of the Fenton Works early weapons?"

Adrian nodded with a frown. Kidnappings were a monthly occurrence for all the fenton siblings so he wasn't nearly as upset as one would expect. He was angry at her ignoring him and getting herself in danger usually Lilith was one to do something this stupid not her. Of course he was concerned, but he'd never been on the other side of this kind of mess. "That's the gist of it. Though I can't imagine why the ghost is after my grandparents outdated junk they've improved most of those models already."

"So what are we going to do A.D. Spook?" His best friend asked in a professional tone and using his alias to imply what she thought should be done.

"Well obviously my dad isn't going to be home in time…" running his fingers through his raven hair Adrian grumbled. "I'll have to save her." He shook his head with a growl. "She was supposed to stay at home why can't she just listen to reason."

"She is a kid still Adri' my brothers, and sisters get into all kinds of trouble too." Alicia shrugged and pushed the goggles away from her eyes. If anyone would know how it would feel it would be the young foley, since she was the second eldest out of the seven children of Tucker and Valerie. "You should have saw this coming."

"I suppose so." Adrian started to get up prepared to leave right then to get her.

"Hold on Adrian." Alicia said pressing him back into the bean bag chair, she ignored her best friend's irritated grumble. "Before we go out we need to do something about your clothes." Her eyes seemed to examine him with such great depth it was beginning to make Adrian uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with them?" They seemed fine to him he couldn't imagine what the problem was.

Alicia looked at him pointedly. "Well they don't exactly work well for a disguise." The parta's eyes widened realizing just what she was saying. She giggled despite the situation seeing the amusing expression on his face then she turned to business.

Without another word she moved away from him and headed towards her closet once more. Adrian got up to follow her. He was about to protest knowing how long it would probably take to get whatever she was looking for. But quicker then he expected possible a nylon grocery bag was shoved in his face. Raising an eyebrow he glanced at his BF only to see an expectant smile. Taking the bag warily he checked over the contents.

Looking to his friend startled he was about to speak before she cut in. "Don't worry Adri' that's just the prototype I'm not done with the overall design but it should work well enough to keep anybody from recognizing you." He stared at her still not looking the least bit anxious to try out her theory. "Well what are you waiting for Spooky go try it on already."

Still looking at her wary Adrian nodded and walked towards the door to head for the bathroom nearby .

Alicia grinned brightly feeling a swell of accomplishment go through her. She got her stubborn best friend to try out her design. The possibilities after that break through were endless now that she had a living model to test her ideas out on. Soon the door opened and she turned to get a good look at her friend, true she knew exactly what he'd be wearing but it was another thing to see him in it. "Not bad Adri." She said admiring her handy work. "A few changes we'll need here and there but I think I got A.D. Spook's ready for action."

"ARE KIDING ME?" Adrian replied loudly he wasn't exactly shouting but his voice projected much especially because he was now in his parta form. He didn't agree with his best friend's taste. "This outfit needs a lot of work." He wrinkled his nose looking at himself in Alicia's foot long mirror cringing at what reflected back at him.

The so called getup she'd designed for him looked much like a large white track suit it was a bit too poofy for his taste with black stripe on the sides of the pants. The shirt itself was somewhat tight at the chest to display what little muscle he had which wasn't much but the most annoying part about it was the black silhouette of a stereotypical specter and a caption next to it saying boo. Black biker gloves were on his fisted hands, a pair of white track shoes, but to complete the ensemble in his snow white hair was a pair of metallic goggles with yellow lenses that were obviously just for show.

He shivered turning from side to side. It made him look like a geek more than anything. Plus the whole thing was uncomfortable. "I don't think I'll be able to intimidate anyone with this get up 'Licia. Even the ghosts will be in hysterics when they see me." He said dryly.

Alicia groaned in frustration punching him hard in the arm. "Get a grip Adri'. We're you even listening to me that's not the finished design." Then she shrugged. " I think it will work for now."

"Well that makes one of us." Adrian replied rolling his eyes.

"What did you say?" she snapped at him.

Throwing his hands up in defeat he grumbled. "Never mind it will efficient enough. We're wasting time, we need to go now!"

"Yeah but how are we going to get there? Walking will take too long." already guessing her friend's destination.

"Well flying would be faster then walking so..." Without another word he scooped her up in his arms, and dived out the window.

Letting out a yelp Alicia grabbed onto his neck holding on tightly. She glared at her friend who had an amused smirk on his lips for once. "You'd better no drop me or I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were completely a ghost."

"Don't worry I do have added strength thanks to the fact I'm not completely tied to Earth's gravity." Adrian Spook shrugged. "I knew I'd be able to handle the extra weight easily."

"So you used me as an experiment to test that move?" Alicia asked it her turn to be upset it took a long minute to adjust to the change of altitude the cold feeling her friend's hands produced despite the biker gloves. They'd never tried something like that before.

"Hey I was your guinea pig it's only reasonable."

She fixed a pointed gaze at her best friend. "Warn me next time you do that."

The parta shrugged innocently though it was obvious he was finding amusement in his friend's rare discomfort. "No promises 'Licia."

* * *

"Okay remember the last time the Guys in White tried to take over operations in Amity Park?"

"How can I forget." Valerie muttered rubbing her arms as the bad memories of hers and Danny's confrontation against them. "We nearly lost G.P.A. with all the lies they were telling the current mayor before you took over."

"Right." Tucker nodded turning towards the clear glass wall that showed a glimpse of the downtown district. "Well I wanted to avoid all that so I figured the best way to beat them is join them."

Valerie looked at him perplexed. "I'm not sure I follow your reasoning."

"If their headquarters is in G.P.A. your crew can keep an eye on them easily. After all they can't hack into those cameras of yours." Tucker said with a slight grin at the memory of the complex system. "I created it to be nearly 98% hacker proof. With this we'll be able to keep them from doing anything sneaky."

"You're leaving out the two percent chance they do find a way in. What then huh?!" The G.P.A. Commissioner stated with a long sigh. "But I see what you're getting at. Honestly Danny would probably agree with your logic."

The techno geek mayor grinned. "Exactly think about it Val' you and I both know they are up to something but won't this make things easier?" Fiddling with the pen on his desk he bit his lip. "At least we're not dealing with some kind of unpredictable whacko like before. We know enough about them to know their next plan of attack."

Valerie could think of the many times during their senior and junior situations like Tucker described came up. It wasn't just ghosts they'd dealt with it was humans too. After Danny was revealed to be a hybrid, endless groups of scientists, strange people, even cults were trying to get their hands on him. She'd found herself teaming with her old crush more often than she'd ever thought possible to stop them. Thankfully no major crisis happened since then but all of Team Phantom was still on alert.

"I guess we'll have to manage somehow." Then Valerie gave her a pointed look. "For now."

Reaching over Tucker squeezed her hand lightly before letting go, he wanted to give her a hug but he knew when his wife was stewing it wasn't the best time to do so. But the ghost huntress rolled her eyes and pulled him into an embrace. It wasn't like she was entirely mad at him but he was within hitting distance. His stunned expression turned into a wide smile as the techno geek hugged her back. **  
**

* * *

Trailing behind Alicia the young parta tried his best to keep up. She'd eventually stop to dip her head around the corner of the building and check for anyone coming in their direction. Then she'd snap back into action circling about down another steel gray hall. Unlike her best friend the young Foley had spent most of her time at the Ghost Patrol Agency, when she wasn't hanging out with him. She knew this place like the back of hand. Mostly due to the rigorous training in ghost weaponry, offense, and defense Valerie implemented on her children. Adrian hadn't had nearly as much training.

After the tenth time she'd stopped their progress Adrian let out a irritated sigh, he didn't know why she was being so cautious after all he looked normal right now. He'd changed into his human form of course he'd never have gotten into the G.P.A. building without being detected otherwise. But they'd had to hide his costume somehow so Alicia had come up with a brilliant idea 'well in her opinion' of wrapping an oversized black cape (he still wondered when she got it) to cover his clothes. They'd received a few strange looks from the security but for the most part they allowed their founders children to enter the premises.

It still left Adrian on edge one false move, one action with his power would likely set off the spectral detection system. It had been keyed in to ignore the frequency of Danny, and Danielle so it never did activated around them when they visited headquarters. But the parta had a feeling it would be another story with him. Alicia had told him that his anklet should keep him from being detected but he'd rather not take any chances for all they knew her techno nerd father might have figured out a way to bypass the anklet's abilities in case it ever fell in the wrong hands.

"You know I'm beginning to think something's up did you see how tense the guards were." Remarked Alicia as they headed down yet another hall.

Adrian thought back to the faces of the security officers he hadn't been thinking about it at the time but he immediately drew to the same conclusion she did soon after. "They seemed agitated like things were going to explode in their faces any moment."

With a nod the young Foley turned another corner passing another door. How many steps had they been walking this place felt like a maze. Adrian rarely went to his father's work mainly because of his dislike in his secret identity for so many years. He was so out of sync it almost made him feel regretful that he was so misinformed. Not watching ahead of him he bumped into Alicia's backside.

Grumbling Adrian rubbed his already aching chest that had the unpleasant chance of bearing the brunt of the painful action. He nearly tripped over his makeshift cape. "Why did you halt?"

Not saying a word Alicia put a finger to her lips, drew in a breath and pointed ahead.  
Three feet away was the reason for her sudden break in pace. Standing there was one of the Strike Force's main hunters he looked rather angry as he glared at a man in a completely white suit, and dark shaded sunglasses. They seemed to be in some kind of standoff.

Oh this was just lovely not only did he need to keep himself disguised around Danny and Valerie's experienced team but now it seemed the Guys in White had reared their ugly heads once more. He remembered meeting them only once and it was an unpleasant experience. He and his siblings had become the subject of discussion among the scientist community for a number of years. All of them wanted to test or examine the only offspring ever born to a half ghost. But Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and some of their allies stopped them right off the bat. They even went as far as to prove none of their children would become like their father.

Yeah that theory recently went through a paper shredder even though none of them knew of Adrian Fenton's ghostly gene awakening. Shaking his head the parta turned away from his thoughts to focus on the two agents who seemed ready to draw their weapons at any moment. The static tension could be felt easily in the air.

"Just because you have access to our headquarters doesn't mean you have full range of the premise." Said the irritated dark haired young man with a scar on his cheek.

Now that surprised Adrian. Not only were the worst team of ghost hunters back in Amity Park but apparently they were staying in the G.P.A. building. Why would his father ever allow this? He'd heard both of his parents rant with each other one too many times about this horrible group. They didn't like them at all. So why…

His answer came from the older man who looked to be of Asian descent. "The President gave us access to the building and this town. We can go wherever we wish."

"Commissioner Gray will make sure you stay in line."

"She no longer has full rights to this facility." Tilting his shaded glasses slightly he looked at the young adult with dark eyes, before returning his frames to their normal position. "Government stands over your young inexperienced group. You can't fight the law."

"Watch me." The young adult said with a growl.

Another person appeared before the two could begin their brawl. An older gentleman African American with graying hair and a buff build looked at strike force member pointedly. "Cain Samuels what in the name of all things paranormal are you trying to do? Stand down now!"

The young man looked ready to protest his brownish amber eyes burned with sharp intensity that looked almost inhuman. He clearly did not want to listen to the older man. "Now Damon..."

"I think even you would remember Valerie's last orders. We wait for her before we do anything. Is that clear?" Damon Gray stated plainly to the trainee.

Grumbling he looked ready to snap back but then nodded and threw one dirty look at the Guys in White agent before heading off. Damon said not a word to the smug looking agent but shot him a warning glance before heading back to the room not far off. The two young teens waited in silence following the white coated man's movement until he retreated down another hall.

Despite what happened Alicia's mouth quirked into a grin. "Now we're getting somewhere." She pointed directly to the door the older man just entered in. It looked seemingly ordinary besides the tinted window that gave no idea what's inside. "That's The Control Room for entire building. My grandfather Damon Gray is one of Mom's main operatives he's is rarely seen anywhere else in this building. From there I should have full access to the security system and we should be able to do a little sabotage." She cracked her knuckles with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm not sure about that 'Licia. It will be more problematic with those government agents prying around." Adrian reminded her. He was beginning to wonder if it would have been better to show up to the ghost empty handed, and take the chance. The he clenched his hands together in fists and shook his head. He couldn't do that it was too much of a risk, and despite his sister currently being in hot water already with her disobedience he wasn't going to let that ghost hurt her. _'She's my sister I'm supposed to look out for her. This is just as much my fault as it is hers.'_He thought to himself.

While Alicia slipped into the Control Room Adrian shuffled through his pockets underneath the cloak to pull out his mp3 and earphones he'd stuffed in the side pocket of the white sweats, before heading towards the elevator. He knew the vault was in the basement where the interrogation room was. Hopefully there wouldn't be any spirits down there or what his BF was doing could liberate a lot of dangerous ghosts.

As he looked through the buttons he did not find one that led to the basement level. That wasn't right he knew they had one. Feeling about the cracks and crevices in the panel his fingers got stuck on a hidden latch pulling open he found a button labeled level four. Punching it he then relaxed against one of the bars while slipping on his headphones.

Instead of the blaring rock and roll music he was so fond of, the humming of a machine and voices greeted his ears. But this wasn't a surprise to Adrian because his mp3 was currently interfaced with Alicia's own device. He could hear everything going on in the surveillance room while she did her work.

Shuffling and a bit of rustling was heard as Alicia made her way around the room. A pitter patter and whistling sounding much like a tea kettle was the next noise present before she spoke._ "Mind if I use some of this to make hot coco?"_

Another voice spoke up this one obviously further away. _"Sure what ever you want Alicia just be careful pouring the hot water from the machine."_

_"Thanks!"_she chirped. Adrian rolled his eyes recognizing her fake happy voice. The sound of a bag being dug into was the next noise he heard. Then pouring, and steam easing was next. What was she up to exactly.

"This is no time to get side tracked Alicia." Adrian said out loud although she never heard him. His connection was simply to the speaker on her own mp3 but that was the limit. Still he wished he could be there. Glancing at the number countdown on the elevator door he watched it go from one level to the next. The main basement was hidden and he only knew about it thanks to 'Licia and eves dropping on his parents private conversations when he was little.

Slurping echoed in his headphones and Adrian wrinkled his nose in disgust. His best friend let out a content sigh then he could hear her footsteps echoing as she walked across the room. The humming of the computers and clicking of mechanical devices alerted him that she was at the controls.

_"So how you guys holding up with the Guys in White bunking it?"_Alicia asked. The young parta wanted to smack her. How was this supposed to help? Any minute he'd be in the basement level of the complex and he needed her to bypass the machine.

A long sigh sounded from the other voice obviously Damon Gray. _"We're managing. They showed up out of nowhere and claimed our turf…"_ his tone was littered with disgust then he sighed. _"But there isn't anything we can do till Valerie – I mean your mom comes back."_ A creaking sounded and then his voice took on a deeper tone. _"So what are you really doing here granddaughter? I don't think your mom would allow you to be up this late it's nearly midnight."_

He could hear Alicia's teeth begin grinding. That wasn't good she only ever did that when she was really nervous. _"Uhm just… mom you know I had some…"_ A thud echoed on the other line as her voice was cut off. Sizzling, fizing, alarm bells sounded pounding in the background so loud that Adrian had to turn down the volume not get a splitting headache. _"Oh no what have I done I'm so sorry!"_

Over the blaring alarm came Damon Gray's voice. _"What you've done is spilled an entire cup of coco on my controls."_ He muttered with a grunt, he was obviously upset. Then Adrian could hear running about more mechanical sounds greeted his ears. _"Now the whole system is fried. I told my son in law he needed to make it water proof but he wouldn't listen to me!"_

_"SO EVEN THE GHOST SHIELD IS DOWN?" _Alicia voice came in loud making Adrian jerked his head back. But he got the message and waited earnestly for her grandfather's answer.

_"Yes that's how vulnerable we are!"_ Damon stated plainly, Adrian could hear metal crashing against metal like he'd got into an old fashioned tool box. _"I'll have to reroute everything and try to fix this mess on my own."_

_"How long will that take?"_

_"Roughly thirty minutes at the most."_ Was Damon Gray's response. _"And I think you need to leave before you cause any more problems."_

_"I'm really sorry."_Alicia replied in a voice carrying so much hurt and guilt it would be hard for anyone to guess she was acting. But Adrian knew that was what she was doing. Despite the fact it was her grandfather she was deceiving.

_"I know." _Damon responded his tone softer, show his affection for his granddaughter. So he'd obviously fell for Alicia's guilt trick. The alarm was rapidly fading so the parta could only assume the man shut it off. _"Just go I don't want you to get hurt when I get to the more dangerous work."_

_"Okay bye Grandpa."_ A creaking occurred and a door slammed shut. Alicia let out a sigh of relief. _"Got all that Adri?"_

**'We have a half hour to be in and out.'** Adrian texted on his mp3 since he could reply out loud, a ding nearby alerted him he near his destination.** 'Perfect timing because I'm almost there. I'll meet you outside wish me luck. Adrian over and out.'**He didn't wait for her response instead he slipped off the headphones and jammed them in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes and focused on the cold core in his chest. Once he found it his eyes opened and a flash of yellow met. "Liberate." He whispered two rings of light spread out at his chest and traveled over his entire body until he was transformed back into his ghost half.

As soon as the doors opened A.D. Spook exited elevator and walked cautiously into the room. His shoulders relaxed he realized there didn't seem to be humans in the basement level, nor did he see any ghosts. _'That will make it easier.'_

Remembering the blue prints Alicia showed him earlier he headed towards the east corridor. Passing the empty cells a shiver went down his spine it was too quiet in here for comfort. He actually expected at least someone…

The alarm begun to blare again, this time louder and more frantically. Adrian nearly leaped out of his skin when it begun its awful sound. His body started growing colder he could feel his temperature dropping even more drastically. Chilly air seemed to blow through his entire essence as if he wasn't even present.

There was no time to question it because at that moment a warm blooded human burst into the room having exited what looked like a closet they darted straight through him not even acknowledging his presence. He shivered at the contact of phasing through something alive, he didn't even activate that power he should have been solid. Oh well probably just a glitch in the anklet. But that was odd he'd think one of the strike force members would at least not a ghost floating in front of him.

"I'm on my way." Was all he heard from the man as he continued to ignore the hybrid. "That ghost will think twice about robbing any more stores." Slamming his fist down on the button for the elevator they wasted no time entering it and leaving.

"Well…" Adrian said with a shrug. "Now it should be deserted."

He glided towards the large sealed metal door. Thanks to Alicia sabotaged he should be able to phase in and out without them detecting him. Sometimes he hated to admit it but he had respect for his BF's master mind plans.

Placing his hand on the steel entrance he concentrated his energy on its center. His yellow pupils glowed brightly as he used all of his power to phase through the heavily secured door.

* * *

He could still remember that day so vividly…

* * *

Cursing and muttering under his breath the dinosaur humanoid hybrid made his way through the building. Different guards glanced at the buff ghost taking notice of the various claw marks aligning his usually flawless chest. His face was swollen even his pace was uneven. Even though he'd healed somewhat there were still vivid scars still evident. The other ghosts couldn't help but shiver at the result of Wulf' attack on Walker's Second in Command.

It was all thanks to that young half ghost Danny Phantom that he was such a mess. The stinging pain reminded him of the ghost boy's interference. Clenching his right brass knuckled hand into a fist he growled bearing his crocodile teeth. He'd so get back at that boy. Walker might get first dibs on the halfa but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight for his share.

He grunted out in pain as reminiscent feelings of Wulf's work echoed through his body. Every once and a while he'd flinch, take a moment to draw in a deep breath, before continuing up the steps to his boss's office. He felt grim satisfaction once he'd reached the door without any needed aid. From here on out things would be easier all he needed was some time to recuperate and he'd be ready to tackle another case for his leader. But first he needed to report what had occurred when they'd gone their separate ways. He'd never had a chance to do so when they'd been incognito in Amity Park. Pushing the door open he composed himself to face his leader.

Walker stood facing one of the windows overlooking the prison yard. He didn't even turn as his second command came in. Immediately the officer grew wary something was up.

"Bullet you made it good." There was no pat on the back. No questions or concern for the state he was in. Just those simple words, but of course his leader had always been informal it was simply his nature. "Anything to report? How about explain to me how Wulf got that collar off when I sent you to make sure he kept up his end of the bargain."

For the first time in a long time Bullet flinched. Oh he remembered how he'd lost track of their ace. Not knowing what else to do he confessed to Walker what he'd done. He'd foolishly went behind his leader's back and activated the collar, even after one of his lieutenants protested against it. That had changed the thin allegiance they had with the ghost. It had been even more severed once that hybrid set him free.

Walker just listened he didn't speak a word till the end, though his face held no surprise or accusation. But what he said next caught the law enforcer off guard. "You know as soon as I got back I was summoned by the Ancients."

That was a surprise. They rarely interfered with Walker's work or had anything to do with him. "What did they want?" he asked his eyes squinting slightly showing his disgust.

"Oh they wanted to know who was to be punished for the impulsive act of going into the human realm." He let out a sigh shaking his head as he pulled his book of rules from a nearby shelf. He skimmed through the pages turning them idly as he continued to not make eye contact. "The Six really are something thinking just because they were ones to lock up the Ghost King they can control everything." His soulless green eyes glanced at his second in command for a moment. "You know sometimes I wish someone would usurp them." When it came to rules Walker only ever followed his own. Sometimes he did cooperate with others but it was a rare occurrence.

Bullet couldn't understand why Walker was telling him all this. If he did have a point to it but it was lost to him at the moment. "What did you tell them…"

"Bullet I told them what they needed to know." Walker said it so simply it almost made sense but there was a hidden message and he wanted to understand it.

"And that is?"

For a long moment there was no response before Walker let out a long sigh. "There needed to be a sacrifice made for this to work. The rules wouldn't be maintained if I was gone so…" his green eyes fixed a stare right into Bullet's red ones putting him on edge. "Someone has to bare the blame, they won't be satisfied unless they get a plausible answer."

From that moment Bullet knew exactly what he'd done. "Why?" he asked quietly. "I've been nothing but loyal to you."

"You've messed up one to many times." Walker said with a shake of his head. "And that…" A smirk creased on his face as he slammed shut the book. "…is against the rules."

Bullet had no time to react before six of his leaders guards had him pinned down. All of his weapons were then removed including his badge he usually kept in his pocket signify him as Walker's second in command. Handcuffs were clasped onto his wrists like he was a criminal then without another word from Walker he was dragged away towards a portal that had opened.

Bullet knew where it led to, the Council of Ghosts.

* * *

He'd been tried and found guilty by the Council. Though he should be thankful because if he'd been given a harsher sentence chances are the observents would get involved as they usually did when high powered ghost did devastating destruction. But he'd been given a minor sentence three years in exile. For that time he'd been stranded in a desert like realm. He'd been provided with rations of energy just enough to keep him functioning but he'd been locked in there for a long time.

Through that time he spent most of it seething, pondering, and waiting for when he could get even with the one who made him end up here. He didn't blame his boss despite Walker casting him aside like that he could see his reasoning. He didn't like it at all but he could see why he'd done it. No all that bitter hatred was reserved for one particular ghost alone… Danny Phantom.

But he realized he couldn't flat out attack the older hybrid now. Not when the halfa had grown so much with his powers. While he'd been stuck in a void without gaining anything to measure up the so called hero. Bullet decided instead to become a bounty hunter he figured it would increase his skills, plus it's the only way he'd have a purpose now that his life as a law enforcer was over. He'd stopped pondering his revenge on Danny Phantom too focused on becoming stronger. Up till now.

Now he had a trump card a weakness and he intended to use it to his advantage. Idly checking over his list of items grim satisfaction came to his face. Everything was in order he'd managed to gather all he needed. The stores didn't stand a chance against him he'd pillaged them of everything required and a few duplicates. After all it was always useful to have backups. Still he was missing two key ingredients and that's where his whole revenge plans came into play.

Aiming his wrist gauntlet at the large pile of goods, a light hit them slowly digitizing them till they were transported into storage. His little hostage would probably be crowded now but it wouldn't be for much longer. Glancing at the sky he could see the sun peaking over the horizon it was nearing dawn. Not that it matter to a ghost because his kind didn't need excessive amounts of sleep but it did tell him that he needed to be prepared. Phantom was sure to strike soon and he wasn't overly ambitious enough to be caught off guard.

Energy sizzled over his head and he barely had time to duck out of the way. Looking expectantly from his location a good distance from the city's Clock Tower, he tried to make out his attacker. Only to let out a snarl seeing it was a mere human dressed in a ridiculously pristine white uniform.

"Guys in White." He muttered in annoyance. "How the heck did they get here?" He'd never run into the bunch personally but plenty complaints from fellow ghosts made him wary. "Still they couldn't measure up to the Danny Phantom." He admitted almost reluctantly. He never wanted to give the ghost boy (now man) props but it was true the halfa had grown into a formidable opponent.

Blasts of more energy came out at him but Bullet easily dipped out of way of the attack. His hands glowed with his own powers as he drew out his energy to create a giant ball to crush the pests. Another beam came at him this time he had no time to evade, it hit hard him pushing him back a bit. Flinching he squinted his one good eye to get a look at the other direction. This time he growled loudly his eyes nearly burning with red energy. He'd again expected Danny Phantom but no it was the hybrid and the Red Huntress's trained Strike Force.

He lost it. "WHERE IS THAT COWARD?!" Bullet bellowed causing both of his attackers attention to draw on the raging spirit.

"Stand down ghost you are under arrest for breaking treaty." Said one of the individuals of the G.P.A. strike force, they at least had the decency to warn him but Bullet wasn't interested.

But when then the two ghost hunter associations noticed each other. Eyes met and narrowed. Now completely disregarding the ghost for the moment they turned their hostilities to one another. Staring each other down they both told the other to back off. Soon a debate emerged as their conflict turned them against each other.

Clenching his teeth Bullet moved away from the two hunters easily escaping while they verbally assaulted each other. Both of them clearly thought they had the right away. He could honestly never understand humans tendency to engage in debates rather than physical violence. Either way it worked for him.

The specter flew towards the Clock Tower disregarding the humans. As he neared it he calmed his rage down so he could think clearly. Phantom wasn't there yet but he reminded himself he would be eventually. He couldn't ignore the danger his daughter was in. That hybrid was single minded when it came to his children nothing else mattered. It had been proven time and time again. But he was confident he'd be able to handle the raging spirit unlike the others before him.

A speeding force collided directly into Bullet spinning him out of control. After getting over his dizziness he became even more wary. Aiming his wrist gauntlet around the area he tried to find what hit him.

"Ouch! Why is it so hard to control flight patterns these days?!" Came voice from behind.

Swinging around he found himself face to face with a snow white haired floating individual. "Phantom?"

"Not the last time I checked." His offender replied in a dry tone. "And I'm fairly sure I know my own identity."

Bullet took a moment to focus his gaze on the stranger. It was true this wasn't Phantom now that he got a look at the glowing yellow eyes that confirmed it. But his appearance he looked vaguely like the ghostboy when he was younger. Not completely there were noticeable differences especially expression wise. The child was garbed in one of the most ridiculous outfits he'd ever seen. If things weren't so tense at the moment he might have found it humorous.

"Just who are you then?" Bullet asked glaring at the boy.

The boy shrugged looking slightly bored. "I'm A.D. Spook."

That name struck a bell. Gossip had been going around and assumptions had been drawn. But the more elite of the Ghostzone knew of this character and his true identity. "You're Danny Phantom's son." A smirk came on his face. "And here I thought the rumors weren't true that Fenton Junior is now also Phantom Junior."

The boy seemed to flinch at this remark but glared from his position at the ghost. "Don't ever. Call me. That again. My full name is Adrian Spook ."

Bullet waved his hand in . "Like I care." Scratching his chin he eyed the young spirit from his position. "So Spooky-kid where is your old man? Did he get my letter yet?"

"He's unavailable at the moment." Adrian replied then recollection seemed to meet in the boy's eyes. He glared at the ghost and started aiming a fenton wrist ray at him. Not that it would do much good. "You're the one who sent that note?"

"Guilty as charged. Now where is your father?"

"I already said he's not here. He's actually…" Adrian said keeping his fenton wrist ray aimed. "in the Ghostzone at a Council Meeting."

Bullet's eyes narrowed he could still remember when the council gave the position to Phantom. He was insulted and outraged that his enemy had been giving a standing over him. But that was beside the point.

Grumbling Bullet felt his frustration building up. Phantom wasn't even here? What was the point of kidnapping his brat now? Then he glanced at the young fenton boy wondering why he had not attack him yet. Now that he thought about it the kid was a newborn he obviously only gained a few stages so he was still not strong enough to take him head on.

_'Well at least I can get what I came for.'_Bullet thought. A smirk creased on his lips and the boy tensed up. But the former officer of Walker only brought up his left gauntlet showing it to the hybrid. The parta watched curiously then as the image beamed out then he looked alarmed. The hologram played out from it showing the young fenton girl trying to stifle in sobs.

That got the desired answer from Phantom's son. "Where is she? You Purtrid Pulse of Ectoplasm!"

"You need better comebacks kid." Bullet said with chuckle. This might work for him, he had no idea Phantom's offspring cared so strongly for one another. _'Must get it from their father.'_He thought. He ducked a swipe the boy made at him and put up a shield to block a ray of artificial energy. "I need something and since it's pretty obvious you're the one to receive the note, you'll be the one to get the loot for me."

"And if I refuse?" Adrian asked folding his arms over his chest as they floated there facing each other off.

Shaking his pointed finger in the air Bullet replied. "Oh I wouldn't if I were you. You're sister doesn't have much time till I turn her over to one of Phantom's other enemies. They'd pay big for an easy victim." He glanced at the boy with a wicked grin coming in through his crocodile teeth as the hologram faded from view. "Now you wouldn't want that would you?"

* * *

The parta didn't respond for a long moment just stared out into open space reflecting on what he'd seen. Jennifer looked a mess but still she looked alright. It could have been worse. But what really concerned Adrian was the fact she had been reduced to a crying heap. He'd never seen her so vulnerable, scared, or weak. Not Jenn, she was one of the strongest, confident people he had known in his life time. She rarely gave ghosts the freedom to see her scared even when they terrified her.

Questions swirled through his mind but one answer was relevant. Her life was hanging in the balance and the spirit was giving him an ultimatum. He doubted he'd be able to stand up to him so what choice did he have but to comply. The ghost could threaten her life if he fought, and Adrian wasn't so impulsive as to just act on his emotions.

Adrian's eyes went down cast as he sighed loudly before nodding. "Very well I agree."

"Excellent…" Exclaimed the ghost cracking his knuckles. With smirk that Adrian was really beginning to despise. "We'll meet back here in a three hours to finish business."

Adrian shook his head as he folded his arms over his chest, knowing any fighting would be pointless. "No need… I've already assessed the note and retrieved the items." It hadn't been easy but he managed to phase through the tight vault and find the devices that were asked for. He still couldn't understand why the ghost wanted them, other than the fact that they wouldn't hurt him if he used them.

"That's more like it." The ghost said with a grin. "By the way the names Bullet, you probably haven't heard of me thanks to your incompetent father." He used the words so idly but there almost seemed to be caution in his tone like he didn't want Phantom to overhear.

"Actually I have…" replied Adrian dryly he glanced back once more. Alicia should have reached him by now where was she. "But not enough detail to make you seem like a real threat."

Bullet snarled at the parta. "Watch it kid or you might not see your sister again."

"I doubt it." Adrian said with a shrug. "You need me right now, whether you want to admit it or not."

Bullet was about to retort when something caught his eye from down below.

Noticing the specter's gaze he turned his attention towards the direction the ghost was looking. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing Alicia Foley walking towards them looking determined with the duffle bag, he'd given her before he left in her grasp. They'd agreed it would be safer with her, less chance of it getting damage. Adrian would have liked to carry her so they could get there faster. But his B.F. flat out refused to go on another one of his flying rides.

They both flew down to join Alicia. The hybrid quickly brought his fenton wrist ray prepared to shoot if he made any funny moves.

"Now before we give you the fenton devices, you will bring Jennifer here."

"I can't just go and get her."

"Oh yes you can." Adrian replied feeling confident he'd discerned correctly. "That device…" He pointed to the wrist gauntlet that produced the holo. "It can be used to transport your victim to any location you prefer am I right?"

"Your pretty sharp kid." Bullet replied mildly impressed. "Alright it's a deal but just to warn you I strapped something to her. Even if you double cross me she'll be sent back through the portal before you can blink an eye."

Typing in a sequence of coordinates in his watch Bullet aimed it nearby. A blue light presently glowed and an image became solid. Pretty soon his younger sister and completely materialized. Adrian soon found out he was wrong Jennifer was worst off then he'd fist assumed. Her leggings were torn, her coat looked beyond dirty, and she was sporting a bruise on her forehead. There were other things but the young parta didn't focus on that. Something strange was going on, Jennifer sat there staring off into the distance her pupils weren't completely dilated, and she appeared to be in a daze.

"What's wrong with her?" Adrian asked glaring at the ghost with threatening gaze.

Bullet just shrugged. "She decided to put up a struggle and run is all. Those injuries were her own mistakes."

Jennifer blinked her eyes lids shutting over halfway over her eyes as she squinted them. "Adrian?" She croaked. "Is that you why do you look like a snowman?"

The parta's eyes twitched as he stared at his sister, waving his hand out in front of him to see if her eyes would follow. They didn't.

"Oh I forgot to mention she's been in the dark for the past six hours or so. She won't be able to see straight for a while till her eyes adjust to the light." Bullet glanced at the parta. "Which I'm guessing is good news for you."

"Quiet." Adrian hissed he turned his concern gaze to his sister. "Jenn I'm going to get you out of here." He reached in his pocket and dug something out of it. "I also have pendant I know how much you might be missing it."

Reaching her hands out Jennifer's gaze fixed on him. "Thank you brother…" she replied quietly.

The whole time Alicia remained silent since he had his back to her he couldn't see her face to guess how she was feeling about this whole thing. Finally she said something. "So are we going to finish up this trade or not?" she asked, Adrian glanced back to see her looking more and more agitated.

Adrian nodded and motioned for Alicia to give him the bag. Carefully he set out a few green liquid vials of the Ecto Dejecto along with the syringe for injecting the chemical compound. He started pulling out the next item when a voice interrupted their proceedings.

"Those two ghosts are in cahoots! Even the G.P.A. Commissioner's daughter is involved." They glanced up to find the Guys in White approaching the scene with their blasters raised. "Return the stolen property now and maybe we won't disintegrate you."

The young Foley looked annoyed. "Really now? I see no reason why I can't do what I want with my parents things."

"This doesn't concern you little lady. Step away from the anomalies." The agent said he motioned to one of his men to pull the trigger.

The blast came at them before anyone had a chance to react. Adrian ducked but a little too late to save what he'd been holding from caught in the fire. The cylinder shape bowl attached to a backpack of sorts fell out of his grasp. He could only watch as the Maddie Modulator, one of their only bargaining chips literally shattered to pieces before their very eyes.

* * *

_To Be Continued in Part 3 of_  
_  
Siblings Bonds_

* * *

**A/N: Please Review it makes me really happy when I get a response and besides it's my Birthday today even if late I'd love a review just because that!**

- I think this is one of my weaker chapters but I could be wrong. I really look forward to the next part because I have a lot planned this is just the middle not the ending.

- Finding a way to have Adrian become aware of the situation involving Jennifer's kidnapping wasn't easy but I think I managed. Plus a bonus little AdrianxPaige scene. Just so you know I plan to have more of those in the next episode.

- Yes Valerie's father works for the G.P.A. he is the head of security

- A glimpse into Bullet's past. Wondered why he was never around after that episode. Well now you know at least my idea of how things played out. Walker seems like a guy who would save his own skin and feed his men to the wolves rather then be caught.

- Also notice how I explain the Observents High Council. They take care of dangerous threat to the safety of both realms such as Vortex. But when it comes to mild disturbances that falls under The Council of Ghost's jurisdiction.

- I was planning to have the council meeting in here but it would have made things too long besides it fits better with the last part of the episode. I can't wait to introduce the Six We already know Clockwork is one of them but I made identities for the five others.


	14. Sibling Bonds, Part 3

**Linariel: **I've had a few people tell me I don't update fast enough. Well I'm sorry but I can't help that. I'm a college student, I have a job, and a life off the computer. I do apologize but I'm trying to update more frequently. Remember how I told you I had a cold last chapter? Well It turned into a virus and lasted for a month. After that came Christmas. I worked on this off and on but it wasn't till I few days ago that I was able to finish.

Anywho! Thanks so much for the reviews. More would be even more greatly appriciated even if just a comment. I'm a writer and I plan to publish my own work one day this is sort of a test run you could say. Plus it's great practice.

Not sure if you know this or not but this series will consist of 20 episodes. I have summaries written down for each. Only thing is when they will premier.

BTW I realized that meaning of what G.P.A. stands for has been going by two names. That was an accident. I took a vote on my deviantART account and it came down to more people preferred Ghost Protection Agency over Ghost Patrol Agency. So I'm going with that it was a tough decision. If you have any thoughts or comments on the choice let me know. I will be changing things so all chapters stand for the same acronym when I have the time. Sorry if it confused anyone.

I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Sibling Bonds

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters from the series that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. I do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series are mine. That includes Adrian, Jennifer, Lilith, Alicia and any others._

* * *

**Adrian Spook**

In

**Sibling Bonds**

**Episode Summary:**

After being given the cold shoulder by her brother Jennifer decides to go against their parents rules. She gets captured by a ghost with not the usual motives of revenge. Unfortunately Danny has an extended Ghost Council so he doesn't know about this. Can Adrian save his sister from the specter's clutches on his own?

Part 3

* * *

Everything was quiet.

For the longest moment no voices spoke.

Even the Guys in White who were the instigators of the whole mess remained silent.

All eyes were focus on the broken pieces of what had once been the Maddie Modulator. The young parta felt like his heart had stopped in that instant. He was a failure, and a horrible brother. He'd let his sister down if had ducked that blast quicker then his bargaining chip wouldn't have been destroyed. Adrian Fenton remained silent but he could take his eyes off the disaster.

Finally a mechanical sounds were heard, all blended into a young gasp. Adrian and Alicia's attention was brought to the area that should have had Jennifer sitting. But she was no longer there. She was gone his sister had vanished from sight. Their eyes widened as they assessed what happened, and their gaze snapped up to the girl's captor.

Bullet narrowed his gaze on them. "No deal." Was the only thing he said with a shake of his head. He digitized the ecto dejecto before they could stop him transporting it far way. A calculated look came on his face as he seemed to think over something. "Unless… you can actually, get another copy of that thing?" He looked at them both expectantly.

Shaking his head the parta replied. "Not possible my grandmother only made one. That's why it's in the archives it hasn't been used for years." In fact the first and only time it had been used according to his mother was during the whole incident where the male population had vanished thanks to Kitty's kiss power.

"They did make an upgrade a while back." Alicia pointed out having more knowledge of the latest fenton weaponry.

"It's either that model or we have no deal." Bullet said with his hands folding over his chest. "So what are we going to do about this? I need to make up the difference somehow."

"You aren't using my sister as leverage." Adrian snarled his yellow eyes tinting to a brighter shade.

"Well then get this thing fixed." Bullet dryly spoke before his gaze turned to the Guys in White who for once were silently approaching. "You have fifteen hours. No more, no less. Until then…" one of his cannons protruded from his armor blasting the ghost hunters back into the G.P.A. team. "Chow." He saluted them pressing a button on his gauntlet to teleport away before Adrian could catch up to him.

Once the ghost was gone all the hunters had turned their attention on the two teens. "Freeze ghost, You two little missy. You are coming with us where you will be interrogated."

Adrian grumbled he didn't want to deal with these guys. He was not about to get caught, and risk them realizing who he actually was either. Glancing at Alicia he gestured to towards the sky. She threw him a look of disgust. "Hey this time we have no other choice."

"You are not taking me up there again." Alicia protested as she moved to gather the broken pieces of the fenton gadget stuffing them in the duffle bag once more. "I'd rather go on foot."

A warning blast came at Adrian's left side. He grunted the sensation of the weapon against his side it felt like the wind was nearly knocked out of him. He'd never felt such a strong sensation before even his grandparents weapons weren't so dangerously powerful. As he forced down the pain his eyes darted around the area to make out the gathering of agents and hunters. Sure enough they were getting surrounded. The young Spook did not want to become a test subject to them. He could not risk getting exposed not now.

"A.D. are you okay?" Alicia asked moving nearer to check him over. That was all the chance he needed. Grabbing onto her wrist he pulled her into his arms and took off for the sky. The added weight was barely any problem despite the pain he was feeling, but then again his best friend had always been fairly light.

Energy pelted at them from shouting government agents and another direction. It seemed the G.P.A. task force had joined in the fray. But the young parta focused his powers on getting higher in the sky while Alicia's hands grew tighter around his neck. He could almost feel his windpipe being crushed.

Only after they'd finally left the area, and were far enough away did he voice his complaint. "Alicia please quit it your…"

Realizing what she was doing Alicia loosened her hold some. "I'm going to get you back for this." She said pointedly.

"Not the time to be worrying about idle details. We have to get this thing fixed."

"Any ideas how?"

Adrian sighed suddenly feeling truly weighted down by the problems of the day before. "A few."

* * *

Waiting…

That's all they'd seemed to be doing at this council meeting.

Heated gazes were getting more rapidly drawn towards him. Most just didn't seem to accept the presence of Danny Phantom. Whispers were thrown around as fingers, claws, and other appendages were pointed his way. He vaguely heard his son Adrian's name being brought up but he had to be mishearing that. Why on Earth would any ghosts be talking about his boy?

Before he could draw up any conclusions or eavesdrop on anymore conversations a chime echoed through the building. It sounded much like an old grandfather clock with its booming presence. It would have seemed out of place, if not for the fact one of the Six Ancients was the Master of Time.

Clockwork in his present form nodded to the many ghosts with a curt expression. Before speaking. "May this council meeting come to order. We have much to discuss before time runs its course completely." Speaking in his own enigmatic way as he always did. One could never completely understand what he was saying it always came out unclear until the moment of occurrence. Still no ghost could deny the presence of this particular spirit was powerful enough to quiet all of them down.

A shadow of a smile came on the Time Ghost's face as he changed into his future form of an older spirit. "Then I leave the next part of our discussion to Aisha."

Danny remembered her from his studies of ghost history, before being accepted into the council. As the Mistress of Life she was one of the Ancients. She watched over everything that was living from a distance, she knew when the first breath was taken, and when the last was near. A grand woman, despite how old she truly was she appeared to be in her early thirties. With bronze skin, and long flowing gold hair. Like Clockwork she had different forms, four to represents the elements of ground, sky, water, her current one matched the sun with its blazing glory. She had a transparent veil on her head, and her dress looked like a wedding gown save for the fact it was golden it flowed down trailing behind her in a wave. Her ecto green eyes twinkled their hue unmistakable.

"Thank you, Clockwork." Aisha's voice came out rich and bountiful, it could make any feel warm just by hearing. Turning to all her face went grim. "The peace, we have enjoyed for so many years is coming close to being broken soon…" murmurs broke out in the audience of this discovery, but she held of her hand gently to silence them. "Soon nothing will stand between our foes, our allies, and all in-between. This is an ill time my fellow ghosts. A shift is coming and the balance of our world and human one is at risk once more…" She nodded slightly to Danny although he was the only one who seemed to catch her gesture. "our worlds are on the precipice of falling apart."

"Portals have become more rapid in a dangerous amount." Another voice spoke up next to her dryer and sterner. It was the Master of Mind usually going by the name Hugues.

He was yet another ancient older ghost this one with the appearance of an owl humanoid. His nose was shaped much like a beak, his skin was toned white, his eyes were large the color of amber brown, with bushy almond brown eyebrows. His hair was the same brown color it looked more like feathers than what is naturally seen on humans. His clothes were dominantly featured in white, grey, and a dull brown. He was dressed in garb that seemed to be a patch work of many scholars with a lab coat over his suit, bits, and pieces paper were sticking out of his various pockets.

Hugues glanced at Aisha but she nodded for him to continue. Snapping his attention back to the council at an almost inhuman speed he went on. He brought his palm out to produce a diagram out thin air it depicted a vast amount of calculations an numerical data which Danny could barely decipher growing issues. " According to my findings if this keeps going on as it is, then we have less than a year before things are thrown into turmoil. We have not found the perpetrator yet, but I can assure you nature had nothing to do with this. Too many things are behaving in such an illogical way. This poses a large problem for the peace treaty between both our kinds. We must..."

A sound like nails on chalk board abruptly ended the Mind Ghost's prepared speech.

Danny tensed as he and all eyes present turned to the left, where the sound was coming from. Directly next to the entrance floated a being who was obviously not a member of the Council. It appeared to look much like a stereotypical ghost one of the many haunting the realm. But it was completely pitch black and its apple green eyed gaze was direct. Its focus and expression told of too much intelligence to be incompetent like of its kin.

"Who are you and how dare you interrupt my speech?" Hugues said sounding livid which a first was for the usually calm scholar. He looked ready to pull out his feathers at any moment.

The ghost smirked. "I'm surprised you and those other ancients don't recognize me geek. Especially you Time Ghost." He said directing his attention to Clockwork.

"You do look like someone I should know of." At his words Clockwork's form abruptly became that of a small child, representing the past. "Though it should not be so, for your time had ended long ago."

"Yeah according to you and the grim reaper, but…" he shrugged casually. "miracles happen I guess. Name's Mock, never forget it."

"What is the point of your interruption?" Hugues asked becoming exasperated. "You were not called upon to appear before the council!"

"And I wouldn't appear if you asked me. You're judicial system is flawed." He replied with a smirk. "Keep your feathers in shape nerdy owl." The shadow like ghost Mock said with a cackle. "I haven't even gotten to that part yet." He turned his gaze to the gathering of ghosts other than the Six Ancients. "I mean no harm. I am here to address our Fellow ghosts each and every one of you. " his gaze set on Danny Phantom and he smirked. "That includes you hybrid. My boss has a message for you all."

"Well your boss should just wait till we finish things yah know." Came a young youthful voice of Nebula the Mistress of Space as she floated a little higher then the rest of ancients. She had the appearance of a teenager complete in shades of blues from her skin to her hair a midnight blue which was formed in a side ponytail. Her outfit was a futuristic short sleeve shirt, a flowing skirt, a pair of loose leggings, and ballet slippers. Complete with star shaped headphones nestled over her ears. She was completely decked in a star like glow. Her bright blue eyes showed much maturity despite her appearance, she was after all an ancient. Her hands went to her hips as she looked at him. "Why get in the middle of things now bub?"

"Star girl. Brings up a point I suppose." The ghost said with a shrug and an idiotic grin. "But this is far too important to wait." His tone was gradually becoming deeper. It took on a darker air sounding almost unnatural which is odd to think of when you bring up a ghost. As he spoke the Ancients eyes seemed to become wider and narrow, all of them seemed to recognize it.

Clockwork nodded silently to the rest, and the Six flew as one off their platform straight at the shadow ghost. But before they could even get close an energy barrier appeared, completely encircled the Mock's form keeping him just out of their reach.

His pupils dilated to ochre color as his expression became different. It was as if he wasn't even there anymore, and someone was speaking through him. The ghost Mock seemed to have become a puppet now. "My dear ghost kind, brothers and sisters, compatriots, and confidants, today I speak to you through my servant of the beginning of greatness. The beginning of a revolution…"

The older hybrid didn't like the sound of that. _'this can't end well.'_

* * *

As lunchtime rolled around Sam Fenton entered the house carrying her sleeping little daughter Lilith. Her seminar had ended earlier than expected for which she was grateful. It had been eventful and informative but their guest speaker had a very ill outlook on society which was so biased she wanted to speak her mind about it. Only the restraint of her fellow coworkers kept her from doing just that. However after the meeting she gave him a piece of her mind on just what she thought of his philosophy.

After all the drama she'd headed over to the Foley's mansion to pick of Lilith who'd apparently had an all-night sleepover with Kendra and Hope. They'd stayed up so long that her usually active slightly hyper daughter was too sleepy to even greet her mother. She fell into her arms causing Sam to have to carry her to the car. She could swear Lilith got her heavy sleeping habits from her father. Unless an extremely loud disturbance was set off it was hard to get him to wake up from anything.

Stroking her little one's red hair she entered the living room with the intentions of heading up to the room where she kept her office supplies. But the foul odor and abrupt blaring of the smoke alarm stopped her.

Quickly and gently as possible she set down her daughter and dashed to the kitchen to find something was burning in the oven, and there was smoke everywhere. Coughing she waved away the vapors as she moved to the stove to turn it off. The smoke was still there but the crisis had been averted. She opened a nearby window to air out the house. Taking a deep breath she glanced in the stove to find charbroiled remnants of what was probably one of her soy bean casseroles.

The stove had been set on low so it had probably taken only till little over a few minutes ago for the alarm to start. Odd where was Adrian in all this? This was so careless it wasn't like him to forget something so importantly. If she hadn't gotten home sooner then the house could have been burnt down. Something was definitely up. After checking on Lilith, only to find her still fast asleep, she headed up the stairs to confront her son.

* * *

Meanwhile Adrian was upstairs with Alicia. Bits and pieces of the machine were scattered out on the bed. Both we're exhausted but the parta managed to get an extra boost of energy thanks to his ghost half. He needed it if they were going to finish this. The decision was inevitable he would fix the Maddie Modulator there wasn't anyone else they could ask for help from. Besides they both knew he had a knack when it came to working with ghost equipment. Just neither knew just how far the limited could go.

Alicia watched her B.F. F. idly as she could feel herself nodding off a few times but quickly shook herself awake. She'd even retrieved a package of highly caffeinated sodas that were probably Adrian's dad's from downstairs for an energy boost. But sugar only works so far.

The parta's entire focus was on the scraps of metal he was putting back together. He barely glanced up except to ask for some random tool or his one can of soda, he'd been sipping off and on for the past three hours. Unlike Alicia he was still only on his first. Ghost powers did have some benefits in these situations. His yellow eyes squinted over a nearby blue print they'd retrieved from the attic upstairs. Thankfully Adrian's parents thought of keeping copies of his grandparents work or they'd be so lost right now.

"How's it coming?" Alicia asked with a yawn.

Adrian didn't look up as he turned one of the many screws that held the machine together. "It's gradually returning to its original form."

"Only problem is if it will work." Said the Foley girl, yawning once more, as her eyes begun to twitch.

For once Adrian stopped working, and glanced up at her with concerned yellow eyes. "You should probably get some sleep 'Licia. I can finish the rest."

She shook her head firmly although it appeared to be in slow motion. "No way, you don't have anyone else helping you. What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone." She yawned leaning against the bed as he continued to work.

Too tired to argue Adrian nodded. The door flung open abruptly throwing them both off balance. The young parta felt the strange cold sensation envelope his body once more, as he stared into the matching amethyst eyes of his mother.

Sam took one glance around the room. The usually neat and tidy area of her son was cluttered. Not to mention metal, wire, bits and pieces of a random ghost weapon of sorts were sprawled on the bed. She guessed Adrian had probably been tinkering with one of the gifts his grandparents sent him. Alicia was on top the bed leaning against the post, but something was missing, something or someone who should have been there. "Where's Adrian?" she asked her voice sounding calm, and collected, but it had an edge to it that the parta could detect.

Then he made sense of her words. _'Where's Adrian? What's she talking about I'm…'_ his thoughts stopped when he noticed the nearby mirror held no reflection. It showed Alicia and Sam but he was missing. He wasn't there. No that made no sense. How could this be? He was on the bed right next to Alicia. _'I'm right here. Maybe it's because I'm exhausted yes that must be it.'_

"Huh?" Alicia asked her eyes were wide. She must have seen Adrian's parta form. So she didn't recognize him, well Danny didn't so it made sense sort of. "Oh…" she said with a small laugh. "This is just one of my ghost friends is all." She reached out for Adrian without glancing in his direction, putting her arm around his neck she smiled. "Yup A.D. Spook." But when she saw the concerned look on Sam's face she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay Alicia." Sam asked gently to the girl. Maybe it was the bags she saw under the poor girl's eyes. "Did you sleep alright?"

"O-f-course I did." Alicia stuttered for once lying didn't seem to come easy to her.  
Adrian was beginning to wonder what this was all about. He wanted to say something, but he felt he needed hold back at least for now.

"Alicia…" Sam replied again her tone becoming even more gentle which was something that rarely happened. "There's nothing there."

"O-" Alicia started, she turned to look in the direction Adrian should be in. She gasped shoving back from him. The parta found himself flying off the bed in the process. Her eyes widened with panic. _'Where did he go? And why did it feel like I was holding him just a minute ago. Oh no please no.'_taking a deep breath she laughed. "Oh would you look at that you were right." She laughed nervously but tried to pass it all off as a joke. "I didn't get much sleep is all that's probably why I feel this way."

That sounded reasonable so Sam nodded then put her hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed. "But where's Adrian? I need to speak with him about a certain incident downstairs."

Adrian raised an eyebrow from the place he was now floating. What on Earth was she talking about? What down—oh now he remembered. Oh great. He wanted to slap himself in the face but didn't want to risk his mother hearing it and getting suspicious. _'Idiot you forgot to turn off the oven.'_Well he had to admit Jennifer had been more important to remember at the time.

Still nervous and finding her sleep deprivation catching up, she tried to collect herself. After all she now figured this might be another ability of Adrian's he never told her about so she took the fall. "Oh he went to the store to get some… glue?! Yeah glue for our science project." She motioned to the gadget on the bed.

"Oh." Sam said and shook her head. Why did her son have to have forgetful moments like his father. Well it didn't matter she'd have to punish him when he got back. "Well when he returns will you tell him I want to speak with him? I'll be in the office down the hall."  
"Sure Mrs. Fenton." Alicia chirped with a forced smile but fortunately this time she was able to make it more natural.

Only after Sam had shut the door did Alicia loose it. Looking about the room she squinted her tired doe eyes trying to get even a glimpse of her friend. "Oh Adri? You can come out now." Getting no response she became frustrated. "Adrian Fenton at least answer me. I know you're in here, the room is too cold for you to have left."

"I was just waiting for mom to leave completely." Replied Adrian it came from the direction near the window. But from what she could see he wasn't there and neither was his shadow.

Alicia's eyes widened and she blinked a few times. "So I wasn't seeing things you went in invisible?"

"I'm starting to think ghosts bodies react to their surroundings to camouflage like a chameleon but yeah basically." Came his voice in the air but he still didn't appear.

"So when do you plan to appear again Adri?" she asked with a slight yawn the excitement had passed and the sugar rush had died down. No matter how amazing her friend's new power was it still didn't merit enthusiasm for someone who had been up for nearly twenty-four hours.

"Not certain I think..." Adrian began then thought carefully about how to answer her. He'd never done something like this before. Or had he? He could feel his eyes widening yes he had. "I've done this before. I remember this sensation."

"From when Adri?" Alicia asked leaning closer to the bed but listening the best she could.

"When I was at the G.P.A. building there was this guy in the basement…" his eyes widened. "He should have been able to see me but he walked straight through me." Adrian thought back to the feeling from before, perhaps if he isolated the core he could become visible again. Reaching into the cold side of his core he tried to concentrate on willing away the blanket of energy around him. Abruptly a ring of white light appeared around him transforming him in the process.

Alicia noticed the light, and gradually the invisible being materialized as her amethyst eyed, raven hair best friend.

As soon as that was over Adrian fell to the ground with a thud, he let out a moan as he could feel the injury from the Guys in White becoming painful once more. "Why did it have to do that?" Pushing himself upright he could feel his energy quickly depleting. The young poet's eyes widened. "Alicia I need a soda promptly."

He didn't have to ask again Alicia was already rushing over with a soda in hand along with a water bottle. "You should probably drink this afterwards since this will only increase your thirst."

Adrian nodded gulping down the can of soda, and then taking to chugging dry the water soon afterwards. Only when he was done did he wipe his mouth of excess liquid, and take a deep breath. Afterwards his attention once more set on the Maddie Modulator with Alicia's help, he made it to the bed, and begun working on the device again. Just a few more screws, and nails, thankfully then it would be done.

"Well look on the bright side." Alicia said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

Adrian glared at her darkly not in the mood for one of her speeches. "Which is?"

"Now it will be easier to hide from people when you turn ghost."

"Argh!" Adrian cried feeling all his frustration coming out at once. Not to mention he'd just crashed a hammer down on his thumb.

Alicia cringed at the loud sound coming from her usually quiet friend then shook her head. Maybe a nap would be a good idea for both of them after they finished this thing. For now she'd lend him support and try her best to keep him awake.

* * *

After taking her husband's advice Valerie had headed home to get some sleep. After her busy night but she was up bright and early in her office to begin assessing how to handle the new occupants of the Ghost Protection Agency. It took most of the morning but she managed to draw up a contract containing guidelines that she felt even the leader of the Guys in White wouldn't be able to argue against following. When she arrived at headquarters she instantly became wary something was up. The usually invisible shield of energy around the building was visible.

Biting her lip she headed toward the inside. In an instant the shield when invisible once more. Or it could of vanished completely. Rolling up the sleeve of her shirt she checker her ecto decto meter on her bracelet. No it was obviously working. After a moment it became visible again flickering to the same color as before. Obviously there was glitch in the overall programming she'd have to get Tucker down here to fix it and maybe get Jazz's husband Lars as well.

"Well at least it's working." She said trying to think positively as possible. It wasn't easy things had been too off kilter today. There was only one person in the building at the time who would know what was up. She headed to the unmarked security room where her father Damon Gray would probably be working.

After entering his office she found him busy as ever typing things and working on a mess of wiring that had… was that hot chocolate stains on it? She thought her father was more of a coffee drinker. "So what's the damaged and how bad are we under?" Valerie asked him.

Damon Gray's attention drew up and he smiled warmly at his only daughter. "Sweetheart…" he pulled himself up from where he'd been sitting to come over and give her one of his warm bear hugs. She looked like she could use it. "Everything's fine just a glitch."

As his daughter she'd been around him her whole life practically so Valerie could tell when he was evading something but she didn't press on it. If it was truly important he'd tell her instantly everything. She instead nodded. "Think you can give me a status report on what's been happening for the last…" she glanced at the digital clock on her wrist. "Thirteen hours or so?"

Rubbing his hand behind his head Damon's grin turned into somewhat of a frown. "Well after the whole incident with the equipment shorting out it took over an hour to get back up. Other than that I know that your Task Force along with the Guys in White headed out to deal with some sort of thief and a few others called in cases."

Valerie nodded as expected of her team most of the G.P.A.'s work seemed to be handled at night while only occasionally did day time cases actually appear. She frowned at the thought of the freeloading Guys in White getting in the middle of her team's duty. 'How will we be able to coincide when cases like this come up?' she was beginning to think her comprise was going to need a few more edits before she handed it over the agent to sign.

She was about to speak more with him on the matter when a beeping echoed in the room alerting her of her communicator going off. "Talk to me."

"Commissioner Gray." Came the voice of one of her best task members.

"What's up Tito and why haven't you called me to relay your findings?"

"My apologies Commissioner but we've been having trouble with our communicators."

"Fine what's the status of the team?"

"We've been tailing a rouge ghost but he's continued to evade us." Then his voice got a little quieter and took on a tone of irritation. "Not to mention the Guys in White have been breathing down our neck every where we turn. They're usually the ones who alert the ghosts of our presence."

Of course that would pose a problem. Rubbing her temples Valerie tried to bring down her increasing headache and ease off her anger. "Send me your coordinates I'll try to be at your location in less than a half hour."

"Yes Commissioner Gray." Tito responded and the communications shorted out to static soon after.

Damon Gray spoke to her once the call was complete. "I believe the satellite at headquarters has been down. I just got everything completely back up and running little over an hour go."

Valerie nodded. "I figured as much."

"Are you going to be okay sweetheart." He asked moving over to place his hand on her shoulder. Damon could tell this wasn't easy for her. He rarely saw his calm collected daughter so stressed.

Clearing her throat Valerie nodded. "I think so." With a set look emerged on her face as she stormed out of the security room, and headed to her office to retrieve some things. She clenched her fists as she went feeling her anger and determination rising. She was going to get control of this thing. Even if she despised the Guys in White, somehow she was going to make it so they could all coexist under one roof.

* * *

He never thought he'd be visiting this place twice in one day.

The parta was certain they'd arrived at the clock tower around three or four in the morning the last time they'd been there. Too bad he didn't have time to actually look at the old fashioned time keeper to check that morning but he'd been kind of busy crashing into Jenn's ghostly captor.

Adrian floated near the historic marvel admiring how looked in the daylight. He'd heard it was a very old clock dating back to the early years of America. Actually his father had told him once he, Sam, and Tucker had went back in time on their chase against hi-powered ghost who wanted to rule time with a device called infi-map. His parents and Alicia's father had actually been inside it once. He shook his head banishing those memories he had more important things to think about this was no time for his mind to be wandering.

Glancing behind he could see Alicia at ground level having managed to keep up with him thanks to borrowing his sister Lilith's hover scooter. She dismounted soon after, and was adjusting the two bags on her back, one which carried what their bargaining chip. Adrian was more alert now as was his B.F. This thanks entirely to her shrewd wisdom of them taking a few hours to get in a full rem cycle before coming. He'd protest fiercely wanting to get to the tower as soon as possible. But she had a point if he wasn't able to function straight chances are he'd not be able to fight Bullet at all, and they both ha a sense it might come to that.

Adrian couldn't help but feel on edge. He looked around keeping his eyes never focused on one area, as he waited for Jennifer's captor to appear. It wasn't like him to be this way, but maybe it was the agitation that came with his sister's condition, and his mind working overtime to produce images of how much worse off she might be in. She'd been so vulnerable and he doubted things could have gotten better since. He was not underestimating this guy.

Noticing her friend's apparent anxiety Alicia smiled gently up at him trying to calm his nerves. She'd never seen him so jumpy but she didn't think there was too much to worry about. "Hey everything will work out."

He shook his head floating just above her shoulder. "Somehow I'm not all unerringly sure about that." As he grew tenser he fidgeted more fiddling with the biker gloves of the costume Alicia had talked him into wearing just yesterday. He still couldn't understand how she'd gotten to keep it on. His thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of sweat coming down his brow followed by a strand of tangerine orange mist coming out of his mouth. All altering him there was a ghost in the area.

"You still look ridiculous kid." Came a dry voice from behind.

Whipping around Adrian found himself face to face with Bullet once more. The ghost looked nothing but at ease. He barely showed any emotion the exact opposite of the parta. This was ironically how one would expect Adrian to be acting at that moment, it was like seeing his own reflection through the ghost. "Yeah well you aren't exactly a fashion critic yourself."

Bullet's eyes slightly narrowed but he nodded his head. "Touché kid… but we're not really here to discuss such needless things anyways." He folded his arms over his chest once again looking nothing but chilled. "Where's my prize?"

Adrian landed next to Alicia to retrieve the bag from her grasp then floated back up to face Bullet. This time putting a good amount of distance between them, he aimed his fenton wrist ray at the ghost's gut. "I have it here." He carefully opened the bag to reveal Maddie Modulator. It had various cracks, and looked like it had been pieced together.

Mildly impressed Bullet was surprised to see that it looked so intact. "You must have had a very capable engineer put that back together." He remarked. "I like what I see. But the question is…" he raised an eyebrow at Phantom's son. "Will it work?"

Neither teen saw any reason to tell him that it was Adrian himself who fixed it.

"I've tested it out." The parta replied. "Like my grandma says, it '…alters spectral frequencies to completely reverse their affects' there is even a button that returns things to as they were before." Adrian now stared at the ghost as his mind began functioning at a proper level again, something just didn't add up. "Why exactly would you need it?"

A shark tooth grin came on Bullet's face as the parta explained things but with his last words it became a smirk. "Doesn't really matter." He pulled something out of his pocket as his spoke which made Adrian tense, but it looked like nothing more than a palm sized metal ball. "Don't burden yourself with things you don't need to understand Spooky-kid."

The parta was about to reply but that's when things went wrong. Bullet tossed the ball at Adrian he tried to evade it but it came to fast. The thing hit him, but instead of bouncing off claws came out to latch onto his shirt right where the stereotypical ghost symbol was.

Startled the young hybrid begun shaking his shirt to remove the thing but it wasn't coming off. He tried blasting it with his fenton wrist ray but it seemed to have no effect except to send him hurtling towards the clocktower to land on its second hand. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness he realized how stupid that move was.

The ghost just continued watching as his grin became smugger.

Immediately after Alicia brought out her Fenton bazooka from who knows where and aimed at the ghost. "Alright ectofiend what's all this about?" Her tone matched one Adrian frequently recognized when they played Ghost Catchers 0.7, something was up.

Bullet continued to smirk adding a shrug to his chilled posture He'd barely moved since arriving. "You'll just have to see kid." A loud shrill filled the air causing the two teens to plug their ears. The ex-second in command of Walker just chuckled. "Ah there it is." This snapped the young foley's attention back to him. He said nothing for a moment but brought up his wrist gauntlet to her view which confused both of the young kids. "Watch the magic as I make your partner disappear before your eyes kid." He slammed a certain amount of buttons on his armament.

Still puzzled by his words Alicia asked what he was talking about. But the cry of her best friend turned her attention to the clock where he'd been knocked into. She stared at him in shock as he literally begun glowing brighter and brighter before her eyes. Then the young Foley's mind caught up she recognized this. "No…"

"Oh yes."

The young Foley sprinted to her friend aid. But how exactly could she get up there. Now more than ever she was wishing she'd packed that battle suit her mother designed for her. At least in this moment she wanted to fly. But Adrian just kept glowing she tried digging through her bag for anything that might work. Then she noticed a newer version of the modulator shaped like a box this time. That might help. She went to flip the switch but it was too late her friend's screams died off, and his image faded out drifting straight into the ghost's watch.

She stared at the ghost for a long moment still stunned. The she asked the most obvious question. "Why?"

Bullet shrugged flipping his crimson cape back a little. "Did you two really think it was a good idea to trust a ghost with a reputation like mine?!" He chuckled now finding the whole situation amusing apparently. "This way I get the devices, and two fenton kids to hold against their father. What better revenge then turning them over to some of his worst foes? Not to mention one of his spawn is a naturally born ghost in his first stage. Now those are rare to find alone."

"He's protected right now." Alicia replied her eyes narrowing as she begun rummaging through her bag for another weapon, all the while keeping her eyes on the cocky ghost.

"Oh I'm sure there is a way around that. Let me guess he's got something on his person that helps keep his excess energy contained and undetectable? " Bullet surmised then ducked away as Alicia came at him with a Jack of Nine Tails. The whip nearly had him but he'd learned to be more alert since being trapped in that desert realm. "Oooh so close."

Before Alicia could come at him again, he pressed a button on his gauntlet and portal emerged. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got things to settle. Been a pleasure doing business with ya." He mock saluted her before diving into the portal and teleporting away from site.

No, no, no. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Adrian had been right to be cautious. She should have done the same now her misguided idealism had led to this. The young Foley found herself alone, she could only hope and pray her best friend, and his sister found a way out of there. Before things really became a mess.

"I'll give you three hours max Adri." She declared into the sky although she knew he couldn't hear her. "If you're not back by then I'm alerting your parents and mine." Alicia wouldn't tell his parents he was a ghost hybrid but she wasn't going stand by, and let him be caught in a situation where escape was impossible.

The Council of Ghosts stared at the interloper astounded. Voices broke out some in excitement others in horror, but the most dominate one was confusion. Phantom reached into his core feeling the cold energy his eyes flashed blue as he prepared for any battle that might come. This ghost was obviously an enemy to the Ancients. Though Danny only knew Clockwork, and few of them, he trusted their judgment. They seemed at ill ease with the ghost though they had returned to their place in the middle of the dome to hear him out.

"You heard me correct." Spoke the being through Mock his voice growing more intimidating by the second, still it seemed to weave a calmness through the room that was still not reaching Danny or the Ancients. "This shift is not a horrible thing. Don't listen to those Ancients we have grown far past the dark ages and their idealistic ways…" his eyes narrowed. "They know nothing of the potential our race has above the rest…"

The shadow ghost brought out his palms as his unnatural ochre eyes glowed brightly. The council gasped as one at what happened next. Through Mock's palms rays of green ecto energy emerged traveling outwards towards the open areas of the dome. It cut neatly through the sides and traveled upwards barely missing the murals above save to lightly scar them. Then the ectoplasmic energy vanished all together.

Mock smirked. "I'm sure you've all recently heard of the rumors of raw energy?" he chuckled darkly as he continued. "The art that was warned against practicing?! For its very nature being far too destructive to wield." He looked at them expectantly and many ghosts nodded in response. "That's a lie in order to keep you blind from what truly matters what we can really achieve through..."

"All it achieves is a downright mess!" came a female southern belle accent. Danny recognized it to be one of the Ancients the Mistress of Heart, Cora. She was the one who handled emotions, feelings, and more importantly love of mortals and ghosts. She looked to be in fumes as her pink catlike eyes her blazing. "I worked hard on designing this structure..." Despite her anger was by far the most lovely of the female ancients. With pointed ears like an elf and skin a light tone of red. Her pink hair curled in ringlets with a small bun in the back and the rest of her hair flowing freely down to her lower back. Her gown was shaded in another color of pink. It was strapless and reached little above her knee caps, and slanted down towards her ankles. All the while hugging her hourglass form, with a pair of high heels. "I don't appreciate you all ruining my work."

The shadow ghost dipped his head slightly but never enough to show true respect. "Forgive me my lady but the demonstration was necessary." Then he turned back to the others unscathed by the continuous glares of Cora. "Now as I was saying, I know the ways to achieve it. Raw energy is rare and scarcely abundant but there is a way for all to have access to it. With it…" he turned his penetrating gaze directly on Danny Phantom. "humans will no longer be able to have a hold over us."

Silence prevailed in that moment. As Danny noticed many if not most were focused on the shadow ghost's words.

"Not only that but I sympathize greatly with you all." For a moment Mock's face showed a strange bitterness. "Humans have ruined my afterlife as well as many of yours. I know not all of you started out in that realm but we all share the prejudice of their kind." All eyes had now turned to Danny Phantom, he could feel true hostility more than before. "Yes we have a peace treaty the Ancients made sure it was nearly, flawless, and to that I show my appreciation." He bowed almost mockingly to the Six.

The hybrid could tell the Six wanted to act, he did as well but what could they do against a shield that kept them out. It was almost like the ghost shields his parents made, but it was clearly designed to not hurt the spirit inside it, as some were known to do. Then he came to the conclusion this ghost had something to do with the break in at New Tech, although at the moment that was all he could understand.

As Danny thought on this, the shadow ghost's crowd had grown earnest to hear more of this revelation. "However it won't last long. Even now arms are being bared. Have you heard the President of United States along with the Mayor… yes the mayor my gentle-ghosts that so called former sidekick of the Phantom, Tucker Foley has agreed to allow those government agents also known as the Guys in White into our one haven… Amity Park."

The outburst at this news as unmatched even the halfa found himself shocked. No that couldn't be?! How on Earth could such a thing happen? He'd worked to hard to keep those agents of his territory. He'd made sure of this with the Ancients help, it was part of peace agreement. No one but the Ghost Protection Agency was to be allowed access to the most haunted city on Earth.

"So I ask you all this. With such a thing broken what else could go wrong?" the mysterious ghost asked inevitably voicing the current thought. "We need liberation! Humans should no longer hold a stance between us! We were spared from completely being torn from this realm for one reason. All of us have unrest in some way shape or form. We were brought back for a purpose why should humans be the ones who govern I'll lives?!" He glared at Danny Phantom now with seething hatred.

"You do not know what you speak of…" came an even darker voice this one could remind any of the feeling dying, yet at the same time it sounded British distinguished, and still intimidating. The usually silent Master of Death, Quietus has made himself known. "Do you not remember where you started out?" he asked his soulless black eyes set inside red instead of white. His hair was a messy yet combed mess of mane of pitch black, with a goatee on his chin. He had pale gray flesh that would remind one of a corpse. His outfit was a mix of dark coal shades with blood red accents. He was dressed like a gentleman tux open coat tux but cut in such a way that would remind one of a grim reaper, with a cloak of pure black cut like bat wings at the tips draped on his back. If he'd changed forms they would have seen a skeleton in place of a man for that his other form.

"Each and every one of you in some shape or form has ties to the human realm." Quietus would know for it was his job to guide them to their permanent residence whether it was judgment, peace, or to become undead. He knew exactly when one was to die and how they would. He rarely was seen during the council meetings having preferred to stick to the shadows, and listen. So his interruption had caught everyone's attention. "To ignore your roots would be to ignore what shaped, and defined you."

The ghost controlling Mock seemed alarmed for the first time in a while, but then he collected himself. "Ah but I am not speaking of that. It goes both ways. Humans ignore the fact that we were once them. How many of you were greeted warmly by those who might have known you in the past?" The room was silent so the shadow ghost's face became smug. "Just as I thought none of us are treated right. We face instead ghost hunters and fear. While fear is a wonderful thing that feeds all of us, we should not be hunted down like animals." He glared now. "We have just as much right to that planet as they do. Why else would we still be here and not joining our brothers and sisters in the afterlife?"

A chorus of approval came from at least seventy-five percent of the audience.

"So I am just here to tell you all that a storm is coming, you better hope you're on the correct side of the bank when it hits." The shield abruptly faded out and the shadow ghost's eyes returned to a normal green but before any of the Ancient Six could get to him, Mock had brought out a remote. Clicking a set of buttons he abruptly disappeared.

That is when the chaos ensued. Various ghosts converged on the halfa who barely had a moment to bring up a shield to escape the blast fire. As Dora in her dragon form, his yeti friend Frostbite, Wulf, and surprisingly Pyro came to his aid. It was in these moments that Danny Phantom appreciated the fact he had a few allies to help him. They managed to aid in his escape, while the Ancients with their eyes now all glowing red in unison to quell the uprising before it could begin.

Danny made it to the exit and flew towards his awaiting Specter Speeder that was parked not far away. As he stared back to the entrance where the Ancients had begun their work of subduing the threat, the hybrid could see flashes of various colors of ectoplasm crashing from inside. It wasn't going to be easy to calm those ghosts and make them see reason but Clockwork had assured him through the limited time he saw him before escaping it could be done.

Still… It appeared his life had just gotten even more difficult. But then again when was it ever easy for a being trapped between two realms?!

* * *

In what felt like mere moments Jennifer found something heavy appearing on top her. Grunting she tried to push it off. Whatever it was it weighed a bunch… and it was cold. Why was it so cold? Repelling the chilly being away from her, she shivered. Then she heard a grunt an all too familiar sound and tone that sounded like… She stared at the bundle that had invaded her personal space.

"Adrian?" She whispered, a groan was the only answer that came from the lump. But it still sounded like him. "Adrian?" she said a little louder this time. The creature barely moved shifting only a little. "ADRIAN!" the young fenton cried with one last effort.

That got the being to move. Yellow glowing eyes greeted her, which was strange but she could make out the distinct facial features of her brother. "Jenn?" he croaked his voice sounding somewhat haggard.

Jenn's dived into him pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh brother it is you!" then her eyes widened as she shoved him back, which made him grunt in pain. "Wait a minute, how come you're in here? Didn't…"

"Yes I got him everything he wanted but he…" his yellow goggled eyes seemed to narrow in the darkness. "Double crossed me."

"Oh." She said quietly tears begun stinging her eyes once more as they cascade down her face.

"Hey don't cry Jenny." Adrian said softly coming closer to his sister.

But Jennifer Fenton couldn't think of nothing better. "Why not? This…" she stifled a sob. "Is all… my fault." She shivered in the dark but this time because of the cold. For the most part it hadn't been this cold why was this happening now. "I'm the reason we're both here…I should…"

Adrian's eyes softened as he came closer to his sister. "Hey…" he soothed gently putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's not entirely your fault, more mine if any. You couldn't have known. Besides I should have kept better eye on you." He smiled gently, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm the big brother I need to look after you." A thought crossed his mind as he shuffled into his pocket. "Hey I've got something for you." He shuffled through his pocket withdrawing something from it. He placed it gently in her palms.

The younger fenton couldn't see what he had for her but as soon as she felt it in her palms she knew what it was. "My necklace…" she said quietly and clutched the moon pendant close like a long lost friend, before diving into her brother's arms. "Oh brother, thank you so much!"

For once Adrian accepted his sister's embrace hugging her close. "Hush sis I'm going to get us out of here." He hugged her close letting her tear soaked face rest on his chest.  
Then his eyes focused on the room, despite it being pitch black he could see everything around them. Thanks to his ghost half he supposed. He was thankful that he hadn't become human in the midst of being transported there. But if she could make him out…

"I already tried to find a way out there is none." Then he saw it that inquisitive expression Jennifer usually had when she knew something was up. Between sniffles she spoke. "Why are your eyes glowing yellow?"

Should have known that would come up sooner or later. "Oh... uh... it's a pair of night vision goggles I helped grandfather invent. That's one of their side effects." Adrian replied as he begun shuffling through the boxes that crowded the room. There were many in the otherwise bare room. "The Box Ghost and his daughter would have a field day if they were in this place." He said dryly. Just why did a ghost need to collect so much junk?

"If you can see in the dark then… do you think you can find a way out?" Jenn asked still sounding like she was still stifling sobs. He could see she was trying to get her necklace back on but was having trouble with the strap in the dark.

The parta reached out to fasten the necklace as he continued to check over things. The room wasn't very big and for a ghost's hideout it was pretty bare. Bullet had made sure it seemed that there were no weapons in the room. But Adrian still had his wrist ray strapped on arm so at least they weren't entirely defenseless.

Concentrating on the nearby seemingly metallic wall he tried to pass through it. But found he couldn't. Well that explained it they were in the Ghostzone, but why hadn't Jennifer been able to get out. Then he remembered the device Bullet had bragged would keep her here, and saw the ankle brace strapped to her leg. It had to be what was keeping her from phasing through. If she had one then… he checked and saw sure enough there was one on his arm, so transforming back into his other half would be a useless effort.

For a ghost home this place was pretty barren. It should have had some kind design that resembled it's keeper but it did not. Then his eyes spotted it there was a crack in the middle of the ceiling. "Ah huh…" he murmured. "That just might be efficient…"

"Find a way out?" Jenn asked finding a little hope now that both her brother, and moon pendant had been returned to her.

Adrian nodded. "I can just make out something it looks kind of like a entrance." Only problem was how to get Jennifer up there without jeopardizing her figuring out his powers. Then again… "So you can't see anything?"

"No…" she pouted sounding much like her old self. "You say you've found something?"

"Uh huh." Adrian replied and begun moving about the boxes a bit, before picking her up. She squeaked at his move and tried to struggle out of his hands. "We have to get out here Jenn I'm going to lift you up, so you can get the door okay?" once she nodded. He flew slowly up towards the ceiling, trying his best to make it feel like he was actually stretching up to reach it.

"The ceiling's low then?" She asked curiously. That didn't seem right there was a huge echo in here, now that she thought about it that's how her brother's voice sounded. _'Weird…'_

Of course it was a lot higher then he made it out to be. But there was no way he could tell her he was flying to it. So he chose instead to agree with her assumption. "Yes we're pretty crammed in here. Apparently this ghost has no sense when it comes to height in his lair…"

She tried to ignore how abnormally cold his fingers as she felt him lifting her up. Pretty soon they were at the top. She felt around with her nimble little fingers and soon came across a latch. "Got it." She cried out to him figuring her was down below a ways, when in reality he was very near.

"Respectable job Jenny. Is it ajar?" He asked her. Adrian could only hope Bullet had been foolish enough to forget about that little mistake.

Jennifer tugged at the door a few times grunting as she could feel her muscles screaming with the effort. She pulled some more till finally it gave out. "I've got it!" She cried excitedly for once since her time in captivity. "It's open Adrian!" She scrambled up into the entrance with minimal help from her brother.

"What can you see?"

Looking about her eyes looked about but she let out a loud groan. "It's no good it's still too dark."

"That's what you have me for." Adrian said next to her startling her in the process. Glancing about the next room they'd found themselves in the parta was surprised to find it was a… "We're in a tunnel." He said in amazement. It looked much like an old sewer tunnel underneath Amity Park minus the fact there wasn't any water in it, and sloping upward. "Come on we're going to have crawl through it."

The two made effort to crawl through the tunnel. Neither knew what it lead to but it was better than Bullet finding them. Just incase Adrian had his fenton wrist ray prepared for any danger. As they travelled it soon begun to get lighter and brighter.

"Adri! I see light!" Jenn cried happily. She glanced at him once more. "By the way you still look like snowman."

"I think your eyes need time to adjust to normal." Adrian replied dryly. Well that was a relief she still couldn't see straight. "Grab hold of my arm. I'm not having you fall behind." Once he felt her small hands grasped around his shoulder, he emerged from the tunnel. Jennifer stumbled behind him.

What Adrian saw next was surprising. The entire room was wall to wall carpeted with many different weapons of various sizes. The place was completely armed. "We'll that explains why it was so empty where we were. We must have been in his basement Jenn…" He noticed something a gauntlet nearby it looked vaguely like Bullet's own. He smiled truly happy for the first time in the past hour. "I think I've just found our way out."

* * *

Wouldn't they ever give up?

Those incompetent ghost hunters had been chasing him since they'd spotted him in the business district. He had been planning to make a break for the FentonWorks Portal but those hunters chased him all the way around the city, till finally he managed to loose them.

He could hear the gulls calling from above, and the waves from the lake crashing against the sandbar below. He's ended up in the warf at the docks. They were deserted except for an occasional fisherman or tourist but he could easily scare them away with not much effort. Especially since he mood at this current point in time could set anyone on edge.

The bounty hunting ghost could feel his irritation, and frustration all directed at the Guys in White and to a lesser extent the Ghost Protection Agency. Those incompetent agents nearly cost him his job, and a few pounds of raw energy. But he was also pleased if not satisfied with how these past two days had gone. Not only did he have what he needed to turn over to the ghost but more so. He'd proven Walker and others wrong. Just because he didn't have any special powers and occasionally screwed up didn't make him a failure in the least. He learned from his mistakes after all, Bullet rarely made the same ones twice.

A familiar ring tone played from his gauntlet. Pressing a few buttons gradually a hologram came on screen. It was completely black save for those same blood red eyes glowing in the darkness. It was him.

"I've heard you've acquired something extra in your scavenger hunt?" came their voice from the other line.

Bullet frowned surprised. How had he figured that out? Looking about the area who could only wonder if the ghost was spying on him, or had some stooge doing it for him. But he decided to play it cool, he would not show he was intimated to this spirit. Besides he could be wrong they may not even realize what it is he had. "Yeah… so what's it to you?"

"My leader is particularly interested in obtaining the hybrid." The specter said as raw red energy crackled in his dark palm. "We will pay double if you hand him over with our purchases."

"Whatcha want him for, he's pretty weak for a half ghost. Then again he is Phantom's kid." Inwardly he was grinning, now they were speaking his language. Except what could they have use for the kid? And If they really wanted hybrid how much could he get out of them? "Triple or nothing. I know others who might want to use him for hostage or bait, but I'm guessing you have other intentions. Am I right?"

The specter's red eyes narrowed. "Very well we agree howev-" In an instant the image of his customer blanked out, replacing it with nothing but static.

"What? What is it you want? Hello come in?" Bullet frantically tried to regain connection but it kept static out.

A bright light nearly blinded Bullet as it all but exploded from his gauntlet. Out of it shot two beams that re-materialized as Jennifer Fenton and Adrian Spook. The latter crouched down low, in front of his sibling, looking poised to take the ghost on right then and there.

Having been caught off balance by the light Bullet readjusted himself. He took one look at the two Fenton siblings, and snarled. "How did you two get out?" but then he smirked. "No matter I can easily send you back." Tapping at his gauntlet, only received sparks in return. Grumbling he typed at the buttons again, the response was still the same. "Why isn't this blasted thing working?" he asked himself in frustration.

To answer his question the parta remained silent but withdrew some things from his jacket pocket. Tossing them straight at Bullet they knocked the ex-second in command right on the head. He let out a yelp as he was hurtled backwards. Rubbing his now bruising scalp he saw the perpetrators. Both of the anklets that had previously been strapped to the kids laid in shambles, their wires cut expertly, and completely friend.

Finally the hybrid spoke dryly. "Word of advice, next time don't leave your back door unlocked." He didn't look nearly as cocky as his father but his face was rather smug. "Also don't underestimate the grandson of two of the world's top ghost hunters."

Bullet growled in anger, his fists beginning to burn brightly with ectoplasm energy as he flew towards the parta. Adrian had barely enough time to shove his sister out of the way, before he ducked himself. Sending a beam of energy from his wrist ray at the infuriated ghost, it was weak but at least it would work as a distraction.

"Jenn…" he said through gritted teeth as he continued to summersault out of the way of Bullet's attacks. "Get out of here!"

The younger fenton wanted to wanted to protest but a gentle tug turned her attention to find Alicia there. "Come on Jenn, we need to get out of the line of fire."

"What about Adrian?" Jennifer asked too concerned about her brother at the moment. Even if she had weak eyesight, she still wanted to help.

Alicia had received his message, and headed to current location of Bullet after picking it up on her G.P.A. scanner. She sighed glancing to Adrian who nodded. Hoisting Jennifer onto her back she didn't say another word but advised her to hold on tight. Starting up the hover scooter they took off at breakneck speed away from the fray.

The parta let out a sigh of relief once Jennifer had successfully been rescued. But hadn't been watching ahead of him for a moment when a blast of ectoplasm sent him sprawling to the ground.

Bullet landed with his weapon aimed at the boy. "Well that was a good effort. I must say little Phantom Junior you had me for a second." Adrian's palms clenched as his eyes glowed with irritation at the nickname. Still the ghost went on as if he didn't notice "But let's face it you've still got a long way to go before you can even tangle with me." He grabbed ahold of Adrian by the throat lifting him up in the air as the boy struggled. Then he felt it, his eyes begun to glow brightly as energy shot through the naturally born ghost out into his system. The affects were instantaneous but having never felt a rush of power so great, he lost his grip on the boy.

Scrambling away from the ghost Adrian cursed his luck silently. Not again he'd gone for at least a month without some ghost taking his excess energy. But thankfully this time, he didn't feel the effects nearly as bad yet. Still a bit dizzy he had barely enough time to duck a punch from the ghost that crashed into the cement leaving dent.

Bullet's eyes widened at just what he'd accomplished. Never before had he actually done something like that. Even with the added strength that came with most ghosts. Then a thought occurred and he smirked punching his fists together. Then he went at the boy as be begun throwing blows at breakneck speed. "I'm supposed to take you alive, but they never said what kind of condition your needed in." the ex-second in command of Walker said between punches.

The parta could feel his energy depleting rapidly from the draining he'd received courtesy of Bullet. Even so he managed to keep himself upright, and block the attacks. "Doesn't that mean you'd be handing over damaged goods? Won't that deflate the profit?" Adrian asked sarcastically trying to distract the ghost as he tried to figure out what to do.

His muscles were beginning to hurt from the effort of shielding himself. He could have sworn something was different about his enemy's fighting style. He managed to kick his enemy's legs out from under him but in the process let out a yelp out how hard he had become. "Are you eating metal on a daily basis or something?"

Even Bullet was surprised out how much strength his punches were taking. Unless… he chuckled then cackled, then chortled leaving the boy alone for a moment.

Adrian watched the ghost surprised. He was starting to think the spirit was loosing it, but then his opponent smirked, and he tensed.

"You know I should be thanking you Spooky-kid." There was that nickname again. "To think all I needed was the help of some snot nosed brat of Phantom to achieve something I've been wanting for a long time."

"What exactly would that be?" Adrian asked perplexed, and becoming annoyed.

Bullet's smirk grew even wider. "I guess it's time for a lesson. Every ghost has a unique power ya know some take years no centuries to find it, some get it right off the bat." He shrugged at this.

"What's that got to do with you?" the parta asked as he begun looking around. _'Come on where did Alicia put that thermos, I could really use it right about now.'_Knowing his B.F. she wouldn't have left him unarmed it had be hidden somewhere on these docks. All he needed was a moment to find it.

The ghost didn't speak a word just simply seemed to go into a sort of trance. Adrian was too focused on finding the fenton thermos to think of fighting him, and he'd regret it soon afterwards. Bullet's body abruptly morphed into a metallic silver color catching the boy off guard even more. He went at Adrian with his fists yet again.

This time the impact of the punch was too much and sent the parta flying backward to phase through a nearby building. When he returned to the area he could see the ghost still looked incredibly smug.

"With this I'm indestructible kid. They don't call me Bullet for nothing… at least not anymore."

The two went at it once more but Adrian found that all the kicks or punches he threw at the ghost landed on a hard surface like steel. It hurt badly almost felt like he had broken an arm upon impact. The energy he'd siphoned from the parta had enhanced Bullet's senses, and unwittingly gave way to his own unique power. The fenton boy's only luck was the fact that the mass of metal was inexperienced with his new form, so his blows hadn't broken any bones yet.

A cold feeling washed over Adrian moments before Bullet could land a well-aimed blow to the chest. The parta embraced the feeling realizing it was his only chance. His body became encased in energy going subsequently invisible. He rolled out of the way just before the ghost's fist came down in a blazing metallic fist of ectoplasm, the would have most assuredly knocked him into unconsciousness. Shuffling away the boy focused his attention on finding the fenton thermos it was his only chance against this guy now.

Bullet was getting increasingly frustrated. Just where did that little punk go? He took a moment to scan the area, before blasting at every corner nook and cranny of the old wharf.

Burnt marks littered the ground, as Adrian Spook barely managed to get out of the way of fire. His yellow eyes darted about the area, as he continued his invisible trek through wharf. Finally something silver and metallic caught his attention pocking barely out from behind one of the crates on the boardwalk. His eyes widened as he hurried to grab the thermos just before another round of plasm came at him.

It was a good thing to because in that instant the cold melted away from the exhausted parta revealing his snow white hair and glowing yellow eyes to his enemy.

"There you are." Bullet said with a smirk, he readied his fist with energy. "So what do you say kid ready to come quietly?"

Cracking open his dry lips open Adrian responded between gasps. "How about… not now or… ever?!" He aimed the Fenton Thermos at the ghost, it glowed brightly with the aid of the Parta's own energy a swirling vortex appeared. Before Bullet could move away it pulled him into its grasp sucking him completely inside before he even had a chance to scream.

Capping the Fenton Thermos quickly, Adrian let out a tired sigh, and just laid there a long moment exhausted from the entire conflict. "Don't mess with my sister... again!" He told the being inside the thermos between breaths. He pulled himself up right, and flew sluggishly into the air towards home.

* * *

With the deed signed Valerie gazed on with satisfaction from her office in the top floor of the Ghost Protection Agency. Her task force had taken to practicing their moves outside since their dojo was at the moment currently occupied by the enemy. Still all and if things were working. The Guys in White had agreed to her terms so that was out of the way and done. What would come in the future was to remain unseen.

But if any member of her team caught the GiW stepping out of line that would be one strike, if they got three like they say in baseball they'd be out there. No more access to Amity Park. To this extent the G.P.A. commissioner wanted them to step out of line but she knew they'd bide their time until they found the opportune moment to strike and Valerie would be ready for them.

Her door creaked open and in walked someone she'd been trying to contact for the past few hours. Cain Samuels trudged in looking haggard, and tired just about ready to collapse. But as Valerie moved to help her most promising student he brushed her away. "I'm fine I can move on my own." He mumbled then his eyes widened as he realized who it was. Standing upright he saluted her much like one would in the military. Though Valerie didn't see any army background on his resme when he'd applied for G.P.A. "You sent for me Chief?"

She nodded moving over to her desk to retrieve a copy of the treaty. "I need you to look over this Samuels. Study it and memorize it."

The young man with the scar looked a little perplexed. "For what?"

"You're my main confidant from now on. On all matters concerning out 'guests.'" Seeing the shocked look on his face, she smirked in amusement handing him his new badge. "Congratulations you've just been promoted to captain of your squad."

Cain grinned now looking all but please, but then he put on a straight face and saluted her once more. "Thank you Commissioner Gray I won't let you down."

Nodding Valerie told him to leave. As he headed out his back was turn so she didn't catch the smug grin that appeared on his face as he fingered the new silver badge. If she did she might have had second thoughts of her choice in leadership.

* * *

The young parta's eyes refused to stay open for too long before they shut once more in the middle of flight. Then he had to force them open again so he wouldn't crash into anything. He could feel the phantom pains of what was sure to be massive amount of bruises, and throbbing reminders once he became human once more.

Finally he spied the welcoming sight of a blue and lavender three story house on the outskirts of the city. He aimed his trajectory for the front door colliding instantaneously with the cement walkway. Fortunately his ghost half managed to keep from breaking any bones. He lay there almost ready to shut his eyes and just sleep on the porch, when two beams of white light surrounded his body transforming him into his old raven hair self.

Not more then two minutes later his middle sister stepped outside heading for the mail box. Noticing her poor brother collapsed on the porch, she let out a small gasp and head back inside. Adrian thought she was going to just leave him when the door opened once more. He could vaguely make on both of his sisters now. He sighed quietly.

Neither said a word as they each took a side and help him stand upright. Then begun heading into the house.

"Where's Alicia?" Adrian asked leaning his head towards Jennifer. He managed to keep himself upright and transfer most of his weight to the walking, so neither sister was weighed down by their obviously heavier older brother.

"She went home soon after taking me back here." Jennifer replied quietly.

Lilith piped in obviously not liking leaving out. "I had slept at their house brudder did I tell you that."

"No you didn't how was it?" Adrian asked as he forced a small smile on his face. He didn't want to concern his younger sibling in things.

"It was a lots of excite- fun." Lilith replied clapping her hands excitedly. "Ooh I drew something for you brudder…" she moved away before either could protest transferring the weight promptly to Jennifer. "I'll go get it!" she cried scampering off.

Adrian shook his head with a small smile. Sweet Lilith sometimes she caught on to things most of the times she didn't.

"So where's Bullet?" Jennifer asked interrupting his thoughts.

Glancing to her, he brought the thermos out of his large pocket. "It took some effort, and ghost equipment. But thanks to 'Licia I managed." Although he didn't succeed in retrieving any of the fenton gear the ghost had ransomed for. So Bullet had won in that regards. But Adrian wasn't too worried after all what could he use those things for anyways? The important thing was he got Jenn out of there.

The younger fenton frowned looking down as she helped him to the couch. "I'm sorry about that."

"What did I tell you before?" Adrian replied. "You need to quit blaming yourself Jenn. Otherwise… you could get a lot of wrinkles." He told her bluntly.

Jennifer at first looked at him annoyed. Then a small smile quirked on to her face as she chuckled realizing just what her brother was doing. "Yeah I guess I never thought of that."

"So think we can keep this a secret?" he asked glancing towards her expectantly.

She nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"Good…" Adrian murmured his eyes finally closing. Everything was fine Jennifer hadn't discovered his identity or had any suspicions of it. But more importantly he could rest easy knowing she was secure, as he dosed off for a long much needed nap.

Smiling at her big brother, she gently kissed him on the cheek affectionately. "Thanks big brother, I know you'll always have my back."

~Fin~

* * *

_Coming Soon…_

Adrian Spook  
Episode 5  
Spook-tacle  
Summary:  
Alicia and the Drama department are putting on the play. Adrian and Hugo unwillingly get roped into participating. In the process it attracts unwanted attention from a ghost who wants make some changes to the script. When Malcolm becomes the main victim in the ghost's twisted plot, can Adrian look past their bitter rivalry to keep him from harm?

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I don't know how much longer I'll keep this up on honestly check my dA account I get at least 10 reviews a piece. I'm not trying to be pushy but I'd like to know what you guys think of this.**

- And so the power he discovered this episode is invisibility. I sort of hinted on it in the last chapters but not it is fully realized. I sort of like this twist to how he comes to notice it. Don't you? XD

- Regarding the Council of Ghosts meeting. Heh well there you have it. I've revealed all the ancients I will be drawing them soon. Some of their designs may change a little but not much. Forgive me for having such a lengthy description to their appearances but how else was I going to reveal them to you? Well I could draw them and I plan to but it will take time.

If you remember the episode where the Six ghosts who trapped Pariah Dark were shown in flashback they all have red eyes. I was going to do the same with all of them in this story. However I found it to be boring and dull. I mean they should each be their own beings right? But as you can see by the end of the council meeting they are all connected because in that moment they used their combined power and all their eyes went red. So I kept the general concept. Just like Danny's changed color with his element of ice theirs do when they combine their powers.

In my backstory they've never been human and aren't exactly completely ghosts more like spirits. Their complete origins are unknown to all even Clockwork doesn't understand completely how he and the others came to be. Each has some part in watching over something that deals with humans. As for names that was a hard thing to figure out but I hope you like them still.

List of Ancients:

Clockwork, Master of Time (name is self explanatory)  
Nebula, Mistress of Space (name should be pretty obvious)  
Hugues, Master of Mind (the name is a French name meaning 'Mind, heart or spirit ')  
Aisha, Mistress of Life (name meaning 'Alive; she who lives' )  
Quietus, Master of Death (Literally is another word for Death)  
Cora, Mistress of Heart (Her actual name comes from the word Core and just switching e with a. Then it's actually a name that means maiden. But I haven't found anything else that works so I'm sticking to it)

That's how I chose their names I know they aren't perfect but it was the best I could come up with. More on their origins and stories have yet to be revealed we will see them again through the course of this series. But like Clockwork they don't get involved in things directly too often.

- As for the ghost speaking through Mock he's not the mouthpiece for the mind-wipe ghost, I repeat not him. It's another ghost that may or may have not been mentioned before *grins mysteriously*. Trust me that there is far more to his visit then what was said and I have a lot of plans. This is part of the ongoing plot that will gradually be revealed more and more throughout the series. Oh and Mock is not the mindwipe ghost either because that ghost has red eyes.

- This has to be Adrian's toughest fight yet. I hope it went alright. Pacing it was difficult I'll admit it freely. But I'm happy with some of the things I was able to put in. Including giving Bullet his own power. I wanted to do this since the beginning but it was hard to choose what power to give him. Then I thought of what bullets are made of and how hard their casing can be and well that's where this came from. As you can see Adrian still hasn't quite mastered the ability to fight ghosts. It's going to take some time plus he has yet to discover all his powers.

- I know I left a few things unanswered but for the sake of the series I think it works. You'll just have see. I just felt a little moment between Adrian and his sister was all that was needed.


End file.
